Crystal Snow: the Painter and the Musician
by YoonSooJi
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang pelukis synesthetes, kemampuan yang membuatnya dapat melihat warna-warni suara yang dia dengar. Dan kemampuan itu membuat dirinya terpikat pada seorang pemain saksofon, Kim Taehyung. {Warning! Yaoi} [Taekook/Yoonmin/Slight! Namjin/Slight! Jenlisa]
1. Minutiae

**Hello, hello!**

 **This is Yoon Soo Ji back with a whole new story!**

 **Okay, kali ini aku membuat Taekook fanfiction, obviously. Setelah bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam ship, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan draft ini untuk Taekook, sebenarnya first draft-nya Yoonmin, but that's not important.**

 **Aku takkan berlama-lama dalam memberikan author note tak penting ini, so,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

.

 ** _Minutiae – The small, precise detail that makes someone unique._**

 _Pit._

 _Pat._

 _Pit._

 _Pat._

Jungkook menghela nafas, menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruang kelas heningnya. Hari ini hari hujan, membuat mereka terjebak tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Petir dikhawatirkan menyebabkan kerusakan jika mereka memainkan barang elektronik, sementara guru mereka tak bisa mengajar karena suara yang teredam hujan deras.

Namun Jungkook tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Dia selalu menyukai hujan, membasahi mereka dan meninggalkan aroma menyegarkan di tanah, namun bukan itu yang paling utama. Warna _cyan_ lembut terpancar dari setiap rintik gerimis hujan yang mulai reda, walaupun jernih air kemudian menyatu dengan lumpur di tanah basah.

Ini sudah satu jam lebih, dan Jungkook hanya melirik malas pada tulisan _Where Rainbows End_ terpampang jelas di papan tulis. Demi mata pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya, Jungkook harus rela membaca buku tersebut, yang dengan separuh hati habis separuhnya. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit warna oranye sekarang karena–

Dering bel sekolah menginvasi telinga mereka, jeritan mikrofon yang menjadi musik di telinga para murid sekolahnya terdengar, mereka semua berhamburan keluar sementara guru mereka mengingatkan untuk segera menulis _review_ buku tersebut. Sementara Jungkook melarikan diri ke lantai dua, membawa kakinya dengan kencang menuju ruang seni, dimana kanvas, cat, serta kuasnya menunggu untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru.

 _Aku adalah seorang_ synesthetes _. Jika kalian mendengarkan suara-suara dengan telinga kalian, indera penglihatanku juga bekerja. Aku mampu melihat warna-warna yang bertebaran ketika musik dimulai, ketika bel sekolah nyaring terdengar, bahkan ketika kalian menjerit-jerit tak jelas. Aku melihat suara hujan, kicau burung, dan bahkan suara guru ketika marah._

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, membuka kain yang menutupi kanvasnya, melihat lukisan abstrak setengah jadi yang ingin dia selesaikan. Gradasi lembut violet dan ungu tua tertumpuk kuning di atasnya, aneh, tapi dia mulai menyalakan _playlist_ lagunya setelah menancapkan _earphone_. Remaja delapan belas tahun itu mulai menyapukan kuasnya lagi, lagu _Forever Young_ dari _Alphaville_ menghiasi telinga dan matanya

 _Jadi ketika seniman lainnya melukis objek di depan mata mereka, aku membuat lukisan tentang lagu yang kudengarkan._

.

"Jungkook, kau tak pulang?" Remaja itu menoleh pada ketukan di pintu, melepas _earphone_ -nya sebelum menggeleng. Sahabatnya itu menghela nafas, "Ini sudah hampir malam."

"Aku akan langsung ke rumah." Balasnya asal, merapikan sedikit cacat di lukisannya. "Kau pulanglah duluan, Lissie." Setelah beberapa saat, dia meliriknya lagi, yang masih mencebik di pintu. "Kau tak pulang?"

Lisa memutar matanya, kesal. "Aku menanyakan itu padamu barusan." Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kau akan ke rumahmu atau ke rumah kakakmu?"

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalisa Manoban adalah anak pindahan di awal semester tahun keduanya di SMA, masuk ke kelasnya, dan keduanya langsung menjadi teman baik. Dia bahkan berani menceritakan _synestheti_ -nya, sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa dia ceritakan pada ibunya, tak peduli seberapa besar beliau menyayanginya.

Lisa juga tahu seberapa berantakan keluarganya.

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut pirangnya, mengangguk. "Kau tak bisa menghindari ayah tirimu setiap hari, Jungkook, dan meninggalkan ibumu sendirian di rumah dengannya itu tak bijak." Dia melirik sahabatnya yang mulai meletakkan kuas. "Setidaknya temani ibumu makan malam, jangan biarkan si brengsek peminum itu merusak kesehatan ibumu."

Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk, merapikan kuas dan catnya lalu menutup kembali kanvasnya, lantunan _Forever Young_ selesai. Keduanya berpisah setelah mengendarai bus yang sama, saling melambaikan tangan lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook, pulang ke neraka.

Dia dapat mendengar teriakan ibunya pada setiap langkahnya di lorong apartemen murah mereka, merah mendominasi. Ayah tirinya tak pernah bekerja dengan benar dan hanya bisa membayar apartemen kecil-kecilan dengan hanya dua kamar dan ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur, sudut kecil adalah kamar mandi.

Lisa, benar. Sang ibu tak pernah makan dengan benar sejak mereka menikah, entah makan dengan tangis menetes bercampur dengan kuahnya atau tak makan sama sekali sepanjang malam. Dia harus memastikan ibunya makan dengan benar, bukan meminum air putih lalu pergi tidur.

Ayah tirinya adalah tipe pria baik-baik ketika mereka berkenalan lalu menunjukkan warna aslinya empat puluh lima menit setelah pernikahan. Jungkook sudah pernah mencurigai warna hitam suaranya, namun sepertinya senyum palsu itu membuatnya baik-baik saja ketika sang ibu menjalin hubungan dengannya, hingga mereka berdua menyesal di detik pertama seluruh barangnya masuk ke lemari mereka.

Jungkook mengintip dari balik pintu, melihat sang ibu yang air matanya berderai, rambut terkepal di tangan suaminya. Dia mengetuk pintu, dan ayah tirinya melepas kepalannya, menatapnya tajam yang baru saja masuk ke dalam.

Remaja itu menelan ludah, "Apa birmu habis? Atau kau sudah lapar? Setidaknya biarkan ibuku memasak makanan jika kau ingin makan, jangan gunakan dia untuk–"

Jungkook tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rasa sakit membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dingin tanpa pemanas ketika tinju besar ayah tirinya bertemu perutnya, pria itu berdiri dengan angkuh di atasnya tanpa belas kasihan, sementara sang ibu menahan jeritannya.

"Itu," dia terbatuk, "Menjawab pertanyaanku, kan?" ada kaki yang menginjaknya seketika, dan Jungkook kembali terbatuk, darah muncul di ujung bibirnya ketika kakinya menendangnya tepat di wajah. Namun dia mencoba bicara, "Ada… Uang saku… Ambil untuk… Bir."

Ayah tirinya menendangnya sekali lagi, "Dimana itu, Berandal?!" sebelum tasnya diacak-acak lebih berantakan, dia meraih tasnya sendiri dan membuka resleting paling depan, tanpa pikir panjang menyerahkan lima ratus ribu won padanya. Dia terkekeh. "Kau mencuri, kan? Uang sebanyak ini."

Jungkook menahan rasa sakit ketika perutnya ditendang lagi, sang ibu berlari memapahnya ketika suaminya memutuskan untuk pergi, mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Dia berniat untuk memberikan uang itu pada ibunya, sebagai hasil lukisannya yang terjual beberapa hari yang lalu. _My Love_ dari _Westlife_ langsung terjual secepat dia meletakkannya di galeri lokal.

"Eomma," isaknya, "Itu uangmu."

Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengaku dosa. Dia tak pernah menceritakan pekerjaannya pada ibunya, juga tentang kelainan psikologisnya. Memang, tak ada yang salah tentang menjadi _synesthetes_ , itu sebuah kelainan yang dia syukuri dan dia rengkuh bulat-bulat. Musik menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya di hari dia dengan bangga menjual lukisannya dan menyerahkan uangnya diam-diam pada sang ibu.

 _Hello, Hello_ dari Elton John.

Kombinasi kuning dan oranye yang menyegarkan memberinya sekitar dua ratus won.

Ibunya hanya tahu dia bekerja sebagai seorang pekerja paruh waktu di suatu tempat, bukan pelukis lagu di galeri seni lokal. Uang itu dia kumpulkan setelah beberapa gaji, bukan lewat kesepakatan antara seorang pembeli dan seniman. Setidaknya itu yang ibunya tahu.

Dia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan selingkar panjang kimbab, "Aku beli ini untuk Eomma tadi, hanya dua puluh lima won, aku masih punya uang saku."

Sang ibu mengelus rambutnya, "Aku akan membelahnya dan kita akan makan bersama-sama."

"Tidak," putranya menggeleng, "Aku akan makan di rumah Yoongi Hyung, Eomma, aku juga akan belajar disana setelah aku mandi. Eomma makanlah."

Jungkook tak punya ruang belajar disini.

Lampunya terlalu remang untuk membaca dan tak nyaman untuk belajar di atas kasur yang bergoyang setiap kali dia bergerak. Lagipula, teman sepupunya selalu datang setiap malam untuk membantunya dalam mata pelajaran secara sukarela. Jungkook, yang notabene ingin menjadi anak yang pintar, tak bisa menolak.

"Aku akan mandi dulu." Dia mengajak ibunya duduk di meja makan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, melepas jas almameter dan meraih handuknya.

Tinju ayah tirinya terkenal cukup kuat untuk menyebabkan memar-memar di tubuhnya, juga luka di sudut bibirnya terasa perih dan membengkak. Dia meringis ketika air dingin menerpa punggungnya, ketika anak-anak lainnya berleha-leha di dalam kamar mandi dengan hangatnya air, Jungkook harus terjebak dengan air dingin setiap hari. Karena mereka tak bisa membayar pemanas yang cukup mahal.

Remaja itu melihat ibunya masih menghabiskan kimbabnya, dan Jungkook menghela nafas sembari mengisi tasnya dengan buku. Dia juga baru teringat bahwa catnya sudah hampir habis. Kenapa dia tak menyelundupkan beberapa won untuk membeli cat alih-alih menyerahkan semuanya?

Sekarang dia hanya berdoa Yoongi mau memberinya beberapa receh.

"Aku pergi dulu, Eomma." Pamitnya sebelum menutup pintu.

.

Rumah Yoongi hanya berjarak dua puluh menit dari rumahnya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang memang tampak seperti kediaman seorang laki-laki. Dinding abu-abu membatasi sebagai pagar tinggi dengan satu pintu di ujung. Halamannya tampak seperti lapangan dengan sebuah _ring_ basket mencuat di satu sisi, dan Jungkook mengetuk pintunya, sabar.

Dia menatap sekeliling, beberapa sepatu berjajar berantakan di depan, membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengetuk lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Entah si tuan rumah telah tertidur atau– Pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan wajah mengantuk Yoongi menyapanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya langsung dan dia menggeleng. "Telur gulung dan kimchi, mau?" Jungkook mengangguk. Dan sepupunya itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkannya masuk dan meletakkan tas. "Si Pemabuk itu memukulimu lagi?"

"Dia membawa pergi uangku juga." Adunya, dan Yoongi nyaris memecahkan telur ke lantai, menatapnya simpatik. "Aku akan menjual lukisanku lagi sepertinya, akan kupastikan uangnya sampai ke Eomma."

"Jungkook," tahannya, "Tak bisakah Imo menceraikannya?" Remaja itu menghela nafas, mengendikkan bahu. "Kau tahu, kau dan ibumu lebih baik hanya berdua saja, kalian bisa pindah kemari dan kita akan tinggal bertiga, atau mungkin aku akan mengajak Jennie ikut pindah kemari. Kita bisa bermain setiap akhir pekan dan kau tak perlu melukis lagi."

"Aku senang melukis, Hyung."

"Aku tahu." Ujarnya. "Tapi anak seumuranmu seharusnya tak melukis untuk bekerja. Kau seharusnya melukis di liburan musim panas lalu bermain dengan teman-teman sekolahmu sepuasnya, tidur di kabin tengah hutan atau semacamnya."

Jungkook terkekeh, membiarkan kakaknya mengoceh hingga akhirnya telur gulung dan kimchi tersedia di depannya dengan semangkuk nasi. Remaja itu tersenyum, "Aku akan makan dengan baik."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil pada adik sepupunya itu. Dibalik kehidupan rumahnya yang menyedihkan, dia masih sanggup tersenyum dan belajar, menjalankan hobinya dengan aktif bahkan menghasilkan uang dengan itu. Dia dapat melihatnya meringis setiap kali makanan mengenai sudut bibirnya yang terluka lalu lanjut makan lagi.

Rasa iba dan rasa sayang memiliki perbedaan yang amat sangat tipis di hidupnya. Jungkook telah hidup tanpa ayah sejak lahir, pria tak bertanggung jawab itu meninggalkan bibinya setelah mengetahui ada bibit yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi tak memiliki adik untuk disayangi dan Jungkook tak memiliki ayah untuk menjaganya. Jadi Yoongi melakukan tugas itu.

Dia hanya berharap, suatu hari, belenggu besi kehidupan Jungkook akan terlepas.

.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pada alat musik yang dia genggam untuk _bar_ terakhir, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan, mengagumi permainannya sebelum dia membungkuk dan turun dari panggung. Sang kakak mengangkat jempolnya sebelum beralih melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Dia meletakkan saksofonnya di dalam _hard case_ sebelum beralih ke meja bartender untuk mendapatkan beberapa asupan alkohol, Seokjin, sang kakak, mendatanginya setelah melayani beberapa pelanggan. Taehyung menangkap kaleng _coke_ yang digeserkan padanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Permainan bagus tadi." Ucapnya, sebuah pujian yang selalu dianggap sepele oleh Taehyung karena kakaknya itu telah mengucapkannya lebih dari lima ratus kali sejak dia memasuki bar ini. Dia mengetuk meja, "Hei, coba berdirilah." Dan sang adik hanya memutar mata, namun menurutinya. "Kau ada di luar dan aku di dalam, jadi kau _outstanding_. Ha ha ha."

"Hyung," erang Taehyung, menggaruk kepala atas kelakuan memalukan Seokjin yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dia menatap sekeliling, meminum minumannya. Bar terasa sepi setelah orang-orang terpaku pada lantunan piano pekerja lain. Dia mendengar Seokjin mengetuk meja lagi, "Jika kau mau membuat lelucon konyol lain, aku tak mau."

"Bukan itu," ujar yang lebih tua, "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan dimana Jimin, biasanya dia akan berada disini."

Dia mengendikkan bahunya. "Dia bilang dia ada urusan di studio, dan jangan tanya apa, aku yakin itu hanya alasannya untuk bisa bersama Hoseok."

" _Main_ di studio?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Seokjin berdecak pada jawaban adiknya. Jimin adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, _sidekick_ yang selalu ada di setiap senang dan susah, bahkan Jimin adalah orang terakhir yang tetap tinggal di rumah duka bersama mereka ketika orang tua mereka meninggal. Sementara sahabatnya telah menjadi seorang penari kontemporer, Taehyung telah menjadi seorang pemain saksofon.

"Minumku habis." Adunya, meminta yang lain. Dan Seokjin memberikannya lagi. Kakaknya membuka bar ini agar mereka bisa bekerja bersama-sama, dan Taehyung akan mendapat minuman gratis atau uang beberapa peser yang dia todong dari Jimin setiap kali temannya itu lupa membayar alkoholnya.

Tak lama kemudian, yang lebih muda merasa muak dengan sodanya dan menjilat bibir, "Aku akan pulang duluan."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, membiarkan adiknya meraih jasnya dan beranjak pergi dengan _hard case_ saksofonnya.

.

Taehyung tak pulang ke rumah.

Roda mobilnya berputar menuju tanjakan-tanjakan ke arah studio tari Jimin, dimana dia mungkin masih berada. Dia hanya ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya, bukannya dia tak tahu. Entah itu membuat tarian baru untuk kesenangannya atau 'urusan' dengan Hoseok.

Taehyung pertama kali mengenal Hoseok ketika mengunjungi studio Jimin, hanya sekadar menemaninya berlatih ketika koreografer itu datang dan mencium pipi sahabatnya. Penari itu lalu menjelaskan bahwa dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hoseok, bukannya Taehyung peduli sebenarnya.

Tapi dia serius tentang benar-benar tak mau tahu tentang hubungan _fuck-buddy_ mereka ketika membuka pintu ruang kaca dan melihat keduanya di sofa tanpa busana, perlu dia ulangi, _tanpa busana_. Dia seharusnya tahu ini akan terjadi jika dia mendobrak masuk, namun lagipula, siapa yang melakukan hal itu tanpa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu?

Pria itu bergegas keluar, menutup pintu dengan keras dan mencoba menghilangkan ingatan tentang tubuh telanjang mereka yang terpantul di kaca. Astaga, itu menjijikkan. Akhirnya Jimin membuka pintu, menyeringai, dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan untuk memandangnya skeptis.

Rambut berantakan dan baju kusut, bau keringat terlalu kentara di hidungnya.

"Hai, Taehyung." Sapanya, seolah kepergok berhubungan badan oleh sahabatnya adalah hal biasa. "Aku tak tahu kau mau datang."

Yang disebut memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja." Dia menoyor jidat Jimin sebelum masuk ke ruangan. "Lain kali kunci pintu." Hoseok tengah merapikan rambutnya di atas sofa, menganggukkan kepala padanya yang dibalas pelan oleh Taehyung.

Pemain saksofon itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersedia kecuali sofa hitam tempat mereka melakukan _itu_ , dan Taehyung lebih memilih menggantung dirinya daripada duduk di sana.

"Aku memesan makanan di restoran ayam, kau tak masalah dengan itu?" dia menggelengkan kepala, memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai. "Kau tak mau duduk di atas?" dia menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam, membuatnya tertawa.

Taehyung merinding ketika merasakan jemari Hoseok menggelitik lehernya, dia bukan pihak bawah, tapi rasa geli itu membuatnya menelan ludah. Dia balik menatapnya tajam, "Hentikan itu." Koreografer itu hanya menyeringai.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung, kau menakutinya." Tegur Jimin, bersandar di bahu Taehyung seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu, memainkan jemarinya di lengan sahabatnya. "Kau dari _Rose Bud_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil. _Rose Bud_ adalah nama bar yang dibuka oleh Seokjin. "Jadi kau membawakan lagu apa tadi?"

Dan begitulah kegiatan mereka berlanjut, mengobrolkan hal-hal tak penting bertiga, menunggu restoran yang mengantar makanan mereka.

.

"Dan jika yang diketahui itu kb, artinya dia basa, jadi kau harus mencari P[OH] dengan logaritma sebelum menguranginya dengan 14 agar mendapat hasil pH-nya."

Kim Namjoon dengan kacamata tebalnya dan Jeon Jungkook dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar sambil memperhatikan uraian titrasi asam basa yang dijelaskan oleh tutornya. Gurunya itu sebenarnya adalah sahabat baik kakak sepupunya, seorang _rapper_ terkenal yang dengan sukarela datang setiap malam sekolah untuk membantunya belajar. Jungkook mengagumi Namjoon, dia selalu suka warna-warni _mixtape_ -nya dan kerendahan hatinya, serta kesabarannya dalam mengajarinya, terutama bahasa inggris. Yang dikuasai Namjoon namun sebaliknya oleh Jungkook.

Dering ponselnya membuatnya terlonjak dan tersenyum kecil pada tutornya, "Sebentar, Hyung." Jungkook dapat menebak bahwa sahabatnya telah menghubunginya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap malam untuk menanyakan tugas-tugas. Berbeda dengannya, Lisa sedikit berantakan dalam mengingat pekerjaan rumah dan jadwal ulangan membuatnya mengandalkan Jungkook untuk mengingatkannya.

"Tak ada tugas, belajar saja bab berikutnya."

 _"_ _Jungkook?"_

Remaja itu berdeham, memerah karena malu walau penelponnya tak dapat melihatnya. Dia dengan spontan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan pada Lisa ke pemilik galeri tempat dia menjual lukisannya.

"Chaeyoung Noona," gagapnya, menggaruk tengkuk, Namjoon menaikkan alisnya di belakang, menunggu muridnya selesai. "Ada apa?"

 _"_ _Kau ingat lukisanmu yang kemarin?"_

" _My Love_?"

 _"_ _Yang satu lagi, kau mengirim dua kemarin."_

Jungkook memutar ingatannya sejenak, " _Sleeping Child_ dari _MLTR_?"

Chaeyoung membenarkan, _"Ada yang ingin membelinya."_

Anak delapan belas tahun itu terlonjak, "Siapa?" dia sangat membutuhkan uang saat itu, ayah tirinya membawa pergi lima ratus ribu won terakhir yang dia miliki dan dia tak bisa membuat ibunya bekerja terus menerus.

 _"_ _Seorang pria,"_ ucapnya ragu, _"Dia menyarankan untuk bertemu dengannya di bar miliknya, tapi ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau masih dibawah umur–"_

"Dia menolaknya?"

Jungkook dapat mendengar tawa wanita itu dari seberang, _"Jungkook, kau terlalu bertalenta untuk ditolak,"_ ujarnya, _"Besok, jika kau tak ada urusan lain, kita akan bertemu sepulang sekolah. Kau bisa?"_

Dia mengangguk, "Bisa, Noona. Aku juga akan mengirim satu lagi yang baru kuselesaikan."

 _"_ _Jangan memaksakan dirimu."_

"Tidak, kok."

Chaeyoung menghela nafas, _"Baiklah, akan kututup. Belajar yang rajin, Jeon Jungkook."_

"Sampai jumpa, Noona."

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di saku, berjalan ke arah meja dengan senyum sumringah, membuat yang lebih tua menaikkan alisnya lagi. "Dia pacarmu?"

Remaja itu mendengus, "Aku tak mau dengan noona-noona."

Namjoon bersiul, " _Panggil aku Oppa._ "

"Lebih ke _hubungi aku, Hyung_."

"Jeon Jungkook." Ketika dia berbalik, Yoongi melempar satu bantal dari atas sofa, membuatnya mengaduh sakit. "Belajar yang benar." Yang lebih muda hanya menyeringai, melihat bukunya lagi. Namun kini adalah giliran sepupunya yang _straight_ itu untuk penasaran. "Jadi itu siapa?"

"Noona Galeri." Jawabnya, "Lukisanku terjual lagi." Kedua kakaknya itu berteriak heboh seketika, menyelamati adik multitalenta mereka yang sekali lagi akan menghasilkan uang. "Aku akan memberikannya pada Eomma."

"Kali ini pastikan itu terjadi."

"Hei, Jungkook," panggil Namjoon, "Mau aku ke rumahmu dan menghajarnya?"

"Apa-apaan, Hyung." Protesnya, "Tinjunya lebih besar darimu."

"Dia hanya pemabuk, gerakannya takkan pernah akurat."

"Dia memukuliku dengan baik bahkan saat mabuk." Gumam Jungkook, menelusuri kertas HVS putih dengan pensil mekaniknya, merenung apakah ayah tirinya sudah pulang dan memukuli ibunya atau minum-minum di luar dan tak pulang.

Yoongi dapat melihat ini, mendecakkan lidahnya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Mau ayam dan bir?" tanyanya, dan mata Jungkook berbinar. Sepupunya menatapnya skeptis. "Bukan kau, tapi dia." Namjoon, "Aku tak peduli kau mau mabuk ayam atau tidak, tapi kau tak boleh minum bir. Dan jangan merengek, kau masih di bawah umur."

Yoongi takkan pernah menghiraukan rengekannya dan beranjak menghubungi pesan antar ayam.

.

Chaeyoung membuka galerinya, membalik tulisan tutup menjadi buka setelah membersihkan ruangan dari kotoran dan debu. Galerinya adalah galeri kecil dengan lantai kayu, nuansa _vintage_ terlihat sangat kental dari tatanan ruangan. Wanita itu memang menatanya sedemikian rupa, sebuah tata ruang yang menunjukkan seniman dari kota kecil, seekor anak burung yang baru saja memasuki dunia yang kini digelutinya. Dunia seni. Lukisan-lukisan dan patung serta miniatur tersusun di sekitarnya.

Dia membuka galeri ini sendirian, yang kini menjadi sumber hidupnya bersama anak SMA yang dia temukan di jalanan. Chaeyoung pertama kali menemukan Jungkook ketika dia nyaris menutup galerinya hari itu, remaja tersebut membawa kanvasnya dan bertanya pelan apa dia mau membeli lukisannya. Dia masih begitu kecil, kelas satu SMP.

Judul lukisan itu tertera atas lagu dan penyanyinya, membuatnya heran. Ketika dia memberanikan diri bertanya, Jungkook menjelaskan kelainan psikologisnya. Jujur, Chaeyoung kagum. Selain seniman, kakaknya pernah mengajarinya satu atau dua not, membuatnya menyukai musik sebanyak dia menyukai seni rupa.

Pengertiannya tentang timbre sanggat jauh berbeda dari anak itu. Bagi Chaeyoung, timbre adalah istilah teori musik tentang perbedaan tipe suara yang dikeluarkan. Bagi Jungkook, timbre, secara harfiah dari namanya, adalah warna suara yang bisa dia lihat seberapa terang gelapnya.

Itu adalah awal dia menerima Jungkook sebagai salah seorang pengisi galerinya.

Suara bel di atas pintu mengejutkannya dan Chaeyoung tersenyum melihat tamunya. Hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi bel sekolah Jungkook akan berdering. Pembelinya benar-benar tak mau menunggu.

Wanita itu berdiri, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Park Chaeyoung."

"Kim Seokjin." Balasnya, menatap sekeliling galeri mungilnya. "Jadi, anak di bawah umur?"

"Kau sudah melihat talentanya, sebagai anak delapan belas tahun, dia memiliki kemampuan yang jauh melebihi mereka." Seokjin hanya mengangguk. "Kau mau bernegosiasi denganku atau menunggunya datang?"

"Kapan dia datang?"

"Sepulang sekolah." Jawabnya, "Lima menit lagi."

"Aku akan menunggu." Bel berdering lagi dan keduanya menoleh. Adalah Seokjin yang pertama bicara, protes. "Kau mengikutiku kemari?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut _mullet_ coklat berpegangan pada gagang pintu, matanya menatap tepat ke arah Seokjin sebelum melemparkan dompet coklatnya, "Kau meninggalkan dompetmu, Hyung." Ujarnya. "Dan aku akan ada di tempat Jimin, jadi jangan cari aku sampai makan malam."

Seokjin mengangguk tanda terima kasih dan orang itu menutup pintu. "Itu adikku," ujarnya, merasa tak enak. "Maaf, dia selalu begitu, tak pernah sopan." Chaeyoung mengangguk, mengerti.

Taehyung berbalik, tangannya menggenggam kuncinya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Jungkook yang membuka mobil Namjoon – yang mengantarnya eksklusif hari ini – tak menyadari satu sama lain.

.

" _I'm here to back you up, 'kay?_ "

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu, Hyung." Ujarnya dan Namjoon mengusak rambutnya sebelum membantunya mengeluarkan lukisan yang hendak dia kirim lagi. Namun dia dapar melihat pria itu dari luar jendela. Jungkook menelan ludah seketika, "Hyung, kau bisa–"

"Menjadi _wingman_ -mu?" tebaknya, sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Kunci saja mobilmu dan bantu aku, Hyung." Pria itu, walau nampak baik, juga tampak seperti seorang maniak perfeksionis yang tak ingin menemukan sejumput kesalahan dalam lukisannya. Jungkook butuh Namjoon untuk mendampinginya.

Namjoon tertawa sebelum menurutinya, masuk ke galeri bersama anak delapan belas tahun itu. Jungkook membuka pintu, membuat bel atasnya berdering lagi dan dia menyeringai lebar, menampakkan gigi kelinci imutnya.

"Hai, Noona," sapanya, "Noona dan… Tuan pembeli." Ujarnya gugup, membungkukkan badan bersamaan dengan Namjoon. "Apa aku terlambat?"

Chaeyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali." Dia menganggukkan kepala pada Namjoon dan pria itu mengambil tempat di samping adiknya, meletakkan lukisannya di ujung. "Ini Kim Seokjin, dia pembeli lukisanmu."

"Jeon Jungkook." Anak SMA itu menundukkan kepala, "Dan ini Kim Namjoon, dia temanku." Namjoon menganggukkan kepala, tanda salam.

"Aku tak tahu JK sebenarnya adalah anak SMA kelas dua." Ujar Seokjin. "Aku mengharapkan umurmu sedikit lebih tua."

Jungkook menelan ludah, "Banyak yang mengatakan begitu."

"Apa orangtuamu tahu?" dia menggelengkan kepala, "Kau harus memberitahu mereka, mereka pasti bangga."

Namjoon dapat melihat mata sang adik berkaca-kaca, dia tahu, tujuan Seokjin adalah sangat baik, memuji orang yang bertalenta cukup untuk dipajang hasil karyanya, namun dia tak bisa membuat Jungkook menderita lebih lama. _Rapper_ itu berdeham. "Jadi kau akan membeli lukisannya?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu berapa harga lukisan-lukisan terdahulumu, apa satu setengah baik-baik saja?"

Apa?

Otak Jungkook berputar kemana-mana, angka-angka hijau di atas latar hitam terpampang di pikirannya. Satu setengaah juta won. Apa perlu dia ulangi? Satu. Juta. Lima. Ratus. Ribu. Won. Bayangkan apa yang bisa dia dan ibunya dapatkan dengan uang sebanyak itu.

Lukisannya tak pernah terjual lebih dari tujuh ratus ribu, tapi Seokjin bersedia membayar begitu mahal demi _Sleeping Child_. Atau apakah lukisannya memiliki guna-guna yang tak sadar dia sapukan hingga membuat si pemilik bar rela membayar sebegitu banyak?

"Jeon Jungkook?" panggilnya lagi, "Atau itu belum cukup?"

"Tidak!" serunya tanpa sadar, "Itu lebih dari cukup, sebenarnya, itu benar-benar berlebihan. Apa itu tak masalah untukmu?"

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya, "Dinding barku butuh sesuatu yang segar dan aku tak masalah membayar mahal untuk itu. Lagipula, kau anak SMA, anggap saja uang ini penambah uang jajanmu. Kau bisa mentraktir pacarmu dengan ini."

Namjoon menahan tawanya.

"Tunggu, kau tak punya pacar, ya?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, memerah, namun pembelinya hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Artinya ada lebih banyak uang untuk dirimu sendiri, kan?"

Jungkook berakhir menerima secara tunai dan langsung uang satu setengah juta won tersebut – dia penasaran ada berapa banyak uang di dompetnya – dan menyaksikan _Sleeping Child_ -nya dibawa dengan mobil Seokjin yang melambaikan tangan, ramah. Remaja itu mengikuti Namjoon ke mobilnya.

Pria itu meletakkan buku tabungan dan kartu ATM di atas pahanya. "Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi selama kau menjual lukisanmu." Dia menatap sang adik. "Kita akan langsung ke bank. Kau harus setidaknya menyimpan beberapa. Uang ini terlalu banyak untuk dibawa pulang dan siapa yang menjamin jika ayah tirimu tak ada di rumah untuk memukulimu."

Jungkook terlalu terpana dengan dua benda di atas pahanya, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan membukanya. Menemukan angka-angka berjejer dengan nominal yang sama. "Kau mengisinya, Hyung? Dan kau tak memberitahuku apapun?"

"Aku bukannya tidak memberitahumu apapun," ujarnya, "Ingat ketika Yoongi mengantarmu pulang saat kau pertama masuk SMA?" dia mengangguk, "Dia meminta izin ibumu untuk membuatkanmu akun. Kau sebentar lagi lulus, Jungkook, artinya kau harus kuliah dan keluar dari rumah. Memberimu lima ratus ribu won setiap bulan takkan membebaniku. Aku juga bergiliran mentransfernya dengan Yoongi."

Remaja itu menundukkan kepala.

"Sekarang kita akan memasukkan satu juta ke bank dan kau bisa membawa lima ratus ribu pulang, ibumu pasti akan–"

Namjoon tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya ketika yang lebih muda menerjangnya dengan pelukan, dan dia dapat merasakan air mata di atas jaketnya. "Terima kasih, Hyung." Isaknya, "Aku bahkan tak tahu, ini seperti tunjangan anak darimu, kau bahkan bukan ayahku."

"Hei," dia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Siapa bilang aku tak bisa menjadi ayahmu? Aku bisa memberimu kasih sayang yang tak bisa kau dapatkan dari ayah kandung dan tirimu, jadi berhenti menangis, oke?"

Remaja itu mengangguk dan berpindah ke kursi _shotgun_ Namjoon, membiarkannya menyetir sambil merenung tentang betapa beruntungnya dia.

.

"Aku berani bersumpah, dia begitu _hot_! Aku bahkan tak bisa berkedip beberapa saat."

Jin dan Jimin tengah berada di kafe, menghabiskan _bottom-time_ mereka seperti biasa. Jimin tengah menyeruput _smoothie_ -nya sementara Jin terus mengoceh tentang pertemuannya tadi. "Kim Namjoon?" ulangnya, "Si _rapper_ RM, Kim Namjoon yang itu?"

"Yang itu, siapa lagi Kim Namjoon yang kutahu?" protesnya, wajahnya memerah karena berteriak, menggaruk kepalanya. "Mana ada yang tahu JK itu teman dekat RM, mana ada yang tahu?" Jimin merasa pusing setelah diguncang oleh kakak sahabatnya. "Bagaimana bisa anak SMA kelas dua lebih beruntung dariku?"

"Apa dia lebih tampan dari yang dibicarakan di Twitter?"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, seolah dengan membulatkannya hingga hampir lepas akan membuat biasnya itu datang dan muncul di hadapannya lagi. " _Hotter_." Cicitnya sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Fuck him already._ " Jimin memutar bola mata, "Setidaknya kau harus tahu orientasinya, Hyung, apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku ketika melihat Yoongi Hyung bersama pacarnya itu?"

"Kukira kau sudah selesai dengan fakta kalau seniormu itu _straight_."

Selama kuliah, ada satu senior yang selalu Jimin kejar, bahkan membuat Taehyung pusing dengan rentetan Yoongi yang seperti ini dan itu. Setelah senior mereka itu memacari Jennie, anak fakultas hukum yang berjenis _perempuan_ – parahnya adalah Jennie merupakan teman satu SMA mereka dulu – Taehyung dan Seokjin harus bergantian menemaninya yang meraung patah hati setiap malam.

Jimin hanya memutar mata mendengar ucapan yang lebih tua, "Aku bahkan tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang."

" _Cough_ , AgustD, _cough_."

"Hyung!" seru Jimin, merasa kesal karena yang lebih tua mengungkit cinta monyet masa lalunya, menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Tak akan ada kemungkinan kami bertemu lagi, dia sudah terlalu jauh."

Demi ketampanannya, Seokjin takkan pernah memberitahu Jimin bahwa Yoongi adalah pelanggan setia barnya yang selalu datang setiap kali teman adiknya itu tak ada. "Debut saja sebagai penyanyi lalu lakukan _collab_."

"Menurutmu itu mudah?"

"Tak perlu berbohong tentang suaramu, Anak Mungil, aku bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi di kamar mandi beberapa kali." Ujarnya, "Aku juga mendengarkan _demo_ mp3-mu."

"Kau bercanda, Hyung."

" _Upload_ saja ke YouTube, mungkin dia akan menontonnya."

"Sekali lagi, menurutmu itu akan mudah?"

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya, "Terserah kau saja." Sebelum menghela nafas, "Kim Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, kau dimana sekarang?"

.

Tumbukan lagi.

Ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan jujur saja, Jungkook tak punya waktu untuk ini, gurunya memberinya tugas ekstra dan dia harus menyelesaikannya malam ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu adalah saat-saat ketentraman dimana dia memberikan uangnya pada sang ibu sebelum ayah tirinya datang dan menggunakannya untuk _punching bag_ lagi.

Dia ingin lari.

Tapi ibunya tengah bersembunyi di dalam kamar dan tak bisa dia tinggalkan begitu saja, lagipula dia terlalu lemah dan kecil untuk melarikan diri dari ayah tirinya. Sampai dia melontarkan satu tendangan dan dengan sempoyongan pergi ke sofa keras mereka, menuang bir lagi.

Jungkook mengambil kesempatannya dan berlari keluar, mengetuk jendela kamar untuk mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa sebaiknya dia tak keluar sebelum membuka pagar, masih dengan seragam dan tasnya, pergi.

.

Rumah Yoongi kosong.

Pagarnya terkunci rapat dan Jungkook tak bisa masuk walaupun dia menggedor-gedornya berkali-kali. Kemana kakak sepupunya pergi? Dia mengecek ponselnya, hanya menemukan satu Line yang untungnya berasal dari orang yang rumahnya dia ketuk sekarang ini.

 **Yoongi Hyung:**

Aku di Rose Bud, jadi beritahu aku dulu kalau mau datang.

 **Jeon JK:**

Hyung, aku sudah di

Jungkook menghapus kembali pesannya, memutuskan bahwa setiap kali kakak sepupunya itu pergi ke bar, dia tengah berada dalam masalah, tidak untuk menyebutkan dia bisa saja mendapat _lebih_ banyak masalah jika pergi kesana. Jadi Jungkook membuka nomor kontaknya, mencari tulisan Namjoon Hyung sebelum memintanya menjemputnya. Dia akan terkena masalah jika pergi ke bar sendirian, setidaknya dia butuh teman, dan tutornya adalah teman terbaik yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Klakson mobil Namjoon terdengar dan Jungkook segera bergegas masuk ke kursi depan, menunggunya berjalan. "Kau yakin? Dia di bar bukan taman bermain."

"Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, Hyung, anak-anak seumuranku di luar sana sudah menggunakan id palsu dan minum sepuasnya." Yang lebih tua menjitak kepalanya, kesal. "Menyetir saja, Hyung."

.

" _Fuck it_." Yoongi mengumpat seketika alkohol itu masuk ke tubuhnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertengkaran lainnya dengan Jennie. Sejak mereka lulus kuliah, hubungan mereka tak pernah baik, tak pernah sehat, namun tak ada yang mau menyerah duluan.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk di bar seperti biasa. Bartender yang sudah sangat dia kenal hanya duduk di depannya. "Kalian harus menyelesaikannya baik-baik, bukannya seperti ini."

Dia tahu Seokjin ada benarnya. Entah ini berarti _make-up sex_ lainnya atau ciuman terakhir bagi mereka. Dia setidaknya harus menyelesaikannya, Yoongi adalah seorang laki-laki, yang seharusnya tegas jika terjadi seperti ini, namun Jennie telah lebih dulu menendangnya keluar.

Seseorang mengetuk atas meja bartendernya dan Seokjin mendongak. Jimin. Matanya membulat, ini bukan pertanda baik. Mata si kecil meliriknya, "Apa yang dilakukan Min Yoongi sialan disini?"

.

Sementara di luar, mobil Namjoon telah terparkir sempurna dan Jungkook berlari masuk, hanya untuk ditahan oleh penjaga depan. Garang dan sangar, bocah SMA itu. "Mana tanda pengenalmu?"

Jungkook menelan ludah, yang lebih tua berdeham, mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan menyerahkan segepok uang di depan mereka. "Dia denganku." Mereka menunggu dua orang itu menghitung dua ratus ribu won mereka sebelum menyelip masuk.

Remaja itu sudah hampir berteriak memanggil kakaknya ketika inderanya terbuka lebar kembali, warna-warni biru menghipnotis memenuhi pikirannya, musik jazz lembut terdengar sempurna dengan lembutnya warna-warni biru gelap.

Namjoon lebih dulu menghampiri Yoongi, yang berebut alkohol dengan Jimin – yang tak memperbolehkannya minum lebih banyak – melontarkan sumpah serapah pada yang lebih muda. _Rapper_ itu menundukkan kepala pada Seokjin, yang jelas mengenalinya, sebelum menanyakan tagihan yang lebih tua.

Biru tua.

Semakin gelap.

Gelap.

Dan gelap.

Hitam keabu-abuan.

Dengan hanya sejumput cahaya di sekitarnya.

Jungkook masih terpana, di atas panggung, dengan saksofonnya, pria berambut _mullet_ coklat menutup matanya, mengikuti alunan setiap _bar_ dan melodi yang tercipta. Warna ini begitu sempurna, Jungkook butuh judul lagunya.

Dan nama orang itu.

Setidaknya inisialnya.

Dia perlu tahu.

Siapapun itu. Matanya terus mengikuti permainan warna dan lagunya, bagi Jungkook, itu terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan, dia tak lagi mempedulikan Yoongi yang bersikeras tak ingin pulang sementara Namjoon berusaha membujuknya.

Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali dan kakinya terasa kelu. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun walau sang kakak berusaha memanggilnya untuk ikut pulang. Jungkook ingin tinggal hingga lagu ini selesai, mungkin ada keberuntungan berikutnya yang membiarkan mereka berkenalan. Dia hanya butuh sejumput kesempatan.

Hingga pada satu detik yang menentukan, mata mereka beradu.

.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Jadi, aku yakin kalian notice kalau ada beberapa karakter Blackpink yang masuk kemari, not to worry for you guys whom sensitive enough, ini bukan fanfiction BTSxBlackpink, I gave you my words.**

 **Dan kalian juga pasti notice kalau Jungkook mengalami kelainan bernama synesthesia. Sekarang apa itu synesthesia?**

 **Synesthesia adalah kondisi dimana indera pendengaran seseorang bekerja bersamaan dengan indera lainnya sehingga membuatnya mampu menggambarkan suara yang dia lihat. Disini, Jungkook mengidap synesthesia tipe chromesthesia, ini membuatnya bisa melihat warna suara yang dia dengar. Catatannya adalah, Jungkook tidak melihat warna tersebut seperti berhalusinasi,** ** _tidak_** **, tapi dia melihat itu dalam pikirannya.**

 **Aku membuat kasus Jungkook, yang melukis dengan kemampuan chromesthesia-nya seperti Melissa McCracken, kalian bisa melihat di Google atau situs lainnya, bahwa dia adalah wanita yang melukis warna-warni lagu yang dia dengarkan. Aku melihat beberapa lukisannya dan itu sangat sangat indah.**

 **Aku sengaja menulis ini di author notes in case kalian kurang mengerti tentang apa itu synesthesia. But however, aku bukan ahlinya, dan mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan karena mungkin research-ku belum sempurna, kalian bebas memberitahukan itu padaku lewa review.**

 **Okay, this is the very first chapter and I really wanted to know about your opinion about this story.**

 **Like, how was it? Rough or too boring?**

 **Aku sangat butuh review kalian karena ini adalah sebuah cerita, dan yah... karya selalu membutuhkan kritik dan saran, seperti yang seharusnya. So, type your review and give me a feedback.**

 **Oh! Aku juga minta maaf jika terjadi grammatical error atau typo yang meleset, aku selalu mengedit ceritaku sebelum publish, tapi ada saatnya dimana mataku melakukan kesalahan dan terjadi error sedikit. Ketika itu terjadi, aku minta maaf.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	2. Adronitis

**Adronitis – Frustation of how long it takes to get to know someone.**

Baju seragam.

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya membiarkan anak kecil dengan seragam SMA memasuki bar yang menjual berbagai macam jenis alkohol? Atau anak itu cukup kaya untuk menyogok penjaga depan?

Mata polosnya bertatapan dengannya selama beberapa detik, dan Taehyung menghentikan permainannya. Bibirnya terlepas dari ujung peniup alat musiknya dan sedikit terbuka, berusaha mengintimidasinya agar pergi dari sana. Bar bukan tempat anak sekolah baik-baik untuk bermain. Setidaknya dia tahu itu.

Seseorang menepuk pundak anak itu, menilingkan kepala, membuatnya berputar mengikutinya. Namun kepalanya terus menengok ke arah Taehyung, seolah dia benar-benar tak ingin pergi dan hanya ingin selalu melihatnya.

Yang lebih tua juga terus memperhatikannya dari atas panggung, terlepas dari setelan yang dia kenakan, anak itu manis. Terlalu manis untuk menjadi anak yang tentunya masih di bawah umur. Rambut hitamnya yang lebat sedikit menutupi matanya, yang justru membuatnya semakin menarik.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung mendorong dirinya turun dari panggung, mencoba mengejarnya ketika semuanya terlambat. Mobil yang membawanya telah melaju kencang, membelah Seoul di malam hari. Pemain saksofon itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal.

Jimin ikut berlari di belakangnya. "Kemana mobil Yoongi tadi?"

Dia menoleh, melirik sahabatnya, bingung. "Min Yoongi Sunbaenim kita dulu?"

"Siapa lagi?" Taehyung tak melihatnya dari tadi. Sepertinya dia terlalu terhipnotis dengan bocah SMA itu. "Dan juga, dasar Kim bersaudara jahat, bagaimana bisa kalian tak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Yoongi Hyung itu pelanggan kalian?"

"Mana kutahu." Jimin meraung mendengar jawabannya. "Sudah, mungkin saja dia akan datang kemari lagi lain kali, rajin-rajin saja datang dan beli minuman yang banyak."

"Apa aku ini bank uangmu?" Taehyung menampakkan senyumannya, yang sangat jarang terlihat, sebelum menariknya masuk ke bar lagi. Dimana Seokjin tengah menahan jeritannya di balik meja. "Ada apa denganmu, Hyung?"

"Ada apa? _Ada apa?_ " tanyanya, setengah menjerit. "Itu Kim _fucking_ Namjoon, Park Jimin, apa harus kuulangi sekali lagi?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya adiknya.

"Lalu apa? Anak SMA itu adalah lalu apa. Dia bisa membawanya masuk ke barku untuk menjemput senior kalian itu. Kenapa JK sangat beruntung?"

Sebelum sang kakak bisa menangis, Taehyung membulatkan matanya, sekarang dia tertarik. "JK katamu? Siapa? Kau kenal?"

"Ingat lukisan yang kau gantung tadi sore?" dia mengangguk. "Itu lukisannya."

 _Holy shit_. Bocah itu punya talenta. Taehyung hanya merengut kesal ketika tadi sore Seokjin memaksanya untuk menggantung lukisan abstrak berjudul aneh. Siapa yang membuat judul lagu dan penyanyinya sebagai judul lukisan? Namun tetap saja, karya itu terlampau bagus, dan setelah mengenal pembuatnya, lukisan itu justru semakin indah.

"Kau punya kontaknya?"

Jimin mendengus, "Dia masih SMA, Taehyung Bodoh."

"Siapa yang mau kujadikan _callboy_?"

"Kau tak serius."

"Berikan saja aku kontaknya."

Seokjin melontarkan ponselnya, "Cari saja Jeon Jungkook dan kirim kontak Line." Jeon Jungkook, itu namanya. Sudut bibir Taehyung sedikit naik. "Jika sudah, tanyakan padanya apa dia punya kontak RM."

"Siapa yang peduli soal mereka? Aku baru sadar Yoongi Hyung mengoceh tentang dia berkelahi dengan Jennie sedari tadi." Jimin mengomel dan Taehyung memutar matanya. "Bagaimana bisa mereka selanggeng ini."

Pemain saksofon itu menepuk pundaknya, "Kau mau kencan buta?"

"Kau gila?!"

.

"Kau gila?!"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. Semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengatakan pada Yoongi bahwa hubungannya sudah di ambang, tak ada alkohol yang cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan hal itu. Mereka bertiga tahu, hubungan Yoongi dengan Jennie semakin mengerikan setelah pekerjaan mereka membuat masing-masing sibuk.

"Yang kukatakan hanyalah, Hyung," ujarnya lagi, "Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tak memintamu putus, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, kita semua seperti itu. Benar, kan, Jungkook?"

Yang paling muda hanya menghela nafas, memikirkan pandangan tajam pemain saksofon itu, yang terus memperhatikannya sementara dia keluar dari pintu. Dan warna-warni permainannya, yang tak bisa dia enyahkan dari kepala.

Dia membutuhkan perangkatnya. Sekarang.

"Hyung," pengemudinya berdeham, "Bisa kita mampir ke toko? Aku harus membeli cat." Yang lebih tua bermanuver ke toko yang disebut Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya mengantar Yoongi pulang dengan selamat sentosa. "Maaf sudah merepotkan, Hyung."

Namjoon hanya berdecak. "Kurasa dia dan Jennie perlu bicara serius, bukankah kau pikir begitu? Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi di masa depan dan berdampak buruk baginya." Jungkook mengangguk. "Juga, besok hari sekolah dan sudah terlalu malam bagimu untuk belajar."

Dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku akan mandi dan langsung tidur, menginap disini, belajar bisa menunggu besok di sekolah." Yang lebih tua tertawa, mengusak rambutnya sebelum membuka pintu dan pergi ke mobilnya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung!"

Selepas mandi, Jungkook memainkan ponselnya sebentar, mencoba mengadu pada Lisa tentang apa yang dia alami – yang sayangnya sahabatnya itu sudah terlelap – hingga ponselnya berkedip tanda pesan masuk.

* * *

 **V:**

Hai yang disana.

* * *

"V?" ejanya, bingung. Apa ini orang aneh yang mencoba mengganggunya? Apalagi dia menggunakan Line dan orang ini jelas-jelas tak masuk daftar temannya. Ini tengah malam, seharusnya dia tidur saja. Tapi rasa ingin tahu Jungkook terlalu besar untuk dibiarkan tidur saja malam ini.

* * *

 **Jeon JK:**

Siapa ini?

 **V:**

Seragam yang bagus, kau SMA mana?

 **Jeon JK:**

Kau penguntit?

 **V:**

Tak usah berlagak polos seolah kau tak pernah pergi ke bar.

 **Jeon JK:**

Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan.

 **V:**

Benarkah?

Bagaimana dengan Rose Bud pukul setengah sembilan?

 **Jeon JK:**

Kau benar-benar penguntit.

 **V:**

Kau yang memperhatikanku duluan.

* * *

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tak memperhatikan siapapun di bar tadi. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada– Remaja itu nyaris melemparkan ponselnya, pikirannya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang pernah dia dengar dari kedua kakaknya.

* * *

 **V:**

Kenapa kau tak membalasku?

* * *

" _Fuck_." Gumamnya, mematikan data selulernya sebelum memeluk bantal, mencoba untuk tidur. Kata kuncinya adalah, mencoba, hingga matanya masih tak tertutup ketika jam berdentang dua kali di tengah malam itu.

.

Jungkook berlari-lari di lorong ruang loker, mencoba mencari Lisa yang sayangnya tertidur cepat malam itu sebelum dia sempat menceritakan apapun, mereka juga tak bicara tadi di kelas, jadi dia harus mencarinya, hanya untuk bertabrakan dengan sahabatnya itu yang tengah mengikat rambutnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Bocah." Tegurnya dan Jungkook merengut, seriusan, mereka ada di kelas yang sama, tidak adil jika dia memanggilnya bocah. "Kau memberiku _spam_ hingga ponselku nyaris tak berfungsi, apa yang terjadi kali ini?"

Dia baru berpikir bahwa dia tak bisa menceritakannya secara langsung. "Nanti." Ujarnya, namun Lisa dengan cepat menarik ujung belakang bajunya.

"Itu takkan terjadi, Jeon. Aku sudah terlanjur penasaran dan menjadi tanggung jawabmu tentang itu." Remaja itu mencebikkan bibir, menatap sahabatnya yang telah menaikkan alis, menunggu. Jadi Jungkook menyerah, dia hanya akan menceritakannya, semoga saja reaksinya tidak–

Lisa menyemprotkan air minumnya.

Dan Jungkook bersyukur itu bukan ke arahnya.

Gadis itu terbatuk sebentar dan remaja di sampingnya dengan baik hati menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar dia berhenti tersedak. Sepertinya dia telah melupakan detail mungil dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau… Biseksual?" Jungkook menggangguk, mengkonfirmasinya. "Seharusnya kau menceritakan itu sejak dulu, jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi."

Jungkook memerah.

"Seriusan, kukira kau bertemu cewek cantik semalam."

"Kau ini," sergahnya, mengibaskan tangan. "Yang kukenal hanya ibuku, kau, galeri noona-ku, dan pacar Yoongi Hyung yang _bitchy_ itu." Sebenarnya Jennie tidak menyebalkan, tapi siapapun yang menyebabkan kakaknya mabuk di bar sangat menyebalkan bagi Jungkook.

Lisa mendengus, "Apa kabarnya si _international playboy_?"

"Oh, ayolah, kau tahu itu hanya gurauan." Sesaat, hening, hingga Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan menatap sahabatnya. "Kau tak masalah dengan, kau tahu, orientasi seksualku?"

Lisa mengendikkan bahu, "Kau pikir aku ini kentang?" dia tertawa, menumbukkan tangannya tanpa beban ke bahu Jungkook. "Aku tak terlalu peduli kau menyukai siapapun, itu kebahagiaanmu dan tak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengambil itu."

Jungkook menyeringai imut, merentangkan tangannya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu."

"Menyingkir dariku, Jeon Jungkook." Jeritnya, mencoba menghindari sahabatnya yang mengejarnya lebih cepat dari lompatan kelinci. Hingga keduanya lelah, Lisa membiarkan Jungkook membaringkan kepalanya di pahanya. "Jadi, saksofonis, ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" dia mencubit lengannya, menghela nafas. "Aku hanya suka warnanya saja, bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

"Katakan itu tanpa menarik ujung bajumu, Jeon." Tawanya, menarik jemari Jungkook yang bermain di ujung kemejanya. "Kau tak melukis? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau akan sibuk di jam-jam ini."

Remaja itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan warna itu dari kepalaku."

"Lukis!"

"Aku tak tahu namanya."

Lisa memutar bola mata, "Kukira namanya V?"

"V itu abjad," jawabnya, "Aku butuh lebih dari satu abjad, aku butuh namanya. Apa gunanya Line? Aku bahkan tak bisa menanyakannya karena kepalang malu." Dia merengut, menutup wajahnya, frustasi.

"Mau tahu sebuah fakta, Jungkook?" ujar Lisa, memainkan ujung rambut remaja yang bersandar itu, dan dia mendongak sedikit. Sahabatnya itu menyeringai, "Aku punya id palsu."

" _What the fu_ –" umpatannya dibungkam oleh tangan Lisa yang jatuh ke mulutnya. Dia melepasnya, "Kau tak serius, Lissie." Namun mata berbinarnya menunjukkan sebaliknya. "Kau tak serius."

"Demi apapun, aku serius." Jawabnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu membuat satu, tapi mengingat Yoongi dan Namjoon Oppa yang super duper protektif, aku tak mau mencari masalah dengan membawamu ke klub malam."

"Kau menggunakan id palsu untuk pergi ke klub malam?"

Lisa menaikkan alisnya, menyeringai. " _Guess who've lost her V card_?"

" _Damn it_ , Lissie, kau sudah melakukan itu?" serunya, terkejut. "Dan kau tak pernah menceritakan itu padaku? Kau menganggapku apa? Remah kerupuk?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan seperti ini." Dia memutar bola matanya. "Jungkook, kita ini delapan belas tahun, anak-anak di belahan dunia lain telah meneguk bir dan anggur sementara kita masih harus terjebak dengan susu coklat."

Jungkook menyentil jidatnya. "Kau hanya perlu menunggu dua tahun lagi."

"Kau mau bertemu V itu lagi atau tidak?" tegasnya, menunggu jawaban.

Jungkook tak akan pernah menyangkal bahwa pemain saksofon itu telah menangkap pikirannya, dengan wajah dan permainannya. Sepertinya Lisa juga bisa melihat itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya tepat di mata Jungkook, membuatnya membulatkan mata. Tubuhnya langsung duduk tegak dan menatap kartu itu dengan seksama, terlalu kaget untuk mencernanya.

"Ingat ketika ulang tahunmu aku lupa membawa kadoku? Sebenarnya aku membawanya, tapi aku sedikit ragu kau akan menerimanya."

Id palsu.

Lisa hendak memberinya id palsu di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas lalu.

"Jadi," dia menatap sahabatnya yang masih berlidah kelu, menyeringai. " _Ready to see your crush_?"

.

Taehyung menatap ponselnya dengan hampa. Tak ada satupun pesan masuk dari bocah SMA itu. Dia menatap profilnya, dengan foto dimana dia dan satu orang gadis tengah tersenyum. Jika dia _straight_ , sepertinya Taehyung harus segera menerima kenyataan dan berharap dia tak terpuruk seperti Jimin.

Oh, ya, Jimin.

Dia baru teringat sahabatnya tengah menggalau karena bertemu lagi dengan cinta monyetnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jimin yang menemui Yoongi. Alkohol tengah berkuasa ketika senior universitasnya itu meneguk botolnya, dan Jimin yang susah payah mencegahnya.

Jika Jimin menangis lagi, Taehyung menghela nafas, dia harus mengiriminya pesan dulu.

* * *

 **V:**

Kau dimana?

Jim?

Aku akan mengirimimu terus hingga ponselmu hancur

Jimin

Park Jimin

Sialan, kau benar-benar

Kalau kau sedang menulis pesan bunuh diri karena Yoongi Hyung masih bersama Jennie istfg aku sendiri yang akan mencekikmu

Park sialan

Balas pesanku, setidaknya baca, ffs

* * *

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, kesal. Jika sahabatnya tengah meraung di kamar sekarang ini– Dia menghela nafas, mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Jimin. Satu dering. Dua dering. Tiga dering.

 _Hai, Taehyung."_

"Kau dimana?" dia mengerutkan dahi, suara Jimin terdengar tersengal.

 _"Di... Di-iiih, aku di rumaaah, nanti, aku sibuk."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, Park Jimin?" Dia menyadari ponsel itu terlempar jauh karena dia mendengar suara kelontang aneh. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. "Jimin?"

 _"Hyuuuuuung, ah, ah, AH, HYUNG!"_

"Sialan, bocah itu!" Taehyung mematikan panggilan dengan cepat. Jimin benar-benar menjawab panggilan di sela seksnya dengan Hoseok. Pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal. Pertama dia harus melihat mereka, sekarang dia mendengar mereka. Ini hidupnya, bukan video porno!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seokjin, yang tangannya tengah mengangkat panci berisi sup pasta kacang, mengerutkan dahi pada adiknya. "Jungkook tak membalas pesanmu?"

Untuk sekali-kali, itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tentu saja dia memilih Jungkook yang tak membalas pesannya daripada harus tahu suara desahan sahabatnya sendiri. Taehyung mengerutkan hidungnya, beranjak pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam sang kakak, melepaskan apronnya sebelum duduk di atas meja, mencoba menyantap makanannya sebelum adiknya datang dan mengganggunya. "Apa?" tentu saja Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengganggunya sebelum pergi.

"Kau tahu rumah Jungkook?"

"Aku ini pembeli lukisannya bukan pengasuhnya."

"Jadi kau tahu atau tidak, Hyungku sayang?"

"Tidak." Jin memutar matanya, "Tapi aku tahu dimana galerinya."

"Itu tak memastikan dia ada disana."

"Kau 'kan bisa menanyakan alamatnya disana, bodoh." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, meminta alamatnya dari sang kakak sebelum berlari keluar. "Kau tak makan dulu?" pintu berdebum tertutup. "Dasar bocah itu." Dia menghela nafas.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas, di depannya ada pintu yang dia masuki saat itu untuk memberikan dompet Seokjin yang tertinggal. Dia juga baru teringat ketika dia keluar, ada anak kecil yang membuka pintu mobil di depannya.

Pria itu menahan tawanya, "Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?"

"Kau siapa?" tegur seorang wanita, rambut oranye-nya terjuntai dengan gaun merah semi-formal yang dia kenakan. Matanya menatap lurus pada Taehyung yang balik melihatnya. "Oh, kau adik Kim Seokjin, benar?" Taehyung mengangguk, mengenalinya sebagai wanita yang saat itu bersama kakaknya ketika membeli lukisan itu.

"Park Chaeyoung?"

Dia mengangguk, "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Dia mengikutinya sementara pemilik galeri itu mengeluarkan kuncinya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam galeri gelap itu. Lampu berdenyar menyala dan Taehyung dapat melihat sekeliling. Lukisan-lukisan abstrak di ujung ruangan tampak sama keanggunannya dengan yang kakaknya miliki di bar.

"Aku lihat kau mengagumi karya Jungkook." Ucapnya, menyerahkan cangkir teh dengan tatakan. Taehyung melihat lukisan-lukisan itu lagi, benarkah anak SMA itu yang membuatnya? Chaeyoung mengetuk atas lukisan dan dia melihat inisialnya, JK, tertera disana.

"Aku kemari memang karena Jungkook." Dia mengakui dan Chaeyoung menaikkan alisnya, menunggu alasan. "Maksudku," Taehyung berdeham, "Aku hanya ingin," _melihatnya lagi_ , "Memuji lukisannya."

Dan nominasi pria terpayah jatuh pada...

"Kau punya alamat rumahnya?"

Chaeyoung kembali menaikkan alisnya. Menghela nafas sebelum duduk di atas kursi, meletakkan cangkirnya sendiri di atas meja. Taehyung mengikutinya. "Keluarganya terlalu rumit," dia menatapnya dan pria itu menyadari dia belum memberitahunya siapa namanya.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Taehyung." Ulangnya dan dia mengangguk. "Jika kau berada di rumahnya beberapa jam, kau mungkin akan segera memanggil polisi." Sekarang dia tertarik. "Aku juga tak bisa menyerahkan alamatnya begitu saja pada orang asing, dia masih anak SMA."

"Aku bukan pedofil."

Mari kita pakai alat pendeteksi kebohongan, Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." jawab Chaeyoung. "Tapi dengan kehidupannya yang rumit, kau tak bisa langsung muncul di depan pintunya. Lagipula, Jungkook tak pernah menceritakan bahwa dia seorang pelukis pada ibunya. Kau hanya akan membongkar rahasia."

"Kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakannya?"

"Kau menanyakan apa yang seharusnya tak kau tanyakan, Taehyung-ssi." Jawabnya. "Itu adalah privasi Jungkook dan hanya dia yang bisa menceritakannya. Butuh waktu dua tahun bagiku untuk tahu keadaannya, aku ragu dia akan segera memberitahumu."

"Lalu dimana lagi aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Kurasa alasanmu bukan sekadar memuji lukisannya, kan?"

Nah, loh, ketahuan.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Itu juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuberitahu. Aku hanya bisa berjanji, aku tak akan menyakitinya atau apapun, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

Chaeyoung berusaha mencari kebohongan di matanya, namun tak ada, mata tajam itu benar-benar memohon padanya. Wanita itu menghela nafas, "SMA Prime, kelas dua ruang empat. Jam pulang mereka tiga sore, tapi dia akan berada di ruang seni hingga pukul enam. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu."

Taehyung tersenyum, penuh terima kasih. "Itu lebih dari cukup."

.

Jungkook melepaskan jaket meraih bergaris yang diberikan Lisa padanya, menatapnya kaget. "Aku takkan mengenakan itu." Ujarnya, menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Lissie, ini bar, bukan klub malam."

"Sama artiannya jika ada alkohol di tempat." Remaja laki-laki itu menatap sedih pada jaket rombeng yang dipinjamkan sahabatnya. "Jungkookie, yang kau suka itu bukan anak kelas sebelas seumuran kita, dia pria mapan peniup saksofon dan itu takkan berhasil jika kau berdandan polos."

"Lissie, aku merasa terekspos, aku tak bisa mengenakan ini."

"Goda dia sedikit, Jeon. Badanmu kuat, kau bisa menghajar seseorang jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu tanpa izin, aku janji, _it'll be worth it_."

Jungkook menghela nafas, menyerah pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. "Jika tidak, aku benar-benar takkan membantumu belajar, Lalisa." Ancamnya dan sahabatnya itu tertawa. "Aku serius." Tegurnya.

"Iya, baiklah. Sekarang ayo beri kau sedikit tatanan wajah."

Jungkook berakhir dengan celana ketat robek di lutut dengan kaus hitam, lengkap dengan jaket merah bergaris tebal robek di beberapa sisinya, benangnya nampak kehilangan beberapa rajutan. Matanya diberi _eyeliner_ sedikit oleh sahabatnya dan bibirnya dengan polesan merah tak kentara. Lisa bersorak setelah berhasil mendandaninya.

"Kau tahu, aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku untuk ini." Gumamnya. "Lissie, aku benar-benar pasrah padamu, jika ini tak berhasil–"

"Diamlah, Jeon. Aku selalu punya rencana."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti." Dia berkedip. "Sekarang ayo, aku yang akan menyetir."

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

"Menurutmu kita akan naik bus seperti ini?"

Dia menatap penampilan sahabatnya, dengan rok warna-warni pendek dia tas lutut dan baju longgar biru muda yang bertahan dengan _spaghetti strap_ -nya, hanya itu, dan sedikit polesan rias di wajah. Rambutnya adalah yang biasa, terurai pirang.

Jungkook mengikutinya ke mobil, dia merasa aneh. Ada berapa banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan, sebenarnya? Hyundai-nya berderu di tengah Seoul, menuju Rose Bud, dimana Taehyung memainkan saksofonnya.

Namun beberapa detik, Jungkook merasa ragu untuk turun. Mungkin dia hanya dipermainkan untuk Line ketika bosan oleh pria itu, dan tak ada alasan dia berada disini. Mungkin dia akan pulang sambil menangis karena tertipu, hanya karena pesan-pesan yang membuatnya gugup.

Sekarang masih pukul delapan, Jungkook, kau masih bisa menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari situ.

Namun terlambat, Lisa telah memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan bar. "Ayo, _lover boy_ , kita cari priamu."

"Dia bukan priaku."

"Belum saja."

Jungkook mengikutinya turun, menunjukkan id-nya pada penjaga luar, dia hanya bisa berdoa bahwa penjaga itu tak mengingatnya sama sekali pada kejadian malam sebelumnya, dimana dia menyelusup masuk bersama Namjoon. Namun pria bertubuh bongsor itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menyerahkan lagi kartunya, membiarkannya masuk.

"Lihat," ujar Lisa, "Kau terlalu khawatir." Jungkook memutar matanya dengan itu, inderanya mencoba mencari warna-warni khas yang dia kenali, namun hening, hanya warna-warni kerumunan orang yang berkumpul. Panggung kosong. "Mana pangeran tampanmu?"

Untuk sekali-kali, dia tak merengut, dia tak bisa melihat V dimana-mana.

Seseorang mengetuk meja bartender, dimana dia dan Lisa duduk. Rak-rak berisi minuman tersandar di belakangnya. Seokjin tersenyum, menatap Jungkook. "JK, senang bertemu denganmu."

Lisa menatapnya, kaget, "Dia mengenalmu?"

"Dia pernah membeli lukisanku." Jawabnya dan bartender itu mengangguk.

"Lukisan itu menjadi primadona, jadi aku memindahkannya ke samping panggung, jadi orang-orang dengan mudah melihatnya." Jawabnya, sebelum merengut, teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau di bawah umur? Kau menyogok penjaga-penjagaku?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Jungkook cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya... Sebenarnya temanku disini membuatkanku id palsu."

"Karena dia begitu putus asa untuk menemui seseorang." Jungkook menyikutnya di pinggang.

"Seseorang di bar?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya. "Kau memacari pria tua, JK?"

"Seorang pemain saksofon," jawab sahabatnya lagi, mewakilinya, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Jungkook menyikutnya sedikit keras. "Kau pasti mengenalinya, dia bekerja disini lagipula."

"Pemain saksofon?" tawa Seokjin bergema, menepuk pelan pahanya. "Ceritakan aku tentangnya." Dia berpura-pura tertarik, takkan menceritakan apapun soal adiknya sebelum dia mendengar dari anak SMA itu.

Lisa mencubit lengan Jungkook, memintanya untuk bercerita sebanyak yang dia ceritakan tadi siang di lapangan rumput sekolah. "Jadi," dia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau mungkin menyadarinya dari lukisanku,"

"Ya."

"Aku melukis lagu." Dia mengangguk lagi. "Kau juga ingat ketika aku pergi kemari malam itu, menjemput kakakku."

"Dia kakakmu?!" Jungkook mengangguk canggung. "AgustD?! Dia kakakmu?!"

"Kakak sepupu." Jawabnya, "Tapi kumohon, jangan katakan itu pada siapapun, tak ada yang tahu dia adalah kakak sepupuku."

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya, "Itu aman denganku."

"Jadi, ketika Namjoon Hyung membujuk Yoongi Hyung pulang," Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak menjerit ketika Jungkook menyebut RM dengan begitu dekatnya. "Aku mendengarnya bermain, aku menyukai permainannya, aku ingin melukisnya, tapi aku tak tahu judul ataupun namanya."

"Kau ingin menemuinya karena itu?" yang lebih muda mengangguk. "Sayangnya, dia tak bisa datang. Dia bilang dia ada urusan yang tak bisa dia tinggalkan." Raut Jungkook menjadi mendung. "Oh, ya, kau pergi ke galerimu hari ini?"

Dia mendongak, "Memang kenapa?"

"Dia mencari alamatmu dan menanyakannya padaku, lalu aku memberikannya alamat galeri itu, kukira kalian telah bertemu disana. Apa dia masih mencarimu?"

.

Lisa memarkir mobilnya di depan _Angelique_ , galeri milik Chaeyoung. Jungkook membuka sabuk pengamannya, menatap sahabatnya. "Lissie, aku sangat menghargai usahamu membantuku, tapi pulanglah duluan, aku tak tahu aku harus kemana lagi nanti dan itu mungkin akan merepotkanmu."

"Jungkook," ujarnya, "Apa kau yakin? Kau bahkan takut ketika akan memakai baju ini."

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Dan kau perempuan, dan aku yakin kau punya jam malam." Jawabnya. "Sekarang kau harus pulang, aku akan segera pulang setelah bertemu V, siapapun namanya, Seokjin-ssi tak memberitahuku."

Lisa akhirnya mengangguk, walau dirinya tak yakin apakah sahabatnya masih selamat saat matahari terbit besok. "Jaga dirimu, Jeon, jika kau terluka, aku akan menghantammu juga. Tinjuku cukup sakit, kau tahu."

Remaja itu tertawa, berterima kasih padanya sekali lagi, dan keluar dari mobil. Melambaikan tangan. Tapi secepat Hyundai itu berbalik membelah jalanan, kakinya dengan cepat terbirit masuk ke dalam galeri.

"Noona!" panggilnya, nyaris membuat Chaeyoung menjatuhkan miniatur yang dia genggam. Wanita itu menatapnya, terkejut. "Ada laki-laki yang menemuimu tadi?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Ya," dia membenarkan. "Dia menanyakanmu."

Jungkook menjadi semakin bersemangat. "Kau tahu siapa namanya?" namun sebelum dia dapat menjawab, remaja itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku harus tahu itu ketika dia mengatakannya, aku takkan mendengarnya darimu."

"Jeon Jungkook," tegurnya, "Kau kemasukan apa? Ini sudah terlalu malam bagimu untuk berada di luar sendirian, dan apa yang kau kenakan, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Aku... Noona, aku," jika dia ingin bercerita, rahasia terdalam hidupnya harus terkuak. Orientasi seksualnya. Dan dia tahu ada beberapa orang di belahan dunia ini yang tak menyukai orang-orang sepertinya. "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku takkan mengatakan apapun." Dia merengut dan Chaeyoung menghela nafas, "Jungkook-ah, kau anak SMA. Pria yang mencarimu sudah nyaris dua puluh tiga tahun. Kau berada di naungan galeriku, sama dengan aku menjadi pelindungmu, sama seperti Yoongi Hyung-mu serta ibumu. Jadi aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian."

"Noona," matanya berkaca-kaca, "Kau takkan menganggapku hina, kan?"

"Ada apa, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Aku biseksual, Noona."

"Dan pria itu pacarmu?"

"Tidak." dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi aku menyukainya, sepertinya."

"Sepertinya?"

"Aku menyukai warnanya." Ujarnya lebih tegas. "Dia pemain saksofon, aku melihatnya bermain dan itu begitu mempesona. Aku janji, Noona, aku takkan macam-macam, aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Itu saja."

"Kau tak lain sedang kasmaran." Ujar pemilik galeri itu, menghela nafas. Dia merasa telah membesarkan Jungkook ketika bocah itu muncul dengan lukisannya di umur yang belia. Tentu saja, dia ingin anak itu bahagia. "Sekolah."

"Apa?"

"Aku memberinya alamat sekolahmu." Jawabnya, meraih kunci mobilnya. "Aku tak tahu jika dia juga sama kasmarannya denganmu untuk menunggu, tapi ayo coba kita cari dia."

.

Jungkook berakhir lari dari mobil Chaeyoung, sementara wanita itu membiarkannya menuju lorong-lorong yang membawanya ke SMA. Sekolah telah ditutup karena malam, Jungkook tahu, mungkin saja usahanya sia-sia dan dia harus pulang dengan mata sembab.

Mungkin Chaeyoung salah, V tak sama dengannya. Dia adalah anak delapan belas tahun dan V adalah pria dewasa dua puluh tiga tahun. Itu takkan terjadi di antara mereka. Sinar lampu menjadi penerang satu-satunya ketika sekolah tutup dan remaja itu menundukkan kepala.

Tepat ketika ada sosok bertudung yang menunggunya, hoodie hitamnya terbuka, menampakkan wajahnya. Namun Jungkook takkan melihatnya, kecuali dia menoleh ke belakang, yang dia lakukan sekarang ini.

Mata mereka bertatapan, dan Chaeyoung tahu – ketika dia mengawasi dari mobil – bahwa bocah itu telah menemukan pria yang dia cari. Wanita itu tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

Sementara remaja itu masih menatapnya, "Kau masih disini?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Apa kau... V?" dia mengangguk lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Taehyung." Jawabnya, suaranya serak. "Kau pergi dari sekolah sebelum aku bisa menemuimu. Kau juga tak mengecek Line-mu."

Gemetar, Jungkook membuka ponsel yang selama ini dia abaikan.

* * *

 **V:**

Kau dimana?

Aku di depan sekolahmu, cepat keluar

JK, ini sudah satu jam, ffs

Kau tak ada di ruang seni, kau ada dimana?

Jawab aku, bocah

JK

JK

JK

JK

JK

JK, ffs

Setidaknya angkat panggilanku

JK

Ini sudah hampir malam, tapi aku disini

Seandainya kau berubah pikiran

Hanya agar kau tahu

* * *

Jungkook melihat waktu pesan dikirim, 18:21. Benar-benar sudah hampir malam. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bertahan selama itu disini. Waktu sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Remaja itu menatap pria di depannya.

"Selama itu?"

"Selama itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan menunggu?" ujarnya. "Kau bahkan tak mengenalku. Bagaimana jika aku tak datang? Bagaimana jika aku tak akan pernah datang walau pesan ini kubaca? Bagaimana jika, walau kau berdiri hingga pagi, aku akan mengabaikanmu dan pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikan apapun?"

"Kau takkan begitu." Jawabnya. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu, kau begitu polos. Walau aku pembunuh berantai pun, mungkin saja kau masih tetap akan datang." Dia merengsek maju, berpura-pura menyimpan sesuatu di punggungnya dan mengulurkan tangan ke belakang. "Jadi, JK, kau akan mati hari ini."

Jungkook bergetar. Tentu saja, wajah Taehyung, jika dilihat, sedikit menakutkan ketika berada di malam sekarang ini. Tubuhnya mundur ke belakang, ketakutan, hingga menabrak dinding membuat Taehyung dengan leluasa menambatkan satu tangan ke samping kepalanya.

Dia menunggu, menunggu apapun yang tersimpan di punggung pria itu menghantamnya. Tapi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pucuk kepalanya. "Lihat?" bisiknya, "Kau terlalu polos."

Jungkook dapat merasakan deru nafas di rambutnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah sedekat ini dengannya, dan itu membuatnya takut. Remaja itu semakin mengkerut di dalam kungkungan Taehyung. Matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada lubang-lubang tak sempurna di dinding gang tersebut.

Taehyung mencari celah untuk melihat matanya, namun dia terus bersembunyi. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Ujarnya, nafas sedikit tertahan. "Apa yang kau mainkan malam itu?"

" _Singularity_." Jawabnya, dan Jungkook kembali diam. "Kau memakai riasan."

"Kau menyadarinya."

"Aku menyukainya." Balasnya, sekali lagi, anak SMA itu merasakan senyum lewat rambut lebatnya. "Terlihat nakal, tapi kau terlalu manis dan itu membuatku kebingungan." Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu tak bijak untuk bersamaku dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Dia memperhatikan bajunya, mengerutkan dahi, "Apa ini jelek?"

"Terlihat bagus padamu." Jawabnya, "Tapi aku ini pria dewasa, Jeon Jungkook, dan kau tahu pikiranku tak sebersih anak sekolahan."

Jantungnya berdegup mendengarnya, ternyata Lisa benar. Namun dia lebih penasaran dengan hal lain. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tak pernah memberitahumu?"

"Aku pergi ke Angelique tadi siang, ingat?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Ini sudah malam, bagaimana caramu menyelinap keluar?"

"Aku," dia tergagap, "Sebenarnya, aku tadi ke Rose Bud, mencarimu, hanya saja kau tak ada. Lalu Seokjin-ssi memberitahuku kau pergi ke galeri tempatku meletakkan lukisan, jadi aku pergi kesana dan menanyakannya. Lalu pergi kemari."

"Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya, tangannya masih memerangkapnya di ujung tembok. "Bagaimana jika aku tak ada? bagaimana jika ada orang lain berada disini dan kau terkena masalah?"

"Kau takkan melakukan itu." Ujarnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, tak langsung, tadi." dia tersenyum. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana bisa kau menunggu selama itu?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya ingin saja. Aku juga harus tahu apa benar anak SMA sepertimu memiliki bakat melukis yang luar biasa. Kukira kau akan ada di ruang seni, tapi justru gadis-gadis pengikut ekskul yang ada disana."

Yang lebih muda terkikik geli. "Hari ini adalah jadwal mereka, jadi aku memang tak datang."

"Kau tak ikut ekskul?"

"Jika aku ikut ekskul, orang-orang akan tahu betapa anehnya aku." Sebelum Taehyung dapat menjawab, dia berujar lagi. "Aku tak pernah melukis objek kasat mata, sekalipun."

"Jadi apa yang kau lukis?"

"Lagu." Jawabnya, suaranya lirih hingga Jungkook sendiri nyaris tak bisa melihat warnanya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia jujur pada orang yang baru dia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. "Aku seorang _synesthetes_ , aku bisa melihat suara. Dan aku melukis lagu-lagu yang kudengarkan."

"Bagaimana dengan permainanku?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepala, memerah. "Biru tua yang tergelap. Itu kesan pertamaku pada permainanmu saat itu. Sesuatu yang makin redup hingga hitam, dengan beberapa bercak putih. menurutku sedikit melankolis, tapi indah."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Ujar Taehyung, menyangga kepalanya di atas kepala yang lebih muda. "Apa kau ingin melukisnya?"

"Aku harus tahu judulnya, dan nama penyanyinya." Pemain saksofon itu menelan ludah, dia tak bisa menyebutkan bahwa Singularity adalah nada yang dia buat-buat sendiri. "Jadi apa aku bisa menuliskan namamu di judul lukisanku?"

Langsung saja, dia sedikit terhenyak. "Kukira kau akan menanyakan penyanyi aslinya."

"Aku akan membuatnya berdasarkan permainanmu," Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Jika nanti lagu pada penyanyi aslinya tak sesuai, itu akan menjadi sangat aneh. Tapi siapa penyanyi aslinya?"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengecup kepalanya lagi. "Tak ada. Dia tak pernah tertulis dimanapun." Dia tahu bahwa anak SMA itu mengerutkan keningnya, rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Namun Taehyung dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau mau kuantar pulang? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Oh," Jungkook memerah, "Aku takkan pulang malam ini."

"Jungkook, kita baru saja bertemu."

"Maksudku aku akan pulang ke rumah kakak sepupuku, apa yang kau pikirkan?" dia memerah, tak menatap yang lebih tua sedari tadi. "Aku takkan bisa pulang jika sudah selarut ini, menginap di rumah kakakku akan lebih aman."

"Apa yang terjadi di rumahmu?" Chaeyoung juga menyebutkannya, bagaimana rumitnya kehidupan Jungkook, dan hanya remaja itulah yang berhak menceritakannya pada yang lain. "Tapi jika kau belum mau memberitahuku, itu tak apa."

Yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepala, "Ibuku mendapatkan orang yang salah, aku pun ikut tertipu." Ujarnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu."

Taehyung mengangguk, mungkin nanti, dia akan bercerita lebih banyak. Pria itu tak lain adalah orang asing baginya, tak mungkin dia mau menceritakannya secara langsung. "Dimana rumah kakakmu?"

"Cheongdam-dong." Jawabnya, "Aku akan memberitahuku alamatnya nanti."

.

Pintu pagar Yoongi tak terkunci, seolah tahu bahwa remaja itu akan datang walaupun selarut apa dia pulang. Sementara Jungkook masih berada di mobil bersama pria yang baru saja dia kenali malam itu.

"Terima kasih." Dia menundukkan kepala, menanggalkan sabuk pengaman. Sebelum dia keluar, Taehyung menariknya mendekat, terlalu dekat, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jungkook tahu, dia ragu untuk melakukan gerakan lain karena umurnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin berdegup.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Bisiknya, membuat dirinya sedikit murahan dengan menutup matanya, menunggu.

Namun Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak sekarang." Dia mengelus belakang kepala Jungkook, membuatnya sedikit bergetar, namun yang membuatnya lebih bergetar adalah warna Taehyung yang semakin gelap, abu-abu yang tergelap di antara _shades_ -nya. Itu membuatnya merasa... Aneh.

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang." Ujarnya, mencoba melepaskan diri namun yang lebih tua masih tetap mendekatkannya. "Kim Taehyung." Tegurnya, namun hidungnya justru merapat ke pipi Jungkook, turun ke lehernya.

Akhirnya cengkraman itu terlepas. "Pergilah." Ujarnya, "Sebelum aku hilang kendali."

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil, beranjak pergi ke pagar dan masuk setelah memberinya satu tatapan terakhir malam itu. Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya, sepertinya dia perlu pasokan air suci setelah berteman lama dengan Jimin.

Dia masih bocah SMA, Kim Taehyung. Tapi lihatlah dia, sama sekali tak bisa disebut sebagai anak delapan belas tahun dengan perawakannya itu. Sangat melegakan ketika Taehyung ingat kakaknya akan bekerja sampai malam dan dia punya seluruh rumah untuk dirinya sendiri, terutama kamar mandi.

Hingga ponselnya berdering, menandakan pesan Line yang masuk.

* * *

 **Jungkook:**

Terima kasih sudah mengantarku

 **V:**

Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi

 **Jungkook:**

Yoongi Hyung sebenarnya marah

Dia mengira aku kelayapan tengah malam

Dia bilang aku bisa terkena masalah

 **V:**

Dia benar sebenarnya

Kau tak bisa berkeliaran seperti ini

 **Jungkook:**

Aku mencarimu

 **V:**

Itu bukan alasan

Kau tinggal menghubungiku lewat sini

Dan kita bisa bertemu di satu tempat

Alih-alih saling mencari seperti tadi

 **Jungkook:**

Tapi yang tadi itu menyenangkan

Aku seperti ada di drama-drama

 **V:**

Jungkook

Ffs

Bagaimana jika bukan aku tadi yang muncul

 **Jungkook:**

Kau takkan melakukannya

*stiker Cony dan Brown*

 **V:**

Kau mengirimiku stiker itu

Kau ingin aku mendobrak langsung ke kamarmu?

 **Jungkook:**

Ampun

Aku masih SMA

Jangan lakukan ini padaku

 **V:**

Jungkook

Kau yang memulai

 **Jungkook:**

Ampun

Daddy

Ups

* * *

 **Change friend's name**

Baby Bunny

 **Save**

* * *

 **Woo~ I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why Jungkook being naughty at the end, LOL.**

 **Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggunakan author note di awal. Why? Bet it's annoying isn't it. Jadi aku memindahkannya ke bagian bawah, in _here_ , yeah, you're reading it so...**

 **Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis malam ini, astaga, aku menyedihkan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian pasti tahu, dari update kedua ini, bahwa jadwalku untuk ff ini adalah satu minggu satu chapter. Jika lebih cepat artinya kita beruntung dan jika lambat artinya kehidupan rl-ku sedang menuntut perhatian.**

 **Dan aku baru menambahkan horizontal line disini karena saat aku progress chapter sebelumnya fitur itu menghilang, I don't know what's going on, really.**

 **Dan aku ingin curhat sedikit, kenapa aku terlambat menonton Epiphany oh my god why... why~ Jintro is lit everybody, I repeat, it's so lit. Like, I can't figure out why there are three version of him and the rain was rising not falling. Like, dude, I was literally dazed off in my first period this morning dan teman-teman sekelasku be like, "Ji, you okay?" LOL**

 **And... this section, tarra!**

 **For You:**

 ** _JSBTS:_** **OMG, makasih, dekku, aku akan melanjutkan ini karena dukunganmu XD, terima kasih sudah memberiku semangat! (PS: aku sebenarnya ragu untuk memanggilmu dongsaeng, jadi umurmu berapa? LOL)**

 ** _Guest (mpikk)_** **: Huehehehe, makasih udah memuji cerita remahan kerupuk ini, dan konsepnya... hmm, iyasih, entah kenapa kepikiran jadi kayak gini, LOL. Oh, cinta pada pandangan pertama XD, iya sama aku juga suka. So undeniably cute, right?**

 ** _itsathenazi_** **: Thank you for complimenting my story, oh my God, you lighten my mood with your review *add big smile* and OOOOOOOH, you will know lots of things about their complicated life as you read this by and by. Once again, thank you!**

 ** _Chae Yungi cheonsanim_** **: Makasih udah bilang keren *swag* dan ini sudah dilanjut XD**

 **hantusawah: Makasi~h, aku akan lebih semangat nulis juga dengan ini XD**

 ** _SwaggxrBang_** **: Oh My God! Anak fakultas seni rupa! Annyeonghaseyo, Eonnie, aku akan segera menyusul ke universitas tahun depan /\ Wow, multitalenta agaknya, Eonnie XD, musik dan seni rupa. Iya lumayan suka seni, sih, dan kebetulan dapat ide kayak gini, so... Iya, art of writing masuk seni – art – tapi udah sastra sekarang. Iya gapapa curhat aja~ LOL. Makasih udah bilang ff ini keren dan fresh, *gyaaa* haha, jatuh cinta gitu ya, unyu~ hehe**

 ** _.annyeonghaseyo_** **: Anjir makasih banget XD ini udah di next yhaaa~**

 **.**

 **Uwuah, aku selalu tersenyum ketika mendapat email review, bagiku, aku tahu karyaku mendapat apresiasi dan itu membawaku untuk terus menulis hingga selesai dan kisah-kisah ini berakhir *add melancholis song***

 **Dan aku ingin meminta maaf jika ada grammatical error dan typo berlebih. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku tak bisa langsung pulang karena ada latihan dance dan justru melarikan diri saat pertandingan _handball_ antar kelas. Aku harus minta maaf pada teman-temanku besok.**

 **Jadi mataku mungkin sedikit linglung dan akan terjadi beberapa kesalahan, ketika itu terjadi aku minta maaf.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	3. Petrichor

**Petrichor – The distinct and pleasant smell of earth after the first rain**

Jungkook masih tersenyum ketika melihat ponselnya, pesan Line terakhirnya dengan Taehyung tak bermaksud apapun, dia hanya ingin menggoda yang lebih tua dengan kepolosannya. Sepertinya Lisa sudah menularinya sesuatu.

Remaja itu meraih tasnya dan turun ke bawah, dimana sang kakak ada di sana, sarapan. Dia menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya. "Sarapan dulu." Ujarnya dan yang lebih muda mengangguk, duduk dan mulai meraup nasi. "Pulang sekolah nanti, jangan kelayapan."

"Ya."

"Jangan keluar sekolah sembarangan."

"Ya."

"Kalau ingin ke galeri, minta Lisa menemanimu kesana."

"Ya."

"Jeon Jungkook," dia mendongak polos, "Aku serius."

Dia memutar mata, "Ya."

"Aku tak mau kau kelayapan seperti tadi malam, kau pulang pukul sepuluh lewat, kukira kita sepakat jam malammu adalah jam sembilan." Omel Yoongi, "Dan kau pulang dengan riasan dan baju seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, tapi kau tetap masih di bawah umur, delapan belas tahun itu belum legal di Korea, kau tahu itu."

Yang lebih muda hanya menunduk.

"Setelah ini langsung pulang." Apa? "Aku memberimu dispensasi ruang kesenian sampai jam setengah lima, jika kau tak langsung pulang aku sendiri yang akan datang ke sekolahmu dan menyeretmu dari sana."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Protesnya, meletakkan sumpit.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan ini? Ini kali pertama dan aku juga tak menyukainya, aku mentolerir semua perbuatanmu karena tak ada yang macam-macam. Tapi tadi malam kau pulang begitu malam dengan sebegitu banyak tatanan, aku takkan pernah mentoleransi apapun itu. Ketika kau sudah dua puluh tahun, kau bisa kelayapan hingga pagi sesukamu tapi selama kau di bawahnya kau akan mengikuti aturan. Seperti anak baik-baik lainnya."

"Ya, Hyung." Jawabnya, kesal, meraih tasnya dan beranjak keluar. Itu adalah pertengkaran pertama bagi dua sepupu tersebut, dan keduanya sama-sama tak menyukainya.

.

Lisa menyerahkan _sticky note_ di pelajaran biologi mereka, dan isinya membuat Jungkook memutar mata menatap sahabatnya yang begitu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan alisnya, memasang wajah polos.

 _Jadi kau sudah bertemu V?_

Remaja itu menulis lagi, _Namanya Kim Taehyung._

 _Kau bertemu dia dimana?_

 _Sekolah._

 _Kau bercanda._

 _Aku tidak–_

"Jeon Jungkook, Lalisa Manoban, aku sangat sangat menghargai jika kalian tidak melemparkan catatan ke masing-masing, apa perlu aku membawa kalian keluar setelah membacakan apapun yang kalian tulis?" Oh Sehun. Guru biologi mengerikan. Matanya menatap tajam pada dua muridnya yang hanya menunduk. "Kukira juga begitu."

Dan semua orang di kelas kembali menghadap buku mereka, mempelajari Sistem Saraf yang dijelaskan oleh guru mereka. Keduanya menghela nafas, saling melemparkan tatapan bahwa mereka akan bicara nanti saja.

.

Jungkook menyodorkannya _sprite_ sebelum duduk di sampingnya, menyeruput soda tersebut dan menghela nafas. Dia menaikkan alis ketika sahabatnya masih menatapnya, menunggunya bercerita. Lisa tahu, dia akan menceritakan semuanya jika dipancing seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mau menceritakan tentang Kim Saegyung?"

"Namanya Kim Taehyung!" gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Jadi, Chaeyoung Noona menyerahkan alamat sekolah kita, jadi dia menunggu disana. Aku tak membuka ponselku jadi tak tahu dia mencariku juga. Aku seharusnya membukanya dan segera datang."

"Yang penting, kau 'kan tak terkena masalah."

"Nah, kalau itu," dia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku berkelahi dengan Yoongi Hyung. Dia benar-benar tak menyukainya ketika aku memakai riasan yang _kau_ pakaikan dan pulang malam. Mungkin dia mengira aku pergi ke _strip club_ atau apa."

"Apa aku harus bicara dengannya? Aku yang membawamu sebenarnya, mungkin itu karena keinginanmu juga, tapi dia sebaiknya tahu kalau kau tak berdandan karena kau ingin dinistakan atau apa."

"Kukira takkan ada gunanya, dia begitu marah." Jungkook menghela nafas, "Dia memberiku dispensasi jika ingin melukis, aku harus pulang sebelum pukul setengah lima nanti, kukira aku tak akan bertemu Taehyung Hyung dalam waktu yang lama."

"Kenapa tidak meninggalkan ruang seni dan bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku sudah ada rencana melukis."

"Jangan bilang kau akan melukis lagu saksofon itu." Jungkook mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak kau bawa dia bersamamu? Penjaga akan mengizinkannya jika anak murid yang membawanya." Usulnya. "Itu lagunya, bukankah terhormat ketika melukis lagu di depan penyanyinya?"

"Dia memainkan _cover_ saksofonnya."

"Kau 'kan melukis _cover_ -nya, bukan lantunan aslinya. Anggap saja begitu." Ujar Lisa. "Jungkook, ketika kau sedang dihukum, setiap kesempatan sangat berharga. Sekarang kau mau melukis, tapi kau juga ingin bertemu Taehyung. Kau punya waktu satu setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah, gunakan itu baik-baik."

Mungkin Lisa benar. Melukis pun takkan selesai dalam waktu sembilan puluh menit, astaga, itu bahkan takkan selesai dalam waktu setengah jam. Bukannya dia serakah, tapi dia benar-benar ingin bertemu pemain saksofon itu lagi.

Sangat aneh memang.

Ponselnya berdering, namun Lisa dengan cepat menjambretnya dari tangan, matanya membulat ketika melihat _message thread_ itu. "Kau memanggilnya Daddy, Jeon?! Astaga kalian baru bertemu sekali, apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?!"

"Aku hanya bercanda saat itu, aku tak benar-benar memanggilnya begitu. Dan pelankan suaramu, kau bisa membuatku malu setengah mati." Mohon Jungkook, meminta kembali ponsel hitam Samsung-nya yang ada di tangan sahabatnya.

* * *

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Daddy?

Aku ingin tahu seberapa _kinky_ dirimu

Astaga

Kau masih SMA

Bersihkan pikiranmu, Bocah

 **You:**

Bercanda

Aku tak punya _fetish_ atau _kink_

Astaga

Untuk apa aku memberitahumu

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Apa yang mereka ajarkan di sekolah padamu

Itu tempat suci ilmu pengetahuan

Berani-beraninya otakmu rusak disana

 **You:**

Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sekolah?

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Karena sekarang masih jam sepuluh

Duh

Apa kau tak punya jam?

 **You:**

Dan sekarang,

Kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan di jam sekolah?

ffs

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Diam dan biarkan aku menjelaskan kenapa aku ada disini

Ehem

Kau mau keluar sepulang sekolah nanti?

 **You:**

Nah

Begini

Kemarin aku pulang terlalu malam

Dan aku dihukum

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Nah

Apa kubilang

 **You:**

Diam dulu

Ehem

Jadi, aku tak bisa

Aku hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk melukis sebelum pulang

Mungkin kita bisa bertemu saat hukumanku berakhir

Dia takkan menghukumku lebih dari seminggu

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Kau yakin?

 **You:**

Positif

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Wow, aku senang kau positif

Ayo belanja setelah kau dibebaskan

 **You:**

Apa yang kau pikirkan, ffs

Dasar pria tua mesum

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Hei, bukan aku yang duluan melirik

Dan, apa?

Pria tua?

 **You:**

Aku tak sengaja

Dan juga

Apa salahku?

Kau benar-benar jauh lebih tua dariku

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Karena itu aku daddy-mu ya?

 **You:**

Kau takkan melepaskan itu sampai kapanpun kan?

* * *

"Wow." Gumam Lisa, mengintip dari bahunya, menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat percakapan mereka, sementara Jungkook menatapnya kesal. "Aku tak tahu berpacaran dengan yang lebih tua seru juga."

"Dia bukan pacarku." Serunya, semakin kesal.

"Belum saja." Jawabnya. "Jeon, kau seperti jatuh cinta pada warna pertama dengannya, kau tahu itu 'kan? Lagipula tak ada salahnya kau memacarinya, ada banyak keuntungan sebenarnya."

"Memang kau pernah?"

"Kami membosankan." Ujar Lisa, menghela nafas, "Dia lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti sisi _straight_ -nya dan memacari cowok lain, lalu aku sendirian disini, terjebak dengan teman biseksual labilku yang masih menimbang-nimbang entah dia mau mengejar orang yang dia sukai."

"Kau membicarakanku?"

Lisa melebarkan senyumnya, terlalu lebar hingga terkesan memaksa. "Tidak, aku membicarakan Kim Saegyung-mu itu."

"Sekali lagi, Lisa, namanya Kim Taehyung!"

"Bukan aku yang bertugas mengingat namanya." Protesnya, "Kau kira untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Jungkook hanya menghela nafas. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku bercerita, katakan padanya kau ingin bertemu, cepat."

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika ada guru yang melihat dan mengatakan pada Yoongi Hyung kalau aku membawa pria tua masuk ke sekolah?"

"Kau tahu, dia tak terlalu tua."

"Dia tetap tua."

"Kuharap yang kalian bicarakan dari kata _tua_ itu bukan aku," ujar suara berat dari belakang mereka dan kedua murid tersebut merasa ketakutan ketika melihat Pak Guru Oh mereka, menatap tajam. "Tapi akan sangat dihargai jika kalian meninggalkan tempat ini dan segera ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, atau kalian lebih ingin berkunjung ke ruang BK sepulang sekolah? Aku yakin Bu Guru Kang akan sangat senang bertemu kalian."

Jungkook dan Lisa segera meraih minuman mereka, membungkuk beberapa kali pada sang guru sebelum berlari kencang ke kelas, mengumpat pelan karena terlalu tenggelam pada percakapan mereka hingga tak mendengar bel yang telah menggema sejak tadi.

.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu apartemen di depannya, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menghadap ke depan lagi, bertatapan dengan wanita yang membuka pintunya. Jennie mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin, mencoba terpaku pada hal lain.

"Kau tahu," jawabnya pelan, "Yang biasanya, seperti menjelaskan kenapa aku berteriak padamu malam itu. Aku punya banyak tekanan, Jenn, aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku mengeraskan suara saat itu dan–"

"Yoon," potongnya, "Daripada kau membuang tenaga untuk menjelaskan sebanyak itu, yang setahuku sudah terlalu sering kau ulangi setiap kali, kenapa kau tidak langsung minta maaf saja?"

"Kau benar, aku minta maaf." Bukan itu yang dia harapkan, tapi Yoongi adalah tipe yang selalu canggung ketika meminta maaf seperti itu, jadi itu adalah yang terbaik. _Rapper_ itu menatapnya, menunggu. "Kau takkan membawaku masuk?"

Jennie mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan pacarnya masuk. "Sedikit berantakan, aku belum membereskan rumah." Yoongi hanya mengangguk, melihat tempat tidur berantakan. "Aku baru bangun beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Malam yang melelahkan?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya, meraih cangkir di dapur.

"Kau kenal dia, Jenn?" tanya Yoongi, menunjukkan foto gadis SMA berambut pirang, tersenyum lebar disampingnya. "Kau tak pernah menceritakan tentangnya."

"Itu temanku, dia memaksaku memajangnya disana." Jawab Jennie, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau menemukan foto itu, kukira sudah kuletakkan di laci."

"Oh, aku tadi mencari kabel panjang, kupikir ada di laci dan melihat ini. Kurasa aku seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu dulu."

"Kau bertingkah seolah kau belum pernah kesini."

"Dan kau bertingkah seolah aku tak mengenalmu, Jenn," jawabnya, "Aku tahu kau akan selalu mengubah-ubah tatanan rumah, walau itu hanya tempat kaus kaki sekalipun."

Jennie mengendikkan bahunya, meraih fotonya dengan Lisa lalu meletakkannya lagi di laci, seharusnya dia menyimpannya di sudut yang paling dalam. Yoongi pergi keujung ketika ponselnya berbunyi, lalu kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Maaf aku harus pergi." Ujarnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk. "Pekerjaan?"

"Tidak." dia menggelengkan kepala. "Ini soal bibiku."

.

Jungkook sedang memainkan pensilnya dengan tenang pada pelajaran kalkulus ketika wali kelasnya datang dan memanggilnya. Remaja itu terpaksa mengikutinya keluar dimana Yoongi menunggu.

"Apa, Hyung?" tanyanya, ketika mereka telah mencapai mobil. "Kau berpikir aku juga harus dihukum menjadi tahanan rumah dan tak boleh sekolah selama seminggu?"

"Dengar, Jungkook," ujarnya tegas, "Ini bukan tentang hukumanmu." Jungkook membiarkan Yoongi membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit, remaja itu menatapnya bingung, sementara kakak sepupunya hanya melepas sabuk pengaman. "Ayo turun."

Anak delapan belas tahun itu terduduk lesu, ibunya tergeletak lemas di ranjang, tertidur. Sepertinya ayah tirinya terlalu takut untuk masuk penjara ketika memukulinya, membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan badan memar-memar, berbohong tentang apa yang terjadi lalu membuat mereka sendiri yang menghubungi Yoongi.

"Aku tak percaya," ucap Jungkook, menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Aku tak pulang selama sehari dan dia sudah tak sadar diri." Yoongi menepuk lengannya, mencoba menenangkan. "Ini sudah keterlaluan, Hyung, aku bisa melaporkannya jika aku mau–"

"Hei," tahannya, "Kita akan membicarakannya ketika ibumu sadar, oke? Sekarang kau harus menenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau akan marah jika aku tak membawamu, jadi aku membuat sekolah mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Sekolah," gumam Jungkook, bagaimana jika Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah karena dia bilang dia akan tetap tinggal hingga sore? Tapi ibunya sedang terbaring seperti ini dan dia tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Mungkin dia bisa menghubungi Taehyung dan mengatakan bahwa dia takkan berada disana.

Atau mungkin dia akan bertemu Lisa dan sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia tak berada disana.

"Kapan Eomma akan sadar?" tanyanya, masih menggenggam tangannya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung, apa itu masuk akal jika aku kembali ke sekolah nanti sore? Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu nanti." Jawabnya, dan Jungkook bersorak dalam hati. Ibunya pasti telah sadar saat itu, dan dia akan pergi melukis lalu bertemu dengan Taehyung. "Aku akan kembali ke studio, jika aku belum datang saat pukul tiga, kau bisa menghubungi Namjoon."

Jungkook mengangguk, membuka ponselnya, menemukan sederet Line dari Taehyung, lalu nada deringnya berbunyi. Pria itu menghubunginya. Jungkook menatap sang ibu, jika dia mengangkatnya, dia harus keluar dulu dan dia tak bisa.

Remaja itu menggeser tanda merah.

* * *

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Jungkook?

Baby?

Oh, kau pasti di kelas, maaf

Aku lupa

 **You:**

Aku tak di kelas

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Jadi?

Kau sedang istirahat?

 **You:**

Tidak

Aku pulang

Ibuku sakit

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Oh

Maaf, kau pasti sibuk

Sampaikan salam cepat sembuhku

 **You:**

Terima kasih, Hyung

Ibuku akan menghargainya

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Jungkook

 **You:**

Ya?

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Jika ibumu sudah membaik

Dan kau tak sibuk atau dihukum

Kau mau ke...

Entahlah

Small Delights atau apa?

Jika kau mau, tentunya

 **You:**

Hyung,

Aku mau

* * *

Jungkook melirik ibunya yang bergerak-gerak, sudah hampir sore dan remaja itu nyaris khawatir kenapa ibunya belum terbangun juga. Seberapa kuat ayah tirinya memukulnya hingga seperti ini jadinya?

Hingga wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan dan putranya segera menghujaninya dengan raut khawatir. "Eomma? Namjoon Hyung, Eomma sudah sadar." Namjoon yang menemani Jungkook atas permohonan Yoongi segera menuju ranjang, menganggukkan kepala. "Eomma, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" ulangnya, "Eomma, rusukmu patah dan kau pingsan, lalu itu namanya tidak ada? Aku benar-benar akan menuntutnya."

"Tidak Jungkook."

"Eomma, ini sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika Eomma tak beraksi seperti ini? Dia mungkin takkan berhenti jika Eomma mati di tempat, astaga, kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti ini." rutuknya. Jungkook benci bahwa dia tak cukup kuat untuk melindungi ibunya sendiri.

"Imo," panggil Namjoon, ibu Jungkook mengizinkannya memanggilnya seperti itu, sedekat yang dia bisa karena telah menjaga anaknya. "Jungkook benar, hubungan keluarga kalian tak sehat. Salah satu dari kalian bisa saja terbunuh jika ini berlanjut."

Sementara anak SMA itu hanya menundukkan kepala, menghela nafas. Dia tak bisa berada disini, emosinya sudah cukup meledak ketika mendengar ibunya ada di rumah sakit dan sekarang ibunya mengatakan bahwa itu bukan apa-apa.

"Aku ingin ke galeri." Gumam Jungkook, meminta Namjoon untuk mengantarnya. "Eomma, aku pergi dulu, kalau sudah boleh pulang, pokoknya Eomma tak boleh sendiri. Hubungi Yoongi Hyung agar dia mengantar Eomma pulang."

Jungkook melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan segera menuntut ayah tirinya atas kekerasan rumah tangga dan menyuruh ibunya menceraikannya.

.

"Biasanya kau melukis di sekolah." Chaeyoung meletakkan susu di meja dekat Jungkook merecoki kuas dan kanvasnya, melihat anak itu dengan serius menggoreskan cat. "Sesuatu terjadi? Atau kau minggat dari sekolah?"

"Ada masalah di rumah." Ujarnya, "Aku harus pulang lalu merasa sudah terlalu sore untuk kembali ke sekolah, jadi aku kemari saja."

Pemilik galeri itu mengangguk, menyaksikan warna biru menuju hitam yang berdansa di atas kanvas. Talenta Jungkook semakin bagus dan bagus, lukisannya semakin indah pula, sangat disayangkan kehidupannya penuh dengan kemalangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemain saksofonmu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Eomma-ku sedang di rumah sakit, Noona. Ayah tiri memukulinya lagi hingga pingsan. Lalu Taehyung Hyung mengajakku kencan, aku harus menundanya, setidaknya hingga ibuku tak terpincang lagi."

"Mana yang terluka?"

"Rusuknya." Jawab Jungkook. "Dia berhasil mematahkan rusuknya dan membuatnya pingsan karena sakit. Aku berpikir untuk mengemasi barang Eomma diam-diam dan membawanya ke rumah Yoongi Hyung."

"Kupikir itu takkan menghentikannya untuk mengejar kalian." Gumam Chaeyoung, membuat yang lebih muda mengerutkan dahi. "Dia takut dengan Yoongi, itu jelas. Aneh ketika pemabuk sepertinya takut dengan sepupumu, tapi Yoongi bisa memukul dengan lebih baik."

Jungkook mencoba mengikuti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia membiarkanmu pergi karena itu, dia tak mungkin tak tahu kau pergi ke rumah Yoongi. Tapi jika ibumu yang melarikan diri–"

"Apa menurut Noona dia berani mengejarnya?"

"Status mereka telah menikah, Jungkook." Ujarnya, "Ayah tirimu memiliki semua hak terhadap ibumu, Yoongi hanya keponakannya, aku yakin akan terjadi pembunuhan jika kau membawa ibumu lari."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menunggu ibuku bertemu malaikat maut?"

"Aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk membuat ibumu menceraikannya. Atau mungkin menuntutnya atas semua kesalahan, kalian sudah tinggal lama, kan? Ada begitu banyak yang dilanggar, aku yakin sekali. Kau bilang pacar Yoongi itu pengacara."

Benar juga. Kenapa dia tak terpikir jika Jennie adalah seorang pengacara. Dia dulu adalah mahasiswa hukum ketika Yoongi memacarinya, bagaimana bisa Jungkook melupakan itu? Dia hanya bisa berdoa bahwa mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan pertengkaran jadi dia bisa meminta bantuannya.

"Ini sudah terlalu sore, aku juga harus pulang, Jungkook. Kau yakin mau berada disini semalaman?" remaja itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, bereskan semuanya saat kau selesai, aku tak mau ada cat tumpah atau apapun itu."

"Selamat malam, Noona."

.

Seokjin mengetuk meja barnya pelan, melihat penari yang telah nyaris mabuk di depannya. Jimin kembali datang ke sana, berharap dia bertemu lagi dengan kakak tingkat yang dulu dia sukai – atau masih dia sukai. Entahlah.

Dia menatap gelasnya hampa dan yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas, "Mau sampai jam berapa kau akan seperti ini? Pokoknya aku akan menghubungi Hoseok dan membuatnya menyeretmu pulang."

"Jangan," tahannya, menggenggam tangan kakak sahabatnya, "Jangan panggil Hoseok kemari."

"Kukira Hoseok itu–" _pacarnya_. Seokjin tahu jelas hubungan keduanya, nyaris lupa dan menyebut kata keramat yang sama sekali bukan apa yang mengikat mereka. "Taehyung sebentar lagi turun dari panggung, kau mau dia mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yoongi Hyung." Gumamnya, merengek.

"Oh, demi apapun, Park Jimin. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak mau kau tahu Yoongi selalu kemari di masa penatnya." Geram Seokjin, menatap Jimin yang telah mencebik. "Dengar," ucapnya. "Yoongi sudah memiliki pacar, seorang _perempuan_ yang sudah lama bersamanya dan mereka mungkin saja berpikir untuk menikah."

Jimin terisak.

Sialan.

Bagus sekali, Kim Seokjin, kau membuat mochi kecil ini menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Hyung?" tanya Taehyung, mendekat, membawa _hard case_ -nya di tangan, menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya yang bergetar. "Apa dia minum terlalu banyak?"

"Taehyung, antar aku pulang." Rengek Jimin, beranjak dari kursinya, menyodorkan beberapa lembar won di atas meja sebelum menyeret dirinya pergi keluar.

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Hei, katakan padanya aku minta maaf, oke? Sepertinya aku kelewatan." Sang adik memintanya melanjutkan ucapannya, menunggu penjelasan. "Aku mengatakan padanya tentang Yoongi dan Jennie."

"Sudah kuduga." Ujar Taehyung, "Terakhir kali dia seperti ini juga karena mereka." Yang lebih tua mengangguk, mengiyakan jawabannya. "Aku pergi dulu, aku akan langsung–"

* * *

 **Baby Bunny:**

Hyung

Aku ada di galeri, melukis

Hanya agar kau tahu

 **You:**

Hanya agar aku tahu?

Tunggu sebentar

Aku kesana

* * *

"Perubahan rencana," gumam Taehyung, "Aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat, letakkan saja kunci di bawah keset, seperti biasa."

"Kenapa? Salah satu _call girl_ -mu memanggil?"

Yang lebih muda hanya menyeringai, "Yang ini bukan salah satunya." Seokjin menaikkan alis, menunggu. "Paling cantik, yakin saja, dan dia jauh lebih baik dari _call girl_."

.

Jungkook telah selesai merapikan alat lukisnya ketika Taehyung menyerobot masuk ke dalam, melihat remaja itu yang masih mengenakan baju sekolahnya, terkecuali jas yang dia sampirkan di atas tasnya.

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, tangannya masih menggenggam kunci mobilnya. "Aku terlambat, ya?" tebaknya, mendekat dan melirik kanvas yang telah tertutup kain. "Padahal aku ingin lihat apa yang kau lukis."

Dia tersenyum, menyibak kainnya sedikit. _Singularity – Saxophone cover by V_ tertulis di ujung tempat judul. "Aku hanya mendengarkannya sekali, mungkin tak sebagus itu." Namun Taehyung telah terpana dengan warna-warni biru gelap yang menari-nari di latar, warna-warna gelap tertumpuk, membentuk bunga samar dengan gradasi marun menuju terang.

"Ini indah." Ucapnya dan Jungkook di belakangnya merona, kembali merapikan beberapa kuasnya yang tergeletak. "Aku tak tahu kau melukis sebagus ini, maksudku, aku sudah melihat _My Love_ -mu di dinding bar kakakku, tapi ini bahkan lebih baik."

"Karena ada namamu atau benar-benar lebih baik?"

Taehyung menyeringai, mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika Jungkook bersedia menghapus tulisan _saxophone cover_ , karena lagu itu benar-benar miliknya. Tapi yang lebih tua tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"Benar-benar lebih baik." Jawabnya. "Ini sudah larut, kau sudah makan?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu makan denganku, kita bisa ke toko ayam."

.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook naik ke mobil orang kaya, selain milik Namjoon atau Yoongi, dia tak pernah mengendarai tengah malam kota Seoul bersama orang yang baru dia kenali beberapa hari yang lalu, benar-benar tak tahu bahwa orang itu adalah pemilik mobil mewah lainnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan Honey Combo, tempat yang telah lama tak Jungkook kunjungi sejak ibunya menikah lagi. Anak delapan belas tahun itu melompat turun tepat ketika Taehyung membukakan pintunya.

"Cikin!"

Taehyung tertawa melihat perangai yang lebih muda, mengikutinya masuk ke dalam restoran, memilih tempat duduk lalu memesan. Mereka duduk di dekat dinding kaca yang memisahkan bangunan dengan jalan trotoar.

Selalu sepi di tengah malam, hanya lampu kerlip yang menghiasi sementara Jungkook menyelesaikan beberapa soal pekerjaan rumahnya. Pria itu melihat seksama buku kalkulusnya. "Kau tak bilang belum mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Ini bukan tugas," gumamnya, "Hanya latihan yang belum selesai." Taehyung menarik bukunya menjauh, "Hyung!"

"Berapa nomor lagi?"

"Satu."

Yang lebih tua lalu kembali meletakkan bukunya. "Selesaikan lalu kita akan makan tanpa buku terjejal di hidungmu." Jungkook hanya mengangguk, kembali serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Taehyung masih memperhatikannya. Matanya yang berputar memperhatikan soal dan bibirnya yang berkomat-kamit sambil berpikir, tangannya bergerak cepat menulis dan menghitung soal-soal yang ada. Hingga yang lebih muda mendongak dan menaikkan alisnya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Banyak," jawab Taehyung asal dan Jungkook mengusap wajahnya hingga debu apapun yang meninggalkan bercak di wajahnya menghilang, namun pria itu menahan tangannya, "Biar aku saja."

Taehyung ingin tertawa atas kepolosan bocah SMA itu dan meraih wajahnya, berpura-pura memeriksa pipinya sebelum bibirnya mendaratkan ciuman di sana, membuatnya menumbuk pelan dada yang lebih tua.

"Hyung." Protesnya.

"Apa salahku, _Bunny_?"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

.

Jungkook memainkan makanannya di atas mejanya, sebenarnya, mereka berdua biasa makan di kantin sekolah, namun kali ini Lisa menyeretnya ke kelas secepat dia menghangatkan lasagne beku buatan ibu kantin yang biasa dijual disana. Memang, dia berhutang banyak pada sahabatnya itu, sementara gadis itu masih menatapnya, menancapkan sendok pada makanan italia itu, panas mengepul dari hidangan mereka masing-masing.

Lisa menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi?"

"Jadi,"

"Kau tak mau menceritakan padaku kenapa kau ada di tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu, berkencan di malam sekolah?"

"Lissie," Jungkook berusaha menjelaskan, namun gadis itu memotongnya lagi.

"Demi apapun, Jeon Jungkook, aku melihat sahabat biseksualku dicium om-om pedo di tempatku bekerja, apa yang harus kujelaskan pada sajangnim-ku jika dia tahu?"

"Kau juga tak seharusnya meneriakiku seperti itu." Jungkook meringis. Setelah insiden Taehyung mencium pipinya, Lisa yang tengah menyiapkan minuman pesanan _mereka_ pasti menjerit, dan remaja itu harus tega melempar Taehyung dari dekatnya. "Aku lupa itu tempat kau kerja paruh waktu."

Lisa memutar matanya.

"Dan Taehyung bukan om-om pedo!"

Putaran mata lagi. "Jadi itu si Kim Saegyung?"

"Sekali lagi untuk seumur hidupmu, Manoban, namanya Kim Taehyung. Huruf miring, ditebalkan, dan digaris bawahi, distabilo jika perlu."

"Jeon," dia menghela nafasnya. "Setelah kau jujur padaku tentang orientasimu, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun, kan?" dia mengangguk. "Itu karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Aku bersama perempuan yang lebih tua, dan ketika sesuatu terjadi sangat sulit untuk melupakannya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganku?"

"Aku hanya minta kau berpikir baik-baik, apalagi dia musisi dan kau seorang pelukis _synesthetes_ , ada banyak kemungkinan bahwa kalian akan bertemu lagi, walau kalian akan berpisah."

"Aku takkan berpisah dengannya."

"Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu." Gumam Lisa dan sahabatnya itu menaikkan alis. "Kami sempurna, Kook, dan di suatu fase kami mulai bosan pada satu sama lain dan dia memutuskan bahwa dia memacariku, memacari _perempuan_ , takkan berhasil."

"Itu," Jungkook melihat tatapan sendu gadis itu, serta warna biru menyedihkan yang dia pancarkan, dan remaja itu mengerti bahwa kepedihan yang dia alami nyata, Lisa hanya ingin memperingatkannya bahwa jika dia dan Taehyung mengalami fase yang sama, Jungkook takkan menjadi orang yang terpuruk.

"Menyedihkan, aku tahu." Sambungnya, menyendok sedikit lasagne-nya. "Aduh, mozarella-nya sudah dingin lagi."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku kehilangan kontak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, terakhir kudengar dia berpacaran dengan kakak tingkatnya. Mungkin sekarang sudah menikah, menjadi pengacara atau sejenisnya, dia berada di jurusan hukum saat itu."

"Taehyung pengangguran." Ujar Jungkook, meraup sesendok besar hidangan makan siangnya dengan lahap, mengakui secara tiba-tiba apa yang pria itu bicarakan ketika mereka di mobil tadi malam. "Dia bekerja di bar milik kakaknya, bermain saksofon. Menurutku itu bukan pengangguran, tapi dia bilang itu sama saja."

"Mungkin karena semua kredit diterima oleh kakaknya."

Dia menghela nafas, "Mungkin." Mereka kembali makan dengan diam, menghabiskan tiga perempat lasagne buatan ibu kantin yang menjadi langganan mereka sejak masuk sekolah.

"Aku lupa menanyakan," ujar Lisa, "Bagaimana ibumu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku belum sempat mengunjunginya hari ini, tapi Namjoon Hyung atau Yoongi Hyung akan menghubungiku jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Kau benar-benar harus membuat ibumu menceraikannya, suatu hari akan terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua jika terus seperti ini."

"Yah," Jungkook menghela nafas, "Kukira aku akan meminta bantuan pacar Yoongi Hyung untuk itu, kecuali mereka sedang bertengkar."

"Aku yakin pacarnya akan bersikap objektif."

"Begitulah."

.

Sangat jarang bagi Yoongi untuk keluar kamar, apalagi keluar dari rumahnya. Namun hari ini, karena makanan di kulkasnya telah habis, berikut roti dan selai, pria itu terpaksa pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Dia mungkin bisa memakan ramen instan setiap hari, namun kelinci tersesat di rumahnya takkan tega dia beri makanan tak bergizi setiap dia datang, kan?

"Yoongi Hyung," tepat ketika dia meraih karton susu di depannya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, bertemu mata dengan Jimin, atau lebih tepatnya, mata tertutup Jimin karena tersenyum begitu lebarnya. "Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu disini."

"Karena aku jarang belanja." Jawabnya biasa, lalu melirik troli adik tingkatnya dulu tersebut, penuh juga. "Kau juga belanja?" dia mengangguk lagi. "Kudengar dari Namjoon, kau membantu menyingkirkan alkohol dari hadapanku malam itu."

"Oh," Jimin merona, "Kau terlalu mabuk, Hyung, jadi begitulah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi temanku, justru melihatmu. Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Sebenarnya, yang lebih muda merasa terlalu banyak bicara dan jawaban Yoongi saat itu membuatnya ingin membisu selamanya. "Aku bertengkar dengan pacarku, sepertinya dia teman seangkatanmu juga saat itu, kan?"

Jennie.

Jimin mengangguk, memaksakan senyumnya ketika merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di dalam perutnya, lalu seolah kosong seketika dan dia merasa ingin lari kemudian memuntahkan seluruh makan siangnya. "Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Yoongi mengangguk, tak mempedulikan ekspresi menyakitkan di depannya. "Baguslah." Gumamnya.

"Yah, lebih baik tak bertengkar."

"Oh," Yoongi sedikit mengerut ketika melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba menunduk, menghisap ingusnya yang tiba-tiba keluar. "Maaf, Hyung, aku sedikit pilek hari ini, sebaiknya aku segera menyelesaikan belanjaku."

"Jika kau tak enak badan kenapa belanja hari ini, dasar bodoh." Jimin merasakan usakan di rambutnya, penari itu mematung sejenak. Jika itu bukan Yoongi, dia akan marah, bahkan Hoseok tak pernah dia izinkan untuk melakukan gerakan manis itu.

Tapi ini Min Yoongi.

Pria _straight_ yang Jimin sukai.

Dia kembali memaksakan senyum, "Aku pergi dulu, Hyung." Jimin kembali mendorong trolinya menuju kasir. Dia tak ingin berada di tempat ini lebih lama, tidak ketika matanya mendesak ingin menangis. Tangannya meraih ponsel secepat belanjaannya dia bayar. "Hei, Hoseok," panggilnya, membuka pintu mobil. "Aku butuh seseorang, bolehkah?"

.

" _And yet your time evantually runs out and you wonder in your heart of hearts if those sconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and decades were being spent the best way they possibly could._ "

"Hyung!" protes Jungkook, menatap mentornya dengan kesal. "Aku memintamu menerjemahkannya padaku bukan membacakannya."

Namjoon menutup buku Where Rainbows End tersebut dan menimpuk kepalanya dengan keras, membuat yang lebih muda meringis. "Ini pelajaranmu, apa gunanya jika kau tak mengerti, aku sudah mengajarimu aturan dan kaidahnya, sekarang kau yang harus menghafal kosakata."

"Tapi," dia menatap buku yang menjadi tugas bahasa inggrisnya itu. Namjoon benar, dia telah mengajari Jungkook semua dasar yang perlu dia ketahui, remaja itu hanya perlu menghafal kata-kata yang ada di kamus. Dan itu akan sangat mudah jika dia mau _membaca_.

Mentornya menyerahkan buku itu padanya, "Baca, Jungkook, baca dan artikan dalam bahasa korea apa yang baru saja aku baca tadi." Itu perintah, dan Jungkook menelan ludah untuk itu, sementara yang lebih tua menaikkan alisnya.

"Dan lalu," dia melirik Namjoon dengan ragu, "Waktumu segera berlari pergi, dan kau takjub dalam hatinya hatimu jika detik-detik, menit-menit, jam-jam, hari-hari, minggu-minggu, bulan-bulan, tahun-tahun, dan dekade-dekade telah di– Apa itu _spent_?"

"Dalam satu kata dari _past tense_ , dihabiskan." Jawab Namjoon, sabar. "Pertama-tama, kau masih mengartikan semuanya per kata, itu membuatnya kasar dan tak masuk akal." Dia mengambil kembali buku tersebut, "Bagaimana jika seperti ini,"

Jungkook menaikkan tangan ke atas meja, antusias.

"Namun waktumu dengan cepat berlalu dan kau berpikir jauh di lubuk hatimu apakah setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, dan dekade itu telah dilalui dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Kenapa bukan Hyung yang mengartikannya untukku, sih?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Jangan lupa resensimu untuk ini yang harus dituliskan dalam _bahasa inggris_." Ucap Namjoon, penuh penekanan, dan Jungkook mengerang panjang. "Aku takkan menerima rengekanmu dan aku tak membuka jasa penulisan resensi, terima kasih banyak." Ujarnya, tak menghiraukan protesan dari yang lebih muda.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Yoongi dari pintu, menenteng belanjaannya. Jungkook memang menumpang di rumahnya, sementara ibunya memaksa pulang karena terlalu takut bahwa ayah tirinya akan datang mencari.

"Hyung, kau beli susu pisang?" tanya Jungkook dan sepupunya itu melemparkan sebotol kecil susu tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, remaja itu langsung menyeruput habis minuman.

"Oh, aku bertemu Park Jimin tadi."

"Park Jimin?" ulang Namjoon. "Junior universitasmu, Park Jimin?"

"Menurutmu ada berapa banyak Park Jimin yang kukenal?"

"Oh, entahlah, mungkin Jimin BTS? Kau tahu, Hyung, marga mereka sama jadi aku harus memastikan." Jungkook memutar bola matanya, Namjoon harus berhenti sebelum– Bahkan dia belum menyelesaikan pikirannya ketika bantal terlempar ke wajah mentornya itu. "Hyung, kau tahu dia menyukaimu, kan?"

Yoongi menatapnya, skeptis. "Aku _straight_."

" _No shit, Sherlock, tell me more_."

Jungkook kembali memutar matanya, getar ponselnya membuat remaja itu berjalan keluar. Ini adalah kali pertama Taehyung menghubunginya, bukan lewat pesan Line atau pesan apapun itu. Jadi dia beranjak ke halaman, duduk di atas bangku yang disediakan.

* * *

 _"Kukira kau sudah tidur."_

"Ini belum terlalu malam."

 _"Tetap saja, kau ini anak kecil."_

"Hyung!"

Taehyung tertawa, _"Bagaimana temanmu itu? Kuharap dia tak masalah denganku."_

"Tidak, dia hanya kesal aku tak menceritakan soalmu. Yah, aku menceritakannya, tapi aku tak pernah menceritakan soal kita berkencan."

Jungkook takkan pernah melihat seringai Taehyung, _"Oh, sekarang kita berkencan?"_

"Yah," remaja itu mulai bermain-main dengan ujung kaus putihnya, "Jika kau tak mau, sih, tak masalah."

 _"Jungkook,"_ dia menghela nafas, _"Kita memang berkencan."_

Anak SMA itu mencoba menahan jeritannya, "Lalu, kenapa kau menghubungiku sekarang?"

 _"Oh, tak ada, hanya ingin kau melihat ke depan sebentar."_

"Depan? Depan mana?"

 _"Depanmu, lihat saja. Jangan alihkan pandangan."_

Jungkook terlonjak ketika melihat warna merah bata muncul tepat ketika batu kecil terlempar. Dia tak mendengar suara apapun, tapi dia sangat yakin itu warna suara batu tersebut. "Hyung, kau ada dimana?"

 _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_

"Warna merah bata."

 _"Kukira aku melempar batu."_

"Dimana kau, Hyung?"

 _"Aku kedinginan, bodoh, buka pagarnya, cepat."_

* * *

"Jadi intinya," mulai Taehyung, melihat Jungkook yang duduk di ayunan sampingnya. "Kau takkan mengizinkanku masuk rumah karena dua kakak overprotektif-mu ada di dalam dan akan marah ketika ada om-om pedo datang berkunjung?"

Remaja itu memandangnya, kesal. "Sejak kapan kau menganggap dirimu om-om pedo?"

"Oke," Taehyung menjilat bibirnya karena rasa manis es krim yang dia makan, "Jadi aku ke sekolahmu tadi, mencari, siapa tahu kau ada disana. Dan aku bertemu dengan teman pirangmu yang terus menerus memanggilku om-om pedo."

"Lalisa, kau benar-benar." Taehyung menatapnya, ingin tertawa, jelas sekali yang lebih muda merasa kesal pada julukan yang diberikan temannya. "Jadi kau membawaku kemari kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin, yah, kau tahu." Dia melirik Jungkook yang masih menunggunya, menggenggam rantai ayunan jadi wajah mereka sedikit lebih dekat. "Aku memikirkan ini matang-matang, jadi jangan pukul om-om pedo ini."

"Hyung, katakan sebelum aku benar-benar memukulmu."

Baiklah, Kim Taehyung.

Bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan bahwa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa kalimat yang membuatmu harus mengucapkannya secepat Cypher?

Oh, benar sekali.

Dan itu adalah malam dimana Jungkook kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

* * *

 **GYA!**

 **What did I write? What DiD I wrITe?**

 **Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis sekarang, LOL, maafkan aku pertama-tama. Aku update chapter 2 hari Jum'at dan baru bisa update chapter tiga sekarang, aku terlambat beberapa hari.**

 **Sedang banyak libur tapi proyek makin banyak, apa-apaan, aku jadi keteteran membuat ini malam sabtu dan minggu. Hari-hari ini aku sibuk berlatih drama dan dance, sedikit melelahkan, tapi aku bersyukur chapter ini bisa selesai.**

 **Yay.**

 **Anyway... karena aku tak punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan...**

 **For You:**

 ** _solideo62_** **: Wah, makasih... Iya ini kayaknya fluff banget ya... LOL.**

 ** _Rienrien28_** **: Makasih udah bilang keren XD ini udah dilanjut yaaa.**

 ** _JSBTS_** **: Ciee dugeun dugeun, LOL, hayo kenapa hayo~ Iya aku bakalan persatukan Vkook! \^o^/ makasiiiiiih udah ngasih semangat. Hm... umurku juga belum 20 tahun LOL, kita samaan dong, masih belom legal di Korea LOL**

 ** _Cha Chrismon_** **: Lah iyalaaa udah ketemu, gak kayak aku sama dia gaketemu-ketemu /plak. Iya dramaan banget si kuki dasar bucin /tamparkeun XD Makasih juga udah bilang keren, gomawo~**

 ** _hantusawah_** **: Aaaaa~ makasih udah bilang bagus makasih banget pokoknya XD**

 ** _Guest (mpikk)_** **: Makasih banget~ iyakan manis kayak aku /tamparkeun pt.2 Makasih udah bilang deskripsi bagus walau aku masih belajar. Dan part akhir, wait aku nulis apa ya *auto buka chap2* oiya part Daddy, gyaa. Suka yaa suka yaa XD, gomawo~**

 ** _Guest (Choayu22)_** **: Uwuuuu, sebenarnya buka di web gak ngaruh kok, aku juga dulu baca di web sebelum tau ada app-nya, semangat. Review-nya ya... hmm... bagiku yang masih stage of learning dan masih SMA ini, benar-benar lebih dari cukup (alamak sok-sok an si Sooji –maknae michin) Yay, makasih udah suka dan bilang mudah dimengerti. Agak elegan ya, hmm... itu karena aku susah buat pake bahasa non-baku, LOL. Makasih udah ngasih semangat. Chu~**

 ** _Chae Yungi cheonsanim_** **: Yaa udah lanjut, Cheonsa. Iyaa Vkook udah ada, nah ini nih, namjinnya masih agak lama, harap bersabar /\**

 ** _Itsathenazi_** **: Yeah, I know right. Like ffs, istfg. What I don't understand is smh, like bruh, what slang is that? Yeah, I'm staying on twt, LOL, if you know my twt, you'll know my name and my face. Oh my God, embarassing, LOL. Kookie, yeah, he is a naughty bunny, calling Tae daddy and what. Jiminnie, yeah, a succubus one especially with Hobie XD. And Seokjin, he's like a lucky fan huh. Thank you and my rl turned havoc this week sorry for the late update /\**

 ** _falling-hardly_** **: Thank you for enjoying this story, it's really my pleasure \^o^/**

 ** _cutemamon_** **: Wowowowow aku juga puas nulisnya LOL makasih ya udah baca. Iya Yoonmin dan Jenlisa sudah berkembang, tapi gatau chapter berapa, mereka masih belum ngasih tahu (kasihkan aja spoiler kasihkan –Yoonmin/Jenlisa) LOL.**

 **And soooooooo...**

 **How was it?**

 **Aku tak tahu, bagaimana ini aku masih anxious karena terlambat update, astagaaa...**

 **But anyway, apapun yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini, kalian bisa menyampaikan semuanya di review, aku pastikan untuk membaca mereka semua. Hatiku juga sangat bahagia menerima email pemberitahuan review XD.**

 **Aku juga minta maaf jika terjadi grammatical error dan typo yang berlebihan, karena aku ngebut mungkin terjadi kesalahan teknis, jariku terpeleset atau aku tiba-tiba terpikir soal-soal prediksi SBMPTN LOL.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, click favorite, click follow and such, semuanya.**

 **And, until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	4. Rantipole

**Rantipole – A wild, reckless young person**

Taehyung membuka pintu depannya, mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar suara isakan keluar dari kamar sang kakak. Awalnya dia mengira itu adalah Seokjin yang meraung karena seseorang bernama... Min Yoongi?

"Jimin?" panggilnya, segera menuju ke arah kamar yang lebih tua dan Seokjin membuatnya diam dengan isyarat tangan di atas bibirnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa suara.

Setelah sahabatnya itu cukup tenang dan tertidur pulas karena lelah, sang kakak menyeretnya keluar. Lebih baik bicara di luar daripada di sana. "Dia bertemu Yoongi di supermarket tadi, mereka mengobrol dan seniormu yang bodoh itu mengungkit Jennie."

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas. Selalu seperti itu. "Tapi menurutku, dia sedikit mengemban salah karena tak pernah berani mendekat ketika kami masih di universitas, dia baru menyesal ketika Yoongi Hyung memacari Jennie."

"Dan menurutku hasilnya akan sama saja karena senior kalian itu lebih lurus dari tongkat sapu." Ujarnya, duduk dengan tteokbokki di depannya. "Walaupun kau ada benarnya, setidaknya dia harus bicara daripada diam dan tersiksa."

"Apa menurut Hyung aku akan seperti Jimin?"

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya, "Kau menyukai seseorang?" dia berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan. Kakaknya itu bersiul, "Kim Taehyung, siapa gebetanmu? Apa itu salah satu pekerjaku?"

Taehyung menatapnya, terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengira dia akan menyukai salah satu pelayan barnya? "Siapapun itu, kupikir aku sedikit ragu. Dia masih kecil, bisa saja menolakku, maksudku," dia menghela nafas ketika melihat wajah kakaknya berubah masam. Seperti panggilan teman pirang Jungkook, Kim Taehyung itu om-om pedo. "Maksudku adalah dia belum lulus."

"Biar kuluruskan ini," ujar Seokjin, menahannya. "Kau menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda darimu dan orang itu adalah anak yang bahkan belum lulus dari universitas?"

"Dia bahkan belum lulus SMA, Hyung." Cicitnya.

Seokjin menahannya lagi, tangannya di atas dada dan matanya tertutup. Dan Taehyung menelan ludahnya, itu adalah fase damai seorang Kim Seokjin sebelum– "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMACARI ANAK KECIL, DASAR, KIM TAEHYUNG, INGAT UMURMU!"

"Hyung!" jeritnya, merasakan tusuk gigi itu menusuk kecil tangannya yang menghalangi wajah dari amukan sang kakak. "Kau tak kasihan padaku? Tusuk gigimu sakit."

"Kasihan? Kasihan katamu? Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali, aku kasihan pada anak SMA yang disukai orang tua sepertimu!"

.

Taehyung meringis mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin tadi sore, entah apa yang akan menjadi reaksi kakaknya ketika bocah SMA itu tengah berciuman dengannya di atas ayunan. Ciuman mereka singkat, namun pria itu melihat Jungkook yang masih menutup matanya, terkejut setengah mati.

Dia kira remaja itu akan menamparnya secepat mereka terlepas, tapi Jungkook hanya berdiri, membuat yang lebih tua ikut melakukannya, dan meraih tengkuk Taehyung, menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, lebih banyak permainan, dan pria itu merasa dia harus melepasnya sebelum tangannya yang berada di pinggang anak itu turun ke bawah.

"Maaf, aku hanya," _kelepasan_. Tapi sampai kapanpun Mungkin Taehyung takkan pernah mengakuinya. Jungkook masihlah seorang remaja SMA berumur delapan belas tahun, dan dengan penuh kurang ajar Taehyung yang telah berusia dua puluh tiga menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku lalu meminta maaf?" tanyanya, mengerjapkan mata. Tentu saja, Jungkook bukanlah anak yang terlalu polos tanpa tahu untuk apa ciuman itu, terutama yang kedua dia berikan pada yang lebih tua. Dia hanya penasaran.

"Entahlah," Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku hanya merasa perlu meminta maaf." Dia melirik bocah yang berada di depannya dan menyadari bahwa jarak mereka belum terputus sama sekali, bahkan tangan Jungkook masih terkalung di lehernya.

"Kukira kau ingin bicara denganku tadi."

"Oh, itu." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang yang lebih muda, namun tak ada penolakan sama sekali yang dia terima, membuatnya semakin merengkuhnya. "Aku tak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana."

"Jadi kau menciumku karena itu, Hyung?" Taehyung mengangguk, menghirup aroma yang dia terima ketika wajahnya terbenam di lehernya. "Hyung," yang dipanggil hanya berdengung. "Aku ini remaja yang memiliki banyak masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku punya kelainan, ibuku dan aku juga mengalami kekerasan oleh ayah tiriku. Rumah yang tadi itu? Itu rumah sepupuku, aku terlalu takut untuk pulang dan nyaris mengandalkan sepupuku itu untuk membawakanku baju." Ujarnya, "Sedangkan kau, Hyung. Kau adalah seorang pria berseni yang lebih pantas mendapatkan perempuan atau _bottom_ yang lain, bukan remaja menyedihkan sepertiku."

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menatap yang lebih muda tepat di mata, tajam dan lembut – sebuah kombinasi yang seharusnya tak cocok jika disatukan tapi cocok juga. "Kau berbakat, lembut, dan baik. Kelainanmu? Kau sebut bisa melihat suara itu kelainan? Itu terlalu indah, _Bunny_ , aku takkan pernah menyebut itu keabnormalan. Aku juga tak masalah dengan masalah keluargamu, kau bisa lari padaku kapanpun kau mau, kau juga bisa membawa serta ibumu. Aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan yang lain, tapi kau adalah yang terbaik."

"Kau tak mengerti, Hyung." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Yoongi Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung pasti telah lelah merawatku sejak ibuku menikah, teman-teman sekelasku sedikit menjauhiku karena terkadang aku datang dengan wajah babak belur, mengira aku berandal di luar sekolah. Aku–"

Taehyung memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. "Kau tak membutuhkan teman-teman seperti itu, teman yang baik takkan berprasangka buruk padamu. Dan aku yakin kakak-kakakmu tak beranggapan seperti itu, kau bahkan membawaku keluar rumah karena terlalu takut mereka akan mengintimidasiku."

"Aku laki-laki lemah yang tak bisa melindungi ibunya sendiri."

"Kau laki-laki yang kuat dan melakukan apa saja agar ibumu mendapatkan sejumput kebahagiaan. Dukungan terbaik bagi orangtua adalah anaknya, dan aku yakin, ibumu kuat karena kau tetap ada disampingnya. Lukisan-lukisan yang kau jual itu, kau menyerahkan semuanya pada ibumu ketika kau bisa menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang seperti anak SMA lain. Tapi tidak, kau menyingkirkan semuanya dan menyerahkan itu pada ibumu, agar dia mendapatkan senyum dan memberi makan perut kalian berdua. Aku yakin, ibumu sangat menghargainya."

"Hyung." Jungkook merasakan dirinya ditarik agar mendekat pada yang lebih tua, memeluknya lagi dan terisak. Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepalanya, lembut, bagaimana bisa hati malaikat terjebak dalam belenggu neraka seperti ini? "Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Jungkook menghisap ingusnya, bermain dengan ujung kaosnya, menggigit bibir. "Aku perlu memikirkannya dulu." Taehyung takkan tahu bahwa dia terlalu takut untuk memulai, dia tahu, pemain saksofon itu adalah pria yang baik, namun tentu saja, hati mudanya masih begitu ragu untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Jeon Jungkook," senyuman Taehyung membuatnya mengerutkan kening, "Karena aku akan menghujanimu dengan kasih sayang hingga kau menerimaku, juga hingga akhir kita bersama."

.

"Dia lakukan apa?" Lisa tak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan matanya, sementara sahabatnya masih menyapukan kuas dengan santainya, mengangguk setelah menceritakan kejadian malam tadi. "Wah, Jeon," dia mendengus, "Kau tak bisa mengatakan itu dengan kuas di tangan, bagaimana jika aku reflek memukulmu dan lukisanmu tercoret, bisa mati aku kau buat."

"Jadi kau terkejut?"

"Tidak," ucapnya sarkastis, "Aku hampir mati kau buat."

"Kau mengucapkan terlalu banyak kata mati, itu menakutkan." Gumam remaja itu, masih fokus merapikan lukisannya. "Tentu saja, ada joseong-saja di belakangmu."

Lisa semakin tertawa mengejek, "Setelah melihat suara, kau bisa melihat joseong-saja sekarang? Kau yakin bukan kau yang akan mati?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak bisa mati sekarang, aku masih harus menyelamatkan ibuku, menjual lukisanku, menikah dengan Taehyung Hyung–"

"Wow, tahan disana, Ingusan, kau tak serius mengatakannya."

"Memang aku mengatakan apa?"

"Menikah dengan Saegyung Hyung-mu itu?"

"Namanya Kim Taehyung!" jeritnya kesal, "Tapi, entahlah, aku tak sadar mengucapkannya."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menerimanya saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" Jungkook terdiam sejenak, mencampur beberapa warna sebelum menatap kanvasnya lagi. "Hei, jangan bilang jika kau ragu karena cerita mantanku itu."

"Yah, jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu..." gumam remaja tersebut, membuat siswi teman sekelasnya tersebut memutar bola mata, kesal.

"Demi Aphrodite, Taehyung itu bukan Jennie."

"Jadi nama mantanmu itu Jennie?"

"Kita membahas apa sekarang ini, Jeon?" tatapnya, emosi, lalu menghela nafas sejenak. "Tapi terserahmu, kita lihat apa dia pria yang baik untukmu, ini akan menjadi _old-fashion-courting_." Dia melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau tak belajar tradisi Inggris, ya?"

"Kalau tidak?"

"Intinya _courting_ adalah ketika laki-laki bangsawan melakukan pendekatan pad gadis yang mereka inginkan, bertamu ke rumahnya, mengajaknya ke taman, menonton opera, mengirimi bunga dan surat, sebelum sampai ke tahap pernikahan – jika restu telah didapat orangtuanya."

"Dan jika tak mendapat restu?"

"Jarang terjadi." Jawabnya singkat, "Orangtua sangat hati-hati memilih calon untuk anak gadis mereka, bahkan mereka memilih siapa yang boleh meminang dan yang tidak. Jadi biasanya, ketika kesan buruk telah didapat, _courting_ akan berakhir begitu saja."

"Orangtua itu seperti Yoongi Hyung bagiku." Gumamnya, "Kau tahu betapa protektifnya dia, apalagi jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ini biseksual.

Lisa mendengus, "Ada kamar tamu kosong di rumahku, kau bisa menempatinya jika kau mau."

"Sialan kau, Manoban." Dering ponsel Jungkook, menghentikan percakapan mereka, seperti biasanya.

-

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Kau masih di sekolah?

 **Jeon JK:**

Tidak

Sebenarnya iya

Aku di ruang lukis

 **Tae-Hyung:**

Tahan sebentar

Aku kesana

 **Jeon JK:**

Tidak, tidak

Aku tak yakin penjaga sekolah akan mengizinkannya

Tunggu saja di gerbang

-

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, yang lain sudah pulang semua." Jungkook membelalakkan mata ketika Lisa telah berada di balik bahunya, mengintip percakapannya dengan pria yang lebih tua dari mereka.

"Kau harus berhenti mengintip percakapan orang lain, bagaimana jika aku kaget dan dagumu terhantam?" ucapnya, merapikan kuas dan menutup lukisannya. "Aku juga harus membawa _Singularity_ ke Chaeyoung Noona."

"Kenapa tidak membawanya sekalian dengan Saegyung?" Jungkook mendesis mendengarnya dan sahabatnya itu mengangkat tangan, "Oke, oke, namanya Kim Taehyung, aku tahu itu, Jeon, hanya menyenangkan menggodamu, itu saja."

"Baik sekali."

"Terima kasih banyak." Dia meraih tasnya sendiri sebelum mengusir Jungkook terlebih dahulu dari ruang kesenian yang mereka tempati tadi. "Sekarang ayo ke gerbang, _Daddy_ -mu sudah menunggu."

"Dia bukan _Daddy_ -ku!"

"Satu, dia lebih tua. Dua, dia cukup tampan. Tiga, dia menciummu. Tunggu saja nomor empat dan _Bam!_ Akan ada kartu undangan pernikahan di depan pintuku."

"Lebih ke kartu undangan kematian."

"Memang kau punya _Death Note_?"

" _Nom_." Umpat Jungkook, merasa selalu kalah ketika berdebat dengan gadis berambut pirang yang sayangnya adalah sahabat terbaiknya di sekolah. Lisa bukan gadis yang lembut, tapi juga bukan gadis yang kasar. Cukup untuk mengimbangi Jungkook yang terlalu pemalu, mungkin itu alasan kenapa mereka tetap bersama-sama.

"Oh, lihat pangeran tampan bermobil... Sialan, aku mabuk apa, aku hampir menyalah artikan Hyundai sebagai Honda."

Jungkook melebarkan bibirnya, membuat gigi kelincinya terpampang imut. "Menjauh dariku, gadis mabuk."

"Oh, itu bukan salahku, Jeon. Beda Hyundai dan Honda adalah satu seperti H miring dan satu adalah H tegak, salah apa aku?"

"Salah, walau kau perempuan, kau salah."

"Baik sekali."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Jungkook," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, dan Lisa mendorong tasnya ke depan agar remaja itu dengan cepat menuju pria yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Namun Jungkook hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya pada gadis itu dan berjalan menuju mobil.

" _HAVE FUN GETTING FUCKED_!"

Suatu hari Jungkook harus menghantam Lisa tepat di kepala.

.

Menyusuri kota Seoul selama beberapa menit, Jungkook akhirnya menatap orang yang mengendarai mobil yang membawanya jauh dari sekolahnya. Taehyung meliriknya sebentar sebelum menoleh ke jalanan lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana sebenarnya?"

Yang lebih tua hanya menyeringai kecil, tak menjawab dan terus membawa Hyundai-nya, tepat menuju Namsan. Dan remaja itu merasa ingin tahu kenapa dia tak mengenali jalannya lagi, mungkin karena dia sudah jarang bermain kesana semenjak ibunya menikah lagi.

"Hei," Jungkook menoleh, tak menyadari sama sekali ketika Taehyung mengambil mawar dari kursi belakang dan menjejalkan bunga itu ke wajahnya secepat dia melirik pria itu. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan mengambil hatimu, kan?"

"Dengan mawar?" dia menaikkan alis dan Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, meraih bando telinga kucing lembut yang kemudian tersemat pas di rambut _mullet_ -nya.

"Apa aku sudah imut?" Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya dan Taehyung melepas bando itu sebelum menyematkannya di antara surai lebat yang lebih muda. "Tidak, kau lebih imut, kau saja yang pakai."

"Kau tak serius membawaku ke Namsan dengan aku yang memakai bando ini, Hyung."

"Kau imut."

"Aku akan dikira _ultimate bottom_."

"Memang kau itu _top_?" sindir Taehyung, membuat Jungkook mencebik, bibirnya masih bisa terikat selama dia turun dari mobil. Ayolah, ini kali pertamanya berkencan dan Taehyung dengan santainya memberinya bando _fluffy_ seperti itu.

Lisa akan terbahak jika dia tahu sahabatnya berdiri menunggu di sisi antrian dengan bando kucing yang membuatnya tampak seperti _hybrid_ , menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengan Taehyung setiap kali anak kecil di antrian belakangnya menatap polos.

Jungkook merasa amat sangat bersyukur ketika mereka telah selesai mengantri dan menuju kereta gantung. Pemandangan kota terlalu indah dari atas dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana, Taehyung menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi lebih jelas pada keluarganya. Hingga bibirnya sendiri berkhianat dan bertanya.

Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika Jungkook menangis, namun yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak pernah punya ayah." Jawabnya. "Dia pergi sebelum aku lahir dan ibuku yang bekerja serabutan untuk menghidupiku, Yoongi Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung juga ikut membantu."

Dan pria itu mengerti bagaimana posisi mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Bahkan walaupun dia dan kakaknya telah ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya akibat kecelakaan saat itu, mereka berdua tahu, bahwa pasangan itu amat sangat menyayangi mereka. Jungkook hanya memiliki ibu yang rela memberikan dunia bagi remaja itu, dan dua kakak yang tak bisa menjaganya selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

"Tapi ibuku tak mau mengganti margaku," ujarnya lagi, "Dia bersikeras bahwa, walaupun ayahku telah pergi, mereka masih terikat dan aku adalah anaknya yang sah. Jadi dia memberikan marga ayah kandungku padaku walaupun dia telah menikah lagi. Hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk yang kumiliki tentangnya. Jeon."

"Sepertinya ibumu masih mencintainya."

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja. Setiap kali aku bertanya, dia akan menceritakan betapa menakjubkannya ayahku dulu, tapi jika aku memaksa lebih jauh, seperti namanya, dia akan mulai menangis."

"Kau sangat ingin tahu nama ayahmu, iyakan?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." dia tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia pergi saat itu, jika mereka sudah menikah, aku tak yakin dia akan terlalu takut untuk memiliki anak. Dan juga..." Jungkook berhenti dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah dia sama sepertiku." Jawabnya, " _Synesthesia_ memiliki kemungkinan besar masuk karena keturunan, aku hanya ingin tahu, jika ibuku tak memiliki hal yang sama denganku, mungkin itu adalah ayahku."

"Kau ingin tahu darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa dalam silsilah keluargaku, hanya aku yang memiliki duniaku sendiri, atau dunia ini kubagi dengan salah satu orangtuaku."

"Bagaimana jika kalian benar-benar bertemu lagi?"

"Aku akan memanggilnya." Jawabnya singkat, "Lalu itu akan menjadi pilihannya apakah dia mau percaya aku adalah putranya atau bukan."

"Kau adalah orang yang kuat, Jungkook."

Lebih kuat dari bayangannya. Anak-anak lain akan menyerah dan membenci ayah-ayah mereka yang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, membuat ibu mereka tersiksa dan tak peduli apakah mereka tinggal di jalanan atau tidur di alas tikar sekalipun. Tapi Jungkook memiliki sifat pemaaf yang lebih, yang hanya ingin tahu namanya, bukan membenci orang itu.

Mungkin itu dari ibunya, yang masih memberi Jungkook marga suami yang dulu meninggalkannya, memberikan putranya satu-satunya hak bisa dia dapatkan sejauh ini. Klaim. Walaupun hanya sebagai nama belakang sekalipun. Dan wanita yang dengan indah dan baik menceritakan semua yang dia kenalkan pada Jungkook tentang ayahnya, alih-alih membuatnya diam dan tak ikut campur tentang siapa pria yang ikut andil dalam kelahirannya.

Taehyung merasa bersalah ketika melihat Jungkook terus menunduk, menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas dalam diam. "Hei, lihat ada camar!" yang lebih tua tertawa melihat tingkah remaja itu mencari-cari burung laut itu.

"Ah! Aku seharusnya tahu, mana ada camar jauh-jauh bermain kemari." Dia merengut, menatap Taehyung yang masih melebarkan senyumnya. Sebelum mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Jungkook hanyut dalam pemikiran dalam tentang ayah biologisnya, dan dia tahu Taehyung ingin membuatnya mengalihkan pikiran.

"Aku hanya bercanda," dia membela diri, "Kau imut ketika seperti ini." Dia menarik tangan yang lebih muda dan mengecupnya. "Dulu kau hanya punya empat orang yang berpihak padamu, sekarang tambahkan aku. Jika kau membutuhkan sandaran dan empat orang itu tak sanggup untuk ikut memikul bebanmu, ketuk pintuku dan itu akan selalu terbuka."

Jungkook tersenyum, menunduk dan mengangguk padanya. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya melihat remaja itu menunduk dengan wajah mirip tomat, ini bisa semakin canggung jika dia tak memikirkan apapun lagi. "Hei, tadi teman pirangmu mengatakan–"

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun." Potong Jungkook, semakin memerah. Tentu saja mereka berdua mendengar apa yang Lisa katakan sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil, suatu hari, Jungkook berjanji, dia akan mencuci mulut sahabatnya itu dengan sabun pemutih.

Pria itu kembali tertawa, "Kau tahu, kau sudah dewasa–"

"Aku belum dua puluh tahun." Potong Jungkook lagi, tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung saking gugupnya. "Aku... Aku bisa melaporkanmu jika macam-macam."

Dia kembali tergelak, "Jungkook, disini hanya ada kita berdua,"

"Demi apapun, hentikan, Hyung."

Remaja itu menutup matanya ketika Taehyung beringsut dan merangkulnya, menarik wajahnya agar mendekat. Jungkook masih ingat rasa bibirnya, dan dia tak pernah munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin merasakan itu lagi. Hanya saja, jika tahap selanjutnya–

 _Pletak!_

Jungkook meringis ketika merasakan dua jari Taehyung yang menyentil dahinya. "Dasar, Bocah, aku takkan melakukannya jika badanmu menggigil takut seperti itu." Ujarnya, "Aku juga takkan melakukannya jika kau menolak, aku hanya menggodamu."

Anak delapan belas tahun itu mengelus dahinya yang sedikit memerah lalu menatap kesal pada yang lebih tua. "Aku takut sekali, kau tahu. Aku bukan, aku bukan anak seperti itu." Dan seperti itu maksud Jungkook adalah yang mau melepasnya sebelum pernikahan. Tidak. Taehyung harus berdiri di altar bersamanya sebelum mereka melakukan itu.

"Hei," dia meraih kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya cepat. "Aku tahu, kau anak baik-baik. Membuatku kaget ketika mengenakan riasan _bad boy_ seperti saat itu."

Pipi Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan rona, "Itu," gumamnya, "Lisa yang memilihkan. Yoongi Hyung pun terkejut melihatku seperti itu."

Dalam hatinya, Taehyung berusaha mencatat bahwa selama ini senior universitasnya adalah kakak sepupu anak itu. Dunia sangat sempit, ternyata.

"Lisa adalah teman pirangmu itu?" dia mengangguk. "Yah," Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, "Aku perlu berterima kasih padanya."

"Hyung!"

"Maksudku adalah kau cantik, _bunny_." Ujarnya, mencubit pipi yang lebih muda. "Tapi jangan berdandan seperti itu untuk orang lain, ya?"

Jungkook berdecih, "Disuruh kau pun aku tak mau, Hyung." Ucapnya, kesal. "Itu hanya akan menjadi pengalaman sekali seumur hidup." Remaja itu bergidik, "Aku takkan mengenakan baju itu lagi, Yoongi Hyung juga sudah menyitanya."

"Kakakmu?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Apa ibumu tahu temanmu mdndadanimu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja," Taehyung membelalakkan mata, membuat rrmaja itu menahan tawanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum selesai bicara, Hyung, apa-apaan."

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepalanya, alih-alih justru mendekat, menahan pundak yang lebih muda agar bisa meraih hidung kecilnya. Pria itu menggigit hidungnya gemas sebelum meenjauh dan tersenyum. "Ayo turun."

.

Jungkook berakhir tertidur di kursi _shotgun_ mobil Taehyung, kelelahan setelah kesana-kemari melihat pemandangan. Waktu sudah hampir malam, Taehyung pun lelah, namun tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam tangan remaja itu sementara tangan satunya menggenggam kemudi.

Pria itu meliriknya yang menggeliat, mengerjapkan mata terbuka, melihat ke sekeliling. "Sudah tidurnya?" tanya Taehyung, lembut. Meraih kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau tertidur ketika kita melewati City World. Kau kelelahan?"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan Taehyung meraih kepalanya untuk menyandarkannya di bahunya. Remaja itu mengernyit, "Ini tak menganggumu?"

Taehyung tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala dan mengeratkan dekapannya. "Kau akan tidur lebih nyaman seperti ini. Aku akan menurunkanmu di rumah kakakmu, kau tak masalah dengan itu?" dia merasakan sebuah anggukan. "Kau mau makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Uangmu bisa habis karena mentraktirku, Hyung." Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius." Jawabnya, "Atau, karena kau tak mau menghabiskan uangku, aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku dan kita akan membuat ramyeon." Dia melirik Jungkook yang masih mencoba membuka matanya. "Bagaimana?"

Jungkook yang masih setengah sadar hanya menggumamkan kalimat setuju. "Terserahmu, Hyung." Dia menarik almamaternya dan menyibakkannya di atas tas sekolah terbengkalai di kursi belakang. "Aku sedikit kepanasan."

"Kau bisa membuka kemejamu juga kalau mau."

"Aku mengantuk, Hyung."

"Dan jalan sedang ramai, _Bunny_. Tenang saja, aku hanya menggodamu."

Jungkook kembali merapatkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepala di atas bahu Taehyung yang masih fokus menyetir, menutup matanya lagi.

.

Uap mengepul, menamparkan wangi rempah kuah ramyeon yang mereka buat. Taehyung dan Jungkook berakhir memakannya bersama Seokjin dan Jimin yang datang untuk menginap. Selalu begitu, setiap kali hatinya tak tenang, penari itu akan datang ke rumah Kim bersaudara untuk tidur di kamar tamu.

Setelah bercerita tentang Jungkook – minus fakta bahwa Yoongi adalah kakak sepupunya – remaja itu akhirnya ikut mencampur bumbu bersama Seokjin di dapur sementara Jimin melanjutkan curhatannya denggan Taehyung.

Selama di dapur, Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak melompat terlalu tinggi ketika memperhatikan dua sahabat itu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, remaja itu sudah langsung tahu posisi Jimin, dan itu membuatnya resah. Apalagi dengan Taehyung yang dengan santainya mengelus kepalanya.

Jungkook tak suka itu.

Dia tahu, Taehyung belum menjadi miliknya, walaupun pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan benar-benar mengambil hatinya. Jangan mengatakan bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook cemburu buta. Tapi bahkan saat makan Taehyung memberikan perhatian pada Jimin yang masih murung.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook berakhir menghubungi Namjoon dan mengirimkan alamat Seokjin agar _rapper_ itu menjemputnya. Dia merasa, jika berdekatan dengan Taehyung sekarang, dia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Dan tak ada yang menyukai itu.

Taehyung meliriknya bingung ketika remaja itu meraih tasnya, "Kau mau pulang sekarang?" pria itu tahu ada yang salah ketika menerima pandangan pedas dari yang lebih muda, membuatnya menghela nafas dan membuat Jimin duduk setelah sebelumnya menyandarkan kepala di pahanya.

"Aku mau pulang!" amuk Jungkook ketika Taehyung menariknya ke lantai dua, menuju kammarnya yang ada di ujung.

Ruang pribadi Taehyung berada di ujung, dekat jendela. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas untuk menampung beberapa map-map kertas musik dan satu saksofonnya yang tersimpan cantik di dalam _hard case_. Juga tempat tidur lebar di tengah, elegan dan sempurna.

Jungkook dalam hati mengagumi estetika kamar yang lebih tua, namun tetap dalam pendiriannya yang cemberut. "Sudah kubilang, aku mau pulang."

"Kau merengut sejak kita makan tadi, aku hanya ingin tahu apa masalahmu."

"Masalahku?" ulangnya, menatap yang lebih tua dengan tajam. "Aku juga harus bertanya apa kau sadar aku ada di depanmu ketika saling suap dengan Jimin Hyung?"

Pria itu menatapnya, terkejut "Kau... cemburu dengan Jimin?"

Jungkook balik menatapnya, wajah memerah karena kesal. "Aku pulang, Namjoon Hyung pasti sudah menungguku di luar." Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, membiarkan remaja itu melewatinya sebelum menarik tangannya. Merengkuh dan mengecupnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mendiamkanmu, dengan cara yang mesum."

"Jangan bercanda." Dia memutar mata, "Kau mengutip itu dari _Descendants of the Sun_ , mengaku cepat."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Aku ketahuan." Dia menatap Jungkook yang masih mencibeikkan bibirnya. "Hei, bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini kau berkunjung lagi? Aku yakin Seokjin Hyung punya alat lukis terbengkalai, kau bisa melukis dan aku akan berlatih."

Jungkook mencebik, tentu saja, siapa yang tak tergiur akan tawaran akhir pekan seperti itu, namun dia masih kesal. Ini adalah kali pertamanya datang ke rumahTaehyung dan pria itu justru nyaris mengabaikannya.

"Tak mau, aku akan melukis sendiri saja."

Taehyung terdiam, "Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" Jungkook, harus mengakuinya, dia merasa ketakutan ketika melihat warna Taehyung yang menggelap.

.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Jungkook di kamar?" tanya Seokjin menghela nafas, setelah menyelesaikan cucian piring, pria itu melihat adiknya menarik si remaja SMA tersebut ke kamarnya, walaupun Jungkook sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera pulang.

Jimin yang kembali tiduran dii sofa hanya meliriknya, mengendikkan bahu. "Taehyung tahu batasannya, jangan khawatir."

"Yah, tidak seperti seseorang yang kutahu."

"Kau menyindirku, Hyung?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Bukannya aku bilang kau tak tahu batasan," dia mencubit pipi Jimin yang menggembung, "Tapi kau harus berhenti melakukannya dengan Hoseok jika itu hanya pelarian."

"Tapi kan," yang lebih muda menghentikan ucapannya, kembali mengkerut, bibir masih mencebik imut. "Aku hanya tak tahu mau kemana, itu saja. Dengan Yoongi Hyung yang sok lurus itu, aku takkan punya kesempatan."

"Tak baik menggunakan orang sebagai pelarian. Hoseok mungkin menikmatinya, tapi hubungan _friends with benefit_ tak menjamin jika salah satu dari kalian akan ada yang jatuh cinta. Dan hubungan seperti itu tak pernah diisi dengan cinta, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Jimin merengut dalam duduknya, berusaha untuk membalas kalimat yang lebih tua namun tak bisa menemukan perkataan yang tepat. Hingga suara bel terdengar dari pintu. Yang lebih muda merosot turun dari sofa dan mengintip dari _peek-hole_.

Penari itu menatap Seokjin skeptis, "RM tahu rumahmu?"

Seketika Seokjin melonjak dari tempat duduknya, menarik Jimin dari lubang pengintip dan menilingkan kepala agar dapat melihat biasnya. Pria itu menahan jeritannya, "Itu Kim Namjoon, itu Kim _Fucking_ Namjoon!"

"Tenanglah, Hyung! Dia bisa saja mendengarmu." Ujar Jimin, mencoba meraih pundak yang lebih tua dan menenangkannya. "Sekarang, buka pintu dan anggap dia tamu biasa, mengerti, Hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menelan ludahnya, gugup. Dia memang sudah bertemu dua kali dengan Namjoon, sekali ketika dia mengantar Jungkook, dan satu ketika menjemput Yoongi. Namun perasaan itu selalu ada, seperti penggemar yang selalu menjerit ketika bertemu biasnya walau telah datang ke _fan-meet_ sepuluh kali berturut-turut.

Yang lebih muda mendorongnya, memaksanya membuka kenop pintu. Jadi Seokjin membukanya. "Hai, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Jimin menepuk jidatnya.

Bagaimana bisa suara Seokjin menjadi terlampau kecil dan cempreng seperti itu?

Penari itu menarik-narik baju sang kakak dan tersenyum paksa pada tamu mereka, "Kau pasti mencari Jungkook, Namjoon-ssi. Silahkan masuk terlebih dulu, kami perlu bicara. Jungkook juga akan turun sebentar lagi."

Jimin menarik Seokjin ke dapur sebelum Namjoon dapat mengatakan apapun. _Rapper_ itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum masuk ke ruang tamu, sedikit heran dengan sikap tuan rumah tersebut.

Sementara di dapur, Seokjin sudah nyaris mengumpat ketika Jimin mendorongnya sedikit. "Apa salahku, dasar Mochi kurang ajar!"

"Bisakah kau bersikap biasa? Kau membuat suasana menjadi aneh, Hyung, dia bisa menganggapmu tak waras jika kau terus seperti ini."

Seokjin menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, berpegangan pada cucian piring dan merengek seperti anak kecil, "Bagaimana ini, aku terlalu gugup karena Namjoon ada di rumahku, kenapa Jungkook tak bilang jika dia yang menjemputnya, sih?"

Jimin menghela nafas, meraih gelas kaca yang ada di kabinet atas kompor sebelum menuangkan air dan menyerahkannya pada yang lebih tua. "Setidaknya beri dia minum, aku yang akan memanggil Jungkook ke atas."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, berbincang dengan si _rapper_ di rumahnya adalah kesempatan yang dibawa oleh bulan biru itu sendiri, namun dia dapat melihat aura aneh dalam tatapan Jungkook. Dia bukan orang yang tak peka, dia tahu jelas itu adalah mata pencemburu, dan Jimin yang memanggil Jungkook takkan membantu apapun.

Jadi, mengesampingkan egonya, Seokjin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan memanggil Jungkook, kau yang menemaninya."

"Kau yakin?" dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku yang tetap tinggal."

.

"Hyung," Jungkook mengerang kala Taehyung bermain-main di lehernya. Tubuhnya telah terpojok di dinding kamar luas itu dengan yang lebih tua menahan kedua sisinya. Kakinya terasa lemah dan hanya bisa bergantung pada tangannya yang ada pada pundak Taehyung.

Jungkook sangat yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia adalah seorang submisif sejati, tak ada magenta yang menandingi warna suaranya saat ini dan semakin kontras dari waktu ke waktu. Dia tak pernah melihat warnanya berubah drastis penuh keerotisan seperti itu, warnanya selalu terang dan lembut, pastel.

Tapi kali ini sangat lain, seolah sesuai dengan ungu gelap milik Taehyung, Jungkook kembali mengerang keras. Dia dapat merasakan gigitan mungil di lehernya, tepat ketika Seokjin masuk dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

.

Taehyung masih mengerang sakit karena sang kakak yang terus menampar-nampar lengannya. Pemain saksofon itu dapat melihat warna kulitnya yang memerah, sama persis dengan warna wajah Seokjin yang naik ke telinganya.

"KAU ITU!"

Satu tamparan.

"SUDAH TUA!"

Tamparan lainnya.

"DIA MASIH SMA!"

Merah lagi di lengan.

"SADAR UMUR SEDIKIT, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Mungkin lengan lainnya akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya jika itu bukan karena Jungkook yang menahan ujung kaus orang tertua di ruangan tersebut. "Aku tak masalah."

"Jeon Jungkook," Seokjin meraih kedua lengan remaja tersebut, "Jika dia memaksamu, segera katakan padaku, kau tak perlu takut, aku ini kakaknya dan aku memihakmu, mengerti?"

"Hyung," protes Taehyung, kesal. "Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Dan sekarang jangan katakan _apapun_ , aku sedang bicara. Siapa yang ditindih dan siapa yang menindih, menurutmu itu punggung Jungkook yang kulihat? Jadi bekas merah ini seharusnya ada di lehermu?"

"Sebenarnya," Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku sedikit menyukainya."

"Hanya sedikit?" Seokjin melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar celetukan Taehyung, membuatnya bungkam kembali di belakang, pojok dinding. "Oke, aku akan berhenti bicara sekarang."

"Ayo, Kook," pria itu meraih pundak yang lebih muda, memeletkan lidah pada sang adik sebelum membawa yang paling muda keluar kamar, "Kakakmu menunggu di bawah."

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Oh, apakah Seokjin juga berharap itu adalah Yoongi yang menjemput calon kekasih adiknya itu? Bukankah keadaan akan semakin menyenangkan ketika Jimin kembali merengut melihat komposer itu? Tapi tidak, dia sudah cukup raungan tangis si pipi gembul sejak malam kemarin.

"Namjoon Hyung-mu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook sementara mereka menuruni tangga. "Apa Yoongi Hyung bermalam di rumah Jennie Noona?"

Oh, mungkinkah Jimin ingin mendengar kalimat _bermalam_ itu?

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Jimin dan Namjoon saat itu, namun Jungkook sudah melarikan diri dari rangkulannya dan meraih tas. "Kau sudah siap?" yang lebih muda tersenyum riang dan Namjoon mengusak rambutnya. "Ayo pulang."

"Aku pulang dulu, Seokjin Hyung, Jimin Hyu– Hyung, kau tak apa?"

Seokjin menoleh, melihat Jimin yang sedari tadi matanya terpaku di lantai keramik, terlonjak ketika namanya terpanggil. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa," dia melirik penjemput yang ikut mengerutkan dahi. "Kau pulanglah, Jungkook."

"Tae Hyung," Seokjin menaikkan satu jari ke bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam saja, dan Jungkook kembali menutup mulutnya, walau itu tak cukup untuk menutup bekas kemerahan yang sedikit tampak di lehernya. "Katakan pada Tae Hyung kalau aku akan pulang."

"Aku akan mengatakannya."

Jadi Jungkook dan Namjoon melambaikan tangannya untuk hari ini, memasuki Hyundai mewah si _rapper_ yang terparkir nyaman di depan rumah Kim bersaudara. Setelah mobil tersebut cukup jauh dari jangkauan, Seokjin buru-buru berpaling pada Jimin yang masih menatap kosong.

"Jadi, Park Jimin," dia menatap tajam, "Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

.

"Ini aneh," gumam Jungkook dan Namjoon yang masih menyetir meliriknya. "Jimin Hyung," dia menjelaskan, "Dia biasa saja, tampak sedang sedih, tapi biasa saja, tapi setelah bertemu Hyung dia sangat murung, jauh lebih murung dari tadinya."

"Kau sangat cepat membuat teman," puji Namjoon, "Aku tak mengira alamat yang kau berikan adalah alamat pembeli lukisanmu, apa kau berteman dengan para pembeli lain seperti ini juga?" dia menggelengkan kepala. "Yah, setidaknya Seokjin-ssi tampak seperti orang baik-baik."

"Seokjin Hyung sangat baik, kami membuat ramyeon bersama-sama tadi."

"Kau sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka?" Jungkook tersenyum, mengangguk. "Jadi Jimin Hyung-mu itu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga dia seperti itu."

Namjoon menghela nafas, "Kau perlu tahu sejarah kuliah kami sebelum itu, Kook."

"Aku tahu, kok." Protes Jungkook. "Kau dan Yoongi Hyung bertemu di fakultas yang sama dan mulai berteman dan seperti sekarang ini, lalu Yoongi Hyung berpacaran dengan Jennie Noona sementara Hyung tetap melajang."

"Hanya itu, kan? Kau belum bisa mendapat diskon veteran, an–"

"Aku tahu kau dan Yoongi Hyung pernah berpacaran!" Namjoon tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan yang lebih muda. "Aku juga tahu, Yoongi Hyung pernah menjadi _bottom_ -mu, Hyung."

"Jeon Jungkook!" seru yang lebih tua, kesal, "Itu sudah semacam puluhan tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi apa aku sudah mendapat diskon veteranku?"

Namjoon menghela nafas, mulut Jungkook terlalu pintar. "Jadi kau sudah tahu kesimpulannya. Yoongi Hyung memilih hidup lurus dengan wanitanya dan aku hanya ingin mencari pasangan yang pas."

'Apa hubungannya dengan Jimin Hyung?"

"Kami satu kampus dulu, berbeda fakultas. Hyung-mu populer dan Jimin menyukainya."

"Kurasa dia patah hati karena tahu Yoongi Hyung sudah lurus sekarang."

"Yoongi Hyung lurus setelah putus denganku," dia membelalakkan mata pada Jungkook yang menyeringai lebar, seolah tahu rahasia terbesar kedua kakaknya dan bisa menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ancaman. "Dan mungkin dia memutuskan untuk lurus selamanya."

"Maksudmu, Hyung?"

Namjoon tersenyum miris, membayangkan tangis dari mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca ketika mereka bicara tadi. "Hyung-mu akan menikah."

 **Min Yoongi is a fool – sorry not sorry, wait don't at me, OH MY GOD NO! *camera's off***

 **Okay, this is such an intriguing plot, of which I happened to think of when P.E class. So what do you think? I know, I'm annoyed, like bro, kapan Yoongi sadar oh my God – wait, kan aku yang buat, astaga, Sooji.**

 **LOL.**

 **Okay, aku benar-benar minta maaf baru bisa update setelah dua minggu, hari-hari terlalu sibuk dan teman-temanku seolah ingin kupites karena aku mengerjakan semua tugas kelompok *huft* mereka benar-benar ingin ku... ugh.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Saengilcukhahamnida, saengilchukhahamnida~**

 **Tak terasa Baby Bunny kita berulang tahun XD aku sangat senang, dia semakin manis, imut, tampan, lucu, semua~ I have to stay loyal to Yoongi but, bro, I have six bias-wreckers here and Jungkook is one of them LOL.**

 **Dan congratulation for Daesang, IDOL is lit, I repeat, IDOL is lit. I can't stop singing _you can't stop me loving myself_ , and they bias-wrecking me all at once. Bro. Aku masih hidup udah bahagia banget.**

 **And...**

 ** _For You_**

 ** _SwaggxrBang_** **: Omoo~ makasih Eonnie, iya aku yakin bisa semua dan aku bisa menjalani semuanya sendirian. Walaupun aku masih gak bisa masak, masih butuh bantuan nyuci baju, masih gak pernah hafal jalan ke rumah, masih gak bisa bangun pagi, masih... masih... *auto terpuruk di pojokan* makasih banget Eonnie, senang bisa dengar ff-ku jadi _mood-booster_ chu~**

 ** _JSBTS_** **: Makasih udah nungguin ff ini *insert harteu* kaya ada manisnya, macam aku dong /plak *kepedean lu* LOL, makasih, ini udah lanjut yaaa**

 ** _SwaggxrBang_** **(Pt.2): Jujur, aku mengejutkan diriku sendiri karena nulis adegan itu, LOL, iya itu kemajuan, kemajuan banget malaaah, Eonnie. Ini udah update XD, gomawo, Eon** **nie**

 ** _falling-hardly_** **: Hi, thanks for the review. And no, it hasn't completed yet, I'm sorry, there was an error and stated that the story is already finished when it's not. I already fixed it, though and the road is yet to finish, we're still far away from there, not to worry.**

 ** _eiffel.toweru_** **: *Yoongi bilaik* iya Mak, nanti ya, kucampur aduk dulu perasaanmu biar seru. Nah loh, ngawur. Tenang aja, Yoongi bakalan sadar pada waktunya. Fighting. Makasih udah review!**

 ** _Cygnus Jessenia_** **: Eak, eak, melihat warna lembut, XD tapi keren gitu. JK itu memang _lovable_ disini masa, dimana-mana sih XD, Taehyung too. Namjoon itu tutor yang baik buat JK dan Lisa itu _partner in crime_ yang selalu ada. Makasih udah bilang cerita ini indah dan aku senang kamu bisa mengerti dengan baik masing-masing karakter *Sooji, dirimu belum jadi guru kenapa bahasamu gini amat* Iya, aku buat JK gitu karena bisa-bisa jadi marie-sue kalo gak gitu jadinya. Ini udah lanjut, jadi rasa penasaranmu sudah terbayar, kah? XD**

 ** _itsathenazi_** **: Ooooh, maybe it's somehow, we'll know it for sure... someday. Yeah, Yoongi can be such a stone head sometimes, well, not sometimes, y'know, but everytime LOL, he's proposing Jennie fgs and doesn't care a bit about Jimin, or does he? *wink wonk* Hopemin is kinda cute, ikr XD and and Tae, heol, he won't feel sorry 'bout that, LOL**

 ** _iidiotqueen_** **: Oh my God, makasih udah review, ini udah lanjut yaa XD**

 **So, aku gak tahu mau nulis apalagi karena semua sudah tertulis di atas LOL, jadi aku hanya akan minta maaf jika ada typo atau grammatical error. Tangan atau jariku mungkin pegal dan terpeleset di atas keyboard, begitulah.**

 **Anyway, apapun yang kalian pikirkan bisa kalian tuliskan di review, aku membacanya, kalian tahu ;) Terima kasih sudah membaca, have a nice day and stream IDOL.**

 **And question for today: Apa lagu favorit kalian di Love Yourself: Answer?**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	5. Jouska

**Jouska – A hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head**

Jimin berlari turun ke ruang tamu secepat Seokjin yang naik ke atas, memanggil remaja yang diseret oleh sahabatnya itu ke kamar. Dia melihat Namjoon yang dengan canggung melihat sekeliling, dengan vas jernih berbunga putih yang dipandang sedari tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," dia meletakkan air putih di atas meja. "Sebenarnya aku bisa membuatkanmu teh, tapi stok sedang habis dan Seokjin Hyung sedikit enggan membelinya sebelum belanja bulanan."

Namjoon tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dan menatap Jimin yang kemudian duduk di sofa sampingnya. "Aku tak tahu alamat yang Jungkook kirim adalah alamat pembeli lukisannya."

"Oh," yang lebih muda memutar otak, "Aku juga tak tahu Seokjin Hyung membeli lukisannya, dia hanya bercerita bahwa Jungkook seorang pelukis, itu saja."

"Benarkah?" Jimin kembali mengangguk. "Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, harga tertinggi yang pernah ditawar untuk lukisan Jungkook adalah angkanya, kau tahu."

"Seokjin Hyung memang suka menghamburkan uang." Jawab Jimin sekenanya, memang benar, kakak sahabatnya itu selalu ribut dengan berbagai macam aksesoris dan lainnya, kontras dengan Taehyung yang jarang sekali membuat daftar pengeluaran.

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar itu sebelum meneguk air putihnya sekali. "Jimin, kau masih ingat kalau kita satu kampus dulu?"

Penari itu menahan nafasnya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Namjoon adalah sahabat senior yang dia sukai, bahkan hingga sekarang tak bisa dia lupakan. Juga teman satu SMA-nya yang menusuk dari belakang dengan kejamnya.

"Kukira kau tak ingin membahasnya, Sunbae-nim." Ujarnya, mencoba untuk kembali formal karena mereka kemungkinan akan membahas masalah masa sekolah mereka.

"Kau masih ingat Yoongi?"

Namjoon dapat melihat raut Jimin yang mengkerut. Tentu saja itu hanya tipu daya, dia tahu jelas Jimin masih mengingat Yoongi ketika yang lebih tua mengatakan bahwa mereka bertemu di supermarket saat itu. Dia kira adik tingkatnya itu akan mengelak, namun dia melihat Jimin menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kau juga pasti ingat tentang Jennie."

Jimin menelan ludahnya, "Sepertinya Seokjin Hyung sudah terlalu lama, aku harus melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan."

"Nanti, Jimin," tahan Namjoon, meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tak ada satupun yang kuketahui."

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Ujarnya lagi. "Kau seorang penari," dia melihat Jimin menganggukkan kepala. "Aku ingin tahu jika kau bersedia menari untuk sebuah acara. Mungkin tiga atau empat bulan lagi, kau punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

Pertanyaan tentang Yoongi dan Jennie, sekarang tentang mengisi sebuah acara. Perut Jimin terasa kosong seketika dan perasaan tak enak memenuhi tubuhnya. Namun dia terus bertanya. "Acara apa?"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, bagaimana jika dia hanya akan membuka luka lama? Bagaimana jika Jimin tengah dalam proses penyembuhan dan Namjoon hanya akan menebar garam? Tapi suatu hari Jimin akan tahu, dan akan lebih baik sekarang.

"Itu acara pernikahan mereka."

Dan apa yang dia takutkan terjadi, karena kemarahan seseorang yang begitu lemah lembut dan rapuh seperti Jimin adalah sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dibanding apapun di matanya, tepat ketika air mata panas menetes turun ke pipinya.

.

"Hyung, kau serius akan menikah?" Jungkook langsung mendobrak kamar sang kakak begitu mengetahui berita tersebut dari Namjoon. Yang dipanggil hanya diam di atas tempat tidurnya, bergulung di dalam selimut seperti biasanya, bergumam lirih, mengiyakan. "Aku tak percaya ini, kalian terlalu sering bertengkar lalu sekarang mau menikah?"

"Kami bertengkar karena waktu kami tak pernah senggang, Jungkook, dengan menikah, kami bisa bertemu lebih sering dan pertengkaran bisa dihindari."

"Kenapa tidak pindah saja dan jual rumah ini?" protes Jungkook, "Jika yang kalian butuhkan adalah waktu kenapa tidak geret saja barangnya ke rumah ini dan kalian selesai. Apa itu karena aku? Kau menikah agar aku tak mengganggumu lagi, kan, Hyung?"

"Demi apapun, Jungkook, jangan merepet sekarang, aku sedang lelah." Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya naik, menghela nafas sambil menatap sang adik. "Dengar, aku dan Jennie akan menikah, dan itu final. Lagipula apa rugimu? Kau akan mendapat kakak yang baru."

"Dan menyeret kakak sepupuku untuk pulang ketika dia bertengkar, tidak terima kasih, Hyung." Jawabnya sarkastik. "Hyung, aku tak tahu otakmu yang begitu jenius itu berpikir kemana, tapi aku sangat yakin kau dan Jennie Noona takkan berlangsung lama. Bahkan dari warna suara kalian masing-masing, aku sudah tahu."

"Kau mau unjuk kemampuan sekarang?"

"Itu kenyataan," dia membela diri. "Warna kalian begitu kontras dan kosong, kalian tak pernah saling mencintai."

"Dia tunanganku, jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, Hyung?"

Yoongi terdiam. Pernahkah? Kali terakhir adalah pada kencan kelima mereka, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang Yoongi coba setelah sekian lama, dan rasanya terlalu aneh di lidahnya. Begitu aneh hingga dia tak pernah mengucapkan itu lagi.

"Atau setidaknya, apa dia pernah mengatakannya, Hyung?"

Tapi Yoongi takkan kalah, terutama dalam perdebatan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar ini, Jeon Jungkook. Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta? Kau hanya bocah kecil kesepian yang hanya memiliki satu orang teman di sekolah yang tak peduli tentang kelainanmu yang aneh itu. Kutebak kau seperti ini karena tak ingin aku _berpaling_ setelah menikah, benar 'kan? Kau tak ingin satu orang yang memperhatikanmu berkurang, tapi tebak apa, Jeon, dengan kelainanmu itu, orang-orang akan melarikan diri dan kau akan terjebak dengan dirimu sepanjang hidup. Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri dan biarkan aku mengurus diriku sendiri!"

Oh, Min Yoongi, apakah kau mendengar dirimu mengatakan itu?

Mulut kakak sepupunya memang terkenal pedas dan tak berhati, namun Jungkook tak pernah langsung menerimanya seperti itu. Yoongi adalah orang yang menjaganya sejak dia masih sangat kecil dan itu benar-benar menyakitinya ketika sang kakak mengatakan itu.

Kalimatnya, kata demi kata, menyesap masuk ke dalam otaknya, terpatri disana hingga entah kapan. Dan tersalin serta turun ke relung hatinya, menutupi setiap celah hingga tangis menetes dari matanya yang bening.

Dia selalu tahu betapa anehnya dirinya, namun Yoongi tak pernah sama sekali mengoloknya seperti ini. Pria itu bahkan terlihat antusias untuk bermain piano di depannya dan Jungkook akan mendeskripsikan suasana lagu tersebut, memoles krayon dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Namun kalimat itu seolah meresap, menghancurkan setiap memori yang ada dan memecahkannya, pudar dan hilang seperti kepingan kaca si Ratu Salju, menyisakan keburukan yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

Perlahan, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya, meraih tasnya sebelum membanting pintu keluar dan mengusap air matanya. Marah dan terluka, remaja itu mengambil jalur bus waktu terakhir, pergi entah kemana dengan masih mengenakan seragamnya.

Sementara Yoongi mengacak rambutnya, merutuki kenapa dia mengatakan hal sekasar itu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menghadapi penolakan dengan kepala dingin, bahkan Namjoon memintanya untuk memikirkan kembali pernikahan yang akan dia jalani.

Bukan karena AgustD yang sedang melejit, bukan karena karirnya sebagai komposer, tapi karena kesiapan mereka berdua yang terbilang sangatlah minim. Jennie juga sempat menolak, memikirkan bahwa mereka mengambil keputusan itu tepat setelah berkelahi. Dan Yoongi tahu jelas kenapa dia mengajukan hal tersebut.

Dia telah lari begitu lama, dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk berhenti, meneguk air putih dingin masih dengan seragam larinya, seolah seragam itu adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang dia miliki, melepasnya, walaupun garis _finish_ masihlah berkilo-kilometer jauhnya.

Jadi Yoongi mencoba menghubungi ibu Jungkook, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa membujuk remaja itu untuk kembali. "Imo, aku melakukan kesalahan."

Andai saja dia bisa mengatakan semuanya, tapi ini adalah pilihannya, dan pilihan ini adalah yang terfatal di antara segala bentuk yang ada.

.

Jungkook tak tahu kenapa dia berada disini, hanya di tebing sebuah pemukiman sepi, berkaleng-kaleng soda telah dia habiskan. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang berkelip lampunya selayak bintang, menandingi cahaya temaram bulan yang menghiasi malam cerah itu.

Tak seperti hatinya yang mendung.

Yoongi selalu spontan mengatakan sesuatu ketika emosinya tengah meledak-ledak, dan kespontanan itu menyakitinya. Kalimat yang secara cepat diucapkan adalah apa yang kita pikirkan, Jungkook tahu itu, jadi artinya adalah Yoongi pasti pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Bahwa adik sepupunya itu adalah beban yang harus dia tanggung.

Apa gunanya ribuan won yang ada di buku tabungannya?

Apa gunanya polesan krayon dari permainan piano yang hingga sekarang masih tersimpan rapi di bilik kamarnya?

Apa gunanya itu semua jika Yoongi hanya menganggapnya sebagai beban yang harus dikasihani?

Lisa menepuk pundaknya pelan, menarik hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya. Iya, Jungkook sering meninggalkan beberapa baju hangatnya di rumah sahabatnya itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia harus menginap sepulang sekolah.

"Kau menghilang dari ruang tamu secepat aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Jangan dipikirkan, Jeon," ujarnya, "Yoongi Oppa hanya sedang marah."

"Aku hanya sedih, itu saja." Lisa menganggukkan kepala, menyesap bibir kaleng sodanya. "Lissie," gadis itu menggumam pelan, "Kau takkan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

Dia berdecih, "Jika dalam artian _aku takkan meninggalkanmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain_ , aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu apapun." Jawabnya, melirik sahabatnya yang tertunduk lesu. "Hei, sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan."

"Sepertinya dia benar, aku ini beban."

"Jeon Jungkook," tegur Lisa. "Jika aku memilih pilihan untuk menghindarimu ketika aku pertama masuk sekolah, aku bisa melakukannya dan kita takkan berada disini. Aku tetap bersamamu bukan karena kau terlihat menyedihkan, aku juga pasti pergi jika kau itu beban."

"Tapi Yoongi Hyung–"

"Kau mengharapkan Yoongi Oppa untuk melajang selamanya? Ayolah, Jeon, dia menikah bukan berarti hubungan kalian berakhir. Dia tetap kakakmu dan kau tetap adiknya., dia masih bisa menghidupimu, kau tahu seberapa besar gajinya. Apalagi tunangannya itu pengacara."

"Sebenarnya bukan itu kenapa aku tak suka mereka menikah," ujar Jungkook. "Mereka lebih sering cekcok daripada ciuman, aku tak yakin apa mereka bisa bertahan."

"Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka pasti tahu bagaimana caranya mempertahankan pernikahan."

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku?"

Lisa mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku lebih percaya Yoongi Oppa daripada kau, sebenarnya, jadi silahkan."

"Sebenarnya kau memihak siapa?" protesnya, menggigit bibir, memikirkan hukuman yang bisa membuat sahabatnya kapok. "Jika kau kalah, kau harus menemui mantanmu lagi."

"Oh, dasar Jeon Jungkook gila. Baik aku akan melakukannya, aku juga takkan kalah lagipula." Balasnya, kesal. "Dan jika kau yang kalah, aku akan menghapus semua lagu di _playlist_ -mu." Dia melihat Jungkook yang hampir protes, menyeringai, "Keadilan adalah keadilan, Jeon."

"Terserah," jawabnya, "Aku takkan kalah."

.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung." Jimin menggeliat, membuat Hoseok yang awalnya menindih kakinya bergerak pelan di atas tempat tidur. Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, menarik dirinya, menekuk lutut dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini."

"Apa ada yang salah?" pria itu melihatnya yang masih tertekuk, mengelus punggungnya. "Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan padaku apapun itu."

"Itu hanya," bagaimana bisa dia menceritakan pada Hoseok bahwa dia telah semakin jatuh dan jatuh. Yoongi akan menikah, dan mungkin Jimin akan semakin mendalami kesedihannya, melarikan diri dengan hubungannya dengan Hoseok yang tak pernah jelas arahnya.

Jimin melirik yang lebih tua, memutuskan untuk mencoba menciumnya lagi, namun Hoseok seolah mengetahui sesuatu mengganggu _partner_ -nya itu dan menahan bahunya. "Katakan padaku, _Baby_."

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya," jika dia membahasnya sekarang, Jimin takut bahwa dia akan menangis nantinya. Dia berani menangis di depan Taehyung, Seokjin, tapi dia tak pernah bisa menangis di depan Hoseok.

Seolah dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda.

Pribadi nakal dan dewasa di depan _partner_ -nya itu, dan malaikat yang harus dilindungi pada kedua Kim bersaudara. Mungkin itu memanglah konsepnya. Apapun itu, Jimin tak pernah meneteskan air mata sekalipun di depan yang lebih tua.

Dan keadaan ini membuatnya takut.

Namun Hoseok menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecupnya pelan, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya rasa lemah lembut menenangkan, seolah tahu bahwa Jimin tak hanya membutuhkan teman pemuas nafsu, namun juga teman untuk bicara dan bersandar.

"Aku sudah melihat semua sisi yang ada di dirimu, jauh dari orang lain lihat, jadi jangan takut dan tunjukkan sedikit lebih banyak."

Mendengar kalimat itu, seolah mereka telah tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya untuk menjadi perangsang air matanya, kedua alat optik Jimin mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air dan dia terisak, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu polos Hoseok.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa ini karena Sunbae-mu akan menikah?" Jimin meliriknya, terkejut. Namun Hoseok hanya mengelusnya lagi, "Beritanya menjadi _headline_ hari ini. _AgustD dikabarkan merencakan pernikahannya_. Judul yang buruk, bukan begitu?"

Jimin tersenyum sedikit, dia tahu, yang lebih tua mencoba menghiburnya dengan gurauan itu, namun tetap saja hatinya masih terasa sakit. Bahkan jikalau dia tak merasakan apapun tentang kakak tingkatnya itu, rasa sakit itu masih akan tetap ada. Dulu, sebelum Taehyung, Jennie adalah sahabat terdekatnya.

Dan telah mengkhianatinya.

Tentu saja, dia tak pernah berani untuk menyatakan bahwa dia seorang biseksual, berbeda seperti sekarang yang terang-terangan bersikap manis pada seorang koreografer. Jadi mungkin itu bukan salah Jennie, namun bahkan sahabatnya itu tak pernah menceritakan bahwa mereka berpacaran hingga gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia telah kehilangan kartu V-nya.

Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Jimin.

"Hyung," Hoseok bergumam mengiyakan, "Cium aku."

"Jimin, aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan suasana seperti ini."

"Kumohon," pintanya, "Aku hanya ingin lupa, ini terlalu menyakitkan."

Pria itu menghela nafas, merengkuh lengan Jimin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali, mengusapnya perlahan sebelum mengecupnya lembut. Ciuman mereka terlalu basah, dan Hoseok dapat merasakan isakan yang lebih muda ketika mereka merebahkan diri.

"Aku tak bisa," gumam Hoseok, "Kau akan semakin terluka."

Namun Jimin memeluk punggungnya, "Kumohon, Hyung. Sebentar saja."

Dan Hoseok menyerah, menciumnya kembali sebelum menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

* * *

 **Baby Bunny:**

Hyung

Tebak aku ada dimana

*attached an image*

 **V:**

Kamarmu?

Tidak mungkin ya...

Ah, ini sudah malam, pasti kamarmu

 **Baby Bunny:**

Coba lagi, Hyung

 **V:**

Kau punya daddy lain selain aku?

 **Baby Bunny:**

Sejak kapan kau itu daddy-ku?

Ffs

 **V:**

Jadi kau dimana, baby-ku sayang?

Jika kau sedang bersama cowok lain sekarang

Istfg

Aku akan datang menjemputmu

Dan kau mungkin takkan bisa sekolah karena pegal-pegal

Kau mau itu?

 **Baby Bunny:**

Eh

Jangan

Aku sedang bersama Lisa

Aku janji, aku tak melakukan apapun

 **V:**

Kukira aku mengantarmu pulang tadi

Kau pergi lagi?

Kau mengetik lama tapi tak mengirimkan apapun

 **Baby Bunny:**

Aku bertengkar dengan Yoongi Hyung

Dia bilang dia akan menikah dan aku tak setuju

Dan kami bertengkar

* * *

Taehyung mengernyit, begitu lama hingga Seokjin yang tengah menonton televisi di sampingnya meliriknya pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Yoongi Hyung akan menikah?" kakaknya mengangguk, "Kau tahu, Hyung?"

"Jimin memberitahuku sebelum dia pulang, dia sangat tertekan." Jawabnya, menghela nafas, memikirkan sahabat sang adik yang menahan air matanya sebelum meraih jaket dan pergi keluar. "Aku hanya tak ingin apapun terjadi."

"Dia mungkin pergi ke tempat Hoseok Hyung, itu kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa kita pikirkan." Seokjin ikut mengangguk.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu dia akan menikah?"

"Jungkook memberitahuku." Ujarnya, masih menatap ponsel, mengetik. "Jungkook juga bilang dia bertengkar dengan kakaknya karena itu."

"Jika dipikirkan lagi, mereka berdua harus cukup pintar dan membatalkan pernikahan."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Tapi jika mereka saling mencintai, bagaimana lagi, kau tahu itu, kan, Hyung?"

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi fans-nya jika tahu dia akan menikah." Seokjin meringis, "Apa aku perlu begadang dan _stay on_ di Twitter?"

"Apa faedahmu melakukan itu," sang adik memutar mata, mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga dan berjingkat pergi. "Nikmati penantianmu di Twitter, Hyung, aku lebih memilih mengobrol dengan _bunny_ -ku."

"Kim Taehyung, besok Jungkook harus sekolah!"

Dari tangga menuju atas, terdengar teriakan Taehyung, membalas hardikan keras sang kakak, "Besok hari Sabtu!"

.

Jungkook menerima timpukan kepala keras dari bantal putih yang digenggam oleh Lisa, remaja itu meliriknya kesal karena telah mengganggu tidurnya. Semalam, Taehyung menghubunginya dan dia tak ingat kapan dia menutup mata.

"Bangun." Perintah gadis itu, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu begadang tadi malam? Aku terbangun karena suara tertawamu keras sekali."

Dia mengerang, memeluk kembali bantal yang masih menjadi sandarannya sebelum menutup matanya kembali, membuat sahabatnya itu langsung melontarkan serangan bantal kedua. "Bangun, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Sialan kau, Manoban." Jungkook menggaruk telinganya, kesal. Teriakan Lisa tepat pada telinganya cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun sepenuhnya. "Aku baru menutup mataku selama tiga jam."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Saegyung sampai selama itu?"

"Namanya Taehyung."

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian melakukan _sexting_? Atau _phone sex_?" remaja itu membulatkan matanya, tak mungkin dia melakukan itu, itu terlalu cepat, tapi belalakan mata itu justru memberi sinyal berbeda bagi Lisa. Dan gadis itu gencar memukulnya lagi. "Ini kamar tamuku, bagaimana bisa hal nista macam kau ada di dalamnya!"

"Aku tak melakukan– Aduh, Lissie, kau terlalu ganas." Jungkook menarik bantal merah jambu tersebut sebelum berbalik, membuat sahabatnya itu terperangkap di bawah kungkungannya. "Jangan sok terkejut, aku takkan melakukan apapun."

"Menurutmu aku punya nafsu padamu?" Lisa mendorong Jungkook pelan. "Orientasi kita sama dan menyukaimu akan terlalu menjijikkan. Aku bisa merasa _incest_ atau apapun itu."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kau harus pulang, aku yakin Yoongi Oppa mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tak ingin bertengkar lagi."

"Dia hanya emosi sesaat," ujar Lisa, menghela nafas. "Aku yakin kalian akan segera berbaikan secepat kalian melihat satu sama lain. Yoongi Oppa 'kan sangat menyayangimu, mungkin dia berpikir kau melonjak dan _snap_ seketika."

"Kau sedang membelanya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang aku pikir itu benar. Lagipula tak hanya kau yang kecewa karena dia akan menikah." Jawabnya, meraih ponsel dan menunjukkan salah satu artikel. "Sepertinya rumahnya akan segera penuh _sasaeng_ yang mengamuk."

" _Holy shit_." Gumam Jungkook, membelalakkan mata karena komentar-komentar yang dia baca soal kakak sepupunya. "Aku tak terkejut jika fans-nya marah, maksudku, dia terlalu terkenal. Lihat ini, astaga, mereka terlalu ganas."

"Kakakmu akan membutuhkan sokongan lebih dari yang kau pikirkan," ucap Lisa. "Kau tak bisa bertengkar dengannya karena ini, Jeon, dia mungkin bisa tak menghiraukan mereka, tapi kau adiknya, dan bukankah itu akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau mencintai seseorang dan keluargamu sendiri tak mendukungmu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas, mengingat itu adalah Yoongi, bukannya tak masuk akal jika dia melempar meriam bola basket agar mengenai kepala mereka satu persatu, tapi itu adalah fans-nya, yang walaupun _sasaeng_ tak tega dia sakiti.

Lisa benar, dia harus pulang.

"Kau bisa mengantarku?" tanyanya dan Lisa mengibaskan tangannya.

"Siap-siap cepat."

.

Seokjin meraup _cheese ball_ -nya, menjejalkan itu ke mulut sambil melihat-lihat gosip terhangat pagi itu. Pipinya yang membulat karena camilan itu mengerut kesal, mengunyahnya cepat-cepat agar bisa protes dengan keras.

"Kenapa semua berita adalah tentang AgustD, aku benar-benar kesal. Dia akan menikah, aku mengerti, tapi kenapa– Astaga, Jimin maafkan aku, aku akan mematikan TV."

Dia lupa dengan atensi Jimin di sampingnya, dan pipi mochi itu sudah menggembung dan matanya berair, siap tumpah kapanpun jika melihat wajah seniornya di layar kaca. "Aku tak apa, Hyung. Tontonlah jika ingin."

"Tidak, tidak, kau lebih penting." Seokjin melempar _remote_ ke sofa yang lain dan meraih kepala Jimin agar yang lebih muda berbaring di pahanya, menyamankan diri. " _Cham isanghae nan bunmyeong nan neoreul neomu saranghaessneunde. Modu noege majchugo neol wihae salgo sipeossneunde_."

"Apa itu, Hyung? Kau mencoba membuatku menangis?" Seokjin tertawa, mengelus kepala sahabat adiknya itu. "Tapi suaramu bagus, tak pernah ingin menyanyi di bar-mu, Hyung?"

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja dengan menjadi bartender, urusan musik, aku menyerahkannya pada Taehyung." Jimin menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti. "Kau bagaimana? Apa ada proyek menari lagi?"

"RM," gumam yang lebih muda, "Menawariku untuk menari pada acara pernikahan Yoongi Hyung. Aku ingin, setidaknya aku bisa menunjukkan diriku, tapi aku terlalu takut, Hyung, bagaimana jika aku menangis?"

"RM bocah tengik,"

"Terakhir kali kuingat, dia itu _crush_ -mu, Hyung."

"Dia tetap menjadi _crush_ -ku, tapi aku hanya tak terima dia menawarimu seperti itu, aku mengerti dia teman dekat seniormu, tapi menawarimu seperti itu tidak benar. Atau mungkin dia tak tahu soal kau."

"Dia tahu, Hyung."

"Dasar bocah tengik."

Jimin tertawa kecil, menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali pada paha sang kakak. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Hoseok Hyung. Aku memaksanya melakukan itu semalam, dia tahu aku menangis, tapi aku terus memaksanya."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan Yoongi Hyung. Aku tahu seks takkan membuat hatiku melupakannya, tapi setidaknya aku tahu ada yang bisa membawanya pergi jauh dari ingatanku, walau hanya sesaat."

"Dan kau menangis?" Jimin mengangguk. "Park," Seokjin menariknya agar duduk seketika, berhadapan. "Kau tahu, umpamanya adalah seperti ini, bayangkan jika aku yang menciummu. Bukankah itu terasa aneh?" dia mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah seperti Hyung-ku."

Seokjin memutar mata, "Kau dan aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kau merasa aneh."

"Karena," Jimin menelan ludah. "Bukan kau yang kucintai."

"Dan apa kau mencintai Hoseok?" Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi sama seperti itu. Kau tak bisa melupakan orang yang kau cintai dengan mencium orang lain, apalagi melakukan itu dengannya. Bukan begitu caranya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menemukan orang lain yang rasa cintanya lebih besar dari orang itu."

"Kurasa aku takkan bisa melakukannya." Jimin menundukkan kepala. "Maksudku, lihatlah aku, Hyung. Aku terlalu buruk bahkan orang yang kucintai tak mencintaiku, dia akan menikah dengan orang yang bukan aku."

"Aku sedang melihatmu, Park Jimin." Seokjin menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menenangkan. "Kau tak bisa mengharapkan dia mencintaimu ketika kau tak mencintai dirimu sendiri."

Jimin mulai terisak, membuat yang lebih tua memeluknya erat. Seokjin benar, bahkan ketika dia masih di universitas, alasan dia tak pernah bisa mendekati Yoongi adalah pemikiran bahwa dia terlalu buruk dan mungkin seniornya itu takkan menyukainya.

Dan lihatlah dia sekarang, menangis dan sendirian.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini, Hyung, ini terlalu menyakitkan aku seperti ingin mati." Seokjin mengelus punggungnya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. "Ini menyakitkan, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi, Hyung."

"Ini masih pagi, ada apa ribut-ribut?" erang Taehyung, langsung membelalakkan mata ketika sang kakak membuat gerakan akan memukul dan memintanya diam. Pria itu segera mendudukkan diri di samping sahabatnya. "Jim, kau tak apa?"

"Taehyung," hanya itu yang disebutnya sebelum terisak kembali, dan sahabatnya itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tak bisa tahu jika kau tak memberitahuku, aku bukan pembaca pikiran, Park." Dia ikut mengelus kepalanya, mencoba membuat isakannya berhenti, namun itu justru semakin kencang dan kencang. "Kurasa kau dan Yoongi Hyung perlu bicara."

"Aku tak mau." Gumam Jimin, "Jika dia ingin menikah, terserah dia. Apa dia pernah peduli padaku? Yang dia tahu hanya aku ini adik tingkatnya."

Taehyung menghela nafas, menepuk-nepuk kepala sahabatnya yang masih sesenggukan. "Lalu kau harus bagaimana? Menyanyi di pesta pernikahannya?"

Seokjin meliriknya pedas, "Itu tak membantu sama sekali." Ujarnya. "Tapi Taehyung ada benarnya, kalian harus bicara. Bahkan jika itu terjadi pada hari kematianmu, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa aku bahkan bisa melakukan itu?"

"Jadi maumu apa? Ikut demo di Twitter?"

Seokjin kembali menatap adiknya, kesal. "Kau tak membantu sama sekali, kau tahu itu, kan, adikku tersayang?" Taehyung memutar matanya. "Begini saja, Jimin, malam ini semuanya gratis untukmu, kau bisa mengambil wiski paling mahal sekalipun, oke? Sekarang jangan menangis."

"Kau tahu memberinya alkohol saat dia seperti ini tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau temui Hoseok, olahraga atau apa." Jimin semakin menangis mendengar nama Hoseok. Penari itu berbalik dan memukul-mukul pundak Taehyung sambil meraung keras. "Hei, apa salahku, astaga apa _bottom_ sesulit ini?"

"Keluar dari sini, Taehyung, akan lebih baik daripada kau dipukuli bukankah begitu?"

Taehyung memutar matanya, mengelus kepala Jimin sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi. "Aku mandi dulu."

.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Yoongi dari tidur paginya, dia memang begadang tadi malam karena pertengkarannya dengan Jungkook. Dia telah bicara pada bibinya, namun ibu sepupunya itu juga tak pernah mengetahui kemana Jungkook akan pergi jika sedang merajuk seperti itu, membuatnya tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam.

Juga, ponselnya seolah tak peduli dan terus berdering.

Berita akan rencana pernikahannya terkuak dan rumor berdatangan, mengira-ngira wanita beruntung mana yang akan dia jadikan pasangan hidup. Itu membuatnya kesal. Sepanjang pagi, Yoongi menatap wajahnya yang terpampang di acara gosip.

Dia tak mengerti apa faedahnya menonton gosip pagi-pagi.

Dia harus datang ke agensi untuk mengkonfirmasi itu, namun dia tak bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Twitter-nya nyaris tak berfungsi saking banyaknya notifikasi – ingatkan dia untuk mematikan notifikasinya. Dia juga harus memastikan Jennie baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu mungkin belum diketahui, namun dia yakin sekali Jennie tengah berdiam di rumah sekarang ini, gugup dan ketakutan apakah wajahnya akan terpasang di artikel. Sambil memikirkan berbagai gagasan di pikirannya, Yoongi meraba-raba kemana dia menyimpan bajunya sebelum beranjak keluar.

Jennie di depan pintu.

Yoongi tak tahu reflek darimana, namun dirinya merengsek maju dan merengkuh tunangannya yang gemetaran. "Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumahmu, aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi matanya mengikutiku."

 _Rapper_ itu hanya mengangguk, mengecup kepalanya sebelum membawanya masuk ke rumah, "Aku baru saja berpikir untuk menghubungimu, tapi kau sudah kemari duluan."

"Aku tak bisa menonton TV tanpa mendengar namamu, bahkan Line Today penuh denganmu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Yoongi menelusuri cincin bersepuh perak yang tersemat indah di jemari pasangannya, menghela nafas. "Apa kau pikir ini ide yang bagus?"

Dia merengut. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?"

"Karirmu sedang di puncak, Yoongi, dan aku tak ingin kau kehilangan itu ketika kita menikah."

"Aku bisa menikah kapanpun aku mau, itu takkan mempengaruhi pekerjaanku, oke?" Jennie menghela nafas, mengangguk. "Atau itu kau yang berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak," dia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya khawatir, itu saja."

"Aku akan melindungimu, mengerti? Takkan ada kamera wartawan yang menangkap wajahmu dan takkan ada artikel, apapun itu. Aku janji."

Wanita itu mengangguk, masih menundukkan kepala. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menarik kepala tunangannya, menciumnya sejenak. Walaupun itu berarti kekhawatiran takkan sirna dalam sekejap.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas, melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah Lisa memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah kakak sepupunya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, masuklah, kita bisa sarapan bersama." Gadis itu hanya bergumam, matanya tak lepas dari satu mobil di seberang mereka. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku tak yakin." Jawabnya, tangannya menunjuk satu orang berpakaian hitam yang bersandar pada pintu mobil tersebut. Tampak terlalu jelas. serba hitam dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Juga masker. "Dispatch tak berpakaian seperti itu."

"Apa menurutmu, Yoongi Hyung harus tahu?" Jungkook memicingkan matanya, "Tapi mobil itu terlalu mencolok, kan?"

Lisa mengangguk, melirik Hyundai putih perak yang dibuat bersandar oleh orang tersebut. "Apa benar-benar ada _sasaeng_ yang mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi Oppa?"

"Dan hendak membunuhnya karena akan menikah?" Keduanya menahan nafas, mulut terbuka, ditutupi tangan yang melebar di mulut masing masing. "Bagaimana ini? Oh, astaga, menyeramkan."

"Kita masuk saja?"

"Yoongi Hyung biasa masih tidur jam segini."

"Baguslah, kita langsung beritahu dia saja."

Dua anak SMA itu merengsek keluar dari mobil. Lisa mendobrak pintu pengemudi dan Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak melihat penguntit itu. Keduanya membuka pintu gerbang dan tak membiarkan kesempatan muncul dengan langsung menguncinya.

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah sang kakak, terlalu keras hingga dia nyaris mengetuk kepala Yoongi alih-alih pintu. Remaja itu menelan ludah, terkejut.

"Masuklah," gumam Yoongi, melambaikan tangan pada Lisa. "Kau di rumahnya semalam?" Dia mengangguk, sedikit canggung setelah pertengkaran tadi malam, namun Yoongi justru memeluknya. "Dengar, aku minta maaf sudah mengatakan itu, oke? Aku sedang memiliki banyak pikiran."

"Dia menangis semalam, Oppa." Sahut Lisa, memeletkan lidah pada Jungkook. "Kukira dia juga ingin minta maaf tapi terlalu gengsi."

"Aku tak menangis."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya. Masuklah, kalian pasti belum sarapan."

Lisa awalnya tertawa, mengikuti langkah Yoongi masuk ke rumah dan memeletkan lidahnya sekali lagi, sebelum matanya bertemu dengan wajah familiar di atas sofa sepupu Jungkook. Wanita yang dilihatnya juga langsung membelalakkan matanya, terkejut.

Untunglah Jungkook tak melihat ekspresinya dan langsung mengikuti Yoongi ke dapur, mungkin membuat omelet. Entahlah. Pikirannya sedikit kalut dan matanya seolah tak bisa lepas pada orang yang telah lama berpisah dengannya itu.

"Jennie Eonnie,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lisa?"

 **.**

 **Love Yourself: Answer-ku baru tiba kemarin sabtu, Oh My God, I'm hyped af gyaaa XD.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a short one comparing to the others – previous. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat beberapa hari, aku rencananya akan update tadi malam tapi lupa untuk merevisi dan tiba-tiba wifiku tak berfungsi.**

 **Jadi disinilah aku. Oh, kalian takkan percaya berapa banyak tugasku, aku sudah berasa akan UN karena, begini.**

 **Anyway,**

 _ **For You:**_

 _ **:**_ **Iyakan, entah kapan Yoongi sadar, aku juga bingung. Kasihan si mochi *hiks* makasih udah review =D**

 _ **JSBTS:**_ **LOL, bentar lagi mereka pacaran *siren* alert! Alert! Spoiler alert! Ini udah lanjut yaa, haha, makasih udah review. Oh, iya itu kena banget liriknya. Tapi aku prefer ke Just Dance.**

 _ **SwaggxrBang:**_ **Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku nulis itu XD, iya mungkin dia takut dijadiin bottom lagi kalo gak lurus, LOL. Iya, karena tetet harus mengimbangi kuki yang masih SMA, eak eak eak. Makasih udah ngasih semangat, Eonnie, dan bilang aku berbakat. Iya, aku bakalan belajar mandiri lagi, Eonnie, makasih. Eonnie juga semangat kuliah-nya. =D**

 _ **Itsathenazi:**_ **I know right! Yoongi is too, ugh, something just had to happen to make him get a grip of himself *smirk* Ooooh, about Namgi, hmm, there is this history, a very long time of which, if I tell you now, it'll be a spoiler. Hehet. Yeah, Seokjin can't calm down his gaydreaming ass lmao. And Kookie, oh such luck of which I don't have LOL.**

 **How was this, guys? Tanganku gemetaran nulis ini karena Eomma lagi marah-marah gara-gara adikku remedial matematika. Oh, museowo.**

 **Anyway, karena aku takut, kalian bisa mengatakan apapun di review. Dan aku minta maaf jika ada grammatical error atau typo. I know, aku merevisinya, tapi mungkin saja tanganku terselip. So...**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	6. Cosmogyral

**Cosmogyral** **– Whirling around the universe**

Lisa menahan nafasnya, menatap wanita yang terduduk di atas sofa depannya, elegan seperti biasanya. Sudah nyaris bertahun-tahun, namun getaran itu masih sama dan rasa berdegup terasa di jantungnya, tepat ketika dia mengucapkan nama itu.

"Jennie Eonnie,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lisa?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, menundukkan kepala. "Temanku tinggal disini." Jawabnya, mencoba menegakkan kepala. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tunanganku tinggal disini."

Tunangan.

Seharusnya dia bersikap biasa, namun tangannya mengepal dan lidahnya kelu, seolah satu kata itu telah mematikan tombol di tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan hanya bisa mematung di hadapan wanita bermata tajam tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan menikah." Ujarnya, berdeham, "Tapi tentu saja, ini sudah begitu lama sejak kita bertemu, benar 'kan?"

"Dan seingatku kau pindah ke Thailand." Jawab Jennie, tak berpindah sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk, menahan diri untuk tidak menuju gadis itu. Ini rumah Yoongi. "Kudengar ibumu akhirnya menikah."

"Mereka hanya belum mendaftarkan pernikahan saat itu. Untung saja aku memutuskan untuk pindah, benar 'kan? Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi. Kukira aku sudah bisa hidup tenang tanpa memikirkanmu, tapi ternyata kau yang selama ini hanya berjarak sangat dekat denganku."

"Haruskah kita bersyukur untuk itu?"

"Terserahmu, Eonnie." Ujarnya, menyangga kakinya lagi sebelum beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Jennie yang masih terduduk, kaki tersilang satu sama lain, mencoba untuk tak mengejarnya.

Jungkook tengah berbincang dengan sang kakak ketika gadis itu menahan pundaknya, "Jeon, aku pulang dulu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja selesai menggoreng telur." Protesnya, menunjukkan omelet yang masih panas, mengepul setelah baru diangkat dari penggorengan. "Makan dulu." Namun rautnya langsung berubah melihat wajah Lisa yang nampak mengemban beban. "Hei, sesuatu terjadi?"

Sahabatnya itu melirik Yoongi dengan diam sebelum melihatnya lagi. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu, Kook?"

Setelah meletakkan piring dan mengatakan pada sang kakak bahwa dia akan pergi sebentar, dia mengikutinya ke kamar tempat dia biasa tidur, berdiri di depan pintu. Jungkook menyangga dirinya di samping meja. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau ingat aku menceritakan tentang mantanku itu." Dia mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Jadi, kau ingat siapa namanya, kan?"

Jungkook memutar otaknya, matanya naik ke atas sambil berpikir. "Jennie... Jennie?!"

"Jennie."

"Kau tak serius." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tunangan Yoongi Hyung, dia _straight_ , dia bahkan lebih lurus dari tongkat sapu, kau tak sedang serius, Lissie." Namun warna _cyan_ itu menunjukkan bahwa sahabatnya tengah menangis sekarang. "Hei, Lissie, kau tak apa?"

Isakan Lisa justru semakin keras, dan Jungkook hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sebelum merengkuhnya kaku. Dia tak pernah memeluk perempuan kecuali ibunya. "Aku tak tahu aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi disini."

"Kau mau apa sekarang?" Lisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei, kau bisa melupakannya jika mungkin kau melakukan hal yang kau suka, jadi, kau mau apa sekarang?" namun Lisa masih diam, justru memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau mau menari? Aku punya teman yang punya studio tari."

.

" _Hit you with that ddu-du-ddu-du-du_."

Jimin bersiul, memberi tepuk tangan pada Lisa yang baru saja menyelesaikan tariannya. "Jungkook, aku tak tahu temanmu punya bakat mendalam seperti ini." Jungkook yang duduk di atas sofa hanya tertawa, "Aku serius."

"Dia hanya penat, Hyung, dan aku membawanya kemari karena dia suka menari seperti tadi."

Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk, "Aku suka musiknya, Blackpink, kan?" Lisa mengangguk, mengiyakan. Dia tak tahu Jungkook mengetahui tempat seperti ini, dengan penari-penari yang hanya diketahui Lisa dari _channel_ YouTube. Hope on Street.

"Hei, Lisa," panggil Jimin, mendekat. "Kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa bergabung di studio kami. sepertinya penari wanita akan lumayan bagus untuk perubahan. Kau takkan menyimpan temanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, kan, Kook?"

Jungkook tertawa, nyaris ingin menghantam teman barunya itu. "Kenapa bertanya padaku, Hyung?"

"Jadi, Lisa, selamat datang di Hope World atau tidak?"

"Hope World." Ulang gadis itu, tersenyum, menerima jabatan tangan Hoseok, "Aku suka namanya."

"Hebat, mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu _threesome_ dengan Jimin sekali-kali."

"Hyung!" tegur Jungkook, yang juga membuat Jimin memukul lengan yang lebih tua. "Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Hoseok tertawa, "Aku bercanda." Dia merangkul Jimin yang menepisnya, kesal. "Aku bercanda, Chim."

"Diam."

Dua penari yang lebih tua itu membawa mereka ke sofa, berbincang-bincang sambil minum soda kalengan dingin yang mereka simpan, juga menghibur Lisa tentang masalah yang menimpanya, hingga dua murid SMA itu berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

"Sudah baikan?" Lisa menoleh, melihat sahabatnya yang menemaninya pulang ke rumah Yoongi. Tumben sekali, biasanya Jungkook akan dengan seenaknya melepasnya dan pergi dari bus – mereka meninggalkan mobil Lisa – mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang tak terlalu enak.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sedikit." Jawabnya, menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mantanku akan menikah dengan sepupumu. Maksudku, kukira aku sudah melupakannya sama sekali, tapi tidak ternyata. Itu masih menyakitkan."

"Kau bicara dengannya?"

"Sedikit, aku menjawabnya dengan nada ketus sebelum ke dapur untuk pamit." Dia menghela nafas. Di masa-masa awal hubungan mereka berakhir, Lisa membuang semua foto-foto yang mereka ambil, memaki-makinya dalam hati, mencari alasan agar dia bisa lupa dan tak menangis. "Kukira aku sudah benar-benar lupa." Ulangnya lagi.

"Hei," Jungkook meraih lengannya. Keduanya terdiam sebentar, Lisa menunggu Jungkook bicara dan Jungkook memutar otaknya. Kenapa dia memanggil sahabatnya tadi. "Kau mau makan es krim? Cuaca sedang panas."

"Kukira kau sedang kehabisan simpanan uang."

"Jika kau bisa memberiku id palsu, aku bisa mentraktirmu es krim. Ayo."

Keduanya berakhir menghabiskan hari libur di kedai es krim, mencoba berbagai rasa hingga Jungkook merasa uangnya tinggal beberapa lembar. Tapi dia tak menyesal sama sekali, sahabatnya sedang sedih dan mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Lisa juga padanya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Mereka kembali lagi ke tempat Yoongi, karena Jungkook masih menginap disana. Mobil Jennie terlihat dari ujung gang dan dua sahabat itu menghela nafas, "Dengar, kau tak perlu sampai ke depan rumah, aku bisa berjalan kesana sendirian."

"Kau yakin?" dia mengangguk dan Lisa menghela nafasnya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jeon, aku sangat terhibur."

Jungkook tersenyum, mengangguk kembali sebelum merapat dan mencium pipinya. "Sampai nanti di sekolah, Lissie."

Lisa melambaikan tangannya, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya dengan aman selamat sentosa sampai ke rumahnya, masuk ke gerbang, sebelum dia menekan pedal gas dan roda mobil berputar pergi dari sana.

Sepertinya dia harus bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Jungkook. Mungkin dia menjadi kelinci polos menyebalkan yang terlalu takut untuk masuk ke klub malam, tapi empatinya begitu kuat dan rasa pedulinya sangat besar. Itu membuat Lisa merasa dilindungi, walaupun sering kali dialah yang menjadi perisai.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mungkin dia bisa bertahan, walau sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan mengemban status sebagai adik ipar dari mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

 **V:**

Ramyeon?

 **Baby Bunny:**

Ddaeng

 **V:**

Jjajangmyeon?

 **Baby Bunny:**

Ddaeng

Kau buruk soal ini, Hyung

 **V:**

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menebak kau makan apa sekarang?

Aku bisa menggedor rumahmu sekarang dan menyeretmu pergi

Mungkin kita bisa pergi berkeliling Seoul dengan mobilku

Dan berakhir di gubuk tua

 **Baby Bunny:**

Kau mengerikan, Hyung

Tebak saja aku sedang makan apa

 **V:**

Berdoa kita tidak segera bertemu, Bunny

 **Baby Bunny:**

Aku menunggu, Hyung

 **V:**

Apa maksudmu menunggu?

Kimbab?

 **Baby Bunny:**

Ddaeng!

 **V:**

Kau yang menyeramkan sebenarnya.

Aku menyerah

Apa yang sedang kau makan?

Kau sebaiknya jawab atau aku benar-benar akan mendobrak masuk ke kamarmu

 **Baby Bunny:**

Udon

Ini mi udon dingin yang sangat ingin kumakan beberapa hari yang lalu

 **V:**

Kau memaksaku menebak

Dan aku salah semua

Ternyata itu udon

Aku benar-benar akan mendobrak masuk ke kamarmu

 **Baby Bunny:**

Apa aku membuat Daddy marah?

 **V:**

Sebelum aku benar-benar mendobrakmu

Hentikan

Kau masih SMA

AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK INGIN MERUSAKMU

 **Baby Bunny:**

Kenapa kau menggunakan nada seperti itu

Kookie sedih

 **V:**

Fuck

Kook, hentikan

Tidurlah ini sudah malam

 **Baby Bunny:**

Okay, Daddy ;)

 **V:**

Jeon

Jung

Kook

istfg

Aku akan menghantuimu malam ini jika kau tak berhenti

Kupastikan itu

Dasar kelinci nakal

 **Baby Bunny:**

Ampun

Daddy

 **V:**

Jungkook

Kau tak mengindahkan peringatanku, ya?

* * *

Taehyung mengerang kesal, setelah pesan itu, remaja SMA-nya tak mengiriminya balasan apapun. Jungkook benar-benar menggodanya dan dia tak suka itu, jika dia tak memikirkan bahwa kekasihnya itu bukanlah anak sekolahan yang jelas-jelas belum cukup umurnya, dia mungkin sudah menyeretnya pergi, mengurungnya dia suatu tempat terpencil.

Tapi ini adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Kelinci polos menggoda yang sayangnya tak pernah tega dia ambil.

Berapa tahun lagi hingga Jungkook berumur dua puluh tahun?

Dua.

Taehyung harus menunggu dua tahun sialan lagi.

Dan sepertinya miliknya tak begitu setuju, dia tak bisa memonopoli kamar mandi ketika sang kakak ada di rumah, bagaimana jika Seokjin kebelet dan harus mendobrak masuk, dia tak bisa melakukan itu, apalagi ini adalah Kim Seokjin, kakaknya yang sok polos tapi tak polos sama sekali.

Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saksofon di samping jendela, deretan kertas-kertas musik yang berceceran, dinding tempat dia memojokkan Jungkook malam itu, juga tempat dia mengerangkan namanya. Betapa dia ingin melihatnya–

OKE, HENTIKAN KIM TAEHYUNG.

Pria itu memukul-mukul bantal ke kepalanya, merasa akan gila secepat Seokjin jatuh hati pada RM. "Dasar kau pedo, Taehyung." Umpatnya, menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh bayangan senyum manis kekasihnya.

.

Jungkook mengoles cat keperakan di atas pastel-pastel ungu yang bertebaran, entah kenapa dia ingin membuat bunga, warna di atas warna. _The Truth Untold_ oleh BTS mendayu dari _earphone_ -nya, menciptakan warna-warna lembut di otaknya.

Dia tak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau sedih ketika sahabatnya itu tak masuk sekolah. Lisa membutuhkan waktu sendiri setelah kejadian itu, namun dia juga tak suka merasa sendiri di kelasnya. Keberadaan Lisa seolah membuatnya lebih berani ketika di dalam, namun gadis itu tengah absen dan Jungkook harus bertahan di kelas kalkulusnya yang membosankan.

Remaja itu melirik jam tangan yang dia kenakan, pukul setengah lima, dia sudah berjanji pada Chaeyoung untuk bertemu seseorang yang ingin membeli lukisannya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dia lukis, beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun baru sekarang ada orang yang terpincut untuk membelinya.

Jungkook membereskan cat-cat yang sedikit berantakan, menutup kanvasnya sebelum keluar, berpas-pasan dengan wanita yang dia kenal sebagai istri Pak Guru Oh-nya, murid itu membungkukkan badan, menyapa.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya wanita itu dan Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. "Teman-temanmu sudah pulang semua, jangan kelamaan disini, kau harus beristirahat."

"Ya, Bu."

Dia tersenyum atas jawaban sopan Jungkook dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan remaja itu beranjak pergi lagi. Dia tak tahu jika Pak Guru Oh membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil berkeliling sekolah sendirian, walaupun mungkin wanita itu telah familiar dengan gedung ini.

Desas desus mengatakan bahwa Pak Guru Oh menikahi muridnya sendiri, sementara wanita itu adalah murid yang terlambat empat tahun dalam pendidikannya, entah karena apa. Rumor juga mengatakan bahwa ketika mereka berpacaran, Pak Guru Oh telah memiliki tunangan, yang kemudian membatalkan pernikahannya untuk bersama gadis itu.

Jika dilihat-lihat istrinya tampak cantik, namun bukankah telinga itu terlalu runcing untuk seorang manusia? Selain memiliki mata yang mengingatkan mereka akan seekor rusa – yang bisa saja biasa karena kata sang ibu, Jungkook juga memilikinya – telinga itu terlalu runcing, seperti peri.

Tapi Jungkook mengguncangkan pikirannya, tepat ketika dia sampai ke parkiran dan mobil sedan tampak di sana, berdiri di samping adalah calon kakak iparnya. "Noona?"

Wanita itu menoleh, melepas topinya. "Kau bersama temanmu tidak?"

 _Bitchy as always_.

"Lisa?" dia mengangguk dan yang lebih muda menghela nafas. "Dia tak datang." Jawabnya, beranjak pergi dari hadapannya, namun teringat sesuatu dan berbalik, menatap orang yang terpaku sebentar. "Noona, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Yoongi Hyung, jangan ganggu Lisa, dia sudah cukup sakit."

.

Jennie masuk ke mobilnya, menghela nafas. Pikirannya melayang ke ucapan Jungkook, remaja itu benar. Dia dan Lisa sudah berakhir sejak lama, dia telah beralih, Lisa juga seharusnya sudah, begitu hukumnya.

Tapi kenapa tatapan itu masih sama, dan hatinya terasa sakit walau dia memeluk Yoongi tadi malam? Kenapa dia meneteskan air mata walaupun Yoongi mencium pucuk kepalanya tadi malam? Semua begitu membingungkan dan begitu menyakitkan.

Dan Jennie mendapati dirinya berada di depan rumah lama Lisa.

Namun tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu disini, kabar bahwa dia pindah ke Thailand untuk sementara waktu, ke kampung halamannya, membuat Jennie berpikir mungkin mereka telah menjual rumah sebelum pindah kembali ke Korea. Namun disinilah dia, tercegat kakak tiri Lisa dan berakhir masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jennie melihat interior, masih sama seperti dulu, rumah yang seolah ditempati seumur hidup – yang memang begitu adanya – dengan ruang TV berkarpet sedikit jauh dari ruang tamu, ruang makan di kanan dapur, celah sudut di belokan tangga adalah kamar mandi, dua pintu berderet adalah kamar Jisoo dan kamar utama, sementara Lisa memilih untuk berada di atas – yang Jennie sangat yakini masih berdinding kaca – sebuah rombakan studio tari.

Sementara Jisoo masih membuatkan teh di dapur. "Lisa ada di kamarnya, kau mau bertemu?"

Dia terlonjak, sabit terbentuk naik di bibirnya, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya kebetulah lewat, tapi bukankah dia seharusnya ada di sekolah?"

Berhenti main-main, Jennie, kita semua tahu kau sedang berpura-pura, lihatlah, wajahmu sangat pintar mempermainkan lawan bicaramu.

Jennie mengguncangkan pikirannya, kembali melihat Jisoo yang mengernyitkan dahi. "Kukira kau akan menemuinya, kalian sudah tak pernah bertemu, kan?"

"Yah," dia memaksakan senyum, "Begitulah."

Jisoo tak pernah tahu menahu tentang hubungan mereka – dan takkan pernah tahu – yang wanita kuliahan itu mengerti adalah mereka sangat dekat. Jennie yang sering membawa adik tirinya pergi untuk hanya sekadar makan atau Lisa yang memaksanya menginap di beberapa kesempatan.

Tapi Jisoo gagal memahami bahwa Lisa dan Jennie adalah pasangan, dulunya.

Tak peduli jika adik tirinya menangis sesenggukan selama beberapa malam hingga memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di Thailand, bersama ayah kandungnya yang bersedia menjaganya selama dia menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya dia bisa pulih dan kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Dan tak ada satupun di keluarga ini yang gagal memahami bahwa Lisa telah putus akan harapan, cinta, dan asa ketika mereka berpisah dulu. Gadis itu menyerahkan segalanya ketika dia masih belia, dan semua disiakan, hanya karena norma yang membuat sarjana hukum itu malu, memikirkan bahwa dia telah melanggar sesuatu yang dia pelajari bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Lisa," Jisoo mulai, "Dia demam tinggi sejak pagi, Eomma menyiapkan bubur sebelum dia berangkat bekerja, tapi aku masih harus menjaganya. Appa mengizinkanku tak datang kuliah, Lisa tak bisa ditinggal jika sedang sakit seperti ini."

"Demam tinggi?" Jennie mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tampak baik-baik saja kemarin, cerah dan baik-baik saja, sebelum mendobrak pintu keluar bersama teman SMA-nya. "Apa dia sudah baikan?"

Yang lebih muda menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia sakit sampai menggigau, bahkan sampai sekarang aku harus menjaga suhunya dengan air dingin beberapa kali waktu." Jennie mengerjapkan mata, tanpa sadar menatap ke arah tangga, menuju jalur yang sangat dia kenali. "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Bolehkah?" bibirnya berucap lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan Jisoo tertawa.

"Tentu saja, kau temannya."

Jennie berakhir berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, deretan kaca memantulkan bayangannya, menunggu kapan dia akan membuka pintu kayu sederhana itu dan melihat gadis yang tergeletak sakit di atas tempat tidur.

Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, mungkin dia bisa saja turun dan pamit pulang tanpa perlu melihatnya. Tapi ini adalah Lisa, gadis yang pernah bersamanya, yang dia tinggalkan dengan semena-mena hanya karena alasan sepele yang seharusnya tak perlu dia indahkan.

Menahan egonya, dia membuka pintu, melihat gadis SMA tersebut terlelap, piyamanya masih sama lucu. Tak berubah sama sekali. Jennie meletakkan telapak di atas dahinya, panas luar biasa.

"Kau mau membunuh dirimu atau apa?" tak mungkin lewat dari empat puluh derajat, tapi mungkin lebih. Demamnya terlalu tinggi, Jisoo benar, harus ada yang meletakkan kain dingin di atas kepalanya.

Jadi Jennie melakukannya, memeras kain terendam air dingin itu sebelum meletakkannya di atas dahi, duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, Lisa."

Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

.

"Satu lukisan lagi terjual." Chaeyoung menyemangati Jungkook, tersenyum cerah ketika seorang wanita muda membawa pergi _Don't Look Back in Anger_. Wanita itu menepuk pundaknya, "Kau akan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tabungan, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku akan pergi nanti." Dia melirik mobil yang sudah familiar, menjemputnya, dan senyumnya merekah lebih lebar dari pada awalnya. "Noona, aku pergi dulu, ya."

Pemilik galeri itu mengangguk dan Jungkook meraih tasnya keluar dari Angelique, membuka pintu mobil dan mengecup Taehyung secepat dia masuk ke dalam. "Kau sudah selesai?" remaja SMA itu hanya tersenyum, mengangguk.

Setelah setengah perjalanan, barulah Jungkook memintanya untuk pergi ke pasar buah sebentar, "Lisa sedang sakit." Katanya.

"Teman pirangmu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku menghubungi kakaknya tadi dan katanya dia demam tinggi, baru saja baikan. Aku akan membawakannya apel saja."

Taehyung berakhir mengantar Jungkook hingga ke depan rumah Lisa, menghela nafas sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang lebih muda – yang tentunya menerima protes karena Jungkook berpikir dia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah akan pulang, mengerti?"

"Hyung, kau tak bekerja?"

"Aku 'kan tampil nanti malam."

Jungkook mengernyit, terakhir kali dia mengobrol dengan Seokjin, pria itu mengatakan bahwa Taehyung harus ada pada pukul setidaknya enam sore, sekarang jam lima, tak mungkin dia menjemputnya. "Aku akan naik bus saja."

"Bukankah itu bahaya?"

"Aku sudah naik bus sejak SMP, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, Hyung."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa menjemputmu jika kau mau."

Satu-satunya cara mendiamkan Taehyung adalah dengan menciumnya. Dan itu persis yang Jungkook lakukan, matanya mengkerut karena tawa, wajah yang lebih tua terlalu lucu. "Kerja, Hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Taehyung baru pulih dari rasa kagetnya ketika Jungkook telah masuk ke gerbang, di sambut oleh wanita berambut hitam, tersenyum ramah dan membawanya masuk, kekasihnya dengan ceria menjinjing satu kantung plastik apel yang dia beli.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku?" pria itu melirik ke bawah, mengerang ketika mendapati dirinya frustasi kembali, persis seperti malam itu. "Bagaimana caraku menyetir jika seperti ini ceritanya?"

.

Taehyung berakhir tiba di Rose Bud setengah jam lebih cepat, bibirnya menyeruput soda yang diberikan sang kakak sementara sahabatnya – yang untungnya sudah lebih tenang – menatapnya skeptis.

"Apa?" tuntutnya, meletakkan gelas di depan, sementara Seokjin tengah mengelap beberapa gelas yang masih basah, karena hari belum malam, bar juga belum terlalu ramai.

Jimin masih menatapnya, dan Taehyung kembali menuntutnya dengan tatapan mata balik. "Aku mendengarmu." Dia menaikkan alis mata. "Kau _jack off_ di toilet tadi, kan?"

Park Jimin, bersyukurlah Taehyung sudah selesai menelan minumannya, atau kau bisa disembur olehnya sekarang. Tapi tanpa minuman pun, dia tetap tersedak, sementara kakaknya menatap tak percaya. Tak hanya dengan kalimat vulgar sahabat sang adik, tapi juga fakta bahwa adiknya bermain sendiri di toilet bar miliknya.

Yah, itu bukan fakta yang dia temukan setiap hari.

Taehyung menatapnya, terkejut, matanya menyiratkan bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu benar. "Kau tak perlu mengucapkannya keras-keras." Ujarnya sebelum menatap Seokjin yang menghakiminya dalam diam. "Ayolah, Hyung, aku ini laki-laki, _top_ lagi. Kalian, _bottom_ , juga pernah, kan?"

"Tidak." Balas Jimin dan Seokjin bersamaan, membuat Taehyung menepuk jidatnya, menyerah. "Biar kutebak, kau membayangkan Jungkook, kan? Dasar pedo." Sang kakak kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hyung, dia pacarku, tidak membayangkannya sama saja dengan membayangkanmu." Kalimat itu menerima jitakan keras dari Seokjin. "Apa salahku?"

"Memang kalian sudah resmi?" _bboom!_ "Menjadikannya bahan seperti itu salah, Kim Taehyung, apalagi dia masih di bawah umur, pacar atau bukan, bagaimana jika dia tahu? Itu harga diri, sama saja kau melecehkannya." Taehyung meneguk sodanya lagi, menghela nafas. "Aku akan menyumpahimu, jika kau membayangkan Jungkook lagi, kau akan bermimpi tentangku nanti malam... _naked_."

"Hyung!"

"Percayalah, kau takkan mau melihatnya, kan?" Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang bersihkan pikiranmu dan naik ke panggung, penggemarmu sudah menunggu." Dia menunjuk segerombolan gadis yang selalu rutin datang setiap kali dia tampil dan Taehyung mengerang.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Jungkook ketika mengetahui bahwa _pacar_ nya sepopuler itu." Goda Jimin, menepuk pundaknya. "Mereka lebih tua dari kita, kan?"

"Dari dandanannya saja sudah tampak." Gumam yang paling muda, "Aku naik dulu–"

" _God, that sounds wrong_."

Ucapan Jimin menerima jitakan dari Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Hoseok, kau jadi mesum begini."

"Itu _quality time_."

" _Quality time_ apanya jika itu hanya tiduran di kamar."

"Tiduran dan telanjang, kau harus mencobanya bersama Jungkook lain kali."

"Dan untuk mengingatkan otak kalian sekali lagi, Jungkook masih SMA. Sekarang naik ke panggung, Kim Taehyung. Dan Park Jimin," yang lebih muda menatap imut, membuat Seokjin menyerahkan seulas senyum terpaksa. "Bayar minumanmu."

.

Jungkook membiarkan Lisa meminum obatnya setelah satu jam membujuknya makan bubur, dengan penuh alasan, entah itu karena dia tak suka bubur, atau bubur yang tak ada rasa sama sekali – bukan salah Jungkook, karena dia sakit, enzim takkan bekerja sempurna – Lisa akhirnya menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya.

"Kau bisa sakit juga, ya?"

"Menurut kau." Lisa memutar matanya, menghela nafas, meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas, Jungkook meraih wadah tersebut dan membantu memindahkannya sedikit ke tengah. "Aku bermimpi aneh tadi, sebelum kau datang."

"Yah, kau demam tinggi, jadi mimpi tak bisa terelakkan."

"Tapi aku lebih memilih bermimpi kehilangan suaraku daripada bermimpi tentang ini." Jungkook bisa melihat pundak Lisa menurun, mengerti bahwa mimpinya terlalu sedih, menyentuhnya pelan.

"Kau mau bercerita?"

.

 _Aku kembali ke tahun-tahun yang lalu, menjelalah waktu seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, melihat semua kenangan. Setiap waktu yang kami habiskan. Dia menyuapiku ketika aku tak mau makan atau terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas, aku membantunya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya._

 _Aku bahkan melihat bagaimana dia menciumku untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, ingatan itu terlalu menyakitkan apalagi ketika terulang kembali tepat di depan mataku. Aku ketakutan, Jungkook, aku terlalu ketakutan aku menangis dalam mimpi. Aku juga mengingat bagaimana dia menyentuhku pertama kali. Kenapa aku membiarkannya saat itu? Kenapa aku terlena dan membiarkannya mengambilku begitu saja?_

 _Lalu aku terbawa ke suasana dimana dia memutuskan untuk berpisah, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku tak melihatnya, tapi sekarang, dari sudut mata yang lain, aku bisa melihat raut terluka di matanya, seolah dia juga tak ingin melepasku._

 _Andai saja aku bisa melihatnya saat itu, mungkin aku bisa mengejarnya sebelum dia keluar dari pintu kamarku, mencium keningku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku._

 _Aku mengikuti diriku sendiri ke Thailand, melihat aku dan ayahku berpelukan setelah lama tak bertemu, istrinya yang ramah menyambutku, juga saudara-saudara tiriku. Mereka begitu baik, tapi aku takkan pernah bisa mengetahui alasanku menangis setiam malam dan bangun dengan mata bengkak._

 _Lalu aku melihat diriku bertahun-tahun kemudian, menjadi penari seperti apa yang aku impikan, Jimin dan Hoseok Oppa melihatku dari bawah panggung. Ada kau juga, Jungkook, duduk di satu meja dengan mereka, si Taehyung itu juga._

 _Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi Oppa dan Jennie._

 _Aku tak melihat mereka sama sekali bahkan hingga aku turun dari panggung, tapi ketika aku melihat diriku sendiri berjalan ke ruang belakang, aku juga melihat Jennie menepukku dari belakang._

 _Menciumku lagi, seperti dulu._

" _Aku minta maaf, Lalisa, jika saja aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku telah bahagia sekarang, dan aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Yoongi menyayangiku dan aku juga menyayanginya. Walaupun sebagian besar hatiku terpikir akan dirimu, aku tak bisa berbelok dan menatapmu lebih lama. Maafkan aku."_

.

"Itu," Jungkook mengernyit. Lisa menatap sahabatnya yang tampak berpikir keras. "Kapan kau memimpikan ini?"

"Tadi, saat aku tidur."

"Oh."

"Hanya 'oh'?" dia memutar matanya, "Sudahlah."

"Aku turun dulu, aku mau meletakkan ini." Dia meraih gelas kosong dan mangkuk bubur terbengkalai di atas nakas, membawanya turun ke bawah, dimana Jisoo sedang membuat makan siang. Dia merasa tak enak karena kakak tiri sahabatnya harus memasak ekstra untuknya.

"Oh, Jungkook." Senyumnya sebelum kembali memotong wortel. "Aku akan membuat sup kacang merah, kau keberatan dengan itu?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Noona," panggilnya, meletakkan mangkuk kotor. "Katanya ada Jennie Noona kemari tadi?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Dia pulang tak lama sebelum kau datang. Kukira dia akan tinggal lama, mereka 'kan sudah tak pernah bertemu. Bagaimana bisa mereka seperti itu? Aku sedikit heran. Apa Lisa pernah menceritakan sedikit padamu?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Noona." Bohong. Tapi sepertinya Jisoo tak perlu tahu tentang itu. "Tapi, Noona, apa Jennie Noona datang ke kamar Lisa tadi?"

"Iya, dia kemari memang ingin mengunjunginya, kenapa?"

Jungkook menipiskan bibirnya, mengernyit tentang sesuatu yang dia baca tentang mimpi saat itu. Awalnya dia menganggap buku itu tak berguna, tapi ternyata dia menemukan dirinya mengumpati bagian apa yang dia lupakan tentang itu.

Hingga, karena terus ditatap oleh kakak sahabatnya itu, dia menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Tidak ada, Noona. Aku akan pamit ke atas dulu."

"Kau tak mau tinggal lebih lama?" tahan Jisoo, "Aku baru saja akan memasakkanmu, sudah setengah jalan, sebenarnya."

Jungkook menatap panci tersebut, yang sudah mendidih dan menunggu untuk diselesaikan, menghela nafas. Dia hampir lupa Jisoo sudah menyiapkannya makan malam. "Kalau begitu aku akan makan dulu."

"Tentu saja kau harus. Appa sedang kerja lembur dan Eomma sedikit pulang terlambat, siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini jika itu bukan kau?"

Jungkook tertawa, "Aku akan makan, Noona, tenang saja."

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh ketika Jungkook membawa dirinya ke _Rose Bud_ , dia merasa tak ingin pulang malam itu dan kakinya membawanya ke bar dimana Kim bersaudara bekerja.

Dia tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengenakan baju seragamnya, pakaian itu telah masuk rapi di dalam tas dan kini dia mengenakan hoodie hitam dengan celana jeans, baju yang dia simpan di rumah Lisa untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia menginap.

Sepertinya dua penjaga depan telah mengenalinya, hingga membiarkannya lewat begitu saja tanpa pemeriksaan. Selama dia berjalan di koridor, Jungkook dapat mendengar sayup saksofon, diikuti warna gelap khas kekasihnya. Seokjin dan Jimin juga tengah berbincang di meja bartender.

Remaja itu melebarkan senyumnya, merangkul Jimin yang nyaris terkejut dan menampik tangannya. "Kukira kau Hoseok, astaga, Jungkook."

"Maaf, Hyung." Jungkook melambaikan tangan pada Seokjin yang menyodorkannya jus jeruk. Dia menyeruputnya pelan, tersenyum pada Taehyung yang menatapnya dari panggung, masih memainkan saksofonnya. "Hoseok Hyung tak datang?"

Jimin menggeleng, menelan alkoholnya lagi. "Dia akan tampil dalam dua minggu," penari itu mengedipkan mata pada Seokjin, "Kau harus datang, Kook, kita semua datang."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Disini." Jawab Seokjin. "Datang dan bayar tiket, Kook."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memanfaatkanku seperti ini, Hyung?"

"Menghabiskan uang untuk kakak iparmu bukan masalah." Seokjin mengendikkan bahu, membiarkan Jungkook yang merengut seketika. "Atau, jika kau tak mau bayar,"

"Hyung." Tahan Jimin, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang tertua di antara mereka bertiga, sementara Seokjin hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata, menyeringai penuh rencana jahat.

"Kenalkan RM padaku." Jungkook menghela nafas, beberapa waktu yang lalu, Taehyung telah menceritakan bagaimana kakaknya begitu terobsesi pada Kim Namjoon, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa Seokjin akan mencoba dengan begitu berani.

"Dia sibuk, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook, menyeruput jusnya, "Tapi aku mungkin bisa membawa Yoongi Hyung, jika kau mau. Namjoon Hyung tak bisa datang, mungkin, dia sedang menyiapkan–"

"Apa?" tuntut Seokjin ketika Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya di tengah jalan, matanya membulat seolah dia telah membocorkan sebuah rahasia. "Apa?" panggilnya lagi, sementara yang paling muda melipir pergi, melirik Taehyung yang baru turun dari panggung.

"Taehyung Hyung!"

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook, jangan lari!" teriak Seokjin, mengejar remaja yang tengah melarikan diri tersebut, berjalan cepat meninggalkannya Jimin yang masih menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja.

Jimin menghela nafas, dia melihat Jungkook yang berlindung di belakang Taehyung sementara sang kakak menuntutnya untuk memberi jawaban. Separuh hatinya berharap Yoongi akan datang sejenak ke bar, mungkin menyejukkan pikiran setelah berita pertunangannya tersebar.

Tapi itu hanya harapan palsu, tentu saja. Jimin menutup matanya, tak sadar bahwa Seokjin telah kembali dan menggerutu karena gagal memaksa Jungkook soal apa yang disiapkan oleh biasnya. Sepasang manik itu baru tampak ketika seseorang meletakkan gelas, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Yoongi Hyung." Panggilnya, dan pria bertopi hitam itu menoleh pelan, meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibir. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau seperti buronan begitu?" tanyanya, menatap wajah orang yang dia sukai tertutup separuh.

"Rumahku rusuh," jawabnya. "Ada _sasaeng_ melihat Jennie keluar dari rumahku, dan mereka menuntut jawaban soal apa benar dia itu tunanganku."

"Kau tinggal menjawabnya." Gumam Jimin, melirik Seokjin yang menjauhkan diri seolah tahu bahwa yang lebih muda butuh untuk berdua dengan _rapper_ itu.

Mata Yoongi memicing, "Maksudmu?"

Jimin menghela nafas, "Begini," ujarnya, "Kau begitu percaya diri ketika memacarinya, bahkan ketika di universitas dulu kau suka menciumnya sembarangan di depan publik, alih-alih ada orang yang tak pernah nyaman melihatmu–"

"Intinya?"

"Berhenti memotong kalimatku." Tahannya. "Kau seperti itu, seolah dunia hanya milik kalian berdua dan tidak ada orang yang berhak mengatur kalian. Tapi ketika kalian sudah bertunangan dan dunia menuntut kebenarannya, kau melarikan diri."

"Kau menyebutku pengecut?" tanya Yoongi, dingin. Jimin dapat melihat tangannya terkepal di atas meja, matanya terlalu kelam dan terbakar amarah.

"Iya," Jimin meneguk ludahnya, sebuah keajaiban dia bisa mengatakan itu di depannya. "Kau pengecut, Min Yoongi."

Tak ada formalitas.

Tak ada kesopanan.

Yoongi takkan pernah tahu, tapi selama mengatakan ini, Jimin selalu tergelitik untuk mengatakan bahwa dia adalah satu dari yang tersiksa, air mata mengilapkan matanya, namun tahan terbendung dan tak jatuh.

Hingga Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya. "Kau sebut aku pengecut? Sekali aku mengungkapkan Jennie ke semua orang, reaksi mereka akan berbeda. Aku akan beruntung jika ada penggemar yang mendukung pertunanganku, tapi _sasaeng_ -ku tak sedikit, Park Jimin, banyak kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan membunuh Jennie."

Jimin mencoba untuk tak berkedip.

"Menurutmu aku tak kesakitan? Menurutmu itu mudah untuk tidak mengungkapkan pada dunia bahwa aku memilikinya, membuatnya bersembunyi dan membuatnya seolah-olah melajang seumur hidup?"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum miris, "Dan menurutmu, aku tak pernah tersiksa?" tanyanya pelan, "Jangan pernah berpikir kau korbannya, Min Yoongi, karena aku yakin rasa sakitku lebih besar darimu. Kau menyimpan ini di awal tahun kau berkarir, tapi apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menahan ini?"

Mata Yoongi masih menatapnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, aku juga yakin kau tak mau tahu. Karena kau egois, hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri–"

"Aku egois? Membiarkan Jungkook tinggal di rumahku itu egois? Memberinya tunjangan anak itu egois? Kau perlu belajar apa arti dari egois, Park Jimin. Jika kau melihat kehidupanku, aku punya segala hak untuk bertindak egois sekarang juga."

"Kenapa kau tak melakukannya dari dulu, Hyung?" suara lain terdengar dari belakang mereka, keduanya menoleh, Jungkook – yang baru saja selesai menghirup udara segar di luar bersama Taehyung – menatap kakaknya, sedih. "Sudah kubilang aku ini beban."

"Jungkook,"

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, hasil lukisanku sudah cukup untuk aku dan ibuku hidup, lagipula." Ujarnya. "Aku juga akan mengemasi barangku."

"Jungkook, bukan itu maksudku,"

"Mungkin hidupmu akan lebih leluasa seperti itu, kan?"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Hyung," remaja itu beralih ke Taehyung, yang dengan tak percaya menatap mata kekasihnya yang merana. Jungkook berjinjit, menundukkan kepala Taehyung dan mengecupnya pelan. "Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Jungkook," panggil Yoongi lagi, sisi protektifnya sebagai seorang kakak muncul seketika ketika melihat sang adik mencium seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. "Siapa dia?"

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook, yang memohon padanya untuk diperbolekan menumpang di rumahnya. Pria itu melihat sang kakak, yang menganggukkan kepala di meja bartender, dan Yoongi yang masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau bisa tinggal kapanpun kau mau." Jawabnya, menerima tatapan marah dari Yoongi. Dia tak pernah melihat Taehyung bercengkrama dengan sang adik, ini adalah kali pertama. Walaupun Jungkook tampak nyaman di pelukannya, bukan berarti Yoongi akan memperbolehkan.

Tapi apa peduli Jungkook jika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya tak peduli?

Jungkook tersenyum penuh terima kasih, "Aku akan pulang dulu, Hyung, mengambil barang-barang."

"Jangan lakukan itu."

"Lemari itu juga terlalu besar, lagipula."

"Kubilang jangan lakukan itu!"

"Sampai nanti, Hyung."

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook keluar dari Rose Bud, menahan lengannnya ketika yang lebih muda berjalan terlalu cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air mata menetes ke pipinya, dan Taehyung tak kuasa untuk tidak mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Remaja itu mengangguk, mengiyakan, walau dia tahu tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Taehyung berpura-pura tersenyum, berpura-pura tertipu pada balasannya. "Ayo pulang."

.

 **I'm sorry for making Yoongi like this, aku tak mau membuat karakterku begitu sempurna, Yoongi itu tipe-tipe jutek yang baik, tapi dia gak gampang mengontrol emosinya, makanya deh, asik kelahi aja. Haduh.**

 **Dan juga, untuk keterangan apa yang Jungkook cari soal mimpi Lisa. Nih, nih, kukasih hint. Ehem. "Apa yang kau dengar di mimpimu adalah apa yang kamu dengar saat sedang tidur."**

 **At least that's what I read.**

 **And... um... aku gak tau mau nulis apa lagi disini, LOL. Beberapa chapter ke depan bakalan sedih, walaupun gak angst kali because I'm suck at writing angst. *nangis di pojokan* Tapi aku yakin aku bisa menulisnya, sekalian belajar LOL. SBM tuh belajar /plak**

 **Anyway...**

 **For You:**

 _ **Meaniya**_ **: Uhuuuy, nano nano gimana gituh ya, XD. Tenang aja, Hoseok bukan orang tersakiti, dia sayang sama Jimin, udah gitu aja. LOL. Aku bisa relate kalo kamu dukung Jihope, aku lowkey dukung nih, abis Hobie care banget sama Jimin aaack! Iyaaa aku ngerti jiwa Yoonminmu yang mengebu-ngebu sama kayak aku yang ngebet gimana caranya mereka baikan, chapter ni aja panas bet astagaaa jahat banget aku sama mereka LOL. Terserahku nih, terserah... tapi aku baik kok, *evil smirk*Anyway, makasih udah review!**

 ** _Kpop Jjang_ : Iyanih kapan Yoongi sadar, aku juga ikutan kesel. LOL**

 _ **SwaggxrBang**_ **: Ututu~ Iya aku lucu, Eonnie XD. Makasih udah suka alurnya. Eonnie jongdab! Benar sekali, jadi Yoongi pacaran sama mantannya Lisa, si Jennie itu. *putus amin putus* Tapi udah ketauan kenapa Jennie gitu, kan Eonnie. Dia sebenarnya gak mau makanya susah move on. Iya, makasih Eonnie, Sooji bakalan berani menghadapi dunia penuh teknologi ini. Iya, Eonnie, kita berjuang, FIGHTING!**

 _ **Itsathenazi**_ **: Ikr... Like, he doesn't know what he's doing that time. Oooooooh, you wanna knock him out huh... WAIT FOR ME i'm coming with you LOL. Yeah, he's too blind to see, but he regret it though O.O**

 **.**

 **So, how was this chapter?**

 **You can say anything in the review column tho**

 **Aku berusaha menyelesaikannya kemarin malam tapi baru ingat bahwa harus merevisi curriculum vitae untuk wawancara besok Senin. Astaga, aku harus melamar pekerjaan. Untuk tugas bahasa inggris maksudku, LOL.**

 **Tapi itu tak penting.**

 **Sekarang, aku harap kalian menikmati chapter ini, dan aku minta maaf jika ada grammatical error atau typo berlebih. Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti jika jariku terpeleset, tapi aku selalu berusaha agar itu tak berlebihan.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	7. Querencia

**Querencia – A place where one feels safe, a place from which one's strength of character is drawn**

Jungkook menangis dalam tidurnya, Taehyung dapat merasakan itu pada sudut lain di tempat tidur. Itu membuatnya tersiksa, isakan yang lebih muda terdengar terlalu keras di malam yang sunyi, pria itu harus merengkuhnya dari belakang agar dia lebih tenang, hingga akhirnya Jungkook akan terlelap sendiri.

Di kamar yang lain, Jimin yang meraungkan tangisnya hingga Seokjin kehabisan cara untuk menenangkannya. Pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi membawa dampak tak hanya padanya, tapi juga Jungkook, itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Seokjin masih mengetuk pintu kamarnya walau sudah nyaris pukul sebelas malam, di tangannya ada nampan kue dan susu yang mungkin bisa menenangkan si kecil Jimin. Namun tak ada jawaban, hingga akhirnya yang lebih tua mendobrak masuk, melihat sahabat adiknya meringkuk bergulung selimut, air mata kering di kedua sisi matanya.

Pria itu menghela nafas, mengelus rambut yang lebih muda dengan perlahan. "Kau memaksakan dirimu terlalu jauh, Park Jimin." Gumamnya. " _I'm the one I should love in this world, bitnaneun nareul, neomu areumdaungeol_."

"Hyung," gumam Jimin dalam tidurnya, "Suaramu bagus, aku mengakui itu."

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya, tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya, membiarkan yang lebih muda tertidur lelap, membuatnya menghela nafas. "Aku membuatkanmu susu dan kue, tapi kau dengan mudah tertidur karena nyanyianku."

"Dia tertidur?" tanya Taehyung di ambang pintu dan sang kakak mengangguk benar. "Jungkook juga, aku harus memeluknya dulu baru dia tidur."

"Yoongi," gumam Seokjin, masih mengelus surai rambut Jimin, "Bukankah keterlaluan. Maksudku, aku terkadang mendengar tentang pribadi judes dan kasarnya, tapi dia juga bisa baik dan manis di acara televisi. Aku tak tahu mana yang bisa kupercaya."

"Yoongi Hyung salah satu senior galak di sekolah," jawab Taehyung, "Dia mengasari orang yang berbuat salah dan melanggar aturan, tapi begitu baik pada yang lain." Jelasnya, "Kurasa Yoongi Hyung berpikir pernyataan Jimin salah."

"Tapi Jimin lebih rapuh dari siapapun yang kita tahu, hatinya terlalu lemah untuk disakiti. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya, dia mencintai Yoongi dalam diam, tapi satu pernyataan salah dan Yoongi mencacinya habis-habisan."

Taehyung menundukkan kepala, tak mengerti harus menjawab apa pada kakaknya. Sahabatnya tampak seperti orang tersabar yang pernah dia temui, dan hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Taehyung," panggil Seokjin, dan sang adik membalas tatapan tajamnya. "Mulai saat ini, tidak ada Yoongi, yang kita tahu hanya AgustD, seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Bukan seniormu, bukan kakak sepupu Jungkook. Hanya AgustD. Kita akan menghapus semua yang Jimin tahu, Yoongi bukan orang yang baik untuknya."

.

Jungkook terbangun, mendapati Taehyung yang mendekapnya erat selama mereka tidur. Taehyung membiarkannya berada di kamarnya, karena kamar tamu hanya satu dan sayangnya sudah digunakan oleh Jimin untuk tidur.

Remaja itu memperhatikannya, masih terlelap nyenyak, wajahnya terlalu dekat, tapi Jungkook tak bisa menahan untuk tak menatapnya terus menerus. Taehyung tampak seperti dewa yang berkunjung memani malamnya, dan terlelap hingga pagi, memeluknya erat.

"Terbiasalah dengan wajahku, _Bunny_."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut, "Hyung, kau sudah bangun?"

Taehyung mengangguk, lengannya menariknya semakin dekat. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk memelukmu lagi." Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada, merasakan detak jantung tenang yang lebih tua. "Kau tak apa?"

Jungkook bergumam pelan. "Aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah."

"Seokjin Hyung membuatkanmu surat izin, kau bisa beristirahat disini." Jawab Taehyung, "Sekarang hari Jumat, kau bisa menenangkan diri dan masuk hari Senin, kan?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, menurut. Dia ingin tahu reaksi Lisa ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tak masuk sekolah, entah alasan apapun yang Seokjin buat untuk meloloskannya dari rutinitas hariannya itu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Taehyung dan remaja itu mengangguk pelan, mengakui bahwa dia sudah sedikit kelaparan sejak terbangun, tapi tentu saja, terbangun dan seketika menuntut makanan tak mungkin dia lakukan disini. Pria itu tersenyum, mengelus rambutnya, "Seokjin Hyung terbiasa bangun pagi, dia pasti sudah memasak sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu." Ujarnya, menyeret dirinya turun dari ranjang dan mengusap wajahnya, masih sedikit mengantuk. "Hyung, kau lihat celana panjangku?"

"Bukannya kau melepasnya tadi malam?" jawabnya, dia memang membiarkan Jungkook melepas celana panjangnya, asalkan dia masih mengenakan celana pendek atau apapun itu untuk menutupi privasinya, jika tidak, mungkin Taehyung akan dihajar oleh Seokjin paginya.

Tapi Jungkook tak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana.

"Jujur padaku, dimana kau letakkan celanaku, Hyung?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali, aku hanya ingat kau melepasnya. Lagipula tak masalah untuk keluar dengan celana pendek, aku sering melakukannya, kita semua laki-laki disini."

"Itu memalukan." Jawabnya, merona merah. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkeliaran dengan celana pendek di rumah orang lain, kalau di rumah aku juga selalu mengisi absen dengan celana pendek."

Remaja itu terpaksa berdiri, masih dengan baju kaos putihnya dan celana pendek abu-abu, celana panjangnya menghilang entah kemana. Jungkook menyibak tumpukan baju-baju yang ada di ujung kamar, membuatnya menatap kesal pada pacarnya yang melirik polos.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau meletakkannya di tumpukan baju kotor, kau tahu aku masih akan memakainya, Hyung." Gerutunya, dengan cepat mengambil posisi di tempat tertutup dan mengganti celananya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak masalah denganmu yang mengganti celana di depanku."

"Dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri? Tidak terima kasih, Hyung."

"Kenapa mempermalukan dirimu?" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, sungguh menyenangkan menggoda yang lebih muda di pagi hari seperti ini. "Kenapa? Punyamu kecil?" Dan dia menerima tatapan marah dari Jungkook, tak terima ketika miliknya disindir seperti itu. Remaja tersebut dalam diam menunduk ke bawah, rona kembali terlihat di pipinya.

"Aku mau sarapan." Jawabnya, melarikan diri, membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Taehyung dapat mendengar sayup-sayup Seokjin dan Jimin yang menyambutnya. Dia dapat membayangkan sahabatnya yang duduk di meja makan dan Jin yang mengenakan apron.

Perlahan, Taehyung meraih pakaiannya, mengenakannya.

.

" _Hot chocolate always help_."

Namjoon meletakkan minuman panas itu di depan Yoongi yang tertunduk lesu, masih memikirkan pertengkarannya tadi malam. Setiap kalimat yang dia keluarkan saat marah selalu berujung seperti ini, emosi mengendalikan pikirannya.

Sudah dua kali dia membuat Jungkook lari seperti ini, Jennie juga sering menamparnya setelah titik dimana dia membuat kalimat yang kelewatan. Pria itu menutup matanya, lesu. "Hei," yang lebih muda menepuk pundaknya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebaik bajingan, iya." Jawab Yoongi, menghela nafas. Dia menatap coklat panas itu dengan hampa. "Kenapa setiap kali aku seperti ini, kau selalu membuatkanku coklat? Biasanya sepupu-sepupuku yang lain menawarkan alkohol."

Namjoon tertawa, "Entahlah. Mungkin, ketika kau sedang frustasi, bukan alkohol jawabannya, Hyung." Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dalam berbagai aspek, walaupun Namjoon lebih muda darinya, pria itu tetap lebih dewasa, persis dengan sisi dominan yang dulunya selalu Yoongi lihat. "Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya, mencoba meminum minuman tersebut. "Aku jadi terpikir, bagaimana bisa aku datang padamu setiap kali aku ada masalah, padahal aku yang memutuskanmu dulu." Dia melirik yang lebih muda, "Tak masuk akal ya?"

"Biasa saja, sih, Hyung." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kita berpacaran saat itu hanya untuk membuktikan orientasimu, tapi kupikir," Namjoon melirik yang lebih tua dengan canggung. "Kau tak terlalu nyaman menjadi _bottom_ , iyakan?"

"Entahlah," ujarnya. "Aku merasa cukup kuat untuk menjadi _top_ , tapi aku tak pernah bisa seperti itu denganmu, mungkin karena itu."

"Bukankah aku pernah menawarimu menjadi _top_?"

"Bukankah itu akan menjadi sangat aneh?" Namjoon menahan tawanya, membayangkan dirinyalah yang menjadi pihak bawah selalu menggelikan. Keduanya sama, mempertahankan kehormatan _top_ mereka, tapi Yoongi adalah pertama yang menyerah dan membiarkan Namjoon menjadi dominannya.

"Benar sekali." Jawabnya, keduanya diam, dan Yoongi menyeruput kembali coklat hangatnya, sementara Namjoon menunduk, memainkan buku-buku jarinya satu sama lain. "Hyung," yang lebih tua hanya bergumam mengiyakan. "Jika aku bertanya, kau akan marah atau tidak?"

"Tergantung." Dia meletakkan cangkirnya. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau memutuskanku, mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tahu kau _straight_. Tapi apa kau pernah terpikir bahwa kau hanya berpikir kalau kau itu _straight_ atau benar-benar tahu kau itu lurus?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hyung," panggilnya lagi, "Kita putus karena kau tahu kalau kau itu lurus atau karena kau tak nyaman menjadi submisifku?"

Yoongi nyaris menggebrak meja, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Kau tak bahagia dengan Jennie, Hyung."

"Lagi?!" bentaknya. " _It's the same shit,_ Namjoon. Hentikan ini, aku sudah akan menikah, aku bahagia dengannya, mengerti? kenapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku tak bahagia dengannya? Dia mapan, cantik, dan cerdas, oke? Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi apa hatimu akan baik-baik saja, Hyung?" tanyanya lagi. "Hyung, kami tak pernah berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki kemistri yang tak pernah nyaman dengan Jennie, kalian benar-benar tak bisa. Buka matamu, Hyung."

"Namjoon, aku benar-benar tak mau memulai pertengkaran." Ujarnya, "Aku sudah bertengkar dengan Jimin dan Jungkook, aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu juga."

"Yoon,"

"Kau menggunakan itu sekarang?"

"Yoonnie," panggil Namjoon lagi, "Kau itu lurus atau _ultimate top_? Kau benar-benar bahagia dengan Jennie atau hanya untuk menutupi kebanggaanmu saja karena tak pernah bertemu dengan pria _bottom_ kecuali Jungkook?"

"Hentikan."

"Hyung," Namjoon meraih tangannya, seolah mereka tengah dalam pertengkaran pasangan, sebuah perlakuan lembut yang hanya dia tunjukkan ketika mereka masih berkencan dulu. "Sebelum undangan tersebar, pikirkan baik-baik."

Yoongi menunduk ketika Namjoon mengangkat tangannya dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya, tersenyum. "Kau juga ada persiapan _comeback_ , kan? Kau harus segera mengkonfirmasi ke agensi, jika kau ragu, katakan saja dia kenalanmu. Jika tidak, ini bisa mengganggu _comeback_ -mu kan?"

"Aku hampir lupa aku akan _comeback_ sebentar lagi." Gumamnya, membiarkan Namjoon mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan _shooting sketch_ -mu?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Tinggal menunggu hasil, ya?"

"Ya, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi. Aku juga harus menyiapkan jadwal _fansign_ -ku. Mungkin mereka akan menempatkanku di beberapa acara juga." Yang lebih muda mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku merasa aku menjadi _bottom_ -mu sekali lagi."

Namjoon tertawa, "Entahlah, hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau benar-benar lurus atau memaksa lurus, sepertinya kau masih merona, Hyung."

"Daritadi kau mengujiku seperti itu?" tuntutnya, kesal. "Dasar jahat, aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Namjoon tertawa, "Jika seperti ini, kau tahu Jungkook bagaimana, kalian mungkin takkan berbaikan hingga kapanpun. Harus ada satu yang maju." Matanya menatap yang lebih tua, secara tak langsung memintanya menjadi orang yang menyerah. "Hyung?"

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu." Yoongi menutup matanya, menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, menumpu kepalanya di atas tangan. "Aku mengucapkan kalimat yang dibencinya. Aku tahu betapa dia tak ingin merepotkan kita, tapi aku justru mengungkit tunjangan dan rumah. Aku benci seperti itu, dia pasti membenciku sekarang."

Namjoon menggenggam erat tangannya lagi, "Sepertinya dia takkan melakukan itu. Dia terlalu menyayangimu untuk itu." Yoongi kembali menghela nafas dan Namjoon meraih dagunya, sekali lagi, yang lebih tua merasa mereka kembali ke masa kencan. "Dia akan memberimu kesempatan."

"Aku tak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Dia menghela nafas, "Pria di bar membawanya, aku tak kenal siapa dia."

"Apa Jimin mengenalnya? Dia ada disitu, kan? Kau bisa menanyakan padanya."

"Menurutmu aku bisa menemuinya dan bertanya soal Jungkook setelah bertengkar sehebat itu?" tanya Yoongi, tertawa remeh. "Aku takkan melakukan itu, aku hanya akan menunggunya pulang." Ujarnya, menyeruput coklatnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Hyung, jika kau menunggu Jungkook, entah kapan dia akan pulang. Kau yang harus bergerak duluan, bukankah begitu? Lagipula apa salahnya bertemu Jimin? Kalian bisa berbaikan."

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu." Jawabnya, "Sepertinya dia sudah membenciku sekarang."

"Hyung," Namjoon mengusap wajahnya, kesal. "Sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jimin," ujarnya, "Dia tak marah karena kau tak mau mengungkapkan tunanganmu di media, tapi dia marah karena kau membicarakan Jennie di depannya, berlagak seolah terluka karena memendam _cintamu_ sendirian, padahal dia adalah orang yang memendam lebih lama."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Salahnya," ujarnya, "Kenapa dia tak mengatakan itu sejak dulu."

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanyanya, "Andaikata dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu dulu, ketika kau belum tahu orientasimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yoongi terdiam, meletakkan cangkirnya. Andaikata. Sebuah kata yang kuat, tanpa kepastian, tapi sangat memastikan. Bagaimana jika Jimin mengungkapkan semuanya? Bagaimana jika dia tak bersikap seperti sekarang ini?

Jimin adalah pria yang manis, juniornya yang begitu polos dulu, dengan pipi tembam dan tubuh mungilnya yang tampak seperti anak sekolah dasar. Terlalu imut, terlalu submisif. Andaikata pria mungil itu menyatakan perasaannya, apa yang akan dia katakan?

Yoongi tersenyum sedih, memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan menuntut Namjoon yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, menatap mantan pacarnya yang menunggu jawaban. "Mungkin,"

.

"Apa maksudmu dari mungkin?" tuntut Taehyung, menatap Jimin yang balas melihat dengan mata terpolos yang pernah dia tunjukkan. Keduanya berada di atas sofa, sementara Seokjin memutuskan untuk membantu Jungkook dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Apa salahnya, Tae?"

"Biar kuperjelas, Park," dia menahannya. "Kau berencana melakukan pernyataan pada Yoongi Hyung seolah itu adalah keinginan terakhirmu? Apa kau sudah gila? Atau kau memang sudah menyiapkan surat wasiat?"

"Entahlah, Tae," Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya bimbang, Yoongi Hyung memiliki gadis yang dia cintai, sementara aku disini sendirian dan terpuruk, mencoba seolah semua ini tak nyata."

"Jim," erangnya, kesal, "Kau dengar jelas apa yang Seokjin Hyung katakan. Dia serius mengatakan bahwa kau harus melupakan Yoongi Hyung, dia membentakmu, mengucapkan kalimat tak sopan, dia bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Lebih lengkapnya lagi, dia membuat Jungkook-ku menangis."

"Sebenarnya kau mementingkan aku atau Jungkook, sih?"

"Jungkook itu pacarku."

"Aku orang yang berganti popok denganmu sejak masih kecil." Gerutu Jimin, "Apa gunanya motto _bro before hoe_ kita?"

"Jungkook bukan _hoe_ , itulah kenapa."

Jimin bersiul, "Kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mulutnya sedikit terbuka sambil memperhatikan soal-soal dengan serius. Walaupun diizinkan tak pergi ke sekolah, remaja itu bersikeras untuk belajar, dan Seokjin – yang tak memiliki pekerjaan apapun hari ini – terduduk mengajarinya.

Pria itu ikut tersenyum ketika Jungkook menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyelesaikan soal-soal lagi. Jimin menatap sahabatnya dengan sedih

Apakah ada yang menatapnya seperti itu? Orang yang dia cintai tak mencintainya dan lebih memilih bersama perempuan lain. Dia terjebak dalam hubungan _friends with benefit_ setelah sejak lama. Persahabatannya hanya itu itu saja bersama Kim bersaudara, diikuti Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum sedih, dia membayangkan wajahnyalah yang ditatap Yoongi seperti itu. Bukan Jennie, bukan yang lainnya, tapi dia. Hanya saja, semua itu hanya mimpi, kan? Tapi jikalau itu mimpi, Jimin takkan pernah ingin bangun.

Penari itu menarik jaketnya yang tergantung, "Aku pulang dulu, aku ingin menemui Hoseok." Hanya dia satu-satunya pelampiasan yang bisa Jimin pikirkan, dia mengetuk pintu kamar, mengambil perhatian Seokjin dan Jungkook. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati, Hyung." Ujar Jungkook, sementara Seokjin hanya menganggukkan kepala, kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke buku remaja itu yang terbuka lebar.

.

"Aku kesepian." Rengek Lisa, kepalanya tertopang dagu, bibirnya mencebik lesu. Sahabatnya si Jeon itu tak datang sekolah hari ini, panggilannya tak diangkat sama sekali, dan dia tak tahu lagi kemana harus mencarinya. Yoongi juga tak mengangkat ponselnya.

Sialnya, banyak mata pelajaran yang kosong hari ini, tapi alih-alih berada di ruang lukis bersama sahabatnya itu, dia terpaksa duduk di ruang kelas, mencebik dan kesal karena tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kala bosan seperti sekarang.

Remaja di depannya melirik, menaikkan alis. "Merindukan pacarmu?"

"Sejak kapan Jungkook itu pacarku?!"

"Wow, santai, nona." Teman sekelasnya itu mengangkat tangan, tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya berteriak. "Kalian selalu kemana-mana berdua, tentu saja asumsi orang-orang akan berbeda. Banyak orang menyebut kalian berpacaran."

"Menurutku," jawabnya penuh penekanan, "Kau tak harus peduli pada perkataan orang." Gadis itu menyeruput minum di depannya, "Benar begitu, Bambam?"

"Namaku Kunpimook." Tatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa? Memang aku peduli? Banyak orang yang memanggilmu Bambam dibanding Kunpimook, kan?" Remaja itu berdeham, mengalihkan perhatian dan Lisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau tahu kemana Jungkook pergi?" tanyanya.

Bambam hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tak tahu, tapi ada pria berbahu lebar yang datang, katanya, sih, tadi dia yang menyampaikan izin Jungkook." Lisa mencoba mengingat orang-orang berbahu lebar yang pernah dikenal sahabatnya itu. "Tapi dia sedikit aneh," ujar teman sekelasnya itu, "Ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia melemparkan ciuman padaku, aku hampir lari."

Lisa tertawa.

Satu orang yang lumayan unik.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Bambam memutar matanya, "Berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa aku tak tahu."

"Siapa dia, ya?" pemikiran Lisa terpotong ketika suara bel pulang terdengar. Astaga, kebebasan macam apa ini, gadis itu langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar, Bambam yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata, menggenggam pena yang dijatuhkan dari tas merah jambunya.

"Dasar ceroboh."

.

Lisa bahkan belum berlari sampai ke gerbang ketika seseorang memanggilnya, dan gadis itu bertemu mata dengan kakak sepupu sahabatnya. Yoongi mengenakan kacamata dan topi hitamnya, seperti biasa ketika dia keluar ke publik.

"Kau melihat Jungkook?" tanyanya langsung, nada khawatir sangat terdengar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya." Dia melihat wajah frustasi yang lebih tua, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. "Oppa, apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

"Aku bertengkar dengannya, jika kau menemukannya, tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku mencarinya, atau kau bisa langsung memberitahuku dimana dia berada, kau punya nomorku, kan?" Lisa mengangguk sekali lagi dan Yoongi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Lisa."

 _Rapper_ itu berlari masuk ke mobil, namun menyadari sesuatu dan membuka kaca jendelanya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak masalah, Oppa, aku ada urusan sebentar di tempat lain, akan merepotkan."

"Kau yakin?" Lisa mengangguk, tersenyum. "Baiklah, hati-hati, oke?"

Tepat setelah dia melambaikan tangan, ponselnya berbunyi, menunjukkan nama sahabatnya yang tertera disitu, demi apapun, Lisa nyaris menghela nafas lega dan dengan cepat menekan tanda terima.

* * *

"Jungkook, astaga, darimana saja kau?"

Terdengar tawa di seberang, _"Maaf, Lissie, aku sedang menginap di rumah Taehyung."_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook sempat mengira bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar khawatir sebelum Lisa mengucapkan kalimat, "Kaki atau bokongmu ada yang sakit? Biasanya kali pertama akan menyakitkan. Apa kalian memakai pengaman?"

" _Lisa."_ Desis Jungkook, remaja itu takkan pernah memberitahu bahwa percakapan mereka didengar melalui pengeras suara, bersama Taehyung dan Seokjin yang menahan tawanya. _"Apa ada tugas?"_

"Tidak ada, banyak guru tak datang tadi." jawabnya. "Oh, apa kau tahu?"

" _Tidak."_

"Sialan, diam dulu. Yoongi Oppa datang ke sekolah tadi barusan, dia menanyakanmu, tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi." Gadis itu mengernyit, tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari sahabatnya. "Jungkook, kalian sedang bertengkar, kan?"

" _Begitulah. Jangan katakan padanya apapun tentangku, oke?"_

"Terlambat, dia baru saja bertanya tadi kau ada dimana dan memintaku untuk memberitahunya segera."

" _Lissie, berpihak padaku. Aku akan menceritakannya besok, oke? Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku sebentar."_

"Tapi kau akan sekolah besok, kan?"

" _Ya."_

"Baguslah, itu yang penting."

" _Kenapa? Kesepian tanpaku?"_

"Kau lupa kau ada ulangan susulan dengan Guru Oh?"

Jungkook menepuk jidatnya, bagaimana bisa dunia sekolahnya berputar dengan guru biologinya yang galak dan sayangnya adalah guru yang merangkap wali kelasnya. _"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, kututup ya."_

* * *

Jungkook menutup matanya, menatap dua orang yang lebih tua, yang masih saja cekikikan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seokjin memang tampak seperti pelindungnya disini, tapi tetap saja, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa pada sifat teman pacar adiknya itu.

Jimin – yang beberapa saat lalu pulang dari rumah Hoseok – terpingkal di atas sofa, menahan perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook yang sepolos bayi kelinci memiliki sahabat dengan tabiat seperti itu?

Jungkook mengerang pelan, membiarkan keduanya mepelaskan tawa sejenak. Hingga akhirnya dia teringat, berapa hari sejak dia pulang ke rumah?

Berapa hari?

Sejak ibunya keluar dari rumah sakit?

Kapan itu?

Remaja itu terlonjak, membuat Jimin dan Seokjin menghentikan tawanya. Sudah berapa pukulan selama berminggu-minggu yang diterima ibunya ketika dia bahkan lupa untuk pulang?

.

Taehyung memarkir mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Jungkook. Itu adalah kali pertama dia datang ke tempat tinggal yang lebih muda. Jungkook menatapnya, melepas sabuk pengaman. "Kau tampak gugup." Ujar Taehyung, yang tak membantu sama sekali. "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak, Hyung." Tahan Jungkook, menghela nafas. Dia tak tahu entah Taehyung masih mau bersamanya ketika melihat betapa kacaunya rumahnya. Pikiran itu berkecamuk, menciptakan badai dan membuat tangannya bergetar.

Namun yang lebih tua menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar dan kedinginan. "Aku ada disini, ingat? Ayo turun, aku yakin tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Jungkook membawanya naik, dan bahkan dari koridor pun, suara wanita terdengar, menjerit kesakitan. Anak SMA itu melirik kekasihnya, sama takutnya, dia tahu jelas siapa suara itu, dia kenal benar spektrum-spektrum warna itu. Ibunya.

Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, "Yang mana ruanganmu?" Jungkook membawanya ke tempat dimana teriakan itu makin keras, dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Hei, kau tak apa?"

"Aku takut, Hyung." Taehyung mengintip dari celah yang sedikit dibuka oleh Jungkook, menampakkan seorang wanita yang menahan dirinya, di depannya seorang pria menggenggam botol soju, siap menghantam kepalanya.

"Nanti." Gumamnya pelan dan mendobrak masuk, tak mempedulikan teriakan Jungkook yang mencoba menahannya. Tinjunya cukup kuat untuk melawan, Taehyung tahu itu, dan ternyata laki-laki itu hanya kuat dalam memukuli wanita, karena tepat ketika tinjunya menghantam dagunya, dia terjatuh seketika.

Wanita yang meringkuk ketakutan itu menatapnya, berdiri perlahan. Jungkook ikut masuk dan melihat kekacauan ini. "Eomma!"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang berlari ke arahnya, memeluk orang yang dia panggil sebagai ibu tersebut dan memeluknya. "Eomma?" ulangnya, menatap pria tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Siapa orang yang baru saja dia pukul? Rasa takut bergetar di dadanya dan dengan suara tercekat, dia bertanya, "Apa aku sudah membunuhnya?"

Ibu Jungkook berlutut di hadapannya, merasakan tubuh pria pemabuk itu, menggelengkan kepala. "Dia hanya tak sadarkan diri." Taehyung menundukkan kepala, mencoba bersikap sopan. Memukul pria di depan ibu pacarmu bukan tindakan yang benar, untuk kesan pertama setidaknya. "Aku mendengar dari Yoongi, kalian bertengkar, ya?"

"Yoongi Hyung memberitahu Eomma?"

"Dia khawatir." Jawabnya, "Dia menanyakan kau ada dimana, untung saja aku sempat mengangkatnya sebelum dia pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma." Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang dengan canggung berdiri di belakangnya, dekat pintu, seolah dia adalah semacam pengawal yang tak bisa ikut dalam berbagai urusan. Dia tahu, pria itu pasti pening dengan kejadian ini.

"Siapa dia?" akhirnya sang ibu menanyakannya, melihat orang yang dibawa pulang oleh putranya. Tampak lebih tua, tapi masih tetap tampan. Taehyung membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia Kim Taehyung, Eomma." Jawab putranya, menggenggam tangannya erat. "Eomma, dia pacarku." Ujarnya, dan sebelum ibunya dapat menjawab apapun, remaja itu sudah berlutut. "Pukul aku, Eomma."

"Jeon Jungkook." Tahan sang ibu, melihat anaknya terisak. "Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu seperti ini, berdiri sekarang juga."

"Eomma tak marah?"

Dia menghela nafas, menatap pria yang masih menunduk di belakangnya. "Ini bukan awal yang bagus untuk bertemu benar, kan?" Taehyung nyaris menaikkan alisnya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Kuharap Jungkook mau menceritakan semuanya padamu, setidaknya agar kau tak terkejut dengan ini."

"Ah, ya." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Sebenarnya saya hanya mengantar Jungkook, dia berada di rumah saya sejak tadi malam, maksud saya, bersama saya, adik, dan teman saya yang ikut tinggal disana." Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang masih menggenggam erat sang ibu. "Jika anda mengkhawatirkan Jungkook, dia aman bersama saya."

"Terima kasih."

"Eomma tak marah?"

Sang ibu mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Jungkook-ah, tak hanya ada satu warna di dunia ini, dan entah kau berada di spektrum manapun, aku ini ibumu. Tugasku selain membesarkanmu adalah dengan mendukungmu, membuatmu tersenyum. Dan jika dengan mendukungmu bersamanya dapat membuatmu tersenyum, Eomma akan melakukannya."

Mata Jungkook berair, remaja itu merengsek maju dan memeluk ibunya, membisikkan kata-kata terima kasih, matanya tertuju pada Taehyung yang ikut tersenyum dari belakang. "Sekarang bantu aku membereskan ayah tirimu ini, oke?"

.

Jungkook berakhir tertidur di dalam mobil Taehyung. Setelah peristiwa mengharukan di apartemen Jungkook, pria itu memaksa mereka datang dan makan – atas traktirannya. Setelah ibu Jungkook memaksa untuk pulang, takut jika suaminya telah sadarkan diri dan mencarinya, keduanya pulang ke rumah Taehyung.

Tangan yang lebih muda menggenggamnya erat, masih tertidur lelap setelah hari yang melelahkan. Taehyung berakhir menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah, mengelus kepalanya pelan sebelum melihat jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam, seharusnya dia berada di bar sekarang ini. Jadi dengan satu pesan di atas nakas, dia meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menutup matanya.

Seokjin tengah mengelap gelas-gelas basah ketika Taehyung datang, membawa _hard-case_ saksofonnya dan duduk, menunggu giliran untuk tampil. "Hei," panggil sang kakak, mengetuk meja. "Kau meninggalkan Jungkook di rumah?"

"Dia sedang tidur." Jawabnya, meneguk soda. Matanya kembali melirik Seokjin, yang masih berbinar entah kenapa. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tebak coba." Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, membuatnya kesal. "Ayo cepat, tebak saja."

"Kau–"

"Aku ada kencan buta." Adiknya itu memutar matanya, pertama, Seokjin memintanya menebak lalu memberi jawaban tepat sebelum dia memikirkan sesuatu. Terkadang, Taehyung meratapi nasibnya untuk memiliki kakak seperti itu. "Tebak dengan siapa?"

"Dengan paman tua pemilik saham yang mungkin saja akan menjadi _sugar daddy_ -mu?"

Seokjin menjitak kepalanya dari dalam meja bartender, "Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Yang menyebut bahwa kau itu kakekku siapa, Hyung?"

"Sopan sekali kau." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya dan Seokjin melakukan sama, kesal dengan tingkah sang adik. "Itu teman kerja Hyosang." Ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Melirik Taehyung yang dengan santainya tak menjawab apapun. "Hei, kau tak penasaran dia siapa?"

"Aku tak perlu tahu siapa yang akan kencan denganmu, Hyung. Setiap kali kau berkencan, kalian akan berakhir kurang dari satu bulan." Ujar Taehyung, memutar mata. "Taruhan seratus ribu wonku kali ini adalah dua minggu."

"Sudah kubilang dia teman kerja Hyosang."

"Lalu apa peduliku–" Otak Taehyung bekerja cepat, mengingat dimana sahabat kuliah kakaknya itu bekerja. Tepatnya adalah salah satu agensi, matanya membulat. "Tak mungkin." Seokjin melemparkan ciuman khasnya pada sang adik, tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai bergoyang seperti ubur-ubur saking senangnya. "Kau takkan mengencaninya, kan, Hyung?"

"Siapkan uangmu untuk taruhan, Kim Taehyung, karena aku takkan melepaskannya."

.

Hoseok masuk ke ruang latihannya, menemukan Jimin yang tertidur di atas sofa, tangannya yang satu terkulai menggenggam ponselnya sementara yang satu lagi menutupi wajahnya. Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, meraih ponsel Jimin dan tanpa sengaja membukanya.

Artikel masih terbuka dan Hoseok segera tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu yang menulis tentang berita pertunangan AgustD, pertunangan Yoongi. Dia kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" dia mengelus pipi si kecil, masih terasa air mata kering di beberapa sisi. "Dan kau menangis."

Ponsel yang dia pegang berdering tiba-tiba, dan Hoseok dapat melihat nomor tak dikenalnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Jimin, sebelum akhirnya keluar, menutup pintu secara perlahan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

* * *

"Halo?" mulainya, dan tak ada suara sama sekali. "Halo, ini siapa?"

" _Kau bukan Jimin."_

"Dan kutebak ini bukan nomor salah sambung." Jawabnya, "Sekarang, ini siapa?"

" _Aku ingin bicara dengan Jimin, bukan denganmu."_

"Dia akan ketakutan jika mendengarmu," ujarnya, mengingat bahwa suara itu adalah suara laki-laki. "Jadi katakan padaku dan aku akan memberikan ini padanya."

" _Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"_

"Kalau tak mau, baiklah, aku akan mematikan ini."

" _Yoongi."_ Tahannya, dan nafas Hoseok tercekat. _"Katakan bahwa Min Yoongi ingin bicara dengannya."_

Seenak itukah Yoongi ingin bicara setelah membuat Jimin menangis? Tidak. Hoseok takkan membiarkannya. "Aku takkan memberikan ini."

"What _?"_ jerit Yoongi, kesal. _"_ You crazy bastard _."_

"Pacarku sedang tidur, kau tak bisa mengganggunya."

" _Pacar?"_

"Kututup sekarang."

* * *

Yoongi melempar ponselnya asal, dia tak peduli jika benda itu pecah sama sekali. Pikirannya berkecamuk, membuatnya pusing seketika dan amarah tampak di wajahnya. Pacar? Pacar apanya. Apa mungkin Park Jimin memiliki pacar?

Pemuda itu, siapapun itu, pasti bercanda. Jimin tak pernah punya pacar, tak pernah. Pertengkaran mereka saat itu menyiratkan bahwa yang lebih muda masih menyukainya, tapi pacar? Tidak, tidak, pasti ada yang berbohong disini.

Tapi kenapa dia memikirkan ini? Tujuannya menghubungi Jimin hanya untuk meminta maaf atas pertengkaran mereka saat itu, tapi dia justru mendapat jawaban dari pacarnya. _Pacar_ nya. Yoongi melempar beberapa barangnya, menciptakan bunyi gaduh yang dia yakin Jennie dengar dari luar. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Tapi apa pedulinya?

Benar sekali, apa pedulinya?

Kenapa dia harus peduli jika Jimin sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?

Dia memiliki wanitanya sendiri. Cantik, cerdas, dan pekerja keras. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah, dan Jimin bisa memiliki pacar sebanyak yang dia mau, tapi kenapa seperti ini jadinya? Semuanya sungguh aneh.

"Yoongi, kau tak apa?" Jennie muncul dari ambang pintu, melihat tunangannya dengan beberapa barang rusak di antaranya, ponsel ada di atas lantai, layarnya pecah. Wanita itu membulatkan mata, melihat semuanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sebenarnya?"

Pria itu menghela nafasnya, dengan terburu, dia mengapit Jennie di pelukannya, menciumnya kasar. Dengan cepat, wanita itu sudah terhimpit di dinding, bibir mereka masih berpagutan. "Yoon," tahannya, mafasnya terburu, meraup sebanyak apapun oksigen yang bisa dia dapatkan sebelum Yoongi menciumnya lagi.

Mungkin satu pelampiasan akan membuatnya melupakan Jimin.

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tentu saja, rumah sedang kosong saat itu. Setelah bersama Taehyung, dia tahu, jadwal pulang pria itu adalah pukul sepuluh lebih. Jungkook akan sendirian dalam waktu yang lama.

Dia menemukan pesan di depan lemari es, tertempel cantik, mengatakan bahwa ada banyak pasokan ramyeon dan kimchi jika dia lapar. Remaja itu menghela nafas, pasti itu adalah Seokjin yang menulisnya.

Dia mulai membuat ramyeonnya ketika ada tangan melingkar di perutnya, membuatnya terkejut dan memutar badan, namun sudah ditahan oleh orang di belakangnya. "Tetap seperti ini saja." Bisiknya, suara mengantuk terdengar.

"Hyung?" panggilnya dan Taehyung bergumam pelan. "Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" tanyanya, membiarkan yang lebih tua menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Kau tak mau aku pulang cepat?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Seokjin Hyung memintaku memotong permainan, aku biasanya bermain dua kali, tapi tadi hanya sekali. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga tak mau kau sendirian seperti ini."

"Aku tak masalah." Ujarnya, mengaduk mi instan yang sedang dia buat. "Kau mau ramyeon, Hyung? Aku hanya buat satu, sih, aku bisa membuat lagi jika kau mau."

Usakan di bahunya pasti adalah gelengan. "Aku sudah makan."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi."

"Tadi kapan?"

"Tadi sore," jawabnya, "Denganmu dan ibumu."

Jungkook meraih sumpitnya dan mengetuk kepala yang lebih tua, kesal. "Makan, Hyung. Aku akan membuat satu lagi."

"Aku tak masalah, _Bunny_."

"Aku yang masalah, _Daddy_." Taehyung langsung menatapnya, pelukannya mengendur. "Jika _Daddy_ tak makan, _Bunny_ akan sedih. _Bunny_ akan marah dan membenci _Daddy_." Ucapnya sambil menutup matanya dan mencebikkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Pria itu masih terpaku, menatapnya, "Aegyo macam apa itu?"

Jungkook langsung kembali ke jiwanya, termenung. "Aku menjijikkan, ya, Hyung?"

Yang lebih tua tertawa, mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Tidak kok. Baiklah untuk _Bunny_ , _Daddy_ akan makan, atau _Bunny_ yang ingin _Daddy_ makan, ya?"

"Hyung!" jerit Jungkook, menumbuk pelan pundaknya. "Aku seharusnya tak melakukan itu, kau takkan melepaskan itu hingga kapanpun, aku yakin itu."

Dan setelah sekian lama mereka memasak ramyeon, diikuti omelan Jungkook yang menyesal telah melakukan aegyo pada Taehyung, hidangan mereka akhirnya selesai dibuat.

.

Jungkook menyeruput susu pisangnya yang dibelikan Taehyung tadi di minimarket. Sementara yang lebih tua menonton acara televisi di sampingnya. Remaja itu menggigit bibirnya, dia sudah memikirkan itu. Selain dia mengatakan bahwa semua orang yang dia kenal bahwa Taehyung adalah pacarnya, mereka belum resmi.

Semata karena Jungkook masih _memikirkannya_.

Tapi apakah ada alasan untuk melakukan itu?

Taehyung benar-benar tulus, mengajaknya bekencan sepulang sekolah, menenangkannya ketika sedih, membiarkannya tinggal ketika dia bertengkar dengan Yoongi, dan menumbuk ayah tirinya karena hampir membunuh sang ibu dengan botol soju kosong.

Batinnya mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Taehyung, dia juga yakin bisa melakukannya. Tapi berpacaran selalu keluar dari konteksnya. Dengan ekonomi dan masalah keluarganya yang buruk, tugas sekolah dan lukisannya yang menumpuk, Jungkook tak pernah terpikir untuk menjalin hubungan romantis manapun.

Tapi ini Kim Taehyung.

Pria yang permainan saksofonnya sangat ia sukai, yang memiliki warna selembut pastel setiap kali bicara. Yang bisa menjadi sangat manis, tegas, dan penyayang di saat yang bersamaan. Yang dia yakin bisa melindunginya dan takkan pergi sesulit apapun keadaannya.

Dia bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengatakan itu pada Taehyung? Remaja itu menggigit bibirnya, berpikir. "Hyung," panggilnya, dan yang lebih tua menoleh.

Saat itulah, Jungkook mengecup bibirnya pelan.

 **.**

 ***gasp* JK, what you do, man?**

 **Okay, jadi... sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis di author notes ini. So, aku langsung saja. Apa yang kalian rasakan disini? Huehehehehe, aku benar-benar kejam. Aku hanya sedang sedih karena bertengkar dengan namchinku. Hiks TT**

 **Anyway, karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.**

 **For You:**

 _ **Kpop Jjang**_ **: Sabar makku, anakmu ini bakalan sadar pada waktunya. XD anyway, thanks for your review!**

 _ **SwaggxrBang**_ **: Iyaaa bener, karena sebenarnya Lisa masih memendam *ehem* spoiler alert. Aku disini sebenarnya paling kasian sama Jenlis, gak bohong loh ya Eonnie XD nyesek soalnya mah. Iya amin semoga mereka gak sakit hati lagi /\ Kuki juga, iya, dia strong kok Eonnie kayak aku /plak. Iya makasih Eonnie, aku gabakalan patah semangat. HWAITING! Makasih reviewnya Eonnie.**

 _ **Maria Maryanti**_ **: Ups, kayaknya jalan pikiran kita sama deh, huehehehe. Makasih udah review. Vkook memang so sweeeeeet banget aku sengaja bikin gitu, iya jk entar lagi diterkam /Soo, jangan spoiler lagi dong please. Iya Jiminnya kasian, sebel banget liat Yoongi. Ugh. Aaaaand... Namjin udah ada di chapter ke depan yaa, antara 8 atau 9 aku lupa. mohon ditunggu /\**

 _ **Cutemamon**_ **: Nano nano gak nih perasaannya, huehehehe. Kayaknya aku kejam banget yaa. Maafkeun ketidak sopanan anak ini, Eonnie /\ Nanti aku bakalan tambah sopan dan bikin perasaanmu campur aduk. Nah loh, Sooji minta dibacok. Anyway, thanks for your review.**

 **.**

 **Daaaan, aku minta maaf jika ada grammatical error atau typo yang berlebih. Aku tak terlalu enak badan dan tak sempat merevisi apapun, jadi kuharap kalian mau memaklumiku.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	8. Mozzafiato

**Mozzafiato – Breathtaking, majestic. Literally to chop off one's breath**

"Hyung,"

Taehyung yang tak mencurigai apapun hanya menoleh dari acara yang tengah dia tonton, dan Jungkook – bergerak lebih cepat dari Sonic – mendekat dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu pun lebih cepat dari gerakannya, sebelum dia merona dan mundur, malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, membuat yang lebih muda mengerjapkan mata, menatapnya balik. Apa Jungkook sudah melakukan kesalahan? Tapi Taehyung justru menariknya mendekat, menciumnya dalam, menarik remaja itu ke atas pangkuannya sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook meremas bahu Taehyung, memintanya untuk berhenti. Dia meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang bisa dia dapatkan, terengah dan memerah di atas pegangan Taehyung yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulangnya, mengelus poni yang lebih muda. "Kukira kau tak pernah mau melakukan itu."

"Hyung," Taehyung bergumam pelan, menanggapi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Yang lebih tua mengecup keningnya, "Ya, aku juga."

Bibir Jungkook mencebik, kesal. "Aku serius, Hyung." Ujarnya, dan Taehyung menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, sementara Jungkook semakin memerah. "Aku sudah menjawab ciumanmu yang kemarin itu, kan?"

Ciuman yang kemarin.

Ciuman yang di ayunan saat itu.

Sekarang tunggu sebentar. Apa yang Taehyung ungkapkan saat itu? Hingga akhirnya matanya membulat. "Kau serius?!" Jungkook tersenyum malu, menundukkan kepala, membuat Taehyung dengan gemas menarik dagunya dan menciumnya lagi. "Jadi _Bunny_ mau jadi milik _Daddy_?"

Jungkook menatapnya, kesal. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, berhenti, Hyung."

Taehyung tertawa, mengecupnya lama sebelum menggendongnya menuju kamar. "Aku takkan mengambil resiko apapun." Ujarnya, merebahkan yang lebih muda, mencium pipinya. "Sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah."

Remaja itu hanya bergumam pelan, menyamankan kepalanya di atas dada Taehyung, memeluknya erat. "Selamat malam, Hyung."

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, terbangun dengan tangan Hoseok yang melingkari pinggangnya, sementara yang satunya lagi menggenggam jemarinya erat. Dia tak ingat kapan dia berada di dalam kamar, seingatnya, dia tertidur di sofa ruang latihan mereka. Pasti pria itu yang menggendongnya kemari lagi.

Penari itu mencoba melepas genggaman di tangannya, mencari bajunya yang mungkin berada di suatu tempat. Hoseok punya kebiasaan melucuti baju mereka sebelum tidur. Setelah meraih kaosnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk menyelimuti lagi yang lebih tua dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sebelum beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Hoseok terbiasa membiarkan Jimin memakai dapurnya, membuatnya mengingat setiap bahan-bahan yang dia gunakan untuk memasak setiap kali datang kemari. Sarapan pagi ini mungkin saja cukup dengan nasi, kaldu, telur gulung, dan kimchi.

Atau mungkin Hoseok mau susu dingin?

Jimin bahkan tak menyadari bahwa yang lebih tua telah terbangun dan memperhatikannya dari sudut meja makan, membuatnya menjerit dan nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk saking terkejutnya. Pria itu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Hyung." Jawabnya, ikut tersenyum. "Aku membuat ini, tak masalah, kan?"

Hoseok mengendikkan bahunya, apa dia bahkan pernah mempermasalahkan tentang apa yang dimasak oleh Jimin? Terkadang dia terpikir untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal untuk terus memasak untuknya.

"Oh," ujarnya, teringat sesuatu. "Kukira aku berada di ruang latihan tadi malam."

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu tertidur disana?" tanya Hoseok, menyentil kepalanya pelan, berdecih. "Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Hoseok menggigit bibir ketika melihat Jimin memainkan ponselnya, yang lebih muda takkan tahu bahwa ada panggilan dari Yoongi tadi malam. Dia telah menghapus _log_ -nya sehingga tak ada tanda apapun bahwa ada yang menghubunginya malam itu.

Sebut Hoseok jahat.

Tapi dia takkan tega membiarkan Jimin menangis lagi. Jika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf namun tetap menikah dengan wanita itu, ratusan ribu maaf takkan pernah berlaku baginya. Jika itu adalah tujuannya, mereka tak perlu berhubungan lagi.

Menjalani hubungan _friends with benefit_ dengan Jimin membuat hubungan mereka terbatas, tapi bukan berarti dia tak menyayangi mochi itu, sama dengan Jimin yang menyayanginya. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun agar Jimin tersenyum, sama seperti yang lebih muda padanya.

"Hyung," panggilnya, mata menatapnya dan tangan menggenggam sumpit. "Kau melamun, Hyung, makanlah cepat." Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang dulu setelah ini, Seokjin Hyung memintaku membantunya berdandan untuk kencan buta."

"Seokjin Hyung ikut kencan buta?" Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. Ada banyak _top_ yang berjajar menanti kakak temannya itu, kencan buta bukan pilihan, itu tak pernah seperti itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jimin mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah." Jawabnya, menghela nafas. "Dia terdengar bersemangat, kuharap dia bisa dengan cepat melupakan RM yang dia tunggu tanpa kepastian. Maksudku," Jimin melirik Hoseok yang menahan senyumnya. "Mereka mungkin pernah bertemu, tapi mungkin saja RM sudah lupa dengan Seokjin Hyung."

"Mungkin saja." Ujar Hoseok. "Tapi entahlah. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, dia bukan orang yang mudah melupakan seseorang, apalagi yang seperti Seokjin Hyung."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya, Hyung?"

"Hoseok mengendikkan bahu. "Aku lupa." Jawabnya, "Mungkin saat SMA? Entahlah, aku juga lupa, Chim."

Ponsel Jimin berdering lagi, dan Hoseok bersumpah bahwa dia telah mengingat nomor Yoongi, sementara yang lebih muda dengan polos mengerutkan kening karena tak mengenali nomor tersebut. "Sebentar, Hyung."

* * *

" _Halo?"_

Jimin terlonjak seketika, ini adalah seorang laki-laki. "Halo, ini siapa?"

" _Min Yoongi."_ Jawabnya, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun.

Sementara si penerima menahan nafasnya. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

" _Bisa kita bertemu? Kapan kau bisa?"_

"Oh," Jimin melirik Hoseok yang menaikkan alis, tak enak. "Aku bisa kapanpun, Hyung."

" _Nanti siang? Aku akan menjemputmu, kau ada dimana?"_

Jimin tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia ada di rumah Hoseok. "Aku di rumah Taehyung," ujarnya. "Rumahnya di Dobong-dong."

" _Baiklah, sampai nanti, Jimin."_

* * *

Yoongi bahkan tak menunggunya untuk menjawab salam.

Penari itu menghela nafas, melanjutkan sarapannya. "Ada apa? Siapa itu tadi?" tentu saja Hoseok berpura-pura, dia tahu itu Yoongi, dia juga tahu pasti Yoongi mengajaknya bertemu. Tapi dia bisa apa? Mencegahnya tadi malam sudah gerakan terbaik yang dia bisa.

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi sebentar lagi, Hyung." Jawabnya, mengunyah nasinya. "Boleh kupinjam kamar mandimu?"

"Kau juga sudah sering meminjamnya, Chim."

Jimin tertawa, secepat mungkin menyelesaikan sarapannya, mencuci piring sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, menyelesaikan urusannya. Sementara Hoseok menyetel musiknya keras-keras. Apa mungkin Jimin akan benar-benar bertemu Yoongi? Setiap kali mereka bertemu, mochi itu akan selalu menangis ketika pulang. Dia hanya tak ingin itu terjadi.

.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Seokjin, mengeluarkan satu setelan lagi dan Jimin menoleh dari lemarinya. Mengernyit ketika melihatnya mengeluarkan jas.

"Hyung, kau yakin kau _bottom_?" Seokjin mengerut, menatapnya kesal, "Kalau begitu jangan pakai jas, biar dia saja yang pakai."

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa?"

Jimin meraih beberapa baju dari lemari yang lebih tua, mengeluarkan celana denim hitam dan kemeja putih. "Coba ini dulu." Ujarnya dan dia menurut. Menerima baju dan mengganti pakaiannya. "Hyung, aku tak bisa jika kau menahanku sampai makan siang."

"Memang kau ada acara apa?" tanya Seokjin, menyelipkan kancing ke lubangnya, membenahi kerah. "Begini?" Jimin mengulurkan jempolnya ke atas. "Kalau begitu kita selesai." Ujarnya, "Dia akan mengajakku bertemu jam sepuluh, artinya sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, Hyung," panggilnya dan Seokjin bergumam. "Kau tak memberitahuku siapa teman kencanmu, bagaimana jika teman Hyosang Hyung itu pria tua yang hanya ingin mencari _sugar baby_?"

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya, "Itu tak mungkin," ujarnya, "Aku kenal Hyosang, dia tak mungkin tega padaku seperti itu." Tentu saja Seokjin hanya berbohong, karena dia jelas mengenal siapa yang menjadi teman kencan butanya itu.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" Seokjin mengangguk, meyakinkan. "Terserahmu kalau begitu."

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan, kau keberatan kutinggal?" Jimin memutar matanya, mengangguk, membuat yang lebih tua melambaikan tangan padanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jiminnie."

.

Namjoon mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit terburu, memarkirnya di sudut jalan sebelum beranjak keluar, sedikit berlari sambil mencoba agar jasnya tak kusut. Matanya mencoba mencari orang yang memiliki janji temu dengannya.

Hingga akhirnya kedua alat optiknya mengenali punggung berkemeja putih itu. "Seokjin-ssi?" Seokjin berbalik, tersenyum cerah. "Apa aku terlambat? Kau menunggu lama, ya?"

"Tidak, kok," jawabnya, "Aku hanya sedikit lebih cepat." Namjoon tersenyum membalasnya. Seokjin bersorak dalam hati, dia tak gugup seperti malam itu ternyata. "Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Oh, kau keberatan jika aku memarkir mobilku? Aku lebih suka berjalan jika seperti ini, kita bisa lebih leluasa melihat-lihat, benar 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk, setuju. Keduanya mulai berjalan, melihat-lihat jalanan ramai dan orang yang lalu lalang, sesekali mereka melihat-lihat pertunjukan jalan atau mencicipi makanan di gerai-gerai kaki lima. Hingga akhirnya Namjoon – yang berinisiatif setelah kehilangan Seokjin beberapa saat saking ramainya – meraih tangannya untuk dia genggam.

Dan itu membuat Seokjin merona hingga ke telinga.

"Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas, kau mau makan siang?"

Makan!

Tentu saja, Seokjin suka makan. Dia mengangguk cepat dan Namjoon tersenyum, membawanya ke sebuah restoran. "Rohui!" sapanya ketika masuk ke dalam, wanita bercelemek menyapanya dari dalam. "Dia sepupu jauhku."

"Aku tak pernah tahu sepupu jauhmu membuka restoran." Komentarnya, "Tapi kita memang belum lama kenal."

Seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah mereka, mengulurkan menu dan pena, dan Namjoon tersenyum padanya sebelum mengelus kepala sang anak sebelum dia berlari pergi. "Yang itu tadi putranya."

"Dia sudah menikah?"

Dia mengangguk, "Suaminya baru meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, "Makanan disini enak, selain dia itu sepupu jauhku, makanya aku membawamu kesini. Aku yakin kau akan suka makanan disini." Seokjin tersenyum, "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ada menu apa saja?" Namjoon mulai membacakan daftar menu yang mungkin akan disukai Seokjin, dan _bottom_ itu menggigit bibir. "Aku akan memesan udon, bagaimana denganmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum, mencoret tanda satu menjadi dua. "Sama." keduanya tertawa, dan anak kecil yang tadi datang lagi, mengambil pesanan. "Kau mengenalku dari Hyosang,"

"Sebenarnya kita sudah kenal dari Jungkook."

"Benar juga." Tawa Namjoon, "Tapi dia tak begitu menceritakan tentangmu, aku seperti tak mengenal orang yang berkencan denganku."

"Halo, Kim Namjoon. Namaku Kim Seokjin." Sepertinya otot wajah Namjoon bisa sakit karena tertawa terus, Seokjin lumayan imut, ternyata. "Aku tinggal dengan adikku, Kim Taehyung, orang tua kami sudah meninggal lama. Aku membuka bar dan menjadi bartender disana sampai sekarang."

Namjoon menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Hanya itu." Ujarnya, "Tak banyak yang harus kau ketahui tentangku, maksudku, lihatlah aku."

"Aku sedang melihatmu." Jawab Namjoon. Dan ketika dia melihat rona merah pada orang di depannya, dia tersenyum. "Halo, Kim Seokjin. Namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku tinggal sendirian sementara orang tuaku tetap berada di Ilsan, ibuku mempunyai anjing dengan nama yang sama dengan nama panggungku. Aku seorang _rapper_ dan penulis lagu, merangkap sebagai tutor privat Jungkook."

"Itu hampir sama dengan yang kuceritakan."

"Aku akan menceritakan lebih jika kau juga menceritakannya." Ujar Namjoon, meraih tangannya. "Anggap saja kau sedang menulis _curriculum vitae_. Aku ingin tahu tentangmu."

"Baiklah," jawab Seokjin, "Aku punya dua _sugar glider_ sebagai peliharaanku di rumah, biasanya Jimin yang bertugas memberinya makan ketika aku pergi. Aku sangat doyan makan dan memasak, jadi lemak bayi di pipiku tak hilang-hilang."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Menurutku itu cukup imut."

"Benarkah?" pria itu mengangguk, membuat Seokjin mengembangkan senyumnya, membuat bibirnya tertahan lemak bayi di pipinya, matanya menyipit. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, berapa umurmu? Aku merasa tak sopan jika kau ternyata lebih tua dariku."

"Oh," gumamnya, "Aku sebenarnya lebih muda darimu, seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung, ya?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin saja, atau terserahmu." Jawabnya. "Aku ini, kan, yah..."

" _Bottom_?"

Seokjin menahan nafasnya melihat seringai orang di depannya, terlihat seksi, sebenarnya. Dia tak pernah mengira menjadi penggemar beruntung yang akan berkencan buta dengan biasnya sendiri. "Begitulah." Ujarnya akhirnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku apapun yang kau mau."

"Akan terkesan tak sopan jika aku tak memanggilmu dengan honorifik?"

"Bukankah kau lebih tinggi dariku? Kau dominan disini."

Namjoon tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang sangat dikagumi oleh Seokjin, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, Seokjin-ah."

Seokjin-ah.

 _Seokjin-ah_.

Panggilan itu seharusnya digunakan untuk orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengan mereka, dan itu membuat pipi yang lebih tua merona, benar-benar mirip tomat, bibirnya terkulum menahan senyum. Seolah menyelamatkan situasi, seorang pelayan datang, memberikan pesanan mereka. Dan keduanya melepas topik sebelum makan, tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

.

Yoongi memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Taehyung, tempat dimana Jimin berada. Keduanya sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama – sebenarnya Yoongi yang menetapkan, yang lebih muda hanya mengikutinya – dan sekarang dia harus menjemputnya.

Dia dapat mellihat Jimin mengintip dari jendela, berlari masuk lagi dan membuka pintu, menguncinya langsung. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk masuk atau melakukan apapun itu. Jika makhluk bernama Yoongi masuk ke rumah Kim bersaudara, Seokjin akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghancurkan rumah itu.

Jimin langsung masuk ke mobil secepat Yoongi membuka kuncinya, tersenyum ke arah seniornya tersebut. Yoongi bukan orang yang peka, tapi dia tahu bahwa senyum itu tampak seperti terpaksa. Namun apa pedulinya?

"Kau mau makan siang dimana?" tanyanya, memutar kemudi.

"Terserah," jawabnya, mengendikkan bahu sambil menatap ke depan. "Aku ikut pilihanmu saja, Hyung, yang mau bicara itu, kan, kau." Ujarnya, menghela nafas, menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, Jimin-ah,"

"Menyetir saja, Hyung," potong Jimin, menutup matanya, "Kita bicara nanti, kau bilang kau ingin bicara saat makan siang, bukan sebelumnya."

Yoongi menghela nafas, mengalah. Dia mungkin hanya mengenal Jimin sebatas adik tingkatnya dulu di universitas, tapi dia mengerti, dari berbagai cerita, bahwa yang lebih muda memiliki hati yang lebih rapuh dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya. Jiwanya sering berada di _little space_ dibandingkan di usia sebenarnya.

Jimin tampak lebih dewasa sekarang, tapi jiwa itu bisa saja keluar sekarang, dan Yoongi akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika dia membuat seseorang menangis.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, kita bisa terkena masalah."

Jimin menurut, menarik sabuk tersebut dari sampingnya dan mengepasnya di pinggang. Matanya melirik ke arah yang lebih tua, menatapnya sedih. Dia mungkin sudah bicara dengan Taehyung tentang menyatakan perasaannya, tapi tetap saja.

Bagaimana jika itu membuatnya semakin sedih?

Bagaimana jika itu tak membantu apapun?

Bagaimana jika dia akan lebih terluka?

Bagaimana jika dia hidup dalam kesedihan seumur hidup?

Bagaimana jika–

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi, mematahkan pengandaiannya tersebut, "Berhenti menatapku."

"Ya, Hyung."

Min Yoongi yang sekarang adalah Min Yoongi yang lama. Dingin. Tak banyak bicara. Jimin menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta padanya? Seorang pria dingin yang tak mengakuinya dan membuatnya tersiksa bahkan hingga dia lulus dan dewasa seperti sekarang?

Dia melihat Yoongi memarkir mobilnya di depan Small Delights, restoran kecil dekat trotoar. Jimin pernah mendengar tentang restoran ini, kecil dan terkenal. Pemiliknya pernah mengikuti kompetisi masak dan akhirnya penjualan di rumah makannya membludak.

"Turunlah." Gumamnya, mengenakan topi hitamnya. Jimin mengikuti perintahnya dan turun, melihat sekeliling. Yoongi akhirnya turun, jaket dan topi hitam tersemat di tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau menungguku? Masuklah duluan."

Tapi pada akhirnya, Yoongi adalah yang lebih dulu berjalan dan Jimin mengikutinya, seperti seekor anak ayam tersesat.

Jimin berakhir memesan espresso, hanya espresso. Perutnya tak bisa dikompromi, sakitnya tak tertahan karena gugup jantungnya turun ke perut. Sementara Yoongi memesan ttokbokki pedas, mungkin karena cuacanya dingin.

"Jadi, Jimin," Yang lebih muda menyeruput minumannya, bersiap-siap untuk diserang oleh apapun kalimat dari _rapper_ tersebut. Yoongi terdiam lama, membuat Jimin mengulum bibirnya, gugup.

"Hyung, jika kau tak mau bicara–"

"Aku minta maaf." Apa? "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ulangnya, menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku tak tahu caranya seperti ini, mengerti, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Diamlah." Jimin menghela nafas, menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf, aku salah karena membentakmu. Aku menyebabkan banyak masalah malam itu, aku tak suka ada _sasaeng_ yang datang ke rumahku dan komentarmu tak membuatku lebih baik sama sekali. Jadi aku membentakmu."

"Apa kau terbiasa seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau terbiasa membentak seseorang ketika marah?"

"Jimin, aku mencoba meminta maaf disini, aku mencoba untuk tulus jadi alih-alih membalasku begitu, katakan kalau kau memaafkanku dan kita selesai."

"Apa itu caramu minta maaf, Hyung?" tuntutnya, "Bukannya minta maaf, kau justru memberi segudang alasan dan membuat orang itu mengerti lalu memaafkanmu? Kau kira hanya kau yang bermasalah, Hyung? Kau kira orang-orang harus mengerti masalahmu dan kau acuh tak acuh dengan mereka?"

"Jimin,"

"Aku muak, Hyung." Ujarnya. "Menurutmu itu mudah untuk melupakanmu? Lalu kau tiba-tiba datang dengan berita pertunanganmu dan bercerita bagaimana kau harus melarikan diri? Kau pikir aku tak sakit hati kau buat? Kau mengabaikanku bertahun-tahun, tak cukup untuk menyiksaku saat itu, kau juga menyiksaku sekarang. Tebak apa, Hyung, maaf tak bisa mengubah apapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?!" bentaknya lagi, rahangnya mengeras. "Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku walau kau tahu kau akan seperti ini? Kenapa kau terus meninggalkan coklat di lokerku dan lembaran-lembaran puisi bodohmu itu? Kau pikir aku akan luluh secepat kau menyerahkan coklat murahmu itu? Jatuh cinta tak semudah di dalam puisi-puisimu, Park Jimin!"

Tepat saat itu juga, air mata jimin menetes.

Dan Min Yoongi, sesuai janjinya, benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **5 tahun yang lalu, Universitas Hangguk**

Yoongi berjalan menuruni tangga, Namjoon di sampingnya, merangkul pundaknya yang lebih rendah. Keduanya baru keluar dari studio, mencoba beberapa instrumen baru yang ditambah sebelum pergi menuju ruang loker.

Namjoon melihat ke sekelilingnya, sedikit sepi. Yang lebih muda beralih untuk mengecup pipinya, membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Namjoon tak pernah menciumnya sama sekali di sekolah.

"Aku ke lokerku dulu."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepala, "Pergilah."

Mahasiswa itu dengan santai menyampirkan tas di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju lokernya, membuka kuncinya, terkejut mendapati setumpuk coklat di dalamnya. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu terkejut, sejak penerimaan mahasiswa baru tahun ini, dia mendapatkan beberapa kiriman seperti ini, dia sangat yakin pemiliknya adalah orang yang sama, karena tulisan itu meyakinkannya.

 _Before I fell..._

Dan kali ini diikuti berlembar-lembar puisi dalam kertas berwarna kuning.

"Hei," Namjoon memanggilnya dari samping, sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan urusan lokernya. "Apa itu?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah." Tapi tetap saja, yang lebih tua menjejalkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya, tanpa sengaja membuatnya kusut dan sedikit robek.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan lokernya, mengintip sedikit ke tempat Yoongi, melihatnya berdiri di depan Namjoon sambil mengobrol berdua. Samar-samar, dia melihat kertas kuningnya terjejal masuk ke dalam tas.

 _...in love with words..._

Mahasiswa baru itu menghela nafas, seniornya itu mungkin tak membacanya. susah payah dia membuatnya hingga Taehyung memarahinya, tapi sepertinya itu tak dihargai sama sekali. Dia berbalik membelakangi ketika kedua seniornya itu berjalan melewatinya, menutupi wajahnya di balik kertas-kertas tugas.

Ketika dia keluar dari gedung universitasnya, langit sudah menunjukkan semburat oranye, Taehyung pasti telah berkhianat dan meninggalkannya untuk pulang duluan. Jimin memasang _earphone_ -nya, menghela nafas ketika melihat mobil yang dia kenali melewatinya.

 _...with setting skies..._

Tapi Jimin tetap tersenyum.

* * *

Yoongi membiarkan kopi espresso yang Jimin tinggalkan mendingin, bau pahit khasnya menguar di udara, memberinya kesan menyakitkan. Jimin membanting uang pembayaran sebelum akhirnya berderap pergi, air mata mengalir.

Dia menyesal melakukan itu, tentu saja, tapi emosinya selalu mengambil alih dirinya. Yoongi membenci itu, pasti, dia benci sisi itu di dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa menghilangkannya, seolah itu sudah terpatri dan tetap ada. Sejenak datang untuk menyiksanya.

Pria itu menghela nafas.

 _...and singing birds..._

Dengan putus asa, Yoongi meraih topinya, menurunkan hoodie-nya sebelum memasang topi hitamnya tersebut. Meninggalkan ttokbokki pedas tak tersentuh dan espresso yang semakin mendingin.

.

Jungkook duduk di kursinya, mendengarkan kalimat yang dibacakan ulang oleh Kunpimook di depan kelas. " _...it was you I fell in love with first_." Dia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman. "Oleh Lang Leav."

Tepukan riuh mengiringi teman sekelasnya itu ketika dia duduk, tersenyum cerah dengan bangga. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bicara selancar itu dalam bahasa inggris?

Maksud Jungkook adalah Namjoon bahkan berkali-kali harus menimpuk kepalanya karena salah baca, tapi teman-temannya di kelas justru dengan lancar bicara. Apa dia perlu mengajak mereka bertukar otak?

Lisa juga salah satu murid yang jago berbahasa inggris di kelas mereka. Harus Jungkook akui, sahabatnya itu, walaupun bukan salah satu dari yang baik-baik, tetap menduduki peringkat atas, sementara dia hanya berada di tengah.

" _Thank you,_ Kunpimook Bhuwakul." Ujar guru mereka, tersenyum. " _Lovely quotes by_ Lang Liev _. Though it's just for fun, reading it in front of our class. In the next meeting, I expect you to read the two last chapters of Where Rainbows End_ –" sontak, koor siswa yang mengerang kesal terdengar. " _And no complaining. I'll have you send me the review text by twenty three this month_."

"Ssaem, _you want us to send it to you by then_?" Sahut Lisa, sedikit protes.

" _Why_?"

" _You want us to send it in Chuseok, when the school's out_?"

" _So we'll have the review being collected earlier,_ Lalisa?"

Lisa menelan ludahnya, menggelengkan kepala, " _No_ , Ssaem."

" _That's what I thought_." Sang guru mengganggukkan kepalanya. " _Chuseok or not, finish your essay, I'll have them with me in a week starting now_." Kerumunan siswa tersebut langsung protes keras, mengingat hari raya Chuseok akan meliburkan sekolah selama tiga hari. Tapi mana ada dispensasi dari guru mereka, padahal pasti dia akan merayakan juga di rumah. " _That's all, you can have a break now_."

.

Lisa membanting kepala ke atas meja, Jungkook di depannya, ikut menghela nafas. "Aku tak percaya dia meminta kita mengumpulkan teks resensi saat Chuseok. Maksudku, siapa yang kurang kerjaan datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mengumpul kertas tak berguna itu?"

Dia melirik Jungkook yang masih menulis esainya, _grammatical error_ bertebaran hingga Lisa yakin Namjoon bisa mencekik Jungkook secepat mereka bertemu. Siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan teks resensi dalam satu minggu? Menyelesaikan novelnya saja belum.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook, kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" tuntutnya, kesal, mengguncangkan rambut pirangnya dengan gusar. Meraih novelnya dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk membaca. Dia pintar, dia bisa jika mencoba.

Tapi cekikikan Jungkook beberapa waktu kemudian membuatnya tak fokus. Jungkook baru saja mengatakan padanya tadi pagi bahwa dia akhirnya telah resmi dengan Taehyung, dan dia yakin sekali, mereka tengah mengobrol sekarang ini.

"Hei, Lissie," panggilnya, namun sahabatnya itu dengan sengaja mendiamkannya, menenggelamkan hidungnya di dalam novel yang menjadi tugas mereka. "Hei, Lalisa."

"Maaf, Anda siapa? Saya sedang sibuk membaca disini."

"Jangan begitu padaku." Jungkook menunjukkan senyumnya, mencoba membuat gadis itu luluh dan memperhatikannya. "Hei, tebak dulu. Ayo, cepat."

"Saegyung akan mengajakmu melakukan malam pertama?"

Jungkook mengerang, "Apa salah dan dosaku memiliki teman mesum sepertimu?"

"Jadi apa?" tanyanya, menutup buku. "Cepatlah, aku belum selesai chapter empat dan itu membuatku seperti ingin mati."

"Kau beruntung masih tahu apa yang akan kau tulis, apa dayaku yang hanya bisa mengandalkan Google terjemahan."

Lisa memutar matanya, "Kau mau bercerita atau tidak?"

"Jadi begini," Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, nemahan jeritannya saking senangnya. "Taehyung Hyung mengajakku kencan nanti malam." Hanya itu? Gadis tersebut menaikkan alisnya, Jungkook benar-benar tak punya pengalaman kencan sebelum Taehyung. "Tapi dia bilang, setelah bertemu Eomma saat itu, dia sedikit khawatir, jadi Jimin Hyung akan datang ke rumah mengajak ibuku keluar agar aku juga lebih tenang."

"Dia pria yang baik." Komentarnya, menganggukkan kepala. "Setidaknya seleramu bukan sekadar om-om pedo, benar, kan?"

"Kau benar-benar takkan bosan memanggilnya om-om pedo, kan?" gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, menyeringai menyebalkan, membuat remaja di depannya dengan kesal membanting penanya. "Kau benar-benar."

Lisa tertawa sebelum menyelesaikan bacaan, baru satu bab, dan gadis itu langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tak pernah melukis lagi," ujarnya, menatap sahabatnya yang menaikkan padangannya dari kertas. "Kenapa? Kau pensiun melukis?"

"Entahlah, aku bahkan lupa sekarang." Ujarnya. "Aku punya banyak masalah sekarang, Lissie, ibuku tak membaik, setidaknya tidak terlalu, aku berkelahi dengan Yoongi Hyung, dan sekarang resensi sialan ini. Aku tak tahu kapan aku sempat melukis."

"Kau bilang, ketika kau tak melukis, seperti sebagian dirimu menghilang."

"Karena itu adalah diriku." Sambung Jungkook. "Tapi aku tak tahu, entah aku menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya di dalam warna-warni lukisanku atau aku memang murni seorang seniman. Sepertinya setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung Hyung, aku bisa berhenti. Dia merawatku walau hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu kami bertemu."

"Masuk akal." Jawab Lisa, menelusuri ujung-ujung kertas novelnya yang masih halus. "Tapi, Jeon," remaja itu menggumamkan jawaban. "Bukankah kau suka melukis? Maksudku, walaupun kau memanfaatkan itu untuk penghasilan, bukankah itu juga bisa menjadi pelampiasan masalahmu? Kau tak perlu menjualnya, hanya tuangkan saja."

"Bolehkah?"

"Siapa yang melarang?" balasnya, "Aku yakin banyak orang yang menghargainya, Chaeyoung Eonnie juga suka memajang lukisanmu di galeri, sudah waktunya kau menyimpan yang baru bukannya terus menjualnya."

"Benar juga." Jungkook menghela nafas, memikirkan bahwa dia bahkan lupa untuk tidak menyentuh kuas dan paletnya. Sejak kapan itu? Dia terbiasa melukis setiap hari, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tak merasa aneh?

Lisa melirik jamnya, "Hei, Jeon," dan dia menoleh. "Aku harus ke tempat les, pergi dulu, ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau les?"

"Sejak ibuku memintaku untuk menaikkan nilai." Dia melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati, sekolah sedikit sepi, pulanglah cepat, siap-siap untuk kencanmu dengan Saegyung atau apalah itu."

"Namanya Kim Taehyung!"

.

Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kim bersaudara, _bottom_ di sampingnya melepas sabuk pengaman, tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Yang lebih muda tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala, namun mengernyit ketika Seokjin berbalik. "Aku lupa ponselku." Ujarnya, meraihnya di samping rem tangan.

Pria itu menahannya ketika dia akan keluar, menatapnya. "Apa aku akan melihatmu lagi?"

Hati Seokjin berdebar mendengar ini, senyumnya mengembang hingga matanya menyipit, "Ini kencan buta," ujarnya, membuat Namjoon menundukkan kepala, berpikir bahwa Seokjin pasti menggunakan ini hanya untuk pelepas penat. "Jika kita cocok, kita bisa bertemu lagi, bukankah begitu?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, harapan bersemu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kim Namjoon." Salamnya sebelum membuka pintu mobil, melambaikan tangan pada yang lebih muda sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, memperhatikan pintu yang tertutup di depannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kim Seokjin."

.

Jungkook berlari keluar menuju gerbang, langkahnya melompat-lompat riang karena Taehyung mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya. Tentu saja, dijemput Taehyung sudah biasa baginya, tapi ini adalah jemputan pertama setelah mereka resmi berpacaran.

Siapa yang tak bersemu?

Remaja itu tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Hyundai yang sangat dia kenali, melambaikan tangan pada orang di dalamnya dan membuka pintu, menjulurkan kepala untuk mengecupnya cepat sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi _shotgun_.

"Sekolahmu menyenangkan?" tanya Taehyung, tangannya merapikan poni kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau lelah?"

"Tidak kok." Ujarnya, menyamankan duduknya sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. "Kita akan pulang dulu atau langsung pergi, Hyung?"

"Pulang dulu," jawabnya. "Kau harus istirahat. Entah kau menyangkalnya atau tidak, tubuhmu pasti lelah setelah sekolah, badanmu mungkin tak bekerja tapi otakmu yang panas."

"Bagaimana Hyung tahu?"

Taehyung tertawa, mengusak rambutnya, gemas. "Menurutmu aku langsung dewasa seperti ini? Seokjin Hyung bahkan sempat mengeluh bahwa aku melewatkan makan malam setelah tepar berjam-jam saat pulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya, mencubit hidungnya sambil tertawa. "Kita akan berangkat setelah makan malam, tak mau Seokjin Hyung ribut karena membawamu pergi tanpa makan."

Jungkook tertawa, mengiyakan. Seokjin memang merangkap sebagai yang tertua di keluarga Kim dan yang menganggap Jungkook seperti bayi yang harus dilindungi, padahal remaja itu sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa umurnya sudah delapan belas tahun.

"Ayo berangkat, Hyung." Tegurnya, "Lihat, Kim Ssaem baru keluar dan memperhatikan kita dari tadi." Ujarnya, menunjuk guru olahraganya yang berbadan kekar itu mengenakan kaos santai dan _snapback_ seolah dia telah menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi sekolah dan melepas sandang guru setelah para murid pulang.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

.

Bayangan Jungkook adalah membeli beberapa porsi tteokbokki pedas untuk dimakan di cuaca dingin ini, dengan santai membawa empat bungkusan itu – masing-masing untuknya, Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Jimin. Namun pikiran itu harus sirna ketika mendengar raungan dari kamar tamu.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, menatap Taehyung yang ikut berjalan ke arahnya, yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepala, mengernyit. Tepat ketika melihat Hoseok yang keluar dari kamar tamu, meraih air mineral di atas meja makan. "Hoseok Hyung!"

Pria itu menoleh, melambaikan tangan, membawa air mineral tersebut ke kamar. "Kau disini, Hyung?" tanya Taehyung dan dia menganggukkan kepala. Pemain saksofon itu dengan sontak menutup telinga Jungkook ketika menyadari jeritan siapa tadi. "Kau apakan Jimin?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa setiap kali Jimin jejeritan ketika ada di sekitarku, kalian selalu berpikiran mesum. Apa salahku? Apa? Kau kira aku akan melakukan BDSM di rumahmu? Borgol dan sebagainya ada di rumahku semua, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya, mencoba memberinya kode yang diterima dengan pekak oleh Hoseok. " _There are children, Peasant_." Desisnya, kesal.

" _Oops, I thought that you've taken him already_."

" _Get out of here_ , Hyung." Erang Taehyung, kesal. Hoseok mengangkat dua jarinya, memberinya _mock-salutary_ sebelum beranjak ke kamar. Tapi kalimat Jungkook setelah dia melepas tangan yang menyumbat telinganya membuatnya menelan ludah.

"BDSM itu apa, Hyung?"

.

"Chimmy," panggil Hoseok, menyodorkan air mineral pada mochi yang menangis itu, tersenyum padanya. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Pesannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak membuat Jimin lebih baik, karena pipinya semakin menggembung dan matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata, lengannya meraih yang lebih tua, melingkar pada perutnya sebelum menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. "Itu menyakitkan, Hyung."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Ucapnya, mengelus kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan jika ingin bertemu Yoongi, aku bisa menemanimu dan mungkin kau takkan seperti ini."

"Tapi, tapi," dia terisak lagi, enggan mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Seokjin memang membiarkan Hoseok menemani yang lebih muda, setelah pulang dari kencannya, berniat istirahat sebentar sebelum pergi menemui ibu Jungkook, dia mendapati Jimin tengah menangis setelah pertemuannya dengan Yoongi. Karena tak bisa berlama-lama, pria itu berinisiatif menghubungi Hoseok, orang yang dia tahu bisa menenangkan Jimin.

Sebuah ketukan mengejutkan mereka dan kepala Jungkook menyembul masuk dari pintu sebelum benar-benar mengirim dirinya sendiri masuk. "Aku bawa kue, Seokjin Hyung bilang dia punya simpanan bolu coklat."

Hoseok memeluk kepala Jimin yang semakin tenggelam di dadanya, dia tahu, Jimin pasti tengah malu karena menangis sekarang. "Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah."

Remaja itu mengangguk, mendudukkan diri di ujung kasur. "Apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Aku dengar tangisan tadi." Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepala, tapi itu tak membuat rasa ingin tahu Jungkook hilang. "Apa itu menyangkut BDSM yang kau bicarakan tadi, Hyung?"

Jadi itu benar.

Anak kecil dapat merekam kejadian apapun dengan tepat dalam memori otaknya.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia jelaskan?

"Tidak, Jungkook-ah," ucapnya, tersenyum. "Jimin hanya sedang sedih."

"Apa itu karena Yoongi Hyung?" tanyanya polos, menatap mereka berdua. "Namjoon Hyung pernah menceritakan tentang mereka, sebenarnya. Katanya Jimin Hyung menyukainya, tapi Yoongi Hyung terlalu lurus."

Jimin mengintip dari celah sedikit, menatap Jungkook yang balas melihatnya dengan polos. "Hyung, aku kenal Yoongi Hyung dengan baik, dia sepupuku lagipula." Ujarnya, "Aku mungkin bisa memberi solusi jika kau mau menceritakannya."

Penari itu melirik rekannya yang menganggukkan kepala, meyakinkannya bahwa itu bisa cukup membantu. Hoseok pun tak bisa melakukan apapun, kenal Yoongi pun tidak, namun Jungkook bisa langsung mengatakan semuanya.

Jadi Jimin menceritakannya, setiap detail kalimat Yoongi yang terasa menusuk dan membuatnya harus minum beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan. Hingga pada akhir cerita, dia dapat melihat raut Jungkook yang sulit ditebak.

"Yoongi Hyung selalu begitu." Gumamnya, menghela nafas. "Ditampar Jennie Noona beberapa kali, aku kabur dari rumah, dan Jimin Hyung menangis. Jika itu terjadi karena Yoongi Hyung, alasannya pasti karena dibentak."

"Jadi Yoongi memang selalu seperti ini?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala. "Dia selalu tak mau kalah, terutama pada hal yang dia inginkan. Yoongi Hyung terbiasa memerintah, itu membuat egonya tinggi. Dia juga benci dibantah, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghindari masalah."

"Sayangnya itu sudah terjadi." Gumam Jimin, menghisap ingusnya.

"Tapi, Hyung dua-duanya," panggil Jungkook, memainkan ujung almamaternya. "Yoongi Hyung selalu begitu ketika dia menolak untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Seperti saat Jennie Noona terus bertengkar, itu juga karena Noona menuduhnya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tak mempedulikannya lagi. Tapi memang benar, Yoongi Hyung menggeser tanda merah setiap kali Jennie Noona menghubunginya, tapi ujungnya adalah Yoongi yang membentaknya dan Jennie Noona akan menamparnya sebelum pergi."

Dia menatap keduanya yang memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Apa aku harus melanjutkan?" Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama mengangguk. "Jadi maksudku adalah," dia menghela nafas, "Jika dia mengatakan itu, ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Dia bilang itu puisi, kan? Tapi kau yakin dia langsung memasukkannya tanpa membaca. Itu artinya–"

"Yoongi Hyung membaca puisinya." Sambung Hoseok.

"Dan dia bilang berlembar-lembar."

"Tapi hari itu yang Jimin kirim hanya satu."

"Tapi itu hanya hari itu, belum hari lainnya."

Namun siapa yang mau repot membaca pesan penggemar rahasia seperti itu?

Tapi masuk akal saja jika–

"Yoongi Hyung membaca semua surat-suratku."

* * *

 **Gasp!**

 **Yoongi membaca surat-surat Jimin sepertinya, hmm. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. muahahaha.**

 **Dan, oh, iya. Aku minta maaf karena tidak update berminggu-minggu, aku benar-benar benar-benar minta maaf. Aku merasa gak puas dan melakukan revisi besar-besaran di chapter ini dan itu membuatku harus menunda update cerita.**

 **Hiks.**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **For You:**

 _ **Kpop Jjang:**_ **Iyakan Yoongi nih entah kapan mau sadar. Solo Namjoon... Trivia Love atau Reflection? Hm... baper lah yaa... hahaha. Namjoon sama Yoongi itu tipa mantan yang masih berkawan. Gak kayak aku sama mantanku LOL. Thanks udah review!**

 _ **Meaniya**_ **: Wkwkwkwk, iya gapapa ngegas aja sama aku LOL. Iya... tenang aja, endingnya nanti kamu bakalan tahu sendiri kok. Kalo Jimin sama kamu sih, setelah rapat bersama Yoonmin (apaan, Ji, apaan) permintaanmu gabisa dikabulkan *evil laugh* gaklah bercanda /abaikan. Iya Yoongi itu ultimate top tapi merekanya aneh-aneh jadian LOL. Anyway, makasih udah review XD**

 _ **SwaggxBrang**_ **: Iya, Yoonmin sama Jenlisa bakalan bahagia pada waktunya kok, Eonnie. Dan Vkook, pasti ada perkembangan, tuh di chapter ini ada. LOL. Iya, makasih, Eonnie udah doain. Kami udah membaik kok :), makasih udah ngasih semangat, Fighting juga Eonnie!**

 **.**

 **Oiya!**

 **Adakah di antara kalian yang sudah menonton Bon Voyage? Kyaaa, Vkook sekamar agaknya, aku bahagia banget. Yoonmin juga sekasur, tapi habis itu Suga pergi. Terus Jimin teriak kalo dia kangen sama Yoongi.**

 **AAACK!**

 **My heart!**

 ***sigh* capek teriak.**

 **Oke, jadi sekali lagi, aku minta maaf kalo aku telat update, aku menyelesaikan ini secepat yang aku bisa. Dan seperti biasa, aku minta maaf jika ada grammatical error atau typo yang berlebihan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter ini dan aku janji chapter depan akan lebih cepat dari ini. Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	9. Orphic

**Orphic – Mysterious and entracing; Beyond ordinary understanding**

 _Lima tahun yang lalu, Universitas Hangguk_

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang tengah menyetir mobilnya, mengernyit. "Kenapa kau menciumku tadi?" Pacarnya itu balas mengalihkan pandangan padanya, sejenak lalu menghadap ke jalan lagi, menghela nafas. "Dan didepannya?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, ketus dan dingin. "Karena kita berpacaran atas alasan itu, aku tak boleh menciummu? Toh, itu bukan bibir yang kusentuh."

"Tetap saja," tapi Yoongi kehabisan argumen, Namjoon benar. Dia itu pacarnya, Namjoon bisa menciumnya kapanpun yang dia mau dan seharusnya yang lebih tua takkan menolak. "Bagaimana jika dia melihatnya?"

"Dia jauh, Hyung." Jawabnya, biasa. "Dia takkan melihatnya." Setelah beberapa menit di jalan, Namjoon memutar kemudi, menuju apartemen yang pacarnya sewa untuk tempat tinggal selama kuliah. "Masuklah."

Yoongi menghela nafas, meraih tasnya sebelum beranjak untuk mencium bibir Namjoon, tak lebih dari dua kejap, lalu membuka pintu mobil, dengan tak acuh membuka pintu apartemen tanpa menunggu mobilnya pergi.

.

Yoongi mengusak rambutnya yang basah, mandi setelah pulang dari kampus selalu terasa menyegarkan. Setelah membereskan tasnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa secarik kertas kuning nyaris robek karena tertimpa dengan semena-mena.

Dia mengumpat, mencoba merapikan kertas itu, hanya berakhir membuatnya semakin kusut, dia tak terlalu pintar merapikan seperti itu. Yoongi mencoba membaca tulisan tangan berantakan itu, ini sebuah puisi dan kata-katanya membuatnya tersenyum.

 _When I see you here, I fear it too much_

 _How the universe will come and defy us_

 _When I see you here, I fear it too much_

 _When you see me, when you touch me_

Yoongi tersenyum, tahu jelas siapa yang menulisnya. Anak kuliahan itu membuka lacinya, memasukkan kertas kuning tersebut ke dalam jajaran kertas-kertas lainnya, yang sama isinya dengannya. Puisi.

* * *

Sekarang Yoongi terduduk di atas pianonya, setelah rumahnya tersegel karena banyaknya _sasaeng_ yang datang, pria itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke Daegu untuk sementara waktu, memikirkan berbait-bait puisi yang pernah dikirimkan padanya.

Pria itu menyangga kepalanya di atas piano, satu nada terngiang di kepalanya, namun tangannya bergetar dan terlalu takut untuk memainkannya. Mungkinkah pemilik aslinya akan rela setelah apa yang dia lakukan?

Hingga akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan dia melihat Namjoon – yang dengan setia mengikuti mantan pacarnya itu kemanapun, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja selama seperti ini – tersenyum, memberinya _cheesecake_.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya, sebelum menerimanya dan mengigitnya besar-besar. Yang lebih muda melihat kertas kuning kusam yang tergeletak di atas piano tersebut, meraih dan membacanya. Dia hanya sempat membaca satu bait sebelum Yoongi merampasnya. "Berikan itu padaku."

"Hyung," Namjoon menghela nafas, "Itu dari Jimin, kan?" yang lebih tua hanya mendiamkannya, berpura-pura menelusuri tuts-tuts putih instrumen tersebut. "Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti seperti ini sebelum menyesal, Hyung."

"Aku takkan menyesal." Ujarnya, "Sudah kubilang aku akan menikah."

"Hyung,"

"Aku tidur dulu," ucapnya, menghindari tatapan yang lebih muda, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi jangan mengacak-acak, aku malas merapikannya. Dan jangan hancurkan apapun." Namjoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan punggung Yoongi yang menjauh menuju kamar.

Yoongi baru saja bangun tidur, tak mungkin dia tidur lagi.

.

" _I'm your cute calico cat_..." Jimin menghentikan suaranya ketika melihat dua orang lagi yang masih berbinar menatapnya. Penari itu meraih bantal dan melemparkannya pada mereka – atau Hoseok, lebih tepatnya – sebelum merengut. "Ah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Hoseok tertawa, menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan oleh Jimin – dia pun telah terbiasa untuk itu. Dia tak percaya Jimin masih mengingat puisi yang ditulis untuk Yoongi saat itu, atau memang dia tak pernah berniat untuk melupakannya.

"Hyung," ujar Jungkook, menghela nafas. "Kau tak pernah berpikir untuk bernyanyi selain menari?"

"Benar 'kan?" tegur yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, suaranya lumayan bagus – tidak, bukan lumayan, itu sangat bagus. Tapi lihat dia setiap hari di studioku, bukannya aku mengeluh, sih." Hoseok menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari _partner_ -nya itu menatapnya tajam, pria itu menghela nafas. "Lihat dia, menatapku seperti itu." Bisiknya pada Jungkook.

"Tak usah bercanda," ancam Jimin.

"Kau yang tak usah bercanda," jawabnya, "Kau juga akan merintih, aku dominan disini, Chim."

"Oke, selesai." Tegur Taehyung, yang entah dari kapan berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Dia merasa cukup hanya dengan berdiri dan mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat mereka, tapi dia tahu, sebentar lagi, omongan Hoseok akan masuk ke area dimana anak SMA delapan belas tahun tak boleh masuk.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook, membuatnya menunduk dan mencium pipinya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Lumayan lama." Jawabnya, sebelum menatap Hoseok yang menaikkan alisnya. "Kami pergi dulu, Hyung, sebelum kau membuat Jimin _merintih_."

Orang yang disebut pun membelalakkan matanya, mencoba meraih bantal yang sayangnya telah tersegel di tangan Hoseok, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun. "Kim Taehyung!"

.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hoseok Hyung," gumam Jungkook, keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan ke Angelique, berhubung Chaeyoung menghubunginya bahwa ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sementara Taehyung tersenyum miris, suatu hari, akan ada masa dimana Jungkook harus terpaksa menjadi seperti Van Gogh – karena Taehyung harus memotong telinganya agar Hoseok berhenti meracuni pikiran yang lebih muda. "Tak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Hoseok Hyung juga bilang dia dominannya," gumam Jungkook lagi, dan Taehyung semakin memutar matanya, ""Berarti dia sama denganmu, kan, Hyung? Dominan. Lalu aku ini apa? Ah, aku ini _bottom_ , tapi jika begitu, kata tersebut akan jadi _top_. Lalu dominan pasangannya apa? Hyung!"

Jungkook menjerit ketika Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di area yang sedikit sepi, melepas sabuk pengamannya sebelum memanjat ke kursi samping – dimana yang lebih muda sedikit terkejut sebelum dia menciumnya kasar.

Jungkook harus mengaku dosa. Dia suka ketika bibir Taehyung mengulumnya, membuka perlahan dan melesak lidahnya untuk bermain, mengabsen gigi-giginya dengan lembut dan sensual. Tak sadar, yang lebih muda _merintih_.

Sial.

Taehyung bisa kehilangan kendali jika seperti ini, melihat Jungkook yang menutup mata di bawahnya, mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis yang memaksanya untuk mengecup lehernya sebelum naik dan mengulum daun telinganya. Berbisik pelan.

"Kau ingin tahu kau ini apa jika aku dominan?" tanyanya, warna gelapnya menakuti Jungkook sedikit, membuatnya gemetar. "Aku bisa menunjukkan itu padamu, saat ini. Sekarang juga."

.

Yoongi menatap deras hujan yang menerpa Seoul. Ya, dia telah memutuskan untuk kembali setelah menenangkan diri, dia tak bisa begini terus, tidak dengan Jungkook. Sejak kecil, Jungkook adalah tanggung jawabnya, dia membantu bibinya untuk ikut membesarkan remaja itu. Sekarang, dia harus membereskan masalahnya.

Chaeyoung meletakkan kopi mengepul di sampingnya, "Itu macchiato," ujar seniman itu, menghela nafas. "Sepertinya Jungkook akan lama."

"Kau tahu dimana Jungkook, jika dia tak tinggal denganku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dia tinggal dengan Taehyung. Yang kutahu, ada dua orang lagi yang tinggal disana, Kim Seokjin – dia salah satu pembeli lukisan Jungkook – dan Park Jimin yang kebetulan menumpang di rumah mereka."

"Park Jimin?" ulang Yoongi, tak percaya. Jika itu adalah Jimin yang menjadi adik tingkat semasa kuliahnya, dunia ternyata jauh lebih sempit dari yang dia kira.

Tapi Chaeyoung hanya tertawa, "Kau lebih penasaran soal Park Jimin daripada Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. "Terserahmu, sih, Oppa."

Yoongi tak menjawab apapun. Akan canggung untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia memiliki urusan yang panjang dan lama dengan Jimin, bukannya dia tak peduli dengan Taehyung. Tentu saja dia peduli! Adiknya menciumnya malam itu, tapi dia lebih terkejut soal Jimin, tentu saja.

"Jungkook," mulai yang lebih muda, menggenggam cangkirnya lebih erat. "Dia datang malam-malam, dengan riasan–" samar-samar, Yoongi ingat baju yang dia buang beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Hanya untuk bertanya apakah ada pria yang mencarinya kemari."

Yoongi beringsut mendekat, mencoba mendengar lebih baik.

"Memang ada, Taehyung – yang saat itu Jungkook panggil sebagai V – memang mencarinya. Aku tak ingin memberitahu Jungkook tanpa alasan, pria itu lebih tua, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi apapun. Tapi adikmu, Oppa, langsung mengkerut dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang biseksual."

"Biseksual?"

Chaeyoung mengangguk. "Itu adalah keberanian terbesar Jungkook, sangat sulit untuk mengakui itu, benar?" Yoongi merasa palu kata-kata itu tak hanya tertuju pada keadaan Jungkook, tapi juga keadaannya. "Aku melihat ketulusan, jadi aku membawanya ke Taehyung. Mereka bersama hingga sekarang."

Yang lebih muda menatap Yoongi yang menunduk, "Aku tahu rasa tak percayamu pada Taehyung besar, aku juga bisa melihat bahwa kau datang, selain untuk minta maaf adalah untuk meminta penjelasan dari Jungkook tentang Taehyung. Tapi, Oppa, semua orang berhak bahagia," ujarnya panjang lebar tinggi, "Kau juga."

Yoongi meletakkan cangkirnya, menatap hujan yang kian reda, mentari juga sudah mulai menampakkan kehadirannya. "Jimin benar," gumamnya, "Aku pengecut."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chaeyoung, namun Yoongi sudah berlari keluar, menuju mobilnya, melupakan alasan dia kemari.

* * *

 **(WARNING! Dibawah 18 tahun tolong dikondisikan)**

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya terbuka, tubuhnya berbalut _coat_ panjang Taehyung sementara yang lebih tua hanya mengenakan celananya, tangan kirinya menggenggam pria itu. Memori beberapa jam yang lalu menginvasi pikirannya, membuat warna merah naik ke pipinya.

" _Kau ingin tahu kau ini apa jika aku dominan?" tanyanya, warna gelapnya menakuti Jungkook sedikit, membuatnya gemetar. "Aku bisa menunjukkan itu padamu, saat ini. Sekarang juga."_

 _Itu adalah yang Taehyung katakan sebelum menciumnya lagi, tangannya dengan tak sabar melepas_ coat _yang ia kenakan, menyisakan baju hangat hitam sementara Jungkook masih mengenakan_ hoodie _-nya._

" _Lepas semuanya." Bisiknya, menurunkan jaket bertudung tersebut sambil menciumi lehernya, meninggalkan bercak-bercak keunguan yang sangat kentara, membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi mendesah kuat._

 _Dia tahu ini akan terjadi ketika Taehyung melepas baju hangatnya dan tangan yang lebih tua turun ke selangkangannya. Lisa pernah menceritakannya, rasanya akan sakit sebentar. Sakit. Itu membuat Jungkook gemetaran._

 _Taehyung menyadarinya, melepas ciumannya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang hendak dia lakukan. "Astaga, Jungkook-ah,"_

 _Remaja itu menatap kekasihnya dengan polos, kekasihnya yang nyaris meneteskan air mata ketika menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. "Hyung," panggilnya, "Aku tak apa, aku tak masalah, sungguh."_

" _Tidak, tidak, maafkan aku."_

" _Hyung,"panggilnya, menghela nafas. Membuat yang lebih tua berhenti, menatapnya. Mata Taehyung membelalak ketika Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, menciumnya lembut, memaksa bibir tak berpengalamannya untuk melumat yang lebih tua. "Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Pria itu menghela nafasnya, "Kau yakin?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, membuatnya menyelusupkan kepala ke lehernya, menggigitnya kecil di titik dimana bisa membuat remaja itu mengerang pelan. "Hentikan aku sekarang," bisiknya, "Atau aku takkan bisa berhenti."_

" _Dan jika aku tak menghentikanmu?"_

" _Oh, kau harus menerima konsekuensimu,_ Bunny _." Tangan Taehyung kembali turun, membuka resleting celananya sebelum masuk dan membelai milik Jungkook. Pria itu menyeringai ketika mendengarnya mengerang lagi, lemah dan kuat. "Apa ini,_ Bunny _, kau sudah mulai tegang?"_

" _Hyung!" jeritnya, tepat ketika yang lebih tua mendorong celananya turun, mengangkat kakinya hingga pundak dan mengulum miliknya, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau mengerang lagi, meremas rambut Taehyung yang masih memainkan bagian selangkangannya._

 _Demi Aphrodite, Taehyung mengutuk tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mobil dan kursinya membatasi ruang geraknya dengan sempurna. Hingga akhirnya dia tersadar, kursi belakang sepenuhnya kosong._

 _Pria itu melepas kulumannya, membuat Jungkook mengerang kesal, sebelum menggendongnya menuju kursi belakang. Merebahkan yang lebih muda. Taehyung menciumnya lagi, membuatnya mengerang ketika di antara ciuman itu, yang lebih tua melesakkan dua jarinya masuk ke dalam mulutnya._

" _Hisap,_ Bunny _."_

 _Jungkook menurutinya, menjilati jemari Taehyung yang bermain di antara lidahnya. Entah untuk apa. Tapi cukuplah, karena dia dapat meredam erangannya ketika Taehyung semakin menghisapnya lebih kuat._

" _Hyung, aku, aku," ucapannya terhenti karena yang lebih tua semakin melesakkan jarinya, membuat jeritannya tertahan ketika Taehyung menghisapnya lebih kuat. Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan euforia memabukkan, warna putih sebelum Taehyung naik dan mencium bibirnya._

" _Hei," panggilnya dan Jungkook tersenyum, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung sebelum yang lebih tua mengecupnya perlahan. "Kau tahu ini belum selesai, kan?"_

 _Mata Jungkook membelalak. "Apa?"_

 _Tepat pada pertanyaan itu, jemari licin Taehyung – yang tadi baru saja dia ludahi – masuk ke dalamnya. Jungkook menarik nafasnya, terkejut dan kesakitan, sementara Taehyung mengerang kuat merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang yang lebih muda._

 _Dan, ya, Jungkook benar-benar sempit._

" _Hyung," erangnya, "Hyung, sakit." Tangannya semakin meremas pundak Taehyung, namun yang lebih tua menciumnya lagi, mencoba membuatnya lupa sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak maju mundur, mencoba bagaimana caranya agar Jungkook meregang dan penetrasi tak semenyakitkan itu._

 _Hingga akhirnya Jungkook benar-benar meregang, membuat Taehyung akhirnya mencoba menarik jarinya keluar, tanpa sengaja meliuk sedikit di dalam, membuatnya menjerit keras. "Apa?" tanyanya, ikut terkejut._

" _Hanya," jawabnya, terengah, "Tadi, disana... Aku benar-benar merasakannya."_

 _Taehyung menyeringai puas. Berpura-pura tak tahu, "Dimana?" tanyanya, melingkarkan jarinya lagi, membuat yang lebih muda kembali mengerang kuat. "Disini?"_

" _Hyung!" dia kembali meremas pundaknya, jari Taehyung tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan melepaskan diri dari anal Jungkook, tak juga dari titik tersebut. "Hyung, jika kau melakukan ini terus, aku mungkin bisa keluar."_

" _Benarkah?"_

 _Taehyung semakin melesakkan jarinya, membuatnya mengerang keras, miliknya kembali berkedut dan pria itu dapat melihat bahwa Jungkook memang benar-benar bisa datang jika dia melakukan itu. Dan, sialnya, milik Taehyung pun bisa kesulitan untuk menunggu._

 _Jadi dia mencabutnya, menerima geraman protes dari Jungkook yang sudah nyaris mencapai puncaknya. Pria itu mengecup pucuk kepalanya setelah melepas celananya, membuat Jungkook memerah melihat tubuh polos Taehyung._

 _Apa yang lebih tua benar-benar bisa muat di dalamnya?_

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, memeluk Taehyung erat ketika yang lebih tua membuatnya melingkarkan kaki ke pinggangnya. "Aku akan pelan, oke?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk lagi, menutup matanya, memasrahkan diri ketika dia merasakan milik Taehyung menyelusup ke dalamnya, seolah membelah – karena, astaga, miliknya besar sekali – membuatnya menggigit pundak yang lebih tua, menahan jeritannya._

 **(You're free now fellow innocents)**

* * *

Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangkupan tangannya yang tak menggenggam Taehyung. Kali pertama dan ia berada di dalam mobil. Hebat sekali. Mereka harus bersyukur bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang berhenti atau melihat mereka melakukan itu.

Dia tak tahu seberapa lama mereka tertidur, tapi dia yakin sekali, siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengannya, pasti sudah beranjak pergi dari Angelique saking lamanya menunggu. Entah dia menyesalinya atau tidak.

Taehyung mengambil dan menyerahkan dirinya, itu adalah yang terpenting. Sedikit mengejutkan di awal, tapi Jungkook menemukan dirinya merasa bersyukur bahwa kali pertamanya adalah bersama pria itu. Hingga yang disebut mengerjapkan matanya terbuka, hawa dingin sekejap menusuk tubuh atasnya.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Jungkook, yang telah tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. "Hai, Hyung." Sapanya, menghela nafas kecil.

"Kook-ah," bisiknya, menatap pacarnya yang telah berbalut _coat_ dan pundak polosnya tampak dari sudut matanya. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya, menanggapi nada panik yang lebih tua, "Aku memang mau melakukannya, Hyung." Ujarnya, "Aku sudah berencana melakukannya denganmu, tapi aku tak tahu kapan."

"Tapi kita di mobil, Jungkook." Tegurnya, menarik nafas panjang, "Aku ingin kali pertama kita lebih baik dibanding seks kilat di tengah jalan seperti ini. Aku ingin menabur mawar merah di atas ranjang, menyiapkan _lube_ daripada ludahku dan kon– _Shit_! Jungkook, aku tak mengenakan pengaman."

Yang lebih muda hanya tertawa.

"Aku serius, Kook. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Hyung," tawanya, "Ada kemungkinan jika aku ini normal, bukan _carrier_."

"Artinya ada kemungkinan bahwa kau itu _carrier_."

"Kau tak mau memiliki anak denganku, Hyung?"

"Tapi kau masih SMA, _Bunny_." Taehyung merengsek dari kursinya, meraih yang lebih muda untuk mengecup keningnya perlahan. "Kau punya mimpimu sendiri, masa muda yang kau jalani, dan hal-hal anak SMA-mu, aku tak ingin merusak itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." Gumamnya, mengelus lengan Taehyung yang menyangga kepalanya. "Aku pun tak menyesal."

"Aku yang menyesal." Jungkook menghela nafas, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Taehyung, membuat yang lebih tua menghela nafas berat. "Jungkook, kau menciumku saat kondisimu, kondisi _kita_ , sedang seperti ini, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus."

Jungkook tertawa sebelum mengecupnya lagi, "Lalu apa pilihan bagusnya?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan seringainya. Persetan dengan penyesalan, dia ingin kelincinya sekarang, kelinci mungil menggoda yang akhirnya dia tahan kembali di kursi penumpang belakang.

.

Namjoon nyaris memuntahkan air yang tengah dia minum, sahabatnya pasti telah kehilangan toleransi akan alkohol jika seperti ini caranya. Dia menatap yang lebih tua – tepatnya, menatap kaget yang lebih tua.

"Kau tak serius, Hyung."

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku." Ulangnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan agensi tadi pagi, jadi–"

"Tahan, Hyung," ujarnya, "Kau bermaksud memberitahuku bahwa kau membicarakan ini bukan dengan Jennie tapi dengan agensimu? Hyung, kau kira yang akan bersumpah di altar itu kau dan PD-Nim?"

"Dan sebelum itu aku _sudah_ membicarakannya dengan Jennie, terima kasih banyak atas komentarmu, sekarang duduk dan habiskan air putihmu dengan tenang." Namjoon merengut, meneguk air putihnya lagi keras-keras. "Kubilang, dengan tenang." Dan suara tegukan itu mengecil.

Hingga akhirnya dia menurunkan gelasnya, menghela nafas. "Hyung, pikirkan perasaan Jennie. Kau tak bisa datang menggedor rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yoongi, "Dia terlihat... bahagia. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat kecewa, aku tak mengerti."

"Pikirkan bagaimana caranya kau mengkonfirmasi berita ini, Hyung."

"Agensi belum mengkonfirmasi ke publik sejauh ini, tapi aku yakin pasti akan ada cara bagaimana mengatakannya." Jawabnya, membayangkan bagaimana dia tak perlu khawatir entah itu ada _sasaeng_ yang menunggunya setiap dia pulang dari lari pagi. "Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah _comeback_ -ku."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepala, "Aku juga perlu menyiapkan milikku sendiri."

"Aku lupa menanyakan," gumamnya, "Bagaimana kencan butamu?"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum, mengingat senyum cerah Seokjin yang terngiang di kepalanya. "Dia manis, lebih tua. Tapi ternyata dia adalah orang yang membeli lukisan Jungkook saat itu. Setidaknya aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku– Kau cemburu, Hyung?"

"Tidak, kok. _Ew, gross_." Jika saja Yoongi rela melempar ponselnya, dia akan melakukan itu, tepat di muka Namjoon yang tertawa puas melihatnya. "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu adalah pembeli lukisan Jungkook?"

"Aku yang menemaninya ketika mereka bernegosiasi, dan kau tahu, Hyung, harga tertinggi lukisan adikmu ada di dompetnya. Sialan, dia benar-benar kaya."

"Kau mengincar uangnya?"

"Hei, aku hanya berkomentar. Tabunganku sendiri saja sudah gendut."

Yoongi tertawa, meneguk minumannya sendiri sebelum sebuah nomor menghubunginya, membuatnya membulatkan mata. Untuk apa pria bejat yang dia sebut paman menghubunginya selarut ini?

.

Taehyung berakhir menggendong Jungkook yang kelelahan, dalam artian _kelelahan_ , dibantu Jimin yang menyiapkan tempat tidur mereka. Hanya Hoseok yang mengerti ketika Taehyung tanpa sengaja menggeser sedikit kaos yang lebih muda, menampakkan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Koreografer itu menjitak kepalanya, "Dasar ganas."

Pria itu tertawa sebelum membenahi kekasihnya, melepas _hoodie_ -nya dan merapikan rambutnya. Jungkook tampak sangat damai ketika tertidur, berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang penuh dengan lika-liku. Semburat anak-anak masih ada di kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan ketika Taehyung mengelus pipinya, remaja itu masih menampakkan tawa pertamanya.

Anggun dan cantik.

Jika dulu Taehyung adalah orang yang dingin, hanya menampakkan senyumnya pada beberapa orang saja, entah bagaimana kehadiran Jungkook merubahnya. Dia mudah tersenyum, bekerja sebagai pemain saksofon ketika teman-temannya menjadi dokter dan hakim juga tak terasa berat.

Dia menyadari betapa dia mencintai musik, sama seperti Jungkook yang mencintai lukisannya. Dan betapa Taehyung mencintainya.

Jika ada yang mengatakan dulu, "Hei, Kim Taehyung, kau kelak akan mencintai anak delapan belas tahun di umurmu yang baru dua puluhan." Taehyung pasti tertawa paling kencang. Bagaimana tidak. delapan belas tahun dengan dua puluh tiga tahun sangat kontras.

Tapi Jungkook tampak lebih dewasa, mulai dari pemikiran hingga tabiatnya. Dia mengerti, seolah dia telah mengalami lebih dari lima kehidupan terdahulu. Jiwa kanak-kanak tentunya masih ada dan tersimpan, tapi dibandingkan yang lain, dia lebih rela melakukan segalanya.

Dering ponsel Jungkook menghentikan pemikiran panjangnya, nama Yoongi terpampang disana, membuatnya menghela nafas, apa dia harus mengangkatnya?

"Halo, Hyung."

.

Hujan.

Rangkaian bunga tersemat rapi dengan foto ibunya di tengah, ibunya yang menampakkan senyum, seolah kini, setelah jiwanya lepas dari penderitaan raganya, bibirnya bisa menarik lengkungan busur ke atas.

Di luar hujan sederas-derasnya, seolah langit turut berduka cita bersama Jungkook yang membungkuk sopan pada tamu-tamu pemakaman, jas berdukanya masih rapi walaupun sudah berkali-kali melakukan penghormatan pada sang ibunda.

Taehyung ikut berdiri di sampingnya, sementara Lisa yang baru datang melakukan penghormatan, sujud di depan ibu sahabatnya dengan khidmat, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

Malam kemarin, dari panggilan yang diangkat Taehyung, Yoongi mendapat kabar – langsung dari ayah tiri Jungkook yang seolah bersujud memohon ampun – mengatakan bahwa dia telah memukulnya terlalu keras dan wanita itu tumbang ke lantai.

Ketika Yoongi sampai disana, sang bibi telah meregang nyawa, tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan luka-lukanya, suaminya yang tak bertanggung jawab meneguk soju kembali dengan mata merah. Antara takut akan keadilan hukum atau takut akan tinju Yoongi.

Seharusnya pria itu sudah mati sekarang, dia harus berterima kasih pada Namjoon yang menahannya. Sehingga hukumannya saat ini – selain neraka nantinya – adalah vonis penjara. Menghubungi Jungkook adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan, tapi sekarang bocah itu sendirian.

Tanpa ibu ataupun ayah.

Yoongi harus memberitahunya.

Taehyung harus terpaksa membangunkan Jungkook dari tidurnya, memberitahu kekasihnya berita duka akan wanita yang sangat disayanginya sebelum yang lebih muda berlari meraih jaketnya yang tergantung, dengan gelisah menunggu Taehyung yang mengambil kunci mobil.

Hingga sekarang disinilah dia berada, di pelukan sahabatnya yang ikut terisak. "Aku seharusnya ada disana, setidaknya aku bisa melindunginya." Gumamnya pilu, penuh penyesalan.

"Dan membuat dirimu sendiri ikut terbunuh?" tuntut Lisa, mengelus kepala Jungkook yang masih memeluknya. "Ibumu takkan membiarkan itu. Aku yakin Eommonim sudah tenang sekarang, ayah tirimu juga telah tertangkap. Kau ada disini, aman dan bersuara. Taehyung disini. Aku disini. Yoongi dan Namjoon Oppa ada disini. Kita semua disini."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lisa menyebut nama Taehyung dengan benar.

.

Seorang pria, sama berjas duka seperti yang lainnya, datang. Melepas sepatunya dan menulis namanya dengan khidmat sebelum datang menuju tempat peristirahatan. Yang lainnya tengah makan dan meminum soju mereka. Namun tujuannya hanya satu ketika menuju kesini.

Pria itu menghela nafas melihat wajah wanita yang terpampang di depannya, berlutut dan bersujud di depannya. Jungkook mengusap air matanya dan mengernyit pelan, dia tak pernah melihat pria itu dimana pun.

Sementara laki-laki paruh baya tersebut kembali berdiri menatap mereka sekilas sebelum menancapkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. Matanya berbinar bahagia. "Ahn Bora." Ucapnya, "Ahn Bora adalah ibumu, bukan?"

"Dan kau adalah siapa?" tanya Jungkook, memberanikan diri menatapnya. Terkejut mati-matian ketika pria itu mendekat dan memeluknya. "Ahjussi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Walaupun begitu, Jungkook ingat samar-samar. Kehangatan yang dia terima ketika masih sangat kecil, seolah itu adalah kenangan semu yang tak terjadi pada kehidupan setelah dia lahir. Semburat tawa yang dia dengar dulu, begitu samar hingga dia harus menggenggamnya erat agar tak melupakannya. Lalu sirna begitu saja.

Dan tangan Jungkook terkulai di kedua sisinya.

.

Lisa memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tengah bicara serius dengan pria tadi, mulutnya penuh makanan sementara Taehyung hanya diam dan menunduk. Ini adalah kali kedua dia pernah bicara dengan kekasih sahabatnya selain ketika Taehyung mencoba mencari Jungkook saat itu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyanya, namun yang lebih tua justru tak menjawab apapun hingga dia menjentikkan jari lentiknya. "Hei, aku bicara padamu."

"Panggil aku dengan sopan."

"Oh, maaf, Oppa. Kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan atau tidak?"

Taehyung memutar matanya, dari cerita Jungkook, Lisa bukanlah gadis yang lemah gemulai seperti yang lainnya. Spesiesnya berbeda, santai dan sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi entah bagaimana, lebih baik begitu daripada gadis-gadis lain yang suka mengedipkan mata pada pria mana saja.

"Entahlah, mereka baru bertemu." Ujarnya.

Gadis itu kembali mengunyah makanannya, sementara Taehyung menatap pacarnya yang tengah berbicara dengan orang yang mengklaim bahwa dia adalah... Ayahnya.

.

"Kapan kau pergi?" tanya Jungkook, menghela nafas. "Kapan kau pergi dariku dan Eomma?"

"Kau masih tiga bulan di kandungan." Jawabnya. Dia menghela nafas, rela bahwa anaknya sendiri mengintrogasinya. Dia tahu, sadar diri, jika Jungkook membencinya. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan karena pergi dari kehidupan mereka.

Mendapatkan berita kematian istrinya adalah yang terburuk.

Entah bagaimana, wali kelas Jungkook yang merupakan sepupu jauhnya terceplos mengatakan bahwa salah satu wali murid meninggal. Dan itu adalah istrinya sendiri. Anaknya sedikit lebih dekat dan dia tak bisa merasakannya.

"Dan kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu,"

"Pertengkaran bukan alasan." Potong Jungkook. "Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau bertengkar dengan seseorang lalu besok kau akan tersenyum padanya lagi. Kalian sudah menikah, kau seharusnya bisa mengontrol emosimu."

Sang ayah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu karena aku?"

"Apa? Tak mungkin begitu."

"Kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya."

Pria itu menundukkan kepala, seolah mengaku dosa. Dan benar, dia telah mengaku dosa ribuan kali, beratus-ratus ribu kali, memohon ampun pada Tuhannya karena telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar pada pernikahannya. "Aku berselingkuh."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tak percaya. "Apa ibuku bahkan tak cukup–"

"Ibumu adalah yang terbaik." Potongnya, "Ratu dari segala ratu di duniaku. Tapi aku tahu kau takkan membutuhkan kalimat-kalimat manis seperti itu. Pahitnya adalah aku berselingkuh dan ibumu mengetahuinya."

"Ibuku–"

"Itu pertengkaran satu malam dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskannya. Tapi itu seolah berubah menjadi kebiasaan, aku terus menemui wanita itu hingga dia terikat denganku. Bora juga. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya ketika kami berdua tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal padanya. Aku menunggunya untuk menamparku, memukulku, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah..."

Jungkook mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"Tapi dia tersenyum. Mengatakan bahwa itu terserahku. Dia sedang memilikimu, wanita itu juga sedang..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Dengar, Jungkook, aku minta maaf."

Jungkook menghindari pandangannya, menarik tangannya ketika sang ayah mencoba mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kumohon, aku perlu mendengar ceritanya secara utuh." Ada satu sisi yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa saja bicara bohong, tapi kemampuannya tak terelakkan. Warna sang ayah putih dari segala putih, _cyan_ dalam penyesalan. Dia bicara jujur.

"Aku melihatnya menangis pada tidurnya, menepisku ketika aku hendak memeluknya, mengelusmu duluan sebelum aku bisa menyentuh perutnya. Dia marah padaku, aku tahu dia punya segala hak untuk itu." Dia menelan ludah. "Kau pun tak pantas memiliki ayah sepertiku."

Jungkook menegakkan kepala, menatap mata sang ayah yang ternyata telah meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tak membutuhkan ayah yang berselingkuh, membuat ibumu menangis, dan tak bisa mengemban tanggung jawab dengan baik. Jadi aku menyiapkan barangku dan pergi dari rumah. Seperti seorang pria pengecut." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya pergi kemari sudah merupakan kesalahan. Kau sedang berduka, aku seolah datang dan menebar garam pada lukamu." Pria itu membungkukkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak.

Butuh keberanian bagi Jungkook untuk menahannya. "Jeon Heechan." Panggilnya pelan, membuat langkah pria itu terhenti. "Ibuku menyebut nama itu di tidurnya, kukira itu adalah namamu." Sang ayah berbalik, menatapnya. "Dia juga bercerita, penuh dan detail agar aku bisa mengenalmu. Dan menceritakan betapa dia mencintaimu." Ujarnya, "Hingga akhir hayatnya."

Air mata keduanya menetes deras.

"Kau mungkin suami yang buruk untuk ibuku, tapi ibuku mencintaimu dan kita berdua mencintainya. Kenapa tidak saling berbahagia agar beliau juga ikut bahagia?"

.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menghela nafas di depannya, matanya menunduk melihat jas yang baru saja dia tanggalkan. Keduanya telah pulang ke rumah dari rumah duka, tepat setelah permintaan maaf penuh haru dari ayah yang tak pernah dia kenali.

"Hei," yang lebih tua memeluknya erat dari belakang, membuat kelincinya tersenyum kecil dan menyamankan diri. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar. "Bisiknya, "Tak semua orang bisa memaafkan ayah mereka seperti itu."

"Eomma akan lebih bahagia jika begitu, Hyung," gumamnya, "Dia begitu menyayangi ayahku, kupikir dia bisa sedih jika kami bertemu dan aku membencinya."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi sekarang kau punya satu orang lagi untuk menyayangimu, kan?" tanyanya, mengernyit ketika melihat kekasihnya semakin menundukkan kepala, merasakan getar dingin di pelukannya. "Hei, kau tak apa?"

"Itu, Hyung," dia masih menundukkan kepala, membuat Taehyung memutar yang lebih muda untuk menghadapnya. "Ayahku, dia bercerita sedikit padaku tadi," jelasnya. "Dia juga seorang pelukis di Amerika."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" ujar Taehyung, "Itu artinya kalian mungkin bisa melukis berdua, atau jangan-jangan ayahmu juga melukis lagu? Kau sudah menanyakan itu padanya?" dia menganggukkan kepala, "Apa katanya?"

"Dia juga seorang _synesthetes_." Jawabnya, menatap binar bahagia kekasihnya. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan." Ujarnya, membuat Taehyung mengernyit kembali. "Hyung, dia mengajakku tinggal di Amerika bersamanya."

.

"Amerika?" Jimin menganggukkan kepala, lengan Hoseok terlingkar di sekitarnya. Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan film yang mereka tonton, dan tengah menghabiskan brondong jagung yang tersisa. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku berpikir untuk menenangkan diri," jawab yang lebih muda, tertawa melihat raut tak setujunya. "Aku pasti pulang, Hyung. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Seoul begitu lama."

"Tapi," Hoseok merengut tak senang. "Aku tahu kau, Chim. Menenangkan diri versimu bisa sampai bertahun-tahun." Gumamnya, menghela nafas, menatap mata polos si mochi sebelum menciumnya lembut. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali, oke?"

"Hyung," dia meraih ujung kaos yang lebih tua, "Kau berkata begitu karena akan merindukanku atau tak ingin kasurmu dingin?"

"Kau punya keluarga disini, Chim," ujarnya. "Aku, Seokjin Hyung, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Kau tahu bukan hanya aku yang menginginkanmu kembali, kan?" Jimin menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi tak masalah sebenarnya, kau harus tenang sebelum memikirkan kami."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya, mengucapkan kata mutiara yang menjadi kalimat mereka setelah sekian lama. "Hal terpenting di dunia ini adalah berkumpulnya–"

"Aku, diriku, dan jiwaku." Sambungnya, mengikuti sebelum tertawa ketika koreografer itu menggelitiknya. "Hyung, geli!" jeritnya sebelum menggenggam tangannya. "Oh, apa kau dengar? Katanya Jungkook bertemu ayahnya di pemakaman."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, terkejut. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Lisa. Aku bertemu dengannya di depan pintu rumah duka." Jelasnya, menghela nafas, memikirkan teman mereka itu. "Apa dramanya sudah selesai?"

"Drama?" ulang Hoseok, "Apa Star Wars masuk drama?" Jimin memutar matanya, menumbuk pelan pundak yang lebih tua sebelum pria itu menciumnya, terkikik geli. "Aku bercanda." Ujarnya.

"Jadi aku boleh ke Amerika?"

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas. "Ambil waktumu sebanyak yang kau mau, Chim. Tapi selalu ingat rumah ketika kau merantau, oke? Pokoknya, berjanjilah kau akan pulang."

"Hyung," rengek Jimin, mencubitnya kesal. "Aku bukannya akan pergi jauh, ini hanya Amerika. Akan ada Jungkook dan ayahnya juga disana."

"Jungkook?" ulangnya, terkejut. "Maksudmu, Jungkook akan ikut denganmu?"

"Sebenarnya," Jimin memindahkan beban di antara kedua tangannya. "Aku mendapat gagasan ini setelah dia menghubungiku tadi. Dia bertemu ayahnya di pemakaman dan ayahnya mengajaknya tinggal disana. Dia menghubungiku untuk bertanya bagaimana dia memberitahu Taehyung."

"Apa Taehyung sudah tahu sekarang?"

Dia mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah." Jawabnya seadanya. "Tapi aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Bukan sifat Taehyung untuk mengikat seseorang, aku yakin dia akan menyerahkan keputusan pada Jungkook."

"Jadi sepertinya kalian berdua takkan datang di pernikahan Yoongi Hyung dan Jennie?"

Jimin menghela nafas, menggigit bibirnya mendengar nama seniornya itu. "Diundang pun aku takkan datang." Gumamnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu yang lebih tua, menggenggam tangannya. "Aku berpikir untuk merelakannya. Entahlah, mungkin aku bisa memulai dari awal, semuanya."

Hoseok membalas genggaman tangannya, "Kau tahu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka, lenganku akan terentang, dan," dia mendekatkan bibirnya yang telinga yang lebih muda, "Kasurku sangat luas."

"Hyung!"

.

Taehyung menutup bagasi mobil, menghela nafas pada kekasihnya yang tersenyum cerah padanya. Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Jungkook untuk menetapkan bahwa dia akan pergi, itu membuat sang ayah tak bisa membawanya. Dia dapat mengerti bahwa sang ayah memiliki pekerjaan disana, dan itu membuatnya harus kembali lebih cepat.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" dia mengangguk, terlalu yakin hingga membuat Taehyung terlalu takut untuk melepasnya. "Baiklah," ujarnya pada akhirnya, mengecup keningnya, "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Baik-baik disini, Hyung." Pamit Jungkook, mengusap lengan pacarnya itu. "Aku menyimpan nomormu, jadi aku bisa langsung menghubungimu nanti. Aku juga akan menjaga Jimin Hyung–"

"Jangan merusak citraku," tegur Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Hoseok merangkul pundaknya, "Aku yang akan menjagamu."

Taehyung tertawa, mengusak kepala sahabatnya. "Baik-baik, Mochi. Jangan cengeng atau aku akan membuat Jungkook mengambil selimut kuningmu."

Mata Jimin berkilat kesal. "Selimut kuning itu bahkan sudah berdebu, aku memakainya terakhir ketika kita ada di sekolah dasar." Protesnya, "Wah, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Pada hari terakhirmu di Korea? Aku terluka, _Baby J_."

Penari itu merengut, "Hentikan, Kim Taehyung."

"Hei," Hoseok menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman, mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau mau berkelahi sekarang?" pria itu mencebik, menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung kesana dan kalian bisa lebih cepat menunggu."

"Kami bisa kesana sendiri, lagipula kalian 'kan tak boleh masuk batas." Ujar Jungkook, meraih kopernya yang dipegang Taehyung sedari tadi, tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Hyung."

"Janji untuk menghubungiku, oke?" yang lebih muda mengangguk dan Taehyung mengecupnya pelan, terakhir kali. "Kami pergi dulu, Hyung-deul."

.

Jimin menunggu di belakang Jungkook ketika yang lebih muda tengah diperiksa, hingga akhirnya gilirannya tiba. Namun tepat ketika dia menyerahkan tiketnya, gemetar tangannya tampak mendengar teriakan seseorang yang samar-samar dia kenal.

"Park Jimin!"

Penari itu menoleh, membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Yoongi, tanpa jaket, topi, masker, atau atribut lain yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang Agust D. Hanya balutan celana rumah dan kaos hitam, matanya menunjukkan seolah dia bangun dari tempat tidur hanya untuk kemari.

"Yoongi Hyung," bisiknya, namun Jungkook sudah menariknya menjauh – sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran kakak sepupunya – semata karena antrean sangat panjang. "Jungkook, dia–"

"Hyung, kau menghalangi jalan."

Jadi Jimin hanya menurut, merengsek pergi, menyeret kopernya. Pandangannya akhirnya terlepas dari kakak seniornya tersebut setelah bertatapan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan untuk pertama kali – mungkin terakhir kali juga – Min Yoongi menampakkan pandangan putus asa kepadanya.

* * *

 **And, cliffhanger!**

 **HOHOHO, aku sangat senang sekarang. Aku akan jujur pada kalian, aku akhir-akhir ini jarang update karena seluruh kelas dua belas diminta untuk menyiapkan tari kreasi, entah modern atau tradisional sebagai ambil nilai seni budaya. So, yeah, aku harus berlatih setiap hari jadi aku kesulitan mencari waktu untuk update.**

 **Tapi semuanya sudah selesai tepat hari ini! Aku sudah tampil dan kelasku dianugrahi kelas dengan tarian terbaik, kelompokku juga dianugrahi kelompok dengan karya terbaik – modern, aku sangat senang sekarang, dan aku lebih leluasa menulis sekarang. Yay!**

 **And so, back to the story!**

 **Hehehe, hubungan Vkook benar-benar memiliki perkembangan di chapter ini *senyum mesum* ngaku siapa yang belum 18 tahun tapi skip warning dan lanjut baca, LOL. Mari berdoa agar Seokjin takkan tahu sampai cerita ini selesai, for the sake of Taehyung's life. LOL.**

 **Dan, yeah, ibu Jungkook akhirnya meninggal setelah ditekan terus menerus oleh ayah tirinya. Dan ayah kandungnya memunculkan diri. Let's call it a cursed blessing. Jungkook bisa tinggal dengan ayahnya tapi dia harus pergi ke Amerika, which is akan membuatnya harus meninggalkan Taehyung.**

 **Tapi tenang saja, aku takkan macam-macam *evil laugh***

 **For You:**

 _ **Itsathenazi**_ **:OMG, maaf, maaf, maaf kali aku baru nyadar kalo balasan review-mu yang chapter kemarin kehapus gara-gara laptopku mati habis batre dan aku cuman asal upload. Astagaaaa aku minta maaf, beneran. And Yeah, I kinda ship hopemin they're cute, but Yoonmin is cuter. Although Yoongi here is an egoistical f*cker. Sorry. Thanks for the review.**

 _ **Kpoppjjang**_ **: Iya amin, Yoonmin kapalku juga masalahnya, LOL. Oh, iya aku rada-rada flying gimana gitu kalo dengarin Trivia Love. Gatau kenapa astaga. Makasih udah review.**

 _ **SwaggxrBang**_ **: Iyakan Eonnie, tampol Yoongi sikit boleh lah yaa LOL. Dan Vkook, hmm, setelah chapter ini, masihkah seperti air? *senyum psikopat* Astaga Eonnie, hati-hati makanya, jangan kecelakaan lagi ya eonnie, get well soon and stay safe. Makasih Eonnie udah nyemangatin aku. HWAITING!**

 _ **Meaniya**_ **: Wkwkwkwk, satu kata buat review kamu. Warbyasah. Saya tak bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata disini, ngakak banget baca kamu nge gas, lucu-lucu gimana gituh. LOL. Gapapa kok gila, kamu gila aku gila kita sama-sama gila. LOL. Makasih udah review and makasih semangatnya. Chu~**

 _ **Selupita121920**_ **:Hai Eonnie, kita ketemu lagi disini, LOL. Aku gak nyangka eonnie baca ini juga, terhura nya aku. Yoon bilaik, "Nanti ya ngakunya, mager mau tidur." And empi bilaik, "Whop, maafkeun diriku /\ saya sudah menodainya." LOL. Makasih udah review Eonnie!**

 _ **Acha0405**_ **: Amin /\ makasih udah review yaa.**

 **.**

 **And that's all from me. Aku akan tidur cepat malam ini karena badanku sakit-sakit setelah nge-dance dari tadi siang. Aku benar-benar salah karena gak pemanasan. Aduh encok, Sooji udah tua ternyata. LOL.**

 **How was this chap, folks?**

 **Help me with your review, it really made my day, just like usual. I miss writing, and now I'll write again, just a few more cha – Okay, that's a spoiler sorry.**

 **Aku minta maaf jika ada typo yang berlebih atau grammatical error lainnya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan jeli di chapter berikutnya. Oh, dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, Out!**


	10. Time

**Time – the indefinite continued progress of existence in the past, present, and future, regarded as a whole**

* * *

 **(Notice!** _Bahasa inggris_ Bahasa Korea **, kecuali jika percakapan telepon)**

* * *

 _13 tahun kemudian_

"Jimin Hyung!" Jungkook menggedor-gedor kamar sahabatnya itu, menebak-nebak bahwa dia masih tertidur lelap. Dia tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah pada Tony, pacar-dua-tahun-Jimin yang tengah menunggu di sofa ruang tengah. Terpaksa, Jungkook mendobrak masuk kamar tak terkunci tersebut, menunjukkan buntelan selimut dimana Jimin tengah bergulung. "Ada Tony, kau tak mau membuatnya menunggu, kan?"

"Suruh dia pulang." Gumamnya, tak sadar. Matanya sangat mengantuk setelah semalaman di studio, bukannya dia tak ingin pulang, tapi pikiran terjejal di kepalanya, memaksanya terus menari dan menari. "Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Kukira kau bilang ada janji kencan dengannya hari ini."

"Itu malam nanti."

"Tapi, Hyung," geram yang lebih muda, mulai kesal. "Kau tertidur seharian, sekarang sudah jam lima sore."

Buntelan itu bergerak, cepat karena keterkejutan Jimin, pria itu melirik jam dan mengumpat keras, meraih handuknya melewati ruang tengah. Tony yang melihatnya menghampirinya, menahan gerakan buru-burunya. _"Tony, aku minta maaf, berikan aku lima menit."_

" _Kau tahu kalau aku tak masalah jika kau membatalkan ini."_ Ujarnya, mengelus lengannya, _"Berjam-jam di studio menguras energimu, Jim."_

" _Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, serius,"_ dia membela diri, tersenyum, handuk masih tersampir di pundaknya, _"Berikan aku lima menit dan kita pergi, oke?"_ Dia mengecup pipinya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Berbenah untuk kencan malam itu.

Tony menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. _"Jam berapa dia pulang?"_

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu, _"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar tiga pagi?"_

" _Dia memaksakan diri."_ Dia dapat mendengar desah frustasi pria itu.

"Jimin Hyung," gumam Jungkook, menghela nafas, _"Dia punya banyak masalah, mungkin tak disini."_

" _Di Korea?"_ dia menganggukkan kepala, _"Bicara padanya, Jungkook. Dia tak pernah mendengarkanku."_

" _Begitulah Jimin, kau tahu."_ Ujarnya, menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, ayahnya baru akan pulang dari studio pukul tujuh, jadi dia memiliki banyak waktu. _"Dia mungkin tak mendengarkannya, tapi dia memikirkannya."_

" _Sudah kau coba?"_

" _Sudah."_ Jawabnya, mengeluarkan daging dari kulkas. _"Dia mungkin sulit, tapi dia pacarmu, dia akan mendengarkan."_

Bukannya Jungkook tak ingin memberitahunya, tapi dia tahu jelas apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin. Dan itu bisa membuat tak hanya pikiran Jimin, namun juga pikiran Tony berkecamuk. Setelah pergi dari Korea tiga belas tahun yang lalu, penari itu dengan susah payah membangun dirinya sendiri.

Jimin takkan mengaku, tapi dia dengar dengan jelas tangisnya di malam hari, atau memaksa dirinya menari di studio hingga tumitnya terluka hanya untuk melepas beban yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Sangat aneh, Jimin pergi dengannya untuk melupakan Yoongi, tapi Jungkook tahu, penari itu merindukan sepupunya lebih besar dari rasa rindu Jungkook pada Taehyung. Atau fakta bahwa mereka benar-benar berhubungan jarak jauh selama itu.

Dia juga merindukan Lisa, yang seminggu setelah dia berangkat menghubunginya, jingkrak-jingkrak karena Jennie yang mengajaknya berkencan. Dia juga mendengar berita agensi Agust D yang mengkonfirmasi bahwa rumornya bertunangan tidak benar – Jungkook tak percaya kakaknya mengelabui penggemarnya seperti itu.

Rumah, ketika Jimin dan ayahnya tengah pergi, sungguh sepi. Tinggal bersama ayahnya terasa seperti mimpi musim panas bagi Jungkook. Seumur hidupnya, dia dan ibunya ditekan oleh ayah tirinya, dia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah, hingga sekarang.

Dan ibunya...

Tentu saja, dia merindukan ibunya, tapi Taehyung berjanji untuk menengok setiap bulan, meletakkan bunga dan bicara padanya. Dia begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu, dia memang berjanji untuk pulang, sekaligus mengantar Jimin jika Korea sudah berkenan di hatinya, tapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu masih terbayang masa lalu.

Dering ponselnya membuatnya tersentak, terkejut setengah mati ketika dia ternyata membiarkan daging di penggorengan terlalu lama. Tapi senyumnya cerah ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hai, Hyung-ku sayang."

.

Yoongi menangkupkan tangan di atas _keyboard_ komputernya, menghela nafas. Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kopi yang mengepulkan uapnya tergeletak di sisinya, tak tersentuh.

Apa ini?

Kenapa otaknya jadi seperti ini?

Dia tak pernah sebuntu ini ketika mengerjakan lagu, namun hari ini pikirannya seolah tak mau diajak bekerja sama. ingatan tiga belas tahun lalu seolah memenuhi pikirannya. Hari itu, dimana dia benar-benar terlambat sepenuhnya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lagi, melepas kacamata yang melindunginya dari paparan sinar komputer sebelum melangkah keluar. Melihat Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari studionya. Setelah kepergian Jimin, pria itu memutuskan untuk masuk dan menjadi penulis lagu, sama sepertinya, walaupun masih rajin menari.

"Hoseok," panggilnya, dan yang lebih muda menatapnya penasaran.

.

Yoongi jarang meminum alkohol, tapi harus dia akui, soju di tengah malam seperti ini terasa menyegarkan. Rumahnya kosong karena Jungkook dan Namjoon yang sudah pergi, jika bukan karena Hoseok, dia akan minum sendirian malam ini.

"Kau bodoh, Hyung," gumam Hoseok, setengah mabuk, matanya sayu dan pipinya merah, namun masih tetap menuangkan minuman pahit itu ke gelasnya.

"Hei," tegur Yoongi, masih sepenuhnya sadar, tingkat toleransi alkoholnya jauh di atas yang lebih muda. "Apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu?"

"Entahlah," dia mengendikkan bahu, "Kau tampak bodoh."

"Terserah kaulah." Dia mengibaskan tangannya, meneguk minumannya lagi, meletakkan gelas kosong di depannya. "Bagaimana lagumu? Kudengar kau akan merilisnya minggu depan."

Hoseok menjatuhkan kepalanya, sebelum membuka matanya lagi, mengangguk. "Video-nya telah selesai, aku tinggal menunggu hasil saja." Jawabnya. Menjadi penulis lagu membuatnya menyerahkan tulisannya ke para penyanyi, bukan menyanyikannya sendiri, tapi Yoongi memberinya pencerahan dengan memintanya merilis _mixtape_ -nya sendiri, seperti yang dia dan Namjoon lakukan.

"Hyung," panggilnya, meneguk alkohol. "Apa yang kau lakukan di bandara saat itu?"

Yoongi menelusuri pinggiran gelas kosongnya, tersenyum pedih. Hari itu, dia datang ke rumah Taehyung, pagi-pagi sekali, menemukan fakta bahwa Seokjin mengatakan bahwa penari itu telah pergi dengan sepupunya ke Los Angeles sana. Hari dimana dia hendak mengatakan semuanya.

Tepat hari itu.

"Aku ingin menemui Jungkook, dia sepupuku, kau tahu."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya masih sayu. "Tapi kau memanggil Jimin, bukan Jungkook."

"Itu reflek," dia membela diri, "Aku terkejut melihatnya."

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas. "Bodoh, Hyung. Lihatlah kau sekarang, tiga puluh delapan tahun dan masih lajang. Tak pernah kencan buta lagi." Oloknya, "Lihatlah aku, Hyung. Aku bahkan sudah mengadopsi anak."

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. "Aku 'kan baru pulang wajib militer." Gumamnya, walaupun sudah beberapa tahun sejak dia pulang, memikirkan juga betapa keberuntungan Hoseok lebih mujur di jalan asmara dibanding dirinya.

Yang lebih muda jauh lebih pintar darinya, mengambil wajib militer sebelum tiga puluh tahun membuatnya lebih leluasa sekarang. Lima tahun yang lalu, sepulang kantor, Hoseok bertabrakan dengan seorang pendatang blasteran, dan hanya dengan itu, _Bam!_ Keduanya menjalin hubungan. Setelah Hoseok dinyatakan bukanlah seorang _carrier_ , keduanya memutuskan bahwa mengadopsi anak adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan.

"Dan mana bisa aku menikah ketika hatiku tak tenang seperti ini." gumamnya, tersenyum miris menatap gelas kosongnya. "Kau beruntung, bertemu orang yang kau cintai pada akhirnya." Namun tak ada jawaban dari orang tersebut. "Hoseok?"

Yoongi menahan tawanya, melihat Hoseok telah terlelap, satu tangannya menumpu tangannya. Menghela nafas, yang lebih tua dengan susah payah membawanya ke kamar tamu – kamar lama Jungkook, sebelum menghubungi pasangan yang lebih muda.

* * *

"Jackson?" panggilnya, mengusap hidung.

" _Yoongi, aku baru hendak menghubungimu, Hoseok belum pulang, kau melihatnya di kantor?"_

"Yah, sebenarnya, Hoseok sedang bersamaku. Kau bisa menjemputnya, atau membiarkan dia tinggal–"

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

"Dia tertidur, maaf aku mengajaknya minum tanpa izin." Ujarnya, menghela nafas. "Kuharap aku tak menyebabkan masalah."

" _Oh, tentu tidak. Hanya saja, Hwimang sulit untuk tidur jika tidak bersama ibunya."_ Yoongi hanya tertawa. _"Tak masalah untuk minum bersama, Yoon, tapi izinlah dulu lain kali."_

"Ya, maaf sekali lagi, Jack, aku benar-benar lupa."

" _Ya,"_ jawab Jackson. _"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hwimang sendirian, jadi aku tak bisa menjemputnya. Kau keberatan jika dia tinggal selama semalam?"_

"Tidak tentu saja," ujar Yoongi, menyangkal. "Dia ada di kamar Jungkook."

" _Oh, Jungkook yang_ itu _."_ Gumam Jackson, menerka-nerka. _"Dia adik sepupumu, kan? Hoseok sering bicara tentangnya, dia juga bercerita kalau kalian pernah bertengkar. Kalian sekarang baik-baik saja?"_

"Yah," dia menggaruk kepala, "Begitulah." Dia menatap fotonya dengan Jungkook, hari itu hari kelulusan dan adik sepupunya menyeretnya ke sekolah. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, Jackson, kalau begitu kututup dulu. Aku juga minta maaf harus menghubungimu malam-malam."

" _Oh, tak masalah. Aku juga menyesal membuatmu kerepotan, aku akan menjemputnya besok pagi-pagi sekali."_

"Pakai waktumu saja, Jack. Aku di rumah seharian, besok hari liburku."

" _Tapi aku akan merasa tak enak, kalau begitu kututup dulu, gadisku menangis, sepertinya dia ketakutan."_

Yoongi tertawa, "Entah bagaimana dia mirip dengan Hoseok."

" _Begitulah."_ Jackson ikut tertawa, _"Kututup dulu, Yoon."_

* * *

Jungkook berjingkat naik ke studio ayahnya, senyum sumringah tertera sambil membawa kanvas hasil lagu-lagu yang dia dengarkan. Sang ayah tengah menyiapkan pameran beberapa minggu mendatang dan mengizinkan Jungkook memajang hasil lukisannya juga.

" _Letakkan di kiri,"_ dia bisa mendengar suaranya, _"Tidak, kubilang kiri, sedikit lagi..."_

Pria tiga puluh satu tahun itu tersenyum, melihat sang ayah yang tengah mengatur tatanan ruang yang akan mereka tempati. Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal dengannya, Jungkook mengetahui bahwa ayahnya itu adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, seperti seniman-seniman lainnya.

"Hai, Appa," panggilnya, tersenyum dengan tangan masih menggenggam kanvas.

"Oh, Jungkook-ah," sambutnya, "Kebetulan kau ada disini, apa mereka terlihat aneh jika berdampingan?" putranya itu menatap dua lukisan yang terpajang, satu putih dengan cahaya-cahaya selayak hologram, seuntai bunga tertera di tengahnya, yang satu biru dongker, sewarna gelap malam, dengan hiasan bulan separuh membentang dari kanan ke kiri.

"Tidak kok," jawabnya, "Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau yang ini senang," dia menunjuk bunga, "Dan yang ini sedih." Dia menunjuk bulan.

"Matamu jeli," jawab Heechan, menghela nafas. "Karena kau bilang ini tak aneh, sekarang kita akan melihat lukisanmu."

"Oh," mereka berdiri di depan meja dan Jungkook membentangkan hasil karyanya yang pertama. Latar berupa sebuah ruangan, abu-abu tanpa warna, dengan satu bola kuning tergeletak di dekat jendela. Mencolok. "Aku mendengar Jimin Hyung bernyanyi saat itu, jadi aku melukisnya."

"Ini kali pertamamu membuat objek sebenarnya, ya 'kan?" putranya mengangguk, tersenyum puas. "Menakjubkan. Kita bisa meletakkannya di pertengahan, orang-orang akan menyukainya."

Jungkook menunjukkan tiga sisanya. Yang satu berlatar coklat dengan ringannya warna-warni musim gugur bermain, terpercik dan berputar di atas tumpukan dedaunan mati. Satunya adalah latar putih dengan balon udara kuning, sederhana namun cantik. Yang terakhir adalah latar putih dengan warna-warni acak terpercik, bersamaan dengan siluet seorang pria yang tercekik.

"Lukisanmu, semuanya menakjubkan." Puji ayahnya, tersenyum. "Kita akan memajang semuanya, aku yakin ada yang menawar salah satu dari ini, mereka terlalu indah untuk hanya terpajang disini."

"Tapi aku yakin lukisan Appa yang akan terjual duluan."

Heechan tertawa, "Tetap saja, mereka akan melihat ini dan jatuh cinta, aku yakin sekali."

.

Jungkook menggenggam ponselnya, menghela nafas dalam. Sudah berhari-hari dia mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, dan berhari-hari pula dia diacuhkan. Entah kenapa, Line-nya bahkan tak pernah di balas.

Dia pernah mendengar dari teman-teman SMA-nya ketika dia telah pindah kemari, mereka semua mengatakan bahwa fase ini akan ada ketika dia menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Fase dimana keraguan meningkat dan rasa takut merayap, ketika ponsel tak bisa membuat mereka bicara seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin, baru saja pulang dari studio, dia melirik ponsel yang lebih muda, menatap penasaran layar hitam tersebut. "Wah, ada cowok seksi." Dia menyipitkan matanya, "Wah, ternyata itu aku."

"Sedang apa kau, Hyung?" tuntutnya, menatap bingung pada tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kau yang kenapa, ponselmu itu dimakanpun tak berubah jadi Taehyung." Pesannya, sebelum yang lebih muda dapat membalas, dia memotongnya. "Aku tahu kau merindukannya, jadi hubungi saja, kenapa sulit sekali, sih."

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, kesal. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Hyung? Kau tahu berapa banyak _missed call_ yang kuberikan ke ponselnya? Berapa banyak _voice mail_? Berapa banyak pesan Line yang bahkan belum dibaca hingga sekarang?"

"Hei, santai, Kook."

"Apa dia sudah bosan denganku? Bagaimana jika aku langsung ke Korea malam ini dan memergokinya dengan _bottom_ lain? Bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?"

"Jeon Jungkook," tegur Jimin, semakin kesal mendengar rentetan yang lebih muda. "Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri mengatakan itu? Kau tahu Taehyung mencintaimu, kan? Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya, apa sulitnya itu?"

"Itu sulit, Hyung." Jawabnya, "Sangat sulit di saat seperti ini. Atau mungkin kau takkan mengerti karena hubunganmu sangat sempurna sekarang, pacarmu disini, menyayangimu dan setia padamu. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau bisa menjamin Tae-Hyung tak melakukan apapun di belakangku?"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Sepertinya Jimin berteriak terlalu keras, karena Heechan yang telah tertidur terbangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat dua putranya yang tengah berkelahi di malam-malam suntuk. Jungkook menatap ayahnya yang kebingungan, menghela nafas.

"Aku tidur dulu." Pamitnya, berdebum naik ke kamarnya dan mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

Jimin menghela nafas, mengusap dahinya. _"Kalian berdua kenapa?"_ tanya Heechan, menaikkan alis. Dia tahu pria itu takkan menghakimi mereka berdua, masalah seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Heechan akan memanggil mereka turun dan membicarakannya di ruang TV, itu adalah caranya menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Namun Park hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Aku terlalu kasar padanya,_ Abeonim _,"_ ujarnya, menunduk. _"Maaf, aku perlu,"_ dia menunjuk pintu keluar, memberitahunya bahwa dia butuh waktu.

Pria itu mengangguk, _"Baiklah, Jim."_

.

Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah, menatap _Overwatch_ yang telah dia mainkan berjam-jam lamanya. Mengumpat setiap kali langkahnya salah. Hingga akhirnya ponselnya berdering dan dia harus menghentikan permainannya.

* * *

"Halo?"

" _Kau mengangkat panggilanku?"_ tanya Jimin, terkejut setengah mati sementara sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa. _"Tae, kau lebih baik menjawab panggilan Jungkook juga–"_

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya balik. Dia menyadari bahwa mengerjai Jungkook adalah hobinya selama tiga belas tahun terakhir. Tapi mengerjai Jungkook dan Jimin? Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui.

" _Kenapa?"_ ulangnya. _"Kuberitahu kau kenapa, Keparat Sialan. Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Jungkook karena_ kau _dan hasilnya tak baik. Jadi lebih baik tekan jarimu ke nomornya sekarang juga atau aku akan pulang sekarang dan menendang pantat menyedihkanmu itu."_

"Santai, Jim." Gumam Taehyung, memutuskan bahwa percakapan mereka akan lama dan dia perlu mematikan komputernya sebentar. "Ini masih pagi."

" _Masih pagi,_ my ass _, sekarang tengah malam menurutku."_

"Dan menurutku sekarang masih pagi." Ujarnya. Jarinya menelusuri laci tempat dia menyimpan barang-barang berharganya, tersenyum pada rahasia rapi yang dia sembunyikan. "Jika sekarang tengah malam, tidurlah, Jim. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku dan Jungkook."

Dia mendengar Jimin menghela nafas. _"Jungkook dan ayahnya punya acara penting untuk dilakukan dalam dua hari, aku tak mau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya dan merusak konsentrasinya."_

Pemain saksofon itu menyeringai, "Oh, percayalah," ujarnya, "Aku takkan melakukan apapun."

* * *

Jimin membayangkan ponselnya berisi wajah Taehyung dan nyaris meremukkannya. "Aku benar-benar bisa membunuhnya suatu hari." Gumamnya, meletakkan benda metalik itu di nakas. "Kim Taehyung sialan, aku akan menggantungmu jika aku pulang."

" _Ada yang salah?"_ dia melirik ke kirinya dan Tony yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya tengah mengusap handuk putih ke rambutnya. _"Aku mendengarmu berteriak."_

" _Oh, tak ada."_ Jawab Jimin sekenanya. _"Hanya masalah di rumah."_ Dia menatap pacarnya yang menaikkan alis dan menyerah, Tony selalu tahu kapan dia punya lebih banyak untuk diceritakan. _"Pacarnya Jungkook, ada sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan untuk mereka."_

Pria di sampingnya menganggukkan kepala, _"Hubungan jarak jauh bisa sangat sulit."_ Ujarnya, menarik Jimin yang sudah dalam piyamanya untuk berbaring. _"Maaf karena tak bisa membantumu."_

Dia berdengung mengantuk, _"Tak apa, mereka juga takkan meninggalkan satu sama lain,"_ gumamnya, matanya nyaris menutup. _"Setidaknya, itu yang kuterka."_

" _Kau tahu kenapa mereka bertengkar?"_

Jimin mengangguk lagi, _"Taehyung brengsek."_ Tony tertawa mendengarnya, mengecup kepalanya sebelum merebahkan kepala di bantal. _"Aku harus bangun pagi,"_ ujar yang lebih muda, merengsek untuk memeluknya. _"Aku berjanji pada Heechan untuk membantunya besok pagi."_

" _Untuk pameran?"_ dia mengangguk lagi. _"Baik, tidurlah, Mochi."_

Jimin mengikik sedikit mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Tony. Itu hampir sama dengan yang diberikan Hoseok padanya. Terpikir tentang pria itu, otak Jimin seolah terbangun kembali. Dia sudah mendengar kabar tentang mantan _partner_ -nya itu, juga berita keluarga kecilnya.

Jangan menghakiminya. Dia senang. Mereka berdua senang. Hoseok menemukan kebahagiaannya dan Jimin juga, dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak lagi terlibat hubungan simbiosis terlaknat yang telah mereka jalani, seolah itu adalah masa lalu usang dari sejarah terkelam. Bukunya bersampul kulit dinosaurus yang telah punah.

Dan...

Min Yoongi

Jimin tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan soal seniornya di universitas itu. Dia tahu, hatinya juga tahu, bahwa tak ada seharipun dia melupakan pria pucat itu. Dia juga tahu itu salah, berbaring dan memeluk pacarnya setiap malam mereka bisa bersama sambil memikirkan orang lain yang seharusnya menjadi masa lalunya.

Dia merasa bersalah setiap kali Tony menciumnya, sementara yang ada di benaknya adalah Yoongi dan tatapan terlukanya hari itu di bandara. Di hari mereka saling melihat satu sama lain, hari terakhir sebelum empat ribu tujuh ratus empat puluh lima hari yang mereka jalani selama benar-benar terpisah.

Berbeda negara.

Berbeda waktu.

Berbeda perspektif.

Berbeda kehidupan.

Seolah mereka hanyalah dua orang acak yang tinggal di belahan dunia yang sama sekali beda, tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bicara, bahkan takkan berjodoh untuk hanya bertatap mata. Seolah mereka dulunya hanya bagian kehidupan masa lalu sebelum mereka benar-benar bereinkarnasi menjadi satu pribadi yang sama sekali lain.

Dengan pemikiran panjang dan menyakitkan itu, Jimin menemukan dirinya tertidur lelap, terjun ke bintang-bintang alam mimpinya, kembali ke ruang kelas universitasnya, melewati ruang loker dimana dia menyelipkan puisi-puisinya.

Dan...

Min Yoongi.

.

Yoongi memakan serealnya dengan setengah hati. Jackson menepati ucapannya dengan menjemput Hoseok pagi-pagi buta, dia bahkan ragu jika dia benar-benar membawa Hwimang di kursi belakang.

Niatnya mengurus cuti selama dua minggu setelah penerimaan _royalty_ -nya adalah untuk beristirahat. Namun dia harus rela mandi dan bersiap-siap – setelah menerima telepon buru-buru Namjoon untuk menyiapkan kopernya.

Bahkan Lisa ikut bersekongkol dengan memberikannya sekotak daging domba untuk menyuapnya agar mau ikut dibawa Namjoon dan Seokjin pergi ke Amerika. Yoongi bersumpah, demi semua waktu tidur yang bisa dia dapatkan, dia seharunya mematikan ponselnya untuk hari itu.

Dia ingat ketika sahabat adik sepupunya itu datang diantar mobil mantan tunangannya dengan senyum cerah, dengan sok baik memberinya sekotak daging domba, lalu dengan santai mengatakan. "Nah, Oppa, karena aku sudah memberikan ini, Oppa harus pergi ke L.A dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin Oppa."

Seriusan!

Penyuapan macam apa itu. Beruntunglah Namjoon bahwa dia sedang ada dalam masa cutinya, jika dia mengajaknya pada masa dimana dia memiliki lagu untuk digarap, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Namjoon takkan pernah memberi kepuasan pada pasangannya seumur hidup.

Gedoran di pintunya membuatnya mengerang malas, menyeret dirinya ke pintu dan bertemu dengan senyum sumringah Seokjin tampak menyiksa. "Aku bahkan belum selesai sarapan."

"Yang sopanlah, aku ini kakak iparmu." Gerutu yang lebih tua, mempersilahkan dirinya masuk tanpa izin dan melirik sarapan Yoongi. "Sereal? Astaga, Namjoon harus lihat betapa tak sehatnya gaya hidupmu."

"Yah, tapi aku masih hidup, kan?"

"Kau serius mengatakan itu?"

"Kau yang berkomentar duluan."

Hubungannya dengan Seokjin tampak seperti mantan dan pasangan sekarang. Walau memang benar, Yoongi adalah mantan kekasih Namjoon sebelum dia bertunangan dengan Seokjin sekarang ini, jadi kalimat tadi benar-benar mengklarifikasi.

Namun mereka tak sampai berjambak rambut. Yang ada hanya protesan Seokjin dimana-mana setiap kali dia menemukan debu setitik di rumah Yoongi. Atau luapan kesal yang lebih muda setiap kali dia mendengar lelucon garing Seokjin.

Keduanya berdamai penuh, tanpa dendam, tanpa tatapan sinis ataupun masker malaikat pada wajah iblis. Aman. Tentram. Damai. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Namjoon sering menemui Yoongi untuk menggarap lagu, Seokjin tampak baik-baik saja.

"Ayolah, Namjoonnie menunggu diluar."

"Namjoonnie." Gerutu Yoongi, menyeret kopernya dan memakai topinya, tak menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang lebih tua.

"Apa masalahnya jika aku memanggilnya begitu?"

"Men. Ji. Jik. Kan."

Yah, hari biasa bagi Yoongi dan Seokjin sebelum keduanya masuk ke mobil, masing bertengkar soal panggilan yang Seokjin sematkan pada pacarnya, yang bagi Yoongi itu kekanakan luar biasa. Dan Namjoon? Jangan tanyakan dia, tugasnya hanya menyetir hingga bandara.

.

Lisa berlari turun dari kamarnya, rambutnya yang tercat oranye tergerai berantakan, namun senyumnya sangat cerah ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berada di dapur, membuat sarapan. Lengannya melingkar dari belakang.

"Pagi, Eonnie."

Jennie berbalik, menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pada sebuah ciuman– Sekarang, tunggu sebentar. Ayo kembali ke tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Beberapa hari setelah agensi Yoongi mengkonfirmasi kepalsuan _rumor_ pertunangannya adalah hari bebas bagi Jennie. Wanita itu dengan berani memperkuat tekadnya dan menemui Lisa yang telah dia tinggalkan demi harga dirinya.

Bicara dengan Yoongi sungguh membantunya. Keduanya telah terjebak begitu lama, terbelenggu dalam kesempurnaan masyarakat yang mengekang mereka menjadi pribadi yang mereka bukan. Yoongi telah memutuskan bahwa dia berani. Sekarang adalah giliran Jennie.

Itulah yang membawanya ke pintu rumah Lisa, tanpa pikir panjang, secepat gadis itu membukanya, langsung menciumnya dan memeluknya erat. Permohonan maaf meluncur pada mulutnya sementara air mata mengalir.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, tersenyum bahagia pada kekasihnya. Dia dan Lisa memutuskan untuk tidak menyandang status apapun selain pasangan yang saling mencintai. Selalu begitu. Jiwa mereka bebas. Tanpa komitmen apapun, namun mengerti bahwa mereka hanyalah milik satu sama lain.

"Kudengar yang lainnya akan pergi ke Amerika," ujar Jennie dan Lisa menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan. "Kau tak ikut?"

" _Nah_ ," jawabnya. "Aku disini dengan Eonnie saja."

Yang lebih tua tertawa, mengecup pipinya lagi. "Telur gulung, mau?" Lisa mengangguk, tersenyum sebelum mendudukkan diri di atas meja makan. "Kau akan ke studio nanti?"

Yang lebih muda bergumam iya. "Kau harus ke sidang siang nanti, kan?" Jennie menganggukkan kepala. Dirinya masihlah seorang pengacara seperti bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Aku mungkin akan sampai malam, jangan tunggu aku dan istirahat."

"Kau mau membuat rekaman lain, kan?"

Lisa menggaruk tengkuknya. Setelah Jimin pergi ke Los Angeles dan Hoseok yang menjadi seorang penulis lagu, gadis itu menjadi satu-satunya penerus studio mereka. Perpisahan di YouTube mereka sungguh mengharukan, banyak komentar-komentar yang menyayangkan kepergian tim, namun untung saja, mereka semua mengerti.

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang, dengan Lisa yang memuji telur gulung Jennie atau yang lebih tua tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya.

.

Yoongi menggeliat di kursi pesawatnya, bantal leher terpasang agar dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman sementara Namjoon di sampingnya dengan tenang membaca novel singkat. Dia melirik Seokjin yang ikut tertidur, kepalanya bersandar di bahu pria termuda di tengah mereka.

Bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai _rapper_ kelas atas yang sering pergi tur dan _fanmeet_ dimana-mana tak lantas membuat Yoongi terbiasa dengan pesawat. Dia lebih memilih tidur di kasur betulan daripada di atas kursi dan batal leher seperti ini.

Sungguh tak berperike-Yoongi-an.

"Ini hari liburku." Bisiknya pada Namjoon, yang meliriknya dari novel bacaannya. "Dan kau dengan tega membiarkan tunanganmu menyeretku keluar dari rumah. Padahal rencanaku adalah berguling di atas kasur."

"Kau berguling di atas kasur sampai kapanpun, Hyung, jika tetap seperti itu, kau akan terus melajang."

Yang lebih tua menatapnya kesal. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Namjoon menghela nafas, meletakkan _Castle in the Pyrenees_ ke pangkuannya dan menatap mata yang lebih tua, mencoba untuk serius. "Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke L.A." Ujarnya, mencoba membuat Yoongi tahu kemana arah mereka pergi, karena dia tahu Yoongi takkan membaca tiketnya walau dibawa pergi ke Timbuktu sekalipun.

"Lalu?"

Sudah ia duga. "Jungkook merindukanmu, Hyung." Gumamnya, "Itulah kenapa, selain membawa adik Seokjin yang duduk manis di belakang itu, aku juga membawamu. Jungkook merindukan kalian semua."

"Katakan padanya untuk pulang ke Korea kalau begitu."

"Dan meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian?" Yoongi hanya diam. "Hyung, kita bersama Jungkook sejak dia masih bayi, ayahnya baru tinggal dengannya selama satu dekade dan kau sudah protes, Hyung?"

"Satu dekade _lebih_ tiga tahun." Ralatnya, membuat yang lebih muda menghela nafas, menyerah. Takkan ada jalan baginya untuk mengalahkan Yoongi dalam pertikaian seperti ini, dia juga tak bisa bergerak karena satu tangannya menyangga Seokjin yang masih ambruk di bahunya.

Sementara Taehyung mendengar semuanya dari belakang. Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon benar, tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa dia mengajak Yoongi untuk ikut ke Amerika. Bukan karena Jungkook. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka berdua untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka menderita satu sama lain, tak peduli betapa sulitnya itu.

.

" _Hey,_ Appa." Sapa Jungkook, membawa satu lagi kanvas yang hendak dia tambahkan, satu ruang kosong di ujung membuat dekorasi tampak aneh dan tak lengkap, jadi Heechan membuat putranya memilih satu dari beberapa lukisan dan memajangnya.

"Yang ini?" dia mengangguk, menunjukkan lukisan yang sudah lama dia simpan di kamarnya. Lukisan yang membawanya kepada Taehyung. _"Singularity."_ Baca sang ayah. "Aku tak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya."

"Taehyung membuatnya," gumam Jungkook, menggigit bibir ketika menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. "Dia memainkan saksofonnya saat itu."

"V?" eja seorang wanita yang ikut membantu mereka menyusun desain, berdiri di samping ayahnya. Catania Jeon adalah seorang _organizer_ , yang dikenal Jungkook ketika dia pertama datang ke Los Angeles rumah ayahnya.

Dia ingat saat itu, Heechan begitu gugup menunggu reaksinya ketika bertemu dengan gadis yang umurnya berbeda bulan dengannya. Hasil perkawinannya dengan wanita yang membuatnya pergi dari kehidupan Jungkook dan ibunya.

Keduanya, tentu, sulit untuk menjalin hubungan baik pada awalnya. Catania menganggap Jungkook pengganggu di kehidupannya dan ayahnya, sementara Jungkook mengira bahwa adik seayahnya itu murni membencinya karena dia adalah anak Heechan dengan perempuan lain.

Pertikaian bertahun-tahun itu sulit untuk dilalui, hingga di tahun terakhir mereka kuliah, Catania – yang memiliki pacar brengsek – mengetahui bahwa pacarnya itu telah mengelabuinya dan berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Disini, peran andil Jungkook yang berinisiatif membela adiknya muncul. Jika itu bukan karena Jimin yang datang dan menahannya, pacar Catania – yang kini berstatus mantan – mungkin sudah mati dan Jungkook akan mendekam di penjara.

Tindakan Jungkook gegabah dan sembrono, membuatnya bermasalah dengan ayahnya di meja makan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Namun Catania tak bisa tak berterima kasih. Dibela ketika dia merasa dunianya akan runtuh sungguh hal yang melegakan baginya.

Dan sejak itu, hubungan Jungkook dengan Catania membaik, seperti kakak adik biasa.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya," ujarnya, "Tapi dia seorang penyanyi, walaupun menurutku hampir sama _vibe_ -nya dengan lukisanmu."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Mungkin kau melihat V yang berbeda, Tae-Hyung adalah seorang pemain saksofon, bukan penyanyi."

"Aku hanya mengatakan itu." Dia mengendikkan bahu, meraih ponselnya dan menjejalkannya ke wajah kakaknya. "Tonton sendiri jika kau tak percaya."

.

 _Mogi jakku apawa,_

 _Gamssaboryeo hajiman..._

Jungkook terpana. Ini V. V yang dia kenal sebagai seorang pemain saksofon dulunya, menari dengan iringan suara merdu beratnya, menatap tajam ke arah kamera dengan sedih dan kuat. Ini Kim Taehyung-nya.

Kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita?

Kenapa tak pada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa lagu itu adalah milik Taehyung? Dan kenapa, di awal, Taehyung berbohong soal lagu itu, mengatakan bahwa dia hanya membuat ulang dengan saksofonnya yang tak seberapa?

Bahkan setelah berkali-kali menontonnya, Jungkook masih terpana. Memandangnya dari balik layar ponselnya. Ini seolah sisi Taehyung yang tak pernah dia lihat, walaupun dia sempat melihat tatapan sayu itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kenangan di mobil, tepi jalan, itu muncul di benaknya. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya, mengingat sentuhan kekasihnya yang lebih kuat dari suara berat menggodanya. Seolah mengejeknya bahwa dia takkan mendapatkannya yang jauh disana.

"Jungkook," ayahnya mengetuk pintunya, "Kita sudah akan berangkat."

Acaranya malam ini. Jungkook dan sang ayah sudah ada dalam setelan jas mereka. Yang membedakan hanyalah dasi keduanya. Catania, yang telah memiliki apartemen sendiri, juga datang untuk ikut berangkat bersama-sama dalam gaun malam terbaiknya.

"Dasimu miring." Jungkook tak merasakan apapun ketika dia memasangnya, namun dia membiarkan adiknya memperbaiki apapun itu yang terlihat salah. Namun mata Catania menatap lurus padanya, membuatnya menaikkan alis. "Kau punya masalah." Bisiknya, "Pergilah ke kamar mandi, Appa mungkin masih lama karena meninggalkan kertas pidatonya."

Apa maksudn–

Pria tiga puluh satu tahun itu menundukkan kepala, melirik ke arah gundukan yang terbentuk di selangkangannya. Mengerang, merah menjalar di pipinya ketika sang adik menahan tawanya. Jungkook menyeret dirinya ke kamar mandi, tak percaya jika hanya memikirkan Taehyung dia bisa mengalami seperti ini.

Dia harus selesai dengan cepat.

.

Malam itu terasa sempurna, sang ayah menjabat tangan rekan-rekannya sebelum memperkenalkan Jungkook dan Catania, yang menunduk sopan setiap kali nama mereka disebut. Jimin juga ada disana, bersama Tony yang menemaninya.

Pidato ayahnya tentang seni bagi anak-anak muda terdengar lancar, walau kedua kakak beradik itu terkadang harus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi ayah mereka yang menahan gugup. Hidup sebagai seniman tak membuat Heechan pandai membacakan pidato.

Karya ayahnya yang mendapat banyak perhatian adalah _You're Still the One_ dari Shania Twain. Kombinasi warna cerah membuat orang tak bosan untuk melihatnya, juga lembutnya pastel mengimbangi suara penyanyi tersebut yang memukau.

Bagi Jungkook, itu adalah _Serendipity_ , lukisan yang dia garap atas nyanyian Jimin yang dia curi dengar dari kamar mandi. Dia tahu jelas nadanya, itu terdengar seperti puisi yang dibuatnya untuk Yoongi.

Namun ada satu orang yang berdiri di depan _Singularity_ , rambut mullet gelapnya tampak ketika dia membelakangi orang-orang, menatap lurus pada lukisan yang terpampang di depannya. Jungkook, yang masih berbincang dengan beberapa teman SMA-nya yang datang, melirik Catania dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi.

Karena dia seolah mengenali sosok itu.

.

Taehyung mengenakan setelan hitamnya, tampan dan mempesona di depan cermin dan duduk di sofa ruang hotelnya. Sungguh enggan rasanya mengetuk kamar di sampingnya tempat Namjoon dan kakaknya menginap.

Dia mengerti kode-kode apa yang Seokjin sampaikan, dan dia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi di kamar sebelahnya walaupun kedap suara. Dan sungguh, cukup untuk memergoki Jimin dan Hoseok melakukan itu daripada kakaknya.

Taehyung berpikir untuk menyeret Yoongi bersamanya, namun tentu saja, pria itu pasti tengah tertidur sekarang ini. acara belum mulai sampai pukul tujuh, itu memberinya cukup waktu untuk tidur, tentu saja.

Hingga akhirnya teriakan Seokjin membuatnya terlonjak dan memukul dinding dengan sia-sia. "Hyung, bisakah kau tak menggangguku?!"

Taehyung adalah pria dewasa. Namun kali terakhir dia melakukannya adalah malam sebelum keberangkatan Jungkook ke Amerika. Tiga belas tahun tak melakukannya. Dia berjanji untuk menemukan kelincinya itu dan mengurung mereka di kamarnya, disini.

Dan mungkin dia bisa membuat Seokjin iri dengan teriakan pacarnya itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam, akan butuh setengah jam untuk pergi ke gedung. Memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang, Taehyung akhirnya mengetuk pintu Yoongi, mengajaknya pergi dan meninggalkan kakaknya dengan tunangannya.

Dan disitulah ia.

Dia dapat melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya, senyum terpancar di samping ayahnya dan seorang wanita – yang dia sangat yakin adalah adiknya. Jungkook pernah menceritakan bagaimana perikaian sengitnya dengan adik seayahnya itu di awal dia tinggal di Los Angeles.

Pria itu menahan hasrat untuk tidak menemuinya dan menciumnya paksa di tengah orang-orang. Alih-alih, dia menatap karya-karya Jungkook dan ayahnya. Terpukau pada estetika ayah dan anak tersebut.

Hingga matanya terpaku pada satu lukisan. Satu lukisan yang sangat ia kenali, satu lukisan yang saat itu Jungkook tunjukkan di ruang kesenian sekolahnya, dengan bangga dan polos mengatakan bahwa dia melukis lagunya.

Sebuah penghargaan baginya saat itu, dan kini lukisan itu telah terpajang di galerinya, indah dan elok. Dia dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang terhenti di belakangnya, dan Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Dia berbalik, bertemu mata dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya terkejut. Seolah Taehyung tak seharusnya berada disini. Namun yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum polos, manis dan tampan dalam setelannya, tak kalah dengannya.

Tiga belas tahun lamanya.

Dan baru sekarang mereka bertemu kembali. Air mata Jungkook berlinang, batinnya tak percaya bagaimana Taehyung bisa berada disini.

" _Take,"_ mulai Jungkook, suaranya sayup dan serak.

Taehyung tersenyum, membalasnya. _"My,"_

" _Hands,"_

" _Now."_

" _You,"_

" _Are,"_

" _The,"_

" _Cause,"_

" _Of,"_

" _My,"_

" _Euphoria."_

Dan begitulah, permainan melempar kata mereka ciptakan, sehingga jika mereka bertemu lagi, namun tak percaya akan yang mana mimpi dan realita, keduanya dapat memulai satu kata dan menyusunnya menjadi sandi yang mereka buat sendiri.

Air mata Jungkook tumpah, jarak mereka masih terpisah. Namun hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit dibandingkan ketika berada di antara Los Angeles dan Seoul. Sungguh dekat dibandingkan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Jeon Jungkook."

* * *

 **I'm back, guys!**

 **Aku minta maaf, aku sedang sakit selama beberapa hari dan itu membuat kendala update walaupun sudah selesai hari Minggu kemarin. I'm sorry /\**

 **Yay! Tiga belas tahun LDR, akhirnya ketemu lagi. Hmm, aku yang buat aja kagum sama Kookie. Sedangkan diriku yang ditinggal satu semester aja udah megap-megap. Tapi Soo, kenapa 13 tahun? Karena menurutku semuanya sudah dewasa di masa itu, apalagi Jungkook disini, kan awalnya dia masih SMA.**

 **Dan, kebimbangan Jungkook di masa V jarang nongol. Iya, aku ngambil sesuai pengalaman, karena seriously, aku udah LDR sejak tiga tahun lalu dan itu bimbangnya banget, apalagi Kookie yang 13 tahun. Hm...**

 **Dan whop! JhopeXJacksonWang everyone? *Sipping tea* Entah kenapa aku suka mereka. Dan, yah, dari ide Carrier sejak chapter kemarin, kalian bisa menebak kalau mungkin ff ini akan bisa berubah jadi Mpreg. Karena aku berencana untuk– Ehem, spoiler alert.**

 **So, Guys, apa tanggapan kalian soal chapter ini?**

 **Aku benar-benar payah soal matematika, bahkan kalau itu matematika dasar, jadi aku sedikit sulit menghitung umur seseorang. Jika kalian menemukan kesalahan soal umur atau apapun itu, jangan lupa beritahu aku di review, sekaligus tanggapan chapter ini.**

 **Oh, soal huruf miring dan sebagainya. Ehem. Karena mereka tinggal di Amerika, akan ada banyak percakapan berbahasa inggris, dan aku tak mungkin membuat begitu karena otomatis ff ini bisa berubah menjadi bahasa inggris bukan indonesia lagi. Dan kenapa kubuat huruf normal bahasa korea bukan indonesia? Well, mereka orang korea.**

 **Sama seperti drakor yang di dubbing menjadi bahasa indonesia, seolah mereka bicara bahasa kita padahal aslinya tidak. Nah, begitu.**

* * *

 **For You:**

 _ **Kpop Jjang**_ **: Amin, mereka kapalku juga soalnya. Hahaha. Makasih udah review!**

 _ **Joonganteng**_ **: Uwuah, awas muntah naik rollercoasternya, ya... LOL, makasih udah review, luv ya Joonie ganteng. *FlirtyYoon Mode On***

 _ **Acha0405**_ **: Jimin be like, Apa? Yoongi gak jadi nikah? *Sound effect piring pecah* LOL, makasih udah reivew!**

* * *

 **And that's all. Oiya, aku minta maaf soal crappy M scene di chapter yang lalu. Aku lupa menyampaikannya. Hehe. Maafkan aku yang pelupa ini.**

 **Aku juga minta maaf jika ada typo berlebih atau grammatical error. Aku mungkin merevisinya, tapi pasti ada kesalahan yang terlewat. Dan jangan lupa review, chingu-deul.**

 **Ps: Airplane Pt. 2 Japanese Ver. Is lit and Charlie Puth x Jungkook is so perfect. Ack!**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	11. Euphoria

**Euphoria – Feeling of intense happiness and elation**

* * *

Bahasa Korea _Bahasa Inggris_

* * *

" _Take my hands now, you are the cause of my euphoria."_

Air mata Jungkook tumpah, jarak mereka masih terpisah. Namun hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit dibandingkan ketika berada di antara Los Angeles dan Seoul. Sungguh dekat dibandingkan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kim Taehyung." Bisiknya, matanya telah tak sanggup menahan air mata yang membendung, menatap kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. "Tiga belas tahun," ucapannya tertahan ketika Taehyung merengsek maju, memeluknya tak peduli pikiran orang lain.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, _Bunny_." Ucapnya tepat di telinga Jungkook, merengkuhnya erat seolah jika mereka berpisah sekarang, tiga belas tahun akan terasa seperti waktu yang singkat.

"Kau tak menghubungiku," gumam yang lebih muda, terisak. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu dan ponselmu mati, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu tapi tak pernah ada dering darimu."

"Aku minta maaf." Jawabnya, mengelus kepala kekasihnya, membuatnya tenang. "Aku mencoba memberimu kejutan. Tapi kau berkelahi dengan Jimin setelah itu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sudah terlambat untuk menghubungimu karena rencanaku sudah matang–"

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, Hyung." Gumam Jungkook, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Taehyung. "Aku ketakutan setengah mati." Dia mulai terisak, memeluk yang lebih tua lebih erat. "Kukira kau akan mencampakkanku."

Taehyung tertawa, mengelus kepalanya, "Jika aku bisa melakukan itu, aku sudah akan melakukanya di detik kau pergi dari Korea." Ucapannya itu menerima geplakan keras dari kekasihnya, membuatnya tertawa lagi. "Aku bercanda, _Bunny_."

Seseorang berdeham di belakang mereka, _"Jungkook, banyak orang yang melihatmu."_ Tekan Catania, memaksa pasangan itu untuk melepas pelukan mereka. Adik seayahnya itu menaikkan alisnya pada Taehyung. _"Dan ini pasti V yang terkenal itu."_

" _Aku bukan V sekarang ini,"_ Taehyung menerima jabatan tangan wanita itu. _"Aku datang sebagai Kim Taehyung, jika kau tak keberatan."_

" _Tentu saja."_ Jawabnya, tersenyum. _"Jungkook bercerita banyak tentangmu."_

Taehyung menahan tawanya ketika Catania menerima cubitan pelan dari kakaknya. _"Sama. Jungkook juga banyak bercerita tentangmu."_

" _Hal-hal yang baik, kuharap."_

" _Seperti betapa menjengkelkannya dirimu."_ Gumam Jungkook, tak menatap adiknya yang masih tersenyum sok manis padanya.

" _Kau tak bisa menyangkal kalau kau menyayangiku, Kook."_ Dia memutar matanya, memberinya gestur untuk pergi dari sana agar dia bisa berduaan lagi dengan Taehyung. Tapi sayangnya, Catania tahu jelas kode itu. _"Jangan coba-coba, Kak."_ Dia lalu beralih pada pria yang lebih tua. _"Ayah kami mungkin ingin melihatmu, dia memperhatikan kita terus."_

Keduanya membelalakkan mata, berputar menatap ayah Jungkook yang mencuri-curi tatap setiap kali koleganya tak melihatnya. _"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."_

"Ya, pergilah."

Taehyung memicingkan mata pada Catania yang berdiri di depannya, "Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" wanita itu mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Dan kau mengajakku bicara dengan bahasa inggris sedari tadi?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" ujarnya, memutar mata. "Lihat, Ayah sudah melihat kita daritadi." Dia mendorong keduanya, menyingkir dari pandangannya dan menuju ayah Jungkook yang tengah menunggu.

" _Hai, Ayah."_ Sapa Jungkook takut-takut, menatap Taehyung yang masih dia gandeng tangannya. Sang ayah mempersilahkan teman-temannya pergi sebelum beralih pada anaknya. "Appa ingat Kim Taehyung?"

Heechan menaikkan alisnya. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah orang yang memelukmu tadi hingga menarik perhatian, iya, Appa ingat." Dia beralih pada Taehyung yang menundukkan kepala, persis ketika dia dan Bora pertama kali bertemu. "Jungkook, bisa kau temani Catania sebentar?"

Catania baru saja mendorong mereka untuk kemari, dan dia tahu itu hanyalah akal-akalan ayahnya untuk bicara dengan Taehyung. Entah karena masalah apa. Jungkook nyaris bertanya ketika Taehyung menahan tangannya. "Tak apa, Kook. Temani adikmu, aku yakin dia kesepian."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menatap bergantian antara dua pira terpenting di hidupnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan ada di meja bar." Bisiknya pada Taehyung, meremas tangannya dan pergi.

"Jadi," mulai Heechan. "Kim Taehyung,"

.

Jimin melihat-lihat lukisan yang dilukis ayah dan anak Jeon tersebut. Dia mungkin tengah bertengkar dengan Jungkook, tapi tentu saja, pria itu tetap temannya dan dia takkan melewatkan momen ketika lukisan sahabatnya terpajang di galeri penuh pebisnis kaya yang mungkin saja menawarkan untuk membeli karyanya itu.

Tony ada di sampingnya, ikut melihat-lihat. Hingga akhirnya pria itu mengecup kepalanya pelan, _"Aku akan kembali."_ Jimin hanya mengangguk sebelum melihat-lihat kembali, terpaku pada satu lukisan.

 _Serendipity – Park Jimin._

"Sialan kau, Jungkook." Dia tahu jelas lagu apa yang dimaksud Jungkook. Entah dimana dia mendengarnya, Jimin tak ingat dia membuat yang lebih muda mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Tapi sepertinya itu tak penting, karena lukisan itu telah terpajang indah, memukau. Seperti karya Jungkook yang lain.

Jimin tak menyadari seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, walaupun pria itu berkali-kali meliriknya, seolah untuk memberitahukan kehadirannya yang tak seberapa ini. Tentu saja, dia baru saja mengingat bahwa Jimin juga ada di kota ini di detik dia turun dari pesawat. Tapi tak dia kira mereka akan bertemu disini.

Mochi mungil itu akhirnya menghela nafas atas pikiran beratnya, menoleh sedikit sebelum menatapnya lagi, mata membelalak. Sementara Yoongi hanya tersenyum manis pada yang lebih muda. "Park Jimin."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyung?" tanyanya polos, mata polos yang tanpa sadar dirindukan Yoongi. Dia hanya berharap sepasang mata itu tak meneteskan air mata kali ini.

"Aku menemani Seokjin Hyung dan Namjoon." Jawabnya sekenanya. Sebelum kecanggungan merayap di antara mereka. Pertemuan terakhir mereka – jika momen bandara itu tak dihitung – sungguh menyakitkan. Menyangkut amukan dan bentakan.

"Dengar, Jimin,"

"Hyung,"

Keduanya berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa mereka mengucapkan itu bersamaan. Jimin menghela nafas dan Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya. Canggung lagi. "Kau bicaralah dulu." Gumam yang lebih muda.

Sebelum Yoongi dapat menolak, mata Jimin penuh dengan ketertarikan, membuatnya menyerah sebelum berperang dan menyiapkan kalimatnya. "Hari itu," gumamnya, "Aku minta maaf. Dan aku tulus saat ini. aku tak peduli jika kau tak ingin memaafkanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku minta maaf."

"Hyung," panggilnya, menatap yang lebih muda. "Itu hal gila lainnya." Ucap Jimin. "Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu. Seberapa keterlaluannya dirimu, Hyung, aku takkan bisa membencimu. Itu hal yang sangat gila."

"Jimin–"

" _Hey, Chim."_ Yoongi menoleh ke belakang tepat ketika Jimin membelalakkan mata. Tony baru saja kembali dari toilet, berjalan di atas percakapannya dengan Yoongi. Kesialan macam apa ini? Namun tentu saja, Tony tak mengambil petunjuk apapun dan melingkarkan lengannya. _"Siapa dia, Sayang?"_

Lidah Jimin kelu, menatap Yoongi yang memperhatikan pria Amerika itu dengan dingin. Dan sebelum yang lebih muda menjawab, _rapper_ itu mengulurkan tangan. _"Agust."_ Tawarnya. Agust D. Tentu saja.

" _Tony."_ Balasnya, menjabat tangan Yoongi. _"Kau kenal dengan Jimin-ku?"_

Dia mengangguk, _"Temanku saat di Korea."_

" _Tentu saja."_ Tentu saja Yoongi tak bodoh, dia tahu Tony sungguh waswas ketika melihatnya bicara dengan Jimin sepeninggalnya, itu adalah alasan dia melingkarkan tangannya, super-protektif.

" _Sebenarnya,"_ mulai Jimin, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pacarnya. _"Aku butuh air, bisa kau ambilkan minum untukku?"_

" _Tentu saja."_ Jawabnya, mengecup pipi Jimin sebelum beralih, menganggukkan kepala pada Yoongi, _"Agust."_ Ada ancaman menetes di nadanya, namun tentu saja, itu hanya ada di telinga Yoongi.

Ketika Tony sudah hilang dari jangkauan, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sulit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. "Hyung,"

Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi merengsek maju, memeluk tubuh Jimin yang terasa pas dalam lingkaran lengannya. Bibirnya menempel pada rambut lembut yang lebih muda. "Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Itu adalah yang dikatakan Yoongi sebelum melepasnya, berputar menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Jimin yang terengah, terkejut. Bibir Yoongi masih terasa di rambutnya, mengiriminya setrum-setrum mungil yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya...

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Min Yoongi?

* * *

 **13 tahun yang lalu**

Perasaan Yoongi baik-baik saja hingga pagi ini. Dia tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan apapun, Jungkook sudah tinggal dengan ayahnya sementara hubungannya dengan Jennie telah kandas. Agensinya akan mengkonfirmasinya sebentar lagi dan takkan ada _sasaeng_ yang memenuhi setiap pojok perumahannya.

Dan dia akan memberitahu Jimin hari ini.

Namun sepertinya Yoongi melupakan sesuatu, fakta bahwa tadi malam Jungkook menghubunginya. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan berangkat ke Los Angeles besok. Dia tak ingat banyak, tadi malam pikirannya berkecamuk nada-nada.

Namun ada sesuatu tentang Jimin, yang Yoongi rasa itu penting, muncul di percakapannya dengan Jungkook. Hanya saja dia tak tahu itu apa. Hingga itu membawanya ke penyesalan di rumah Seokjin.

"Jimin?" pria itu mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Yoongi yang menunggu jawabannya. "Kau seharusnya menemuinya kemarin, yah aku takkan membiarkanmu tentu saja,"

"Seokjin," potongnya, "Aku ingin bertemu Jimin, bukan mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

"Oh, ini omong kosong?" ulang Seokjin, tertawa kesal. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bicara dan kau bisa cari Jimin hingga ke Busan sana. Yang aku ragu kau akan menemukannya."

"Dimana Jimin?" tuntutnya, mulai kesal pada yang lebih tua. "Apakah sesulit itu memberitahuku? Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia."

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus memberitahu Seokjin tentang hidup menyedihkannya ini. Namun dia bungkam, justru menutup mulutnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padanya."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku dan aku akan memberitahunya."

"Tidak," sangkal Yoongi, "Aku harus memberitahunya sendiri. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau wakilkan. Dengar, Seokjin, bisakah kau bersikap baik dan beritahu aku dimana Jimin berada? Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi setelah itu, aku janji."

"Dan kau, Min Yoongi, bisakah kau bersikap baik dan ucapkan _tolong_? Aku muak karena ketidaksopananmu." Balas Seokjin, tangannya menodong Yoongi yang dengan wajah lelah memelas untuk menemui adik tingkatnya dulu tersebut.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menatap Seokjin yang menaikkan alisnya, menunggu dengan dingin di depan pintu. Dia teringat bahwa dia bahkan tak dipersilahkan masuk. Pria tertua Kim itu pasti sangat membenci dirinya. "Tolong." Gumamnya.

"Apa?" Seokjin mendekatkan telinganya, "Aku tak bisa mendengarnya."

"Tolong, Kim Seokjin." Ujarnya lebih keras. "Aku perlu tahu dia ada dimana, ponselnya tak aktif."

Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, sekarang kau hanya punya waktu sekitar dua jam karena selama kita bertengkar tadi Jimin dan Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara, jika kau cepat, kau mungkin bisa mengejarnya."

"Bandara?!"

"Jungkook tak memberitahumu?"

" _Hyung, aku akan berangkat besok. Appa membawaku ke L.A. Aku yakin kau tak bisa datang mengantarku, karena itu aku menghubungimu. Aku akan baik-baik disana, akan ada Appa dan Jimin jadi jangan khawatir. Hyung-lah yang aku khawatirkan, jangan begadang terus dan tidurlah sebentar. Jangan terlalu memikirkan_ sasaeng _dan beristirahatlah. Sampai jumpa, Hyung. Aku menyangimu."_

"Sial." Gumam Yoongi, mengingat percakapannya dengan Jungkook tadi malam. Tentu saja, dia lupa detail-detail kecil seperti ini. "Terima kasih, Seokjin. Aku berhutang sekali."

"Jangan terbiasa dengan itu." Gumamnya, tak didengar Yoongi yang sudah berlari ke mobilnya, terburu-buru. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Dia bahkan tak menutup gerbang."

Sepertinya derit gerbang yang ditutup Seokjin cukup keras untuk membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya, karena beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria muncul dari kamar, mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan dan mata menyipit karena bangun tidur.

Seokjin melambaikan tangan padanya begitu masuk ke rumah, tersenyum riang. "Siapa tadi, Jin?" tanya Namjoon, menggosok wajahnya yang masing setengah mengantuk. "Aku juga dengar ribut-ribut."

"Yoongi," jawabnya, mengendikkan bahu. "Dia mencari Jimin. Kau kira aku akan membiarkannya dengan mudah menanyakan Jimin setelah menyakitinya." Decih yang lebih tua, berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Aku sudah membuat sarapan, tadinya mau membangunkanmu."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, mengikuti pacarnya dan duduk di kursi. Sepertinya kencan buta mereka berhasil, karena keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk resmi berpacaran setelah beberapa kencan berikutnya.

Namun Namjoon memberinya ancang-ancang bahwa dia tak bisa memberitahu hubungan mereka di publik untuk sementara waktu. _Come back_ -nya yang akan datang akan sulit terhalang jika ada berita skandal antara dia dan pemilik bar itu.

Bukannya Seokjin mengeluh, tapi menjalani hubungan rahasia seperti ini terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi jika dia termasuk seolah penggemar beruntung yang bisa mengencani RM, _rapper_ ternama yang digilai banyak orang.

Namjoon menangkap seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Kenapa kau melamun dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura berpikir dan menyipitkan mata, "Atau ini karena pesonaku?"

Seokjin menumbuk pelan bahunya. "Kau _harap_ ini karena pesonamu." Pria itu tertawa, menimbulkan rona merah di pipi yang lebih tua. "Habiskan sarapanmu, Kim Namjoon, sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."

" _Ouch, itu menyakitkan, Princess."_

Ucapan itu membuatnya harus mendapat tumbukan lagi, _"Jangan panggil aku itu."_ Namjoon tertawa lagi, mengelus pipi Seokjin yang sepertinya takkan berubah menjadi lebih merah lagi, mengecupnya pelan.

" _Kau sangat imut terkadang."_

Seokjin meletakkan sendoknya, menatap lembut kekasihnya yang masih mengelus pipinya. _"Terkadang?"_ tantangnya, menaikkan alis.

Namjoon mengendikkan bahu. _"Kau biasanya terlihat sangat seksi, tapi di beberapa saat seperti ini, kau super duper imut."_ Seokjin memerah lagi, kini sampai ke telinga, membuatnya mencium Namjoon sedikit lama agar pria itu tak melihat warna merah di wajahnya. "Aku harus ke studio nanti, kau tak masalah kutinggal?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku juga harus ke bar. Jungkook mengirimkanku lukisan dan aku belum memajangnya. Aku akan meminta bantuan Taehyung juga."

"Apa yang dia buat kali ini?" tanya Namjoon, mulai meraih sumpitnya dan makan kembali, menunggu jawaban darinya.

" _Right Here Waiting – Richard Max."_ Jawab Seokjin, menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar bertaruh kalau sebenarnya lukisan itu untuk Taehyung, dari judulnya saja sudah tampak."

Yang lebih muda tertawa. "Mereka akan terpisah untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, bukankah begitu?" pacarnya menganggukkan kepala. "Aku harus berhenti mengiriminya uang, dia sudah tinggal dengan ayahnya sekarang."

"Kau mengirimi Jungkook uang?" tanya Seokjin, terkejut.

"Ayah tirinya, yah, kau tahulah." Gumamnya, "Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan Jungkook hidup bersama ibunya dari penghasilannya melukis, apalagi dia masih SMA. Jadi aku mengiriminya uang." Dia tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Dia sudah seperti anakku."

Seokjin membalas senyumannya, "Apa yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan pria sepertimu," gumamnya.

" _Itu mudah, Sayang"_ jawab Namjoon, _"Cukup dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri saja."_

.

Yoongi, setelah kebut dalam perjalanannya – yang dia yakin jika ada polisi dia akan langsung kena tilang – akhirnya tiba di bandara. Mengunci mobilnya dengan tergesa, pria itu berlari keluar. Perjalanan ke bandara memakan waktu nyaris satu jam dari tempat Seokjin, belum lagi kemacetan yang membuatnya mengumpat terus menerus.

Pikirannya telah menjadi negatif sedari tadi, mungkin dia harus kembali saja ke rumah, mungkin dia harus membiarkan Jimin pergi untuk selamanya, mungkin dia harus pulang dan meratapi kebodohannya selama ini.

"Tidak, tidak, Min Yoongi." Dia menampar dirinya sendiri, mencoba membuatnya sadar. "Kau ini Min Yoongi, kau bisa melakukannya. Ini hanya Park Jimin. Ini hanya Park Jimin." Hanya itu kalimat yang dia ulang, mencari sosok mochi tersebut.

Hingga pada saat dia melihatnya, bersama Jungkook dan masuk ke bagian dalam bandara, Yoongi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Park Jimin!"

Kedua mata mereka beradu, sebentar saja. Yoongi ingin berlari ke sana, menahannya untuk tidak pergi dan mengatakan padanya betapa dia merasa bersalah selama ini. namun kakinya seolah terpatri di tempat dia berdiri dan bibirnya kelu tak dapat bicara apapun.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook menarik yang lebih tua untuk segera masuk. Jimin memang menoleh, namun hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya penyesalan itu benar-benar datang. Dan Jimin akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

 _Just let me love you._

* * *

Kini Yoongi tengah tertidur di atas ranjang hotelnya, menghela nafas. Hanya dia yang sendirian malam ini. Namjoon dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi keluar berdua, menikmat Los Angeles untuk semalam. Dan Taehyung pasti tengah bersama Jungkook sekarang ini.

Dia menatap ponselnya, memutuskan untuk membuka _Twitter_ sebentar. Satu hari dia tak melakukan apapun di media sosialnya itu, para penggemar sudah ricuh dan mencarinya. Merindukannya, katanya. Dia tersenyum kecil, memutuskan untuk memotret dirinya sendiri, dengan rambut menutupi dahinya.

 _Where are you now?_

Sebelum akhirnya menutup aplikasinya itu menutup matanya sebentar, membiarkan dering-dering yang menandakan notifikasinya yang penuh. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Untuk apa Taehyung membawanya kemari? Jungkook merindukannya katanya? Sepupunya itu bahkan tak menemuinya tadi selama pameran.

Ataukah Taehyung sengaja untuk menunjukkan bahwa Jimin sudah bahagia, berkomitmen dengan pria Amerika yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum setiap harinya? Untuk membuka luka lamanya dan membuatnya terpuruk kembali?

Dering panggilan membuatnya harus meraih ponselnya lagi, meletakkannya di telinga dan mendengarkan apa yang orang itu ingin sampaikan.

.

"Hai, Jennie." Sapanya, membiarkan mantan tunangannya itu bicara.

" _Hai."_ Balas wanita itu, _"Kukira kau pergi ke L.A untuk menemui Jimin."_

"Dan darimana kau tahu aku tidak menemuinya?"

" _Sepertinya unggahan fotomu cukup mendukung,_ Mr. Obvious _. Kukira kalian sudah berbaikan sekarang."_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Walaupun hubungan mereka telah kandas, Jennie tetap menjadi orang yang selalu bisa membaca dirinya, lebih baik dari yang lain. "Dia Korea masih pagi buta, apa kau sedang begadang?"

" _Kau harap."_ Dengusnya. _"Sidang melelahkan dan aku langsung tidur. Aku terbangun karena Lisa tidak ada."_

"Dimana dia?"

" _Memasak. Aku hanya membuka_ Twitter _sebentar sebelum membantunya di dapur, aku harus memastikan Jisoo datang dan tak mengamuk karena dapur hancur."_ Yoongi tertawa, _"Dan aku melihat unggahanmu. Temui dia Yoongi–"_

"Jen," tahannya, "Dia sudah memiliki pacar."

" _Oh."_ Nada pendek itu mengindikasikan rasa terkejutnya. _"Maafkan aku."_

"Tak apa, ini bukan fakta yang bisa kuketahui dari Korea."

" _Setidaknya katakan yang sebenarnya padanya, itu akan membuat kalian berdua lebih tenang."_

"Mungkin lain kali." Jawabnya, mendengar teriakan dari seberang. "Sebaiknya kau bantu Lisa sebelum kompor terbakar."

Jennie tertawa, _"Baiklah, kututup dulu, Yoongi. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ketika kita memutuskan pertunangan, aku langsung menemui Lisa. Walaupun dalam hati aku tak yakin dia mau menerimaku."_

"Tapi dia menerimamu."

" _Maksudku adalah, walaupun Jimin takkan menerimamu, kau harus tetap mengatakannya. Aku tahu, Yoon, kau itu dominan. Tapi kau tak sekuat Jimin. Hoseok bercerita padaku ketika aku menemui Lisa di studio mereka, dan aku tahu, dibandingkan Jimin, kau remah kerupuk lemah. Aku tak yakin kau bisa memendam ini."_

"Kau meragukanku, Nona Kim?"

Dia dapat membayangkan Jennie memutar matanya, _"Katakan saja padanya tentang perasaanmu dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, kututup dulu, Lisa memanggil."_

.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan membuka kembali akun _Twitter_ -nya. Membaca satu persatu komentar yang ditujukan. Hingga matanya terpaku pada satu akun. Jika yang lainnya mengirim gif dan ucapan kerinduan, yang satu ini... secara langsung membalas pertanyaannya. Membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

 _I'm in your heart, Hyung._

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, burger-nya sudah habis sedari tadi, dan kini dia menatap langit malam di bangku taman, bungkus burger dibuang ke tong sampah. Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya mengelus kepalanya, membuat yang lebih muda menolehkan kepala.

"Ada sesuatu di pikiranmu?" tanyanya, lembut.

"Jimin Hyung," jawab Jungkook, "Dia terlihat murung tadi, padahal aku sudah minta maaf padanya." Dia mencebikkan bibir, "Aku yakin ada masalah lain, tadi saja, saat Tony membuat lelucon, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dengan terpaksa."

Taehyung memeriksa ponselnya, melihat-lihat _Twitter_ kakak Jungkook tersebut, menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan Yoongi." Jawabnya, membuat kelinci itu mengintip penasaran. "Ini akun palsu Jimin, kan?"

 _CalicoCat95_

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa yang dia tulis?" dia membaca komentar yang dibuat Jimin pada unggahan terakhir Yoongi, mendesis kesal. "Darimana keberaniannya berasal?" gumamnya.

"Mungkin karena Yoongi sudah muncul." Tebak Taehyung. "Tujuan awal Jimin untuk pergi kemari denganmu adalah untuk menjernihkan kepalanya dari Yoongi. Dia mungkin berpacaran dengan Tony sekarang, tapi aku tahu Jimin, aku mengenalnya sejak kami masih memakai popok. Aku yakin sekali dia belum melupakan Yoongi."

"Kenapa aku merasa hidup mereka seperti berada di drama-drama." Gumam Jungkook, menghela nafas. "Apa aku perlu bicara dengan Jimin Hyung sekarang?"

Yang lebih tua bergumam tak setuju, melingkarkan lengannya dan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke rambut Jungkook, turun dan mengecup telinganya. "Tak bisakah itu menunggu?" bisiknya, berat dan dalam, membuat yang lebih muda bergetar hebat. "Aku merindukanmu, _Bunny_."

Jungkook mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Taehyung mengulum telinganya, menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat menyiksa. "Hyung, ini tempat umum." Ujarnya pelan, meremas lengan Taehyung ketika bibir pria itu sudah mencapai lehernya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempatmu."

"Dan membiarkan Appa tahu?"

Taehyung masih mengecupi lehernya, "Tempatku?"

"Kau sendirian, Hyung?" dia dapat merasakan yang lebih tua mengangguk. "Hyung!" Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung menarik lengannya, mencium bibirnya lama sebelum mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang dia rental secepat dia tiba di kota tempat tinggal kekasihnya.

Dan disanalah keadaan Taehyung, menyetir dengan Jungkook di pangkuannya.

.

" _Chim, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Jimin melirik pacarnya yang baru masuk ke kamar, menganggukkan kepala. Namun Tony tampak tak mempercayainya. _"Kau tahu kalau kau tak pernah bisa berbohong padaku."_

" _Kau benar,"_ gumam Jimin, menghela nafas. _"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit masalah, maafkan aku."_

Dan pria itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jimin merenung, itu adalah cara terbaik bagi yang lebih muda untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hingga akhirnya Tony menghela nafas, menarik selimut. _"Kau tahu, sepertinya Agust cukup menarik."_

Jimin menegang, mendengar nama Yoongi membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namun dia mencoba tertawa, membuat lelucon sedikit. _"Kau tertarik padanya?"_

" _Yah,"_ jawabnya, menutup mata, _"Bisa jadi, jika kau tidak tertarik."_

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, bersiap-siap menaikkan nada dan menoleh, _"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"_ namun Tony telah tertidur, mendengkur pelan di sampingnya, membuatnya menghela nafas, mengelus dahinya. _"Aku minta maaf, Tony. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."_

Tepat ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamar mereka, keluar setelahnya, Tony membuka matanya.

.

Jimin melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemen Tony, menyapa udara dingin malam menusuk, tentu saja, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah ada di depan kediaman keluarga Jeon, namun sayangnya, dia seharusnya menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan Jimin bisa menebak bahwa ada yang membawanya pergi.

Penari itu menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk pergi walaupun belum masuk ke gerbang. Kini dia berakhir di sebuah bangku taman, memainkan ponselnya tepat ketika panggilan dari Catania mengejutkannya. Dia mendudukkan diri dari bangku tersebut, mengangkatnya.

.

"Hai, Cat,"

" _Hai, Jim,"_ sapa wanita itu balik, bergumam lama sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi. _"Kau tak tahu dimana kakakku berada, kan?"_

Entah kenapa, Catania harus memiliki alasan untuk menanyakan itu. "Entahlah," dia menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin dengan Taehyung. Kenapa?"

" _Hanya fakta bahwa Appa mengkhawatirkannya,"_ jawab yang lebih muda, _"_ Honestly _, Appa harus ingat bahwa Jungkook sudah tiga puluh satu tahun, tak ada apapun yang harus dikhawatirkan walaupun Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyimpannya hingga pagi."_

Jimin tertawa, mendengar suara protesan dari Heechan yang sangat jelas. "Katakan pada Abeonim bahwa itu benar. Taehyung sudah menjadi temanku sejak kami ingusan, aku berani menjamin dirinya kalau kakakmu yang berharga takkan dilukai." Takkan dilukai selain di bokong, batin Jimin, namun memutuskan untuk memendamnya sendiri.

Dia dapat merasakan putaran mata Catania, _"Yah, jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu. Dengar, Appa? Kelincimu baik-baik saja."_ Jimin tertawa lagi. _"Terima kasih, Jimin. Dan,"_ Suaranya setengah berbisik, _"Apa kau berkelahi dengan Tony? Kalian sedikit berjarak tadi."_

Jimin menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit, dia kini duduk di atas bangku taman terpencil, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sederhananya yang rumit. "Tidak ada." ucapnya akhirnya, "Aku hanya sedikit bimbang, itu saja."

" _Apa ini karena Min Yoongi?"_ tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin terkejut mengetahui bahwa Catania juga mengerti soal ini. _"Jungkook mengatakan bahwa itu sepupunya, dan aku melihatnya memelukmu saat itu."_

"Cat,"

" _Jim."_ Ucap mereka bersamaan, _"Aku tahu hubungan bisa berarti banyak hal, dan aku juga tahu bahwa hubungan asmaraku acap kali kandas. Tapi aku tahu satu hal yang pasti, tetap tinggal bersama orang yang tak kau cintai itu menyakitkan, apalagi jika orang ini berpotensi menjadi pasanganmu satu-satunya."_

Jimin menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Cat. Aku membutuhkan itu."

" _Sama-sama. Dan segera temui kakakku besok pagi, ya? Pastikan dia bisa berjalan."_

" _Aku dengar itu, Catania Jeon!"_ dia tertawa, mendengar suara Heechan yang lagi-lagi menyuarakan protesannya. Seharusnya anak perempuannya tahu bahwa sang ayah selalu seperti setiap kali dia pergi keluar dengan laki-laki. Kacau balau.

" _Itu Appa,"_ ujarnya, menahan tawa, _"Kututup sekarang, Jimin. Semoga hidupmu tak penuh drama."_

"Wow, aku sungguh berterima kasih, Cat." Balasnya, menutup panggilan.

.

"Hyung!"

Jungkook menutup matanya, merasakan getar geraman Taehyung di atasnya ketika pria itu akhirnya sampai, tepat bersamanya. Submisif itu menghela nafas, lelah setelah beberapa kali datang dan yang lebih tua tak berhenti, dia hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti gerakannya.

Beruntung baginya, Taehyung telah berguling ke sisinya, mengecup dahinya perlahan sebelum memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumam Taehyung pada rambutnya, bibirnya yang lembut masih memanjakannya.

"Aku juga, Hyung." Jungkook merapatkan tubuh polosnya ke arah yang lebih tua, mencari kehangatan yang bisa dia dapatkan. Menutup matanya sebentar, dia menyadari bahwa Taehyung belum sepenuhnya tertidur. "Hyung," gumaman terbalas, "Aku bertemu Yoongi Hyung tadi."

Taehyung membenarkan, "Aku membawanya bersamaku, Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung juga."

"Aku mendengar tentang pertunangan mereka." Ujarnya, "Sayang sekali, jika Hoseok Hyung ada disini, mungkin kita sudah berkumpul semua."

"Kau tahu Hoseok tak bisa meninggalkan bayinya sendirian."

Jungkook tertawa, "Mungkin aku akan menemuinya jika aku pulang nanti." Gumamnya, matanya bergerak menatap Taehyung. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, Hyung."

"Kau akan memutuskanku, ya?" Jungkook menumbuk bahunya perlahan, membuat yang lebih tua tertawa ringan. "Baiklah, _Bunny_ , kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Apa Yoongi Hyung sudah menikah?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Belum." Jawabnya singkat. "Menyedihkan, aku tahu dia menunggu kalian untuk kembali, tepatnya satu orang ini, tapi dia tak berani untuk mengatakan apapun pada kami."

"Jimin Hyung juga," gumam Jungkook, "Tony berkali-kali melamarnya, tapi entah alasan apa, dia selalu menolaknya. Dan Tony juga hanya menuruti Jimin Hyung."

"Tapi sudahlah," ujar Taehyung, mengelus poni Jungkook yang semakin memanjang, "Kita disini bukan untuk membicarakan bantet itu, kan? Aku merindukanku dan kau juga, bagaimana jika kau memberitahuku apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?"

Dan pipi kelincinya itu bersemu, menampakkan senyuman lebar yang sangat dirindukan Taehyung pada masa mereka terpisah jarak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan keduanya hanyut dalam kisah-kisah yang diceritakan satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat topik rekaman yang dia tonton di YouTube saat itu. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa _Singularity_ itu adalah buatanmu sendiri?"

Taehyung tersenyum manis, mengecup pipinya, "Karena aku tak pernah terpikir untuk membuat rekaman. Beberapa tahun setelah kau pergi, Namjoon melihat-lihat coretan-coretan nadaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai _Singularity_. Dia membantuku membuat liriknya dan kami mengunggahnya."

"Lewat Mon Studio."

Yang lebih tua tertawa, "Lewat Mon Studio." Ulangnya. "Aku berhutang banyak pada Namjoon Hyung. Dia membantuku mengeksplorasi musikku lebih jauh, mengajariku banyak hal, dan yang terpenting adalah dia membuat kakakku bahagia."

Jungkook melebarkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja, kebahagiaan Seokjin Hyung yang terpenting."

"Dia mungkin sedikit menyebalkan, seperti kakak pada umumnya," ujarnya, mengendikkan bahu, tersenyum. "Tapi seumur hidupku, aku tak mengenal orang yang mengorbankan dirinya lebih untukku selain dia." Kenangnya, mengelus rambut Jungkook, "Setelah orang tua kami meninggal, dia serabutan bekerja, mengumpulkan modal untuk membangun usahanya sendiri. Hingga bar-nya besar seperti sekarang."

"Tapi kau beruntung, Hyung," gumam Jungkook, "Setidaknya, orang tua kalian menemani kalian di masa-masa terbaik. Ayahku pergi, dan ibuku disiksa, ayah tiriku tak lebih baik dari seorang pembunuh,"

"Hei," Taehyung menariknya perlahan, menggenggam erat bahunya, "Itu tiga belas tahun yang lalu, itu sudah lama sekali. Kau ada disini sekarang. Ayah tirimu sudah dipenjara, ayahmu sudah kembali, ibumu sudah tersenyum sekarang, hubunganmu dengan adikmu baik-baik saja, dan aku ada disini." Dia menenangkan, "Jadi jangan sekali-kali mengatakan bahwa kau tak beruntung, kau dicintai dan mencintai, itu sudah cukup, Kook. Kehadiranmu disini sudah cukup bagi kami semua."

Jungkook tersenyum padanya, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Kepalanya bergerak untuk mendekatkan bibir mereka, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

.

Jimin masih termenung di bangku taman, malam sudah berubah menjadi subuh dan waktu di ponselnya telah berubah angka menjadi empat. Tapi dia tetap disini, sendirian. Dia tak bisa pulang ke apartemennya, tidak ketika ada Tony yang tertidur pulas disana.

Dia juga tak bisa pergi ke rumah Jungkook atau Catania.

Dia sendirian.

Pertemuannya dengan Yoongi seolah membuyarkannya seketika, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Jimin untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, dan dia sudah nyaris berhasil, sedikit lagi, tepat ketika pria itu harus datang dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Lagi.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Yoongi datang kesini? Meminta maaf kepadanya? Namun mengapa dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin dikatakan olehnya, tepat sebelum Tony menginterupsi pertemuan mereka. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

Pikiran itu membuatnya tak fokus sama sekali, dan itu membuatnya muak. Dia benci seperti ini, dia benci tak mengetahui sesuatu, terutama ketika itu memiliki hubungan dengannya. Apa mungkin dia harus menemui Yoongi dan memaksanya mengatakannya? Tapi mengenal Yoongi, pria itu takkan mau memberitahunya, kecuali dengan keputusan yang dia buat sendiri.

Sepasang kaki terlihat ketika dia menunduk, dan Jimin harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sepasang kaki berbalut sandal itu menapak tanah. Penari itu mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu mata dengan pria yang berdiri di depannya.

"Yoongi Hyung." Dia segera berdiri ketika mengetahuinya, menatapnya sama lekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dan Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah." Ujarnya, "Aku hanya tak bisa tidur." Jawabnya santai, seolah berjalan-jalan malam pada pukul empat pagi itu hal yang wajar. Tapi tentu saja, Min Yoongi itu penuh dengan kejutan.

"Dan itu?" dia menatap anak anjing kecoklatan yang terdiam manis di pelukan yang lebih tua, kepalanya berputar-putar untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Sungguh jarang melihat Yoongi menggendong sesuatu seperti sekarang.

"Aku menemukannya tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Yoongi, "Kemarin ketika aku baru tiba di hotel, aku sedang makan jadi aku memberinya sedikit, tapi lalu dia mengikutiku."

"Dia menyukaimu, Hyung." Jawab Jimin, terkikik melihat anak anjing itu mengeliat semakin rapat ke yang menggendongnya. Yang lebih muda mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengadopsinya saja?"

"Dan membawanya ke Korea? Aku tak yakin pesawat mau menerima hewan peliharaan."

"Bisa kok, Hyung. Kau tinggal minta izin saja." Ujar Jimin, "Kecuali jika kau benar-benar tak ingin mengadopsinya."

Yoongi melirik anak anjing yang sudah berhenti menggeliat tersebut, tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Dia menemukannya kelaparan ketika dia berjalan menuju hotel yang dia tempati, dan anjing itu mulai mengikutinya. Mungkin awalnya Yoongi risih, tapi setelah beberapa hari disini, dia tahu jika anjing itu hanya mencari seseorang yang bisa merawatnya dengan baik.

Namun dia takkan mengatakan itu di depan Jimin. Alih-alih, dia menatap yang lebih muda. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepala, "Kita memang sedang bicara."

Yoongi menidurkan anak anjing tersebut di bangku taman tempat Jimin terduduk tadi. "Kau dan Tony," dia menghela nafas, bagaimana dia menjelaskan ini? "Kalian sudah berhubungan lama?"

"Entahlah," jawab yang lebih muda, satu tangan menggenggam lengannya. "Ini sudah dua tahun."

"Kau bahagia dengannya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Hyung?" tanya Jimin balik. "Seingatku, terakhir kali kita bicara seperti ini, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta tak semudah yang ada di puisi-puisiku." Dia meremas ujung kaosnya. "Aku sudah susah payah jatuh cinta, menguburmu dalam-dalam agar aku tak bisa mengingatmu lagi."

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau bahagia dengannya?"

"Kenapa, Hyung?" tantangnya. "Kau bertanya begitu karena egomu yang terlalu tinggi, berpikir kau sudah menjeratku dengan baik, bisa menyiksaku bahkan hingga tiga belas tahun kemudian. Itu yang sedang ada dibenakmu, kan, Hyung?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam ketika Jimin menghela nafas, melewatinya untuk pergi dari tempat mereka bicara. Tapi tidak sebelum yang lebih tua menahan lengannya, memutar tubuhnya agar menghadapnya, menariknya lebih dekat, dan dengan perlahan...

Min Yoongi menciumnya.

 **.**

 **Yoonmin first kiss, everyone?**

 ***calmly sipping my tea* *ignoring the chaos***

 **Aku sedikit gugup dalam menulis chapter ini belakangan, karena menulis Yoongi yang mulai soft sedikit aneh setelah mendalami karakternya sejak chapter pertama. And what I mean by soft is Yoongi yang langsung njagain anak anjing itu *uhuk* secepat dia sampai di L.A.**

 **Aku tak terbiasa menulisnya. LOL.**

 **Okay, aku benar-benar minta maaf terlambat update, satu-satunya alasanku adalah sekolah. Iya, aku minggu depan ujian, jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikan chapter ini dan mengatakan pada kalian bahwa aku akan lama dalam mengupload chapter berikutnya.**

 **Jika aku update, artinya aku sudah selesai ujian. Sekian. /plak. Sooji nih ya, udah telat update, pidato gak berfaedah lagi disini, minta digaplok.**

 **Anyway...**

* * *

 **For You:**

 _ **Freja Project by MiRai team**_ **: Welcome to my fanfic btw, I've seen you profile a little bit, hehe, karena aku penasaran sama nama akunmu. OMG, gak pernah kepikiran sama yang namanya itu. Iya juga, Yoongi bilaik, "Syalan kau Park Jimin, kok aku yang kena sih hadeuh." LOL. Makasih udah review!**

 _ **SwaggxrBang**_ **: Iya Eonnie, aku kebiasaan kekgitu, latar waktu dipercepat. Ide plot twist yang datang sebenarnya sedikit durhaka karena datangnya pas pelajaran kimia, LOL. Makasih Eonnie, hiks, aku terhura dibilang cerdas. Oh, lagi ujian, semangat Eonnie ujiannya! Gapapa kok telat komennya, LOL. Makasih udah review, Eonnie!**

 _ **Acha0405**_ **: Siapa? Vkook atau Yoonmin? Dua-duanya ya? Hehe. Makasih udah review!**

 _ **H Jong**_ **: Wowowowow, slow down, baby. wait. Ehem. (1) Iya, sugamon itu bener-bener underrated but cute tho uWuu. Sama, aku yang nulis aja berduka :'). (2) I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about these stupid little things *auto nyanyi* Tapi iya, nyesek nyesek gimana gitu kalo Jimin nyanyi di nikahan Yoongi :'). (3) LOL, iya juga kan nama mereka sampingan. Why, Sooji, why, aku aja gak kepikiran. Well, haha, who don't miss TonyxChim huh. So sweet as ever. Makasih udah review!**

 _ **Itsathenazi**_ **: Hi, how's life treating you, babe? Well, if life being a b'tch, slap it right in the ass and it'll be sorry for treating you badly. Heol, what kind of quote is that? Yeah, 13 years could be quite a long time huh. Tony from AHL, remember? I missed his interaction with Jimin, honestly. And yeah, LOL, I ship JhopexJackson don't at me XD. I'm sure this chapter kinda make things right, *wiggle eyebrows*. To answer your question, they still have to serve. Jimin and Jungkook, because the time was skipped this is not in the story, came back to Korea to serve a few years and return to L.A. Now why? Let me explain,**

 _ **Itsathenazi (Part. 2)**_ **: Korea Selatan menganut asas kewarganegaraan Ius Sanguinis, yaitu kewarganegaraan yang diberikan berdasarkan hubungan darah orangtuanya. Sedangkan Amerika menganut asas Ius Soli, yaitu asas yang menetapkan kewarganegaraan berdasarkan tempat dia dilahirkan. Jadi, Jungkook dan Jimin disini menyandang status sebagai warga negara Korea yang tinggal di Amerika dan tetap harus melaksanakan wajib militer.**

 _ **Itsathenazi (Part. 3)**_ **: If I wasn't mistaken, that's the reason. But you should ask the experts, just in case I could be wrong. Reader lain juga, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, tolong katakan, karena ini menyangkut hukum kewarganegaraan. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Guest (Jibantet)**_ **: Hai, makasih banget udah mampir ke ceritaku walaupun kamu gak bergitu tertarik dengan rated T. Semoga ceritaku tak membuatmu bosan *smile* Haha, seriusan suka? Aku terhura, hiks. Iya, aku juga kerasa ini rada kebaratan karena aku terlalu sering baca novel terjemahan Amerika. Dan konten erotis *blush* sebenarnya itu karena aku seringnya buat di sekolah jadi sensor kevulgarannya banyak, takut keciduk. LOL, okelah next aja, bener ya review lagi, haha /Sooji mah ngancam itu namanya/ Purple you too reader-nim. Makasih udah review!**

 _ **Meaniya**_ **: Iya, banyak banget yang sakit. Tau gak sih, aku beberapa hari kemudian nyaris tumbang pas lagi ulangan. Gimana lah, udah baru sembuh, masuk sekolah langsung ulangan fisika plus matematika. Yhaa, nyampe rumah sakit lagi. Haha, I hope this chapter answers your question. Dan, uWu, semangat. Cowo disini gak cuma dia, kalo kamu gak dikasih dia, berarti ada yang lebih baik nanti bakalan datang buat kamu. Semangat! Makasih udah review, yaa!**

 _ **Selupita121920**_ **: Hai Eonnie, iyakan aku yang nulis aja belum pernah di so sweet-in kayak gitu :') *nangis di pojokan* Hmm... jadi Tony atau Suga yaaa? *ketawa jahat* sejumput percakapan antara Yoongi dan Sooji,**

 **Sooji: "Gimana, Ga, lu mau gak sama Eonnie ku ini?"**

 **Yoongi: "Hmm... cantik noh, mau dah."**

 _ **Selupita (Part. 2)**_ **: Eonnie, Suga-nya udah mau, hiks, Sooji bisa apa. *nangis kejer di pojokan* hehe. Makasih udah review, Eonnie!**

* * *

 **Whoa!**

 **Jujur, ini balasan review terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Tapi aku senang, membalas kalian satu persatu menyenangkan. Ini juga seperti terapi pribadi buat aku *smile*.**

 **Dan...**

 **APAKAH ADA DI ANTARA KALIAN YANG UDAH NONTON BURN THE STAGE? Karena aku belum *nangis kejer part. 2 di pojokan***

 **Jadi gimana chapter ini? kuharap sesuai dengan ekspektasi karena aku harus meninggalkan kalian selama aku ujian. Eomma akan marah jika aku bermain laptop alih-alih belajar. Prediksi aku selesai ujian adalah tanggal 5, tapi itu belum tentu karena jadwal belum keluar, aku harus tahu apakah itu 2 mapel satu hari atau 3 mapel satu hari.**

 **Bukannya aku jahat, tapi aku ingin 2 mapel satu hari. Bagaimana jika 3 mapel satu hari dan biologi, fisika, kimia digabung? Nama Yoo Soo Ji hanya akan tinggal kenangan. Hm. Sepertinya sekian dariku.**

 **Jangan lupa review tentang tanggapan kalian di chapter ini dan asas kewarganegaraan Korea yang aku sempat ragu itu. Aku juga minta maaf jika ada typo berlebih atau grammatical error. Kuharap kalian memaklumi itu.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


	12. Tristful

**Tristful – Deeply yet romantically melancholy**

 **(** _Bahasa Inggris_ Bahasa Korea **)**

Jimin menatap lurus ke arahnya, "Kau bertanya begitu karena egomu yang terlalu tinggi, berpikir kau sudah menjeratku dengan baik, bisa menyiksaku bahkan hingga tiga belas tahun kemudian. Itu yang sedang ada dibenakmu, kan, Hyung?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam ketika Jimin menghela nafas, melewatinya untuk pergi dari tempat mereka bicara. Tapi tidak sebelum yang lebih tua menahan lengannya, memutar tubuhnya agar menghadapnya, menariknya lebih dekat.

Mata Jimin terbuka lebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, membeku seketika ketika Yoongi meengkuhnya lebih erat. Hingga akhirnya dia berada di titik dimana dia menyerah dan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang mereka bagi malam itu.

Namun matanya kembali terbuka, Jimin mendorongnya menjauh secepat yang dia bisa, terengah. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntutnya, masih menarik nafas, tangannya menahan dada yang lebih tua.

Tangan Yoongi masih berada di tengkuknya, menahan posisinya agar kepalanya tak terlalu jauh, sama terengahnya dengan yang lebih muda. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Jawabnya, mendekatkan hidungnya ke arah rambut Jimin.

Tetapi penari itu mendorongnya menjauh sekuat tenaga, "Kau harus, Hyung!" tegurnya, matanya memerah. "Maksudmu adalah, kau menciumku subuh-subuh begini karena kau sedang tidak berpikir lurus?"

"Jimin–"

" _I have a boyfriend, for god's sake!"_ jerit Jimin, murka. Matanya telah terbendung cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika dia tahu aku berciuman dengan pria lain? Bahwa aku menikmati ciuman dari pria lain? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi dia, Hyung?"

"Dia tak perlu tahu, Jimin,"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu." Isaknya, "Kau baru saja minta maaf, Min Yoongi. Tapi bagaimana caraku memaafkanmu ketika caramu memperlakukanku masihlah sama? Kau dengan seenaknya mengusirku dulu dan sekarang kau juga dengan seenaknya datang dan menciumku." Yoongi menundukkan kepala, bersalah. "Aku ini manusia, Hyung!"

"Jimin," dia mencoba meraih tangannya, namun yang lebih muda menepisnya, tak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar tak memiliki hati nurani," gumamnya, "Min Yoongi."

.

"Apa ini?" tanya Namjoon, mengangkat sepatu anak-anak berwarna merah jambu di depannya, tersenyum mengagumi. "Imut."

Seokjin melebarkan senyumnya, "Aku melihatnya tadi saat kita berjalan-jalan," jawabnya santai, "Lalu aku berpikir mungkin Hwimang akan menyukainya. Jadi aku menghubungi Hoseok dan bertanya ukuran sepatunya."

"Kau sungguh perhatian." Ujar yang lebih muda, "Aku yakin Hwimang akan menyukainya."

"Harus," balasnya, "Dia harus menyukainya, karena itu dariku."

Namjoon tertawa, menganggukkan kepala sebelum meletakkan sepatu itu kembali ke kotaknya. Matanya berkedip ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Jin, kau sudah memeriksa dirimu ke dokter?"

"Oh," Seokjin menghela nafas, duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku takut, Joon."

Yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya, mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Seokjin yang masih menundukkan kepala. "Hei," panggilnya, "Kenapa? Kau takut jika aku tak mencintaimu lagi kalau kau bukan _carrier_?" Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepala, tak mau menatap Namjoon yang masih memperhatikannya. "Kim Seokjin."

Dia masih menunduk.

"Kim Seokjin, lihat aku." Panggilnya, dan yang lebih tua dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya. "Setelah kita pulang," mulainya, "Aku akan membawamu ke dokter."

"Joon,"

"Hei," tahannya, "Jika kau bukan _carrier_ , kita bisa mengadopsi anak. Aku takkan masalah selama kita merawatnya berdua, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku janji." Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu mata dengan yang lebih muda, menatapnya penuh harap. "Janji."

Belum sempat Seokjin membalasnya, ponselnya berdering, membuat yang lebih tua terpaksa melepas kontak mata dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. "Ini Jimin." Gumamnya.

* * *

" _Hyung?"_ suara Jimin berupa senggukan. _"Kau dimana?"_

Seokjin mengerutkan kening, membuat Namjoon ikut duduk di sampingnya, mencoba mendengar percakapan dua _bottom_ tersebut. "Aku masih di hotel, kenapa? Kau menangis?"

" _Hyung, boleh aku kesana?"_

* * *

Yoongi mengela nafasnya, lelah. Bahkan hingga pagi, dia tak beranjak dari bangku taman tempat dia berkelahi dengan Jimin tadinya. Anak anjing kecoklatan yang dia bawa telah terbangun dan bermain-main di sekitarnya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Pria itu menarik dirinya berdiri, menghampirinya yang sibuk memainkan katak malang yang dia temukan. "Kau tak lapar?" tanyanya, menerima kerlingan polos dari anak anjing itu. Yoongi tersenyum, "Ayolah."

Dia menggeliat ketika Yoongi mencoba menggendongnya, melepaskan diri untuk bebas berlari sementara pria itu mengikuti dari belakang. Mungkin Jimin benar, ada baiknya dia mengadopsi anjing tersebut.

Jimin.

Yoongi seharusnya tak menciumnya pagi itu, seharusnya dia berpikir jernih dan tidak meembiarkan emosinya mengambil alih. Bahkan ketika bersama Hoseok, Jimin bukanlah orang seperti itu. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu.

Dia hanya ingin memberitahu segalanya kepada yang lebih muda. Tapi dia telah menghancurkan kesempatan itu. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Dilihat dari rasa bersalahnya, sepertinya Jimin benar-benar bahagia bersama Tony.

Sepertinya Yoongi memang telah kehilangan kesempatan itu sejak mereka bertemu di bandara saat itu. Seharusnya dia tahu lebih baik soal itu dan tidak menemuinya di pameran. Seharusnya dia menemui Jungkook saja.

Anak anjing di sampingnya menjerit, memanggilnya, memaksa Yoongi untuk berjongkok. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dan dia membulatkan matanya, "Kau lapar?" pria itu mengelus hewan tersebut, "Ayolah, kita sedang dalam jalan pulang."

Anak anjing kecoklatan itu justru menahan tangannya, menuntut pria itu untuk menggendongnya. Yoongi tertawa melihatnya sebelum mengangkatnya, meletakkannya di gendongan sebelum beranjak lagi. "Aku akan membelikanmu sekali ini, tapi jangan mencariku lagi. Besok lusa aku harus pulang."

Matanya menatap polos lagi, mencoba mencari tahu apa arti perkataan Yoongi, membuatnya menghela nafas. "Aku serius, walaupun aku tak yakin aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku akan mencarikanmu pemilik."

Hingga sesuatu terbesit di benak Yoongi, matanya berkilat senang dan senyum terurai di wajahnya. Menatap anak anjing yang masih berada di gendongannya. "Aku sudah menemukan pemilikmu," ujarnya, "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Dia menjerit, seolah mengerti, Yoongi kembali bercerita. "Dia baik, manis, dan penyayang. Kau akan senang tinggal dengannya."

.

Hoseok mengikuti Jackson yang menggendong Hwimang menuju kamar tidurnya, tangannya menggenggam putrinya yang tertidur sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam selimut, mengecup pipinya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau pulang terlambat." Ujar pasangannya, membuat Hoseok menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, Hos, studiomu kacau karena _deadline_ yang nyaris tiba. Tapi Hwimang menunggumu semalaman, aku yakin jika aku tak menghubungimu, kau akan pulang setelah pukul sepuluh."

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Hoseok, memainkan jemarinya, tak berani menatap pria di depannya, benar-benar tak berkutik. "Aku tak sadar sudah pukul delapan lewat. Ini salahku, aku akan pulang lebih cepat besok."

"Ini yang kau katakan setiap malam."

"Tiga hari." Ujarnya, bernegosiasi. " _Mixtape_ -ku akan keluar tiga hari lagi. Setelah itu, aku takkan pulang malam lagi, aku akan minta cuti dengan PD-nim." Hoseok menatapnya penuh harap, namun dia hanya menaikkan alis mata. "Aku benar-benar berjanji, Jack."

Jackson mengusap keningnya, mengantuk dan lelah. "Katakan itu pada Hwimang." Gumamnya, menarik selimut, membiarkan pasangannya dalam perasaan bersalah di belakangnya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, menatap punggung Jackson yang naik turun konstan. Pria itu telah tertidur. Sementara dia? Menaikkan kaki saja tak berani. Tempat tidur putrinya hanya cukup untuk satu orang, dia tak mungkin menyiksa Hwimang.

Ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya menatap ke antara benda metalik itu lalu ke pasangannya, sebelum beranjak pergi, mengangkat panggilan.

* * *

"Halo?" jawabnya, menunggu siapapun yang ada di seberang menjawabnya.

" _Hyung?"_ suara Jimin terdengar, mengejutkannya sejenak. _"Hyung, kau disana? Halo?"_

"Hai, Jim."

" _Kau sedang ada masalah, ya, Hyung?"_ tanyanya, membuat Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Suaramu lesu."_ Ujarnya. _"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung? Kau mau bercerita?"_

Dia menghela nafas. "Aku bertengkar dengan Jackson. Yah, sebenarnya Jackson yang marah denganku. Ini salahku sih, Hwimang menungguku untuk makan malam tapi aku justru lembur di studio."

" _Oh."_ Gumam Jimin, tidak menjawab. _"_ Well _, kau 'kan sedang ada agenda, aku yakin mereka berdua akan mengerti."_

"Kuharap begitu." Ujarnya. Hingga dia tersadar bahwa bukan itu tujuan Jimin menghubunginya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Chim?"

Dia mendengar yang lebih muda berdengung, _"Aku bertemu dengan Yoongi Hyung di galeri."_ Jawabnya, dia bisa mendengar helaan nafas. _"Dan aku bertemu dengannya lagi barusan, tadi pagi. Dan..."_

"Dan?"

" _Dia menciumku, Hyung."_

"Dia– Apa?" Hoseok merasa telinganya sedikit tuli sekarang. "Maksudmu, Yoongi, _Min Yoongi_ yang itu, menciummu?" dia benar-benar harus memastikan kebenarannya. "Jimin, kau yakin kau tak makan jamur beracun atau sejenisnya, kan?"

" _Hyung! Aku serius."_ Jeritnya. _"Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa seperti orang brengsek. Aku bersama Tony, tapi aku menikmati ciumannya. Sialan, sepertinya aku kembali ke kotak pertama sekarang ini, Hyung._ Fuck _!"_

"Hei, hei," tahannya. "Tenangkan dirimu."

" _Aku tenang!"_

"Sekarang, siapa saja yang tahu tentang ini?"

" _Aku dan kau."_ Jawabnya, _"Dan Seokjin Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung."_

"Hanya mereka?"

" _Dan Yoongi Hyung."_ Gumamnya. _"Aku bicara dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung, tapi mereka berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah besar. Dia menciumku bukan berarti aku berselingkuh dari Tony. Menurut mereka itu hanya kecelakaan kecil."_

"Memang benar, sih." Dia bisa mendengar jeritan Jimin lagi. "Tapi aku tahu betapa pentingnya kontak fisik bagimu, Chim. Aku tahu kau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta lagi sekarang, bahwa kau terjatuh kembali ke lubang yang sama setelah sekian tahun."

" _Hyung,"_

"Dan aku tahu betapa kau pasti merasa bersalah. Tapi pikirkan ini, Jimin," ucapnya serius. "Kau sudah bersama Tony. Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun, itu keputusanmu. Bukan paksaan siapapun. Itu bisa jadi artinya kau mencintai Tony."

Tak ada respon dari Jimin.

"Dan jika kau khawatir kau akan goyah, ingat saja keputusanmu. Kau mencintai Tony dan Tony mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja selama kau tahu pada siapa hatimu berpihak, Jimin."

" _Bagaimana,"_ dia bergumam, _"Bagaimana jika itu pada Yoongi Hyung?"_

"Maka disanalah hatimu." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku kenal kau, Chim. Kau tak bisa memikirkan dirimu sendiri ketimbang orang lain. Kau akan berusaha tak melukai Tony walaupun kau mencintai Yoongi, iyakan?"

" _Iya, aku bahagia dengan Tony, Hyung. Tapi Yoongi Hyung terus menerus masuk ke pikiranku."_

"Kalau begitu ini kembali pada dirimu sendiri, Chim." Ujar Hoseok. "Aku yakin kau bahagia dengan Tony, tapi kau harus bisa memilah mana yang semu dan nyata. Aku takkan menggunakan kita berdua sebagai contoh, tapi ketika aku menikah dengan Jackson, aku benar-benar tak mengenalinya."

Jimin kembali tak memberi respon.

"Hubunganku dengannya berbeda dengan kita berdua. Kita saling mengenal lama, seluk beluk masing-masing, dan aku tahu aku bahagia denganmu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa itu semu, Jimin. Dan sekarang aku menemukan kenyataanku. Yaitu Jackson dan Hwimang."

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?"_

"Yang mana yang nyata, Jimin? Tony atau Yoongi?"

* * *

Dia mendengar ketukan di dinding belakangnya, bertemu mata dengan Jackson dalam wajah mengantuknya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam ponsel di luar? Masuk."

* * *

Hoseok menghela nafas, mengangkat ponselnya lagi, "Aku harus pergi sekarang Jimin. Pikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi, oke?"

Dia mendengar Jimin berdengung. _"Terima kasih, Hyung."_

* * *

Hoseok menjerit ketika Jackson meraih ponselnya paksa, mematikan sambungan. "Aku baru saja akan mematikannya." Protesnya, mengkerut seketika saat melihat sepasang mata tajam menatapnya. "Aku baru saja akan mematikannya." Dia mencicit.

Jackson menghela nafasnya, mengangkat Hoseok di pundaknya, membuat submisif itu menjerit dan menendang-nendang udara. "Hwimang bisa terbangun jika mendengarmu seperti ini." Dan itu membuatnya diam.

"Turunkan aku." Pintanya. Dan Jackson memang menurunkannya, tepat di atas ranjang, dengan dominan itu di atasnya. "Aku tidak memintamu menurunku seperti ini." Ujar Hoseok, terengah ketika pria itu menciumnya.

"Jangan ulangi itu lagi." Gumamnya di sela ciuman mereka. "Hwimang merindukan ibunya." Ujarnya, menyentuh leher Hoseok dengan bibirnya, "Dan aku merindukanmu."

Hoseok menariknya naik, membuat wajah mereka sejajar. "Maafkan aku?" tanyanya, memohon maaf. Jackson mengusap poninya lembut, menampakkan kening Hoseok dan mengecupnya.

"Maafkan aku juga." Gumamnya, "Aku tak bermaksud marah denganmu, aku hanya sedih melihat Hwimang menunggumu dia meja makan setiap malam."

"Aku akan membawanya ke studio besok." Ujar Hoseok, memainkan kerah kaos yang dikenakan pasangannya. "Kantor sedikit sepi karena Yoongi Hyung dan Namjoon sedang berada di Amerika sekarang."

"Kapan mereka pulang?"

"Entahlah." Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Sepertinya lusa mereka pulang."

"Hwimang takkan menganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku memiliki lebih sedikit pekerjaan besok." Dia menggelengkan kepala tersenyum, "Dan membawa putriku takkan mengganggu sama sekali." Jackson tersenyum, membuka kancing baju yang dikenakan Hoseok, membuatnya membelalakkan mata. "Jack,"

Pria itu mendiamkannya dengan sebuah ciuman, "Aku takkan membiarkanmu malam ini." Gumamnya, "Kumohon, Hope, aku menginginkanmu." Jackson berhasil menarik kaos yang pasangannya kenakan, menampakkan perut dan dada sempurnanya, membuatnya menghela nafas dan menciumnya lagi.

Dia dapat merasakan Hoseok meremas rambutnya sementara tangannya bermain pada dadanya. "Jack, kumohon."

"Ya?" tanyanya, suaranya berat dan dalam.

"Kumohon." Dan Hoseok hanya bisa berharap dia tidak terlambat bangun besok karena, astaga, besok bukanlah hari libur mereka.

.

" _Morning."_ Sapa Jimin, masuk ke kediaman keluarga Jeon, terkejut seketika ketika melihat Catania di sofa, melambaikan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tinggal disini?"

"Tidak," Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah bertunangan, kau punya tempat tinggalmu sendiri."

"Koreksi, Tuan Park yang terhormat," ujar wanita itu, "Ayah dan kakakku tinggal disini, jadi aku juga bisa tinggal disini."

Sebuah sendok memukul kepala mereka, membuat keduanya mengaduh keras. "Ini masih pagi, kalian berdua." Suara Jungkook terdengar. "Makanlah, Appa dan Tae-Hyung sudah bosan menunggu dari tadi."

"Jadi kau meninggalkan Ayah dan _Daddy_ -mu di satu ruangan yang sama?" mata yang lebih tua melotot, membuat sang adik mengangkat tangan. "Baik, aku hanya bercanda. _Geez_ , Kook, berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

" _Katakan itu lagi, kutantang kau."_

"Oke." Catania menaikkan bahunya, "Jadi kau meninggalkan–"

"Oh, Abeonim memang sudah bosan menunggu kita," potong Jimin, sebelum salah satu dari Jeon bersaudara itu terbunuh, mendorong pelan bahu Catania untuk membawanya ke ruang makan. "Jadi kita makan apa pagi ini?"

" _Telur dan daging."_ Jawab Jungkook, menyerah dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?"

"Aku menambahkan Potassium ke piringmu." Balas yang lebih tua.

" _Baiklah."_ Gumamnya, "Taehyung Oppa, ayo bertukar piring."

Taehyung hanya menahan tawa ketika melirik tatapan tajam kekasihnya pada sang adik, yang telah mengangkat piringnya, menunggu. Menghela nafas, dia mengangkat piringnya juga, bertukar.

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap sang ayah yang menggelengkan kepala. Pertengkaran kekanakan seperti itu sudah biasa sejak mereka tinggal bersama, seolah tak ada seharipun Jungkook dan Catania berdamai.

Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung terbatuk di sela kunyahannya, meremas lehernya seolah tercekik. Yang jelas, gerakan itu membuat tak hanya Jungkook yang panik, namun juga semua orang di meja makan.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau benar-benar menambah Potassium?"

"Tidak, kok." Belanya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan pacarnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan mati dulu, Hyung, aku tak mau menjomblo lagi."

Batuk Taehyung tak berhenti, hingga di dengan susah payah menelan makanannya dan menghela nafas, meraih minumnya. "Aku hanya tersedak." Ujarnya, tertawa melihat mata Jungkook yang masih membelalak. Pria itu menatap Heechan sejenak sebelum maju dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Bunny._ "

"Bodoh." Gumam Jungkook, menggeser kursinya sedikit jauh darinya, lebih dekat ke sang ayah yang menghela nafas kembali.

Catania menghela nafasnya, "Seharusnya aku membawa Fritz, daripada melihat mereka berduaan seperti ini." Bisiknya pada Jimin, pria itu hanya tertawa. "Kau juga harus membawa Tony."

Ucapan wanita itu membuatnya terdiam. Tony. Dia belum menemuinya sejak tadi malam. Mungkin dia masih marah, entah kenapa. Jimin juga tak begitu mengerti ucapan pacarnya itu di malam sebelum mereka tidur – atau dia yang kemudian pergi berjalan-jalan.

Dan ciuman itu, tanpa sadar, jemarinya menelusuri bibirnya sendiri. Kalimat Hoseok juga terngiang di pikirannya. Yang mana yang semu? Hari-hari bersama Tony atau satu ciuman dari Yoongi? Yang mana yang nyata? Yang mana–

Bel pintu berbunyi, membuat semuanya menghentikan acara makan mereka, menatap ke arah pintu sejenak. "Apa kita menanti seseorang?"

"Aku berdoa itu Fritz." Gumam Catania, mengucapkan nama tunangannya sekali lagi.

Jimin meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Aku akan membukanya." Ujarnya. Namun bukanlah orang yang dia temukan di depan pintu, melainkan seekor anak anjing kecoklatan. Anak anjing mungil yang terbungkus lembut dalam selimut, segera berlari ke arah Jimin secepat dia melihatnya, seolah mengenalinya.

Sayangnya, Jimin juga.

Dengan ragu, dia meraih sepucuk surat yang tertinggal di sela-sela selimut yang membungkus anak anjing tersebut. Menghela nafas ketika melihat isinya.

 _Namanya Min Holly. Rawat dan jaga dia, dan berikan padaku ketika kau pulang ke Korea nanti._

 _Ps. Kau yang harus menyerahkannya, Park Jimin, jika tidak, aku yang akan memaketkannya kembali ke L.A._

 _-AgustD_

.

Yoongi memasang tudungnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan masker secepat dia tiba di Incheon. Dia tersenyum ketika anak perempuan kecil berlari ke arahnya. Pria itu mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya.

"Yoongi Samchun." Sapanya, tersenyum riang. "Samchun bawa apa untukku?"

Yoongi membawa bola matanya ke atas, berpura-pura berpikir. "Samchun membawa diri Samchun sendiri. Tapi Seokjin Samchun mungkin memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Gadis itu menurunkan diri dari gendongannya, menuju satu orang lagi yang menjadi pamannya.

"Samchun," dia menarik-narik celana Seokjin. "Mana oleh-olehku?"

"Aigoo, Hwimang-ah." seru Seokjin, menggandeng tangan gadis mungil itu. "Samchun baru pulang dan itu yang kau tanyakan? Mana ucapan selamat datang dan poppo untuk Samchun?"

Dia tertawa, meraih wajah Seokjin dan mengecup pipinya cepat, "Selamat datang, Samchun." Serunya, tersenyum, membuat pria itu ikut tersenyum juga. "Eomma ada di toilet jadi aku kemari sendiri."

"Gadis pintar." Ucapnya, "Ayo kita pergi, biarkan ibumu mencarimu kemana-mana."

" _Itu tak begitu baik."_ Gumam Hwimang, memikirkan ibunya yang memang paranoid itu meraung-raung karena dia menghilang begitu saja. Sementara Seokjin hanya meringis, bahasa inggris Hwimang lebih bagus darinya, tentu saja, Jackson adalah seorang blasteran, tak ada yang menjamin dia tak pernah bicara bahasa inggris di rumah.

" _Hei, mawar!"_ sapa Namjoon, menggendong gadis itu, membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu sementara kami pergi? Ayah dan ibumu bagaimana?"

"Appa baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, "Dan Eomma sibuk, dia setiap hari di studio, aku lelah menunggunya pulang."

"Sama." Jawab Seokjin, melirik pasangannya sebelum berbisik pada Hwimang. "Dia juga."

Yoongi berdeham, membuat tiga pandangan menatapnya. "Dan aku merasa aku ini anak tertua yang baru saja pulang dari kuliah dan orangtuaku hanya memperhatikan adikku yang masih terlalu kecil." Ucapannya menerima sentilan dari Seokjin. "Aduh, sakit!"

"Ayolah, Hyung," dia mendelik pada Taehyung yang merangkulnya, mengedipkan mata. "Masih ada aku, kan?"

"Kau menggelikan." Ujarnya, melepaskan lengan Taehyung dari pundaknya. "Mana Hoseok? Aku mau cepat pulang, tempat tidurku merindukanku. _Jet lag_ -ku masih terasa."

Beruntung bagi Yoongi, yang disebutkan sudah terlihat dengan mata merah saking paniknya ketika dia keluar dari toilet dan putrinya menghilang. "Eomma!" teriak Hwimang, membuatnya berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kau kemana saja, astaga, kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku dulu bahwa kau akan mencari mereka." Ujarnya, menerima cengiran polos dari gadis itu. "Jangan seperti itu, ini tempat umum, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

" _Hope, diab baik-baik saja."_ Ujar Namjoon, "Tak perlu seperti itu."

Koreografer itu menghela nafas, "Ayolah kalau begitu. Kalian pasti lelah, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Ujarnya, menggandeng Hwimang dan berjalan di samping Seokjin. "Bagaimana Amerika, Hyung?"

Dan begitulah percakapan mereka sementara Yoongi tertidur di kursi belakang.

.

Hwimang ikut tertidur di _shotgun_ sementara Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Seokjin sudah berada di rumah mereka. Hanya Yoongi yang belum dia antar. Memang itu rencananya, Hoseok merasa bahwa dia harus bicara sejenak dengan _rapper_ itu.

Dia melirik putrinya yang tertidur sebelum melirik Yoongi yang memainkan ponselnya. "Jadi, Yoongi Hyung," panggilnya, "Bagaimana Amerika?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu pada Seokjin tadi." Gumam Yoongi. "Tapi aku hanya akan menjawabnya. Amerika keren, L.A tempat singgah yang bagus."

"Oh." Bisik Hoseok, merutuki kebodohannya. "Kau mendapat beberapa teman?"

"Hanya Catania." Ujarnya, "Dia adik Jungkook." Hoseok menganggukkan kepala, terkutuklah sifat cuek Yoongi yang membuatnya sulit untuk memulai percakapan. Tapi sepertinya itu tak perlu, karena lama kelamaan Yoongi menggigit bibir akibat rasa penasarannya. "Kau kenal Tony?" tanyanya

"Tony?" ulang yang lebih muda.

"Tony apalah-nama-belakangnya." Ujar Yoongi. "Dia pacar Jimin."

 _Kena kau_ , bisik Hoseok dalam hati, tersenyum. "Aku pernah mendengarnya." Jawabnya, "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Tidak ada." ujar Yoongi. "Aku hanya tak tahu kalau Jimin telah berpacaran."

"Ayolah, Hyung." Gumam Hoseok, "Jimin sudah dewasa, dia bisa berpacaran dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Dia juga bisa menikah jika dia mau." Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. "Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini, Hyung?"

"Entahlah." Jawabnya, "Aku hanya, yah, kau tahu." Dia menghela nafas. "Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Ini sudah tiga belas tahun, kukira ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku takkan seperti ini." Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan apa yang kukatakan."

"Tapi, Hyung," pancingnya lagi, "Apa kau tahu kalau Tony sudah melamar Jimin?"

"Apa?!"

Hoseok melebarkan matanya ketika yang lebih tua berteriak, melirik putrinya yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Pelankan suaramu, Hyung." Pintanya. "Jimin menghubungiku beberapa malam kemarin." Ujarnya, "Aku dengar kau menciumnya."

Dia bisa mendengar Yoongi mencicit, "Ya."

"Kau tahu, Hyung, dia menangis." Ucap Hoseok. "Dia mungkin mengatakan lain, tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat bahwa dia menangis bukan karena dia berciuman dengan orang selain Tony. Tapi karena dia berciuman dengan orang yang dia cintai, sedangkan dia telah terikat dengan seseorang."

"Jimin–"

"Ya, Hyung." Dia mengangguk. "Bahkan hingga sekarang dia mencintaimu, bahkan hingga dia berkomitmen dengan seseorang, bahkan ketika dia ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari Korea. Kau hanya terlalu buta, Hyung. Atau harus kukatakan, terlalu takut."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi, memicingkan matanya.

"Maaf, Hyung, aku tak sopan karena membaca kertas-kertasmu." Ucapnya, "Tapi ketika kau membuang sampah kertas, aku lewat di sampingmu, lalu satu kertas jatuh dari tumpukan." Dia menelan ludah. "Isinya _bucket list_ -mu dari enam belas tahun yang lalu, Hyung."

Giliran Yoongi yang menelan ludah.

"Aku mungkin tak menghafal keseluruhannya, tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatianku dan aku terus mengingatnya. _Tell Park Jimin how you feel_." Hoseok meliriknya dari kaca. "Hyung, sekarang katakan tanpa terbata-bata bahwa kau tak pernah mencintainya bahkan ketika kau bertunangan dengan Jennie."

"Apa gunanya?" tanya Yoongi. "Jimin membenciku. Sekarang keadaan berbalik, Hoseok. Jimin-lah yang akan menikah dan aku yang sendirian disini. Apa gunanya untuk menyatakan itu? Walaupun Jimin, seperti yang kau katakan, mencintaiku, apa dia sanggup meninggalkan Tony dan pergi bersamaku? Apa itu terdengar seperti seorang Park Jimin?"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya, dia juga mengenal Jimin, dan dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoongi benar. "Tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa Jimin akan menikah."

"Kau bilang Tony sudah melamarnya."

"Tony melamarnya." Hoseok membenarkan. "Tapi Jimin terus menolaknya. Dengan berbagai alasan dan Tony selalu mengerti soal itu. Dia tak pernah mendesak Jimin untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, dia tak pernah curiga. Jika dia tahu, mereka berdua mungkin sudah putus."

Yoongi mengusap rambut lebatnya, "Untuk apa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" tanyanya, menghela nafas. "Maksudku, itu tak ada gunanya. Mungkin ini akan lebih berguna jika kau mengatakan ini padaku sebelum aku pergi ke L.A."

"Kau tak pernah bertanya." Ujarnya. Dia memarkir mobil tepat di depan rumah Yoongi. "Kita sampai, Hyung. Pikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi, sekarang aku harus kembali ke studio."

Yang lebih tua kembali menghela nafas, dia menatap Hoseok yang tak melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Hoseok." Gumamnya. "Perkataanmu mungkin sedikit menusuk, menurutku, tapi sepertinya aku membutuhkan itu. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan, kapan-kapan."

.

Tony nyaris menjatuhkan barang yang dibawanya, menatap Holly yang balas menatap dengan mata polosnya. Pria itu berjongkok dan mengelus hewan itu. _"Siapa ini, Chim?"_

Jimin yang ada di dapur meliriknya, _"Itu Holly."_

" _Park Holly?"_

 _Bottom_ itu menghela nafasnya. _"Min Holly."_ Jawabnya, membuat alis Tony mengkerut. _"Itu milik Agust. Dia menitipkannya padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku harus merawatnya."_

" _Oh."_ Gumamnya, berjalan ke ruang TV dan menyalakannya. _"Kenapa Agust memberikannya padamu? Dia bisa membawa hewan itu ke Korea, kan?"_

" _Entahlah."_ Ujarnya, mengendikkan bahu. _"Dan namanya Holly, Tony, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu."_

" _Kenapa kau sensitif?"_ gumamnya, _"Apa karena itu milik Agust?"_

" _Kenapa kau seperti ini?"_ tanya Jimin, sedikit menaikkan suara, menghampiri pacarnya yang akhirnya mematikan TV. " _Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Kau bersikap aneh sejak kemarin."_

" _Yah, jangan berpura-pura kalau kalian tak berpelukan di Galeri Jeon kemarin malam."_

Jimin menarik nafasnya, menatap jari Tony yang teracung tepat di hidungnya. _"Itu bukan apa-apa."_ Gumamnya, _"Aku berjanji, itu bukan apa-apa."_

" _Tampak seolah kalian tengah jatuh cinta."_ Ujarnya, berjalan menuju pintu, tak mempedulikan Holly yang bisa saja terinjak. _"Aku butuh udara segar."_

Jimin terduduk di atas sofa, menutup wajahnya, matanya memerah karena air mata yang membendung. Holly yang merasakan ini berlari menghampirinya, menatapnya penuh harap. Membuat manusianya tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya ayahmu membuat kita dalam masalah, ya?"

.

Jungkook memainkan sendoknya, membuat Heechan mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, membuat sang anak terkejut dan melanjutkan makannya. "Kau sudah merindukannya?"

"Siapa?" tanyanya spontan, wajahnya memerah. "Tidak, aku hanya, yah, begitu."

"Apanya yang begitu?" tanya sang ayah, membuatnya menghela nafas. "Oh, ya, Jimin tak datang hari ini, kenapa dia?"

"Dia bilang dia ada keperluan." Jawab Jungkook, mengunyah makanannya. "Dia punya anggota keluarga baru sekarang."

"Adopsi anak?"

"Adopsi anak anjing."

"Jeon Jungkook, itu tak sopan untuk menyebut mereka anak-anak anjing."

Peringatan ayahnya membuatnya menahan tawa, "Aku serius, Appa. Jimin memiliki anak anjing sekarang."

"Benarkah? Yang ada di depan rumah kemarin itu?" tanya Heechan dan Jungkook menganggukkan kepala. "Dia harus membawanya kemari, akan menyenangkan untuk memiliki anak dalam sehari."

"Aku anakmu, Appa." Protes Jungkook.

"Tapi kau sudah tiga puluh satu tahun." Ujar Heechan. "Dan kau mau kusamakan dengan anak anjing?"

"Karena aku imut?" Heechan menghela nafasnya, membuat Jungkook melebarkan senyum kelincinya. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Jimin untuk membawanya kemari nanti sore. Dia bilang akan mampir sebentar."

Sang ayah menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, ya," Jungkook bergumam membalas. "Kau sudah periksa ke dokter?"

"Aku tak sakit."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ujar sang ayah. "Kau sudah periksa apa kau ini _carrier_ atau bukan?"

Jungkook nyaris tersedak, tangannya meraih air minum yang tersedia. "Kenapa Appa menanyakan itu? Aku jadi tersedak." Protesnya.

"Tidak ada." dia mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya, ketika dia menginap, aku bisa mendengarmu menjerit-jerit." Dan ucapan itu membuat Jungkook semakin terbatuk. "Berhenti menyiksa telinga pria tua ini, Jungkook-ah."

"Appa," protesnya, "Ketika kau yang mengatakan ini, itu jadi sangat memalukan." Ujarnya.

Heechan tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah." Ujarnya, "Aku takkan mengatakan itu lagi. Tapi kau benar-benar harus memeriksanya, jika kau hamil dan dia tak ada disini, Appa akan menyeretmu ke Korea dan membawa kalian ke gereja saat itu juga."

"Kenapa Appa khawatir? Dia 'kan memakai pengaman."

"Kau yakin?" Jungkook mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Lalu bagaimana dengan, _Ah, Hyung, fill my ass with your cum_?"

"Appa!" Jungkook kembali tersedak, menghabiskan isi gelasnya. "Baik-baik, aku akan periksa nanti siang, aku bahkan akan membawa Jimin, aku juga akan membawa Catania jika kau mau."

Heechan memberinya sebuah jempol ke atas lalu makan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang menghela nafasnya. Menatap _bacon_ di piringnya yang bahkan membuatnya tak selera.

.

Seokjin menahan tangisnya.

Dia menepati perkataannya untuk pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Sekarang apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Pria itu bersandar di dinding rumah sakit, menahan isakannya yang hampir keluar.

Mereka takkan pernah memiliki anak. Namjoon yang menemaninya membungkuk pada dokter itu sebelum menghampiri tunangannya dan memeluknya erat. Ucapan maaf terus keluar dari bibir yang lebih tua, benar-benar terisak.

"Ada banyak cara untuk memiliki anak, Jin-ah." ucapnya, menenangkan. "Aku takkan masalah asal aku bisa merawatnya bersamamu."

"Tapi aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Namjoon." Gumam Seokjin, "Aku tahu betapa kau menginginkan anakmu sendiri, bukan anak adopsi yang bukan dari darah dagingmu." Dia terisak lagi. "Kau seharusnya tak menikah denganku."

"Seokjin, jangan katakan itu." Tahannya, "Aku mencintaimu, _carrier_ atau tidak. Kita bisa hidup berdua sampai tua saja kalau begitu, aku tak begitu menginginkan anak, aku baik-baik saja dengan hanya kita saja."

"Namjoon,"

"Begini saja," dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi yang lebih tua, "Aku akan izin hari ini, aku tak perlu kembali ke studio. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah, kita bisa main Mario Kart seharian penuh dan memasak makan malam bersama. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Seokjin menghisap ingusnya, "Jangan memasak bersama."

Yang lebih muda tertawa, "Aku mengerti, kau yang memasak kalau begitu." Dia bisa melihat seulas senyum terbentuk dari wajah tunangannya. "Lalu kita akan melanjutkan malamnya di kasur. Oke?"

"Namjoon!" hardik Seokjin, "Aku baru saja didiagnosa– Kenapa kau justru mengajakku melakukan itu?" protesnya.

"Maksudku adalah," Namjoon tertawa, "Kita bisa membaca buku novel filsafat di atas kasur sambil mendengarkan musik, di dalam selimut karena akan dingin. Lalu kau akan tertidur di sampingku dan aku akan mengecup bibirmu sebelum meletakkan novel kita dan mematikan lampu."

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, memeluk yang lebih muda lagi. "Aku menyukainya." Gumamnya.

"Dan aku mencintaimu." Jawab Namjoon, "Ayo pulang. Kita diperhatikan sedari tadi."

.

Catania mengikuti Jungkook yang keluar dari rumah sakit, wajah yang lebih tua tampak terkejut setengah mati. Kakaknya memaksanya untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit, namun pemeriksaan justru membawa hal yang mengejutkan. "Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Appa sekarang?"

"Cat," gumam Jungkook, tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. "Ayo ke bandara, aku akan memesan tiket dan pulang ke Korea sekarang."

Ucapan itu menerima sentilan di dahi dari sang adik. "Kau gila?" tegurnya, meraih tangan sang kakak, mendramatisir keadaan. "Ayo pulang, berlututlah memohon maaf sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul, mengerti?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan itu?" geram Jungkook, menghentakkan kakinya. "Aku tak bisa masuk ke rumah sambil mengatakan, _Hai, Appa, aku sedang hamil_. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan itu, Cat!"

"Lalu kau seharusnya berhati-hati dengan Taehyung." Balas Catania, ikut kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya, dan pacarnya yang sedang ada di Korea sekarang. "Tapi aku tak mengerti, kau tak menunjukkan gejala apapun."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "Yang membuatku lebih bingung adalah itu artinya Tae-Hyung membuatku... seperti ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Benar juga," gumam yang lebih muda. "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Dia terlalu kuat." Catania mengusap poninya, "Bagaimana ini? Taehyung sudah kembali ke Korea."

"Apa boleh buat," ujarnya, mengendikkan bahu, "Aku akan pulang." Dia tersenyum penuh arti – dalam tatapan sang adik, tersenyum jahat. "Sekarang temani aku pulang ke rumah Appa."

"Kau gila?!" jerit Cat, "Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri."

"Ah, Cat, temani aku. Kau juga yang menyuruhku ke tempat Appa tadi." Rengeknya, "Sebentar saja, aku hanya perlu sokongan, aku juga perlu seseorang untuk membantuku mengamankan semua pisau di dapur."

"Sekali lagi," gumamnya, "Kalian seharusnya berhati-hati."

Jungkook menampakkan giginya, senyum terulas. "Terima kasih, adikku sayang!"

.

Jimin baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalannya dengan Holly, membelikannya beberapa bungkus makanan cukup untuk sebulan, sebuah kalung, dan beberapa hal penting lainnya untuk memelihara seekor anak anjing.

"Masuklah." Ujar Jimin, meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Dia melihat Tony yang tengah duduk di sofa, matanya menatap ke bawah, namun Jimin tak bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan karena terhalang sandaran sofa.

Pacarnya itu meliriknya tersenyum, _"Kau sudah pulang."_ Jimin tersenyum, namun sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, Tony berdiri, menghampirinya. _"Aku minta maaf soal pagi ini."_

" _Tidak, ini salahku juga."_ Jawabnya, menghela nafas. _"Aku, yah, kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau kau tak begitu menyukai Agust."_ Tony menghela nafasnya, menatap buku yang digenggamnya, membuat Jimin melebarkan matanya. _"Tony, itu–"_

" _Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara soal ini."_ Potongnya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Andai saja buku yang dipegang Tony adalah buku biasa. Tapi tidak, buku itu adalah buku kenangan masa kuliah Jimin, ditambah foto-foto Yoongi yang dia ambil secara rahasia. Kliping-kliping berita AgustD, lirik-lirik lagunya, kartu-kartu foto yang dia dapatkan ketika membeli albumnya. Dan puisi-puisi yang dia tulis hingga sekarang.

Semua tentang Min Yoongi ada disitu.

" _Aku menemukan ini di lacimu, aku sedang mencari kacamata hitamku, kukira ada denganmu karena kau sering memakainya. Dan aku menemukan ini."_ Dia mengangkat buku itu setinggi dada Jimin. _"Sayang, apa ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui?"_

Mata Jimin berkedip cepat, _"Tidak."_ Cicitnya. _"Tidak, Tony, tidak ada sama sekali."_

" _Tapi buku ini ada, Chim."_ Jawabnya, menghela nafas. _"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"_ Jimin mengangguk, tak berani menatap pria di sampingnya. _"Tapi apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"_ matanya langsung menatap Tony yang masih melihatnya dalam. _"Apa kau pernah menulis puisi untukku? Atau diam-diam mengambil fotoku? Mengumpulkan semua tentangku? Setiap saat?"_

" _Tony–"_

" _Aku minta maaf, Chim."_ Dia menggelengkan kepala. _"Jika aku tahu tentang ini, aku takkan pernah melamarmu, atau bahkan mengajakmu berkencan. Aku telah mengurungmu, aku seharusnya tak melakukan itu."_

" _Tidak, Tony, aku mencintaimu. Aku dan Yoongi, ini semua, mereka masa lalu, Tony, kumohon."_

" _Jimin,"_ pria itu menghela nafas, membawa pacarnya duduk di atas sofa, sementara di berlutut di lantai keramik mereka. _"Aku melihat kalian berdua malam itu. Dan tak pernah, sama sekali tak pernah, kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tidak pernah, Chim."_

Jimin mulai terisak, air matanya terus tumpah membasai tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. _"Aku minta maaf, Tony, aku sungguh minta maaf."_

" _Hey, ini bukan salahmu."_ Dia menenangkan, mengelus pipinya. _"Aku kenal kau, Jimin. Dan aku akan pergi sekarang."_

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Tidak, Tony,"_

" _Ini adalah satu-satunya cara kau kembali pada Agust. Kau takkan pernah pergi duluan, kan, Chim?"_ Jimin meneteskan air matanya lagi, dan Tony bergerak maju untuk memeluknya, _"Terima kasih untuk dua tahun bersamaku."_

" _Tidak. Terima kasih, Tony."_ Bisik Jimin. _"Kau adalah orang yang baik, Tony. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau akan menemukan seseorang, yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu dalam setiap incinya."_

" _Dan kita akan berbahagia, Park Jimin, dengan cara kita masing-masing."_ Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dari buku tersebut, sengaja dia selipkan, menyerahkannya pada Jimin sambil tersenyum. _"Sekarang temui pangeranmu."_

Jimin menatapnya penuh rasa tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca kembali sebelum menerima tiketnya, Tony tersenyum dan beranjak ke pintu. Benar-benar pergi. Sementara Jimin terduduk, memeluk Holly dalam tangisnya.

Maaf, Tony.

Terima kasih, Tony.

Selamat tinggal, Tony.

* * *

 **Aku akhirnya mengaktifkan twitterku, namanya YSJsFlower**

 **Karena aku sudah mengatakannya disini, apa kalian mau follow? Walaupun aku sudah bergabung lama di twitter, tapi aku baru mengaktifkannya – retweet, update, dsb – sekarang jadi isinya masih sedikit.**

 ***shameless self promotion***

 **Aku mungkin akan mengirim spoiler-spoiler chapter berikutnya disana, atau editan dan rencana story-storyku yang akan datang. Tapi, yah, bukannya aku memaksa. *todong senjata*. Hehet. Peace.**

 **Anyway, how's Jimin's breakup? I'm sorry, Tony, let me hug you *hiks***

* * *

 **For You:**

 _ **Freja Porject by MiRai Team**_ **: Hahaha, iya aku kepoan orangnya soalnya. Well, iya Yoongi rada-rada remah kerupuk disini wkwkwk astaga nistain bias sendiri. Tapi aku gak terlalu gimana kalo Yoongi yang dibobol, Jimin terlalu kyot soalnya, walaupun kadang suka baca Minyoon juga. Nah ini, jadi ceritanya ujianku satu hari satu mapel. Aku berharap dua dan kalian berharap tiga. Kita kalah. LOL. But kalian bener, itu pelampiasan manis setelah tempur. Manga, novel, games, drama, dll. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Meaniya**_ **: Set! Semoga chapter ini gak bikin kamu sedih lagi ya, karena Tony mengerti sisi Jimin yang gak bisa egois sama sekali dan pergi duluan. /Where are these tears coming from?/ Iya, makasih udah bilang jaga kesehatan, thank God, aku gak sakit selama ujian ini. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Hjong**_ **: Chimmy ya. Sama. Kasian. Tapi dengan atau tanpa kupluk dia tetap unyu. Untuk anjingnya Yoongi punya kuping ya. Wkwkwk, gapapa spam aja, LOL. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Selupita**_ **: Yah, Eonnie ketikung Jimin dah, wkwkwk. Iyakan, Tony itu so overprotective suka gitu, takut Jimin diambil orang /eh. Sooji: Boleh kok, Eonnie, peluk suga, tapi kuhitung pake timer ya, sebelum dua detik udah harus lepas. Astaga, ampun, Eonnie, jangan marah. /\ Sooji bercanda, hehe. Thanks for the review, Eonnie!**

 _ **SwaggxrBang**_ **: Iyakan, gara-gara Yoongi ni kebanyakan ribetnya.**

 **Suga|di belakang|: Apa, Ji? Aku banyak ribetnya? Ku ambil laptopmu terus kuhapus story ini dari akunmu. Mau apa lu?**

 **Njir, bang agus serem dah.**

 _ **SwaggxrBang (Pt.2)**_ **: Yah, Eonnie, Suga-nya marah. Hehe, ampun Eonnie, kimia unsur sering bikin ngantuk jadi malah buat draft ini di binder terus kupindah ke word. Wkwkwk. Makasih udah bilang plot-ku berani, Eonnie :) dan Iya, Sooji bakalan terus rendah hati walaupun Sooji gak nyadar kalo Sooji itu rendah hati. *soo, lu tu ngomong apaan si elibet amat* Walah Eonnie belum siap ujian rupanya, semangat ujiannya Eonnie, semangat ngerjain projeknya, fighting! Thanks for the review, Eonnie!**

 _ **Itsathenazi**_ **: Oooh, same, life's literally everyone's bitch huh, LOL. Wkwkwk, since the explanation was kinda long I need to add up to three times a row. Was it right? Thank God, Eommaya. Hfafhsdnfjdshlfs You know how I feel when I wrote that part? Do ya do ya do ya? Oh, no, Cat has her own fiance, babe, this is the last time we see Tony here. Oops, spoiler alert. OMG, you watched it? Hiks, I wish I could tho. Reading your review makes me wonder more about Yoongi there *pout* thank you for your support and thanks for the review!**

 _ **Acha0405**_ **: Iya, tinggal nunggu kelanjutannya aja, kan? Finally. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Falling-hardly**_ **: Op jelas, tidak semudah itu mengakhiri sebuah cerita, Ferguso. *apasih, Soo* Wkwk, makasih udah ngasih semangat. Iya ini udah update ya, barusan malah. *iyain* hehet. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **How was it, guys? Aku sedang tidak bisa berkata-kata, sisi introvert ku mulai lagi. Bagaimana ini?**

 **Atau mungkin kalian bisa bicara di review, tentang apapun. Chapter ini, tanggapan kalian, dan sebagainya. Aku akan membalasnya, tentu saja. Dan sekarang aku sedang bingung harus mengatakan apa.**

 **Aku minta maaf jik ada typo berlebih dan grammatical error, juga sikapku yang mulai aneh sekarang ini jadi aku undur diri.**

 **Until next update,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, Out!**


	13. Zephyr

**Zephyr – A soft gentle breeze**

Yoongi mengusap matanya, mengantuk. Ketukan di pintunya membuatnya merengut kesal. Apa guna bel pintu jika orang itu terus menerus mengetuk pintunya seperti itu. Dengan mata sedikit terpejam, pria itu melangkah menuju pintu depannya.

Namun tak ada orang sama sekali.

Yang ada hanya seekor anjing kecoklatan, menatapnya polos dengan matanya yang lucu, merengsek maju dan mengusap sekitaran kakinya. Yoongi seolah mengenalinya, dan kalung di lehernya juga menunjukkan dugaan yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, mengelus kepala hewan tersebut. Dan dia menyadari satu hal, matanya membulat. "Siapa yang mengirimmu?"

Holly menggonggong kecil, berputar seolah meminta Yoongi untuk mengikutinya. Dengan tergesa, _rapper_ itu meraih topinya, masih dengan kaos putih dan celana santai hitamnya, dia keluar, mencoba mengikuti anjing hiperaktif tersebut.

"Holly!" jerit Yoongi, memintanya untuk perlahan. Sementara yang dipanggil justru semakin kencang membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil yang dia ketahui digunakan anak-anak perumahannya untuk bermain. Hingga dia berhasil mengimbangi langkah empat kaki tersebut, berjongkok dan mengelusnya. "Perlahan."

Holly menjerit lagi, menunjuk ke arah ayunan, dimana seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menunggunya, menunduk. Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri, matanya seolah tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. sementara pria itu berdiri dari duduknya di ayunan, tersenyum.

"Hai, Hyung."

"Park Jimin." Gumamnya, masih terkejut. "Terakhir kali kita bicara, kau masih di L.A."

Jimin menggaruk belakang lehernya, tersenyum kecil. "Ceritanya panjang." Ujarnya, "Kau memintaku mengantar Holly, jadi aku tak bisa menolak." Namun tak ada senyum di wajah Yoongi, tak membalas perasaan Jimin hari ini. "Hyung?" panggilnya, "Kau tak suka aku membawanya secepat ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoongi, suaranya separuh berbisik. "Kau sudah bersama orang lain." Gumamnya, menunduk, "Dia bahkan sudah melamarmu."

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Aku dan Tony putus beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hyung." Jelasnya, "Dan, sebelum kau berprasangka apapun, aku tidak pulang karena aku membutuhkan pelarian padamu, atau siapapun."

"Jimin,"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Ucapnya cepat-cepat, "Aku tak berharap banyak sekarang, aku sadar bahwa itu harus kau, astaga, aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa itu harus kau. Tapi aku dan Hoseok tak berhasil, aku dan Tony tak berhasil. Hanya kau, Hyung, walau kita tak pernah mencoba apapun–"

Dia tak menyadari Yoongi yang menghampirinya, meraih tengkuknya dan menciumnya dalam. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman itu, hangat dan lembut, hanya ada perasaan itu yang menyelimuti baik Yoongi maupun Jimin.

Sekejap, Jimin merindukan Yoongi secepat yang lebih tua melepas pautannya.

"Yah," gumamnya, "Sepertinya pikiran kita tak jauh berbeda."

"Hyung?" panggilnya, tak yakin. Namun Yoongi hanya tertawa, mengecup bibirnya lagi. "Hyung?" ulangnya, masih tak percaya.

"Iya, Jimin-ah." dia mengelus rambutnya, "Aku disini, jangan memanggilku terus."

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Dan itu adalah saat ketika Yoongi merasakan pukulan keras di kepalanya, membuat semuanya menghitam.

.

"Sialan, aku bermimpi sangat indah tadi." Gumamnya, menatap seseorang yang bersalah karena memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. Yang lebih muda hanya menunjukkan cengiran polosnya, tangannya masih menggenggam bantal dari sisinya yang dia ambil.

"Kau seharusnya sudah bangun, Hyung." Ujarnya, "Sudah jam enam, kau bilang harus ke studio." Belum sempat berbalik, dia harus menjerit karena Yoongi menariknya turun ke pangkuan, masih terduduk di atas ranjang. "Hyung?"

"Kau tahu aku bermimpi apa tadi?" tanyanya, mengecup daun telinga yang lebih muda, yang menggeleng sekuat tenaga. "Sesuatu seperti Min Holly dan Park Jimin."

Jimin menghela nafasnya, menggenggam tangan pasangannya yang masih melingkar di perutnya, tersenyum malu. "Apa ini, masih pagi, Hyung."

"Karena masih pagi itulah," gumam Yoongi, menenggelamkan kepala ke perpotongan leher Jimin, mengerang ketika yang lebih muda bergerak sedikit dari posisinya. "Sangat dingin di pagi hari, itu membuatku frustasi."

Namun Jimin justru menghindar ketika Yoongi mencoba mengecup pundaknya. "Tidak, Hyung, kau harus ke studio, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Jungkook untuk menemaninya belanja baju bayi." Dia beralasan, namun pasangannya justru semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. "Hyung, aku serius, kau sudah terlambat."

"Biarkan saja," gumamnya. "Lagipula mana ada toko peralatan bayi yang buka pukul enam pagi." Ujarnya, mencoba berdebat.

Jimin kembali menghela nafasnya. Benar sekali, sudah hampir satu tahun sejak Jimin dan Jungkook pulang ke Korea. Setelah berita kehamilannya, Heechan langsung memaksa putranya untuk kembali ke rumahnya, bersama dengan Jimin yang tepat saat itu meninggalkan apartemennya dengan Tony.

Sementara Jungkook menuju kediaman keluarga Kim, Jimin dan Holly pergi menemui Yoongi. Taehyung yang mencoba menahan amukan ayah Jungkook langsung bergerak cepat dan menikahi kekasihnya itu, nyaris mendahului Namjoon dan Seokjin. Sementara Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk bertunangan terlebih dahulu, lagipula, terlalu tergesa bagi mereka untuk melakukan pernikahan.

"Jimin," yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, sementara Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di pundak yang lebih muda. "Kau tak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Kita belum menikah, Hyung." Jawabnya, tersenyum. "Mungkin nanti. Ketika kau tak manja seperti ini dan memberiku cukup waktu untuk mengurusnya." Dia tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Yoongi. "Aku sudah pernah memeriksakan diriku, Hyung," ujarnya, "Dan aku _carrier_."

Yang lebih tua mengelus poninya yang sedikit panjang, tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin dua." Ujarnya, "Satu cantik sepertimu dan satu tampan sepertiku. Apa bisa?" tanyanya, membuat Jimin kembali tertawa.

"Apa itu lagu Lee Seung Gi?" Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya, mengecup leher pasangannya sebelum menariknya turun untuk berbaring. "Hyung, aku belum mandi."

"Alasan." Ujarnya, "Aku juga belum mandi." Jimin kembali merengek di pangkuannya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari yang lebih tua. "Sebentar saja." Gumam Yoongi, membulatkan matanya, sungguh kontras dengan dirinya yang biasanya.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya, menyerah. "Sekali saja?"

.

"Pembohong gila." Protes Jimin, tubuhnya lemas dan dia tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Yoongi langsung mengiyakan ketika dia mengajukan _syarat satu kali_ , tapi dia justru tak bisa memprotes ketika pria itu bergerak lagi. Dia berguling ke samping, menatap Yoongi yang tengah merapikan bajunya, bersiap ke studio. "Pembohong gila." Ulangnya, kesal.

Yoongi meliriknya sebentar sebelum tersenyum, "Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu," ujarnya, "Kau juga tak protes ketika aku menggempurmu."

Jimin meneriakkan protesannya lagi, "Hyung, aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku, dan lihat ini," dia menunjukkan tanda keunguan di leher dan selangkanya, "Dan ini," sedikit di paha dalamnya, "Kau mau membunuhku atau apa?"

"Bukan itu yang kau katakan sebelumnya." Yoongi harus susah payah menghindari lemparan bantal dari Jimin. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia mungkin tak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan bersama Jimin seperti ini, bahwa dia mungkin menikah dan menyembunyikan pribadinya.

Tapi bukan seperti itu akhirnya, hingga Jimin harus menyerah karena kehabisan bahan ocehan dan Yoongi mengecup keningnya, sebelum pergi ke studio tempatnya bekerja.

.

Jungkook berjalan-jalan di sekitar studionya, cat-cat sedikit berantakan dan beberapa kanvas yang sudah terisi terpajang. Dia menghela nafasnya, berjalan mulai sedikit melelahkan baginya, dan dia kesulitan melakukan sesuatu karena perutnya yang menggembung.

Dia menggenggam kedua pipinya, mereka juga mulai ikut menggembung. "Aku mulai gendut." Gumamnya, menghela nafas panjang lainnya.

Jimin menghubungi beberapa jam yang lalu, mengatakan bahwa dia akan kesana untuk menjemputnya belanja. Mungkin beberapa barang untuk bayinya dan baju atau makanan. Nafsu makan Jungkook sungguh naik beberapa bulan ini.

Tapi kenapa Jimin lama sekali?

"Jeon Jungkook." Nada menyenangkan Jimin mengetuk pintunya, membuka pintunya dengan bahagia sebelum menyapanya dengan benar. "Bagaimana kabar ponakanku?" tanyanya, "Aku membelikannya susu pisang."

"Untukku mana?" canda Jungkook, tertawa ketika Jimin menumbuk lengannya pelan. "Berikan padaku, aku lapar sekarang." Ujarnya, meraih kantung yang Jimin pegang sedari tadi. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Tae-Hyung, dia mungkin akan menjemputku malam nanti disini."

"Oh." Ujar Jimin, melihat-lihat lukisannya, berjalan-jalan di sekitar studio luas tersebut. Hingga Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, melihat cara berjalan si Pinguin Jimin.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanyanya, begitu polos hingga membuat yang lebih tua serasa ingin meluapkan emosinya lagi. Tapi dia memilih diam, menghela nafasnya sebelum melihat-lihat lagi. "Kau berjalan sedikit pincang."

"Salahkan itu pada sepupumu." Ujarnya, mulai kesal. "Ayolah, kita pergi saja."

.

Apa salah Jungkook?

Dia hanya melihat-lihat.

Dia hanya melihat-lihat baju yang mungkin cocok untuk anaknya nanti.

Apa salahnya hingga seorang perempuan di toko itu mendorongnya?

Jungkook hanya mengobrol dengan Jimin sambil memilah-milah baju mungil tersebut, tertawa ketika membayangkan anaknya mengenakan piyama bayi hiu warna biru muda atau piyama dinosaurus warna hijau.

Tapi wanita itu dengan kejamnya mendorongnya, beruntung Jungkook dengan cepat menahan dirinya dan Jimin menggenggam lengannya, menahan jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya.

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar wanita itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seorang laki-laki," dia memandang jijik pada perut Jungkook yang menggembung, " _carrier_." Dia tersenyum meremehkan, "Kaum kalian menjijikkan, kalian seharusnya dipancung dan dirajam, dihukum mati jika perlu. Makhluk menjijikkan."

"Jaga bicaramu." Ujar Jimin, tegas dan dingin, kontras dengan nada wanita itu yang berteriak hingga nyaris mengundang mata beberapa orang lain di toko tersebut.

"Kau pasangannya?" tanyanya, mengejek, menatap Jungkook lagi, "Kau sungguh menyedihkan, diserang oleh anak kecil ini."

"Aku kakaknya," jawab Jimin, masih menatapnya tajam. "Tapi," dia tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa karena suamimu tiba-tiba berbelok dan pergi bersama laki-laki lain?"

"Jaga bicaramu."

"Kenapa? Tak suka?" tantangnya. "Jika kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu seenakmu, aku juga bisa. Tapi apa benar begitu? Kau pasti sangat menyedihkan hingga suamimu meninggalkanmu. Kenapa? Kau longgar?"

"Beraninya kau."

"Hyung," tahan Jungkook, "Kita pergi saja." Jimin menatapnya tak terima, tentu saja, dia tak terima ketika sahabatnya dikatai seperti itu oleh seorang penyihir tua jelek. "Aku tak ingin memancing keributan, jika itu terjadi Tae-Hyung dan Yoongi Hyung akan khawatir."

Jimin menghela nafasnya, tentu saja, itu benar. Dia seharusnya memikirkan itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan pasangan mereka masing-masing jika mereka terlihat berkelahi dengan seorang wanita disini? Yang lebih tua menggandengnya pergi.

"Begitu, pergi saja. Mati sekalian!" teriakan wanita itu dibalas acungan jari tengah oleh Jimin, sebelum dia membawa Jungkook kembali ke mobil.

Mereka bahkan tak mendapatkan satu baju pun.

.

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya, menampakkan Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya, wajahnya sarat khawatir dan lelah. "Mana Jungkook-ku?"

Sahabatnya itu hanya menunjuk kamar tidur mereka, "Dia tertidur." Jawabnya, ketika Taehyung hendak masuk, Jimin justru menahannya. "Dia terguncang."

"Aku tahu." Ujarnya, melepaskan tangan Jimin perlahan. Kakinya membawanya masuk ke kamar, dimana pasangannya tertidur pulas, semburat merah di hidung dan air mata kering tercap di pipinya. Taehyung mengecupnya sayang, merasa bersalah. "Aku seharusnya menemanimu tadi."

Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya, menghela nafas. Taehyung merengsek masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluknya erat. "Hyung," gumam Jungkook, melingkarkan lengannya pada yang lebih tua. "Apa aku menjijikkan?"

Taehyung menahan tawanya, "Kau?" ujarnya, "Menjijikkan?" dia kembali tertawa ketika Jungkook memukul pundaknya, kesal. Pria itu mengecup rambut lebatnya, "Aku punya selera yang tinggi untuk pasanganku, jadi jika kau menjijikkan, kau takkan berada disini."

Yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya, memeluknya lebih erat, mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung dengan sedihnya. "Tapi wanita tadi–"

Taehyung menahannya dengan kecupan lagi di bibirnya, "Tidak." ucapnya tegas. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau punya kami berenam, ayahmu, dan Catania, sementara wanita itu hanya sendirian. Dia bisa menjambak rambutmu dan kami akan datang dan memotong rambutnya. Dia mendorongmu hingga jatuh dan kami akan datang membunuhnya."

Jungkook masih menatapnya polos.

"Serius." Jungkook hanya menggembungkan pipinya, memeluknya lebih erat kembali, dengan Taehyung yang mengecup keningnya. "Bagaimana dengannya? Nakal?" tanyanya, mengelus perut Jungkook yang sedikit menggembung.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Dia tak melakukan apapun, bahkan tak menendang, aku sempat khawatir."

"Dia pengertian," ujar yang lebih tua, "Seperti ayahnya."

Pelukis itu hanya bisa mencibir, berbalik memunggungi Taehyung, "Arogan." Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya pria itu memeluknya dari belakang, menutup mata.

.

Jimin menuangkan susu dingin ke dalam gelasnya, menghela nafas sebelum menyeruputnya dalam diam. Hari ini sungguh berat, padahal Jungkook seharusnya tak melalui itu. Seharusnya Jimin terbiasa dengan beberapa penolakan setelah Yoongi mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka.

Beberapa melontarkan kritik, cacian, dan makian. Dia juga tak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama beberapa minggu karena rumahnya diteror. Di hari pertama tak terjadi apapun, lalu hari kedua, ada kucing mati di depan pintunya, hari ketiga, Jimin menemukan darah tercecer di sebuah kertas bertuliskan, _Mati kau, Park Jimin_.

Jimin mengerti sebenarnya. Penolakan itu bukan karena AgustD mereka yang berkencan lalu bertunangan. Tapi juga karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Seseorang yang seharusnya menusuk menjadi ditusuk.

Penduduk Korea sungguh jarang yang mentoleransi. Entah itu dari kaum minoritas manapun. Mereka benci perbedaan. Dan Jimin adalah salah satu orang yang menerima amukan mereka. Tentu saja, banyak penggemar luar negeri Yoongi yang mendukungnya, namun banyak juga yang membenci.

Hingga Yoongi bersikeras pada agensinya bahwa dia akan berhenti menjadi seorang _rapper_ , lalu mulai menjadi seorang komposer dan produser. Namun itu tak membuat penyiksaan untuk Jimin berhenti. Lebih banyak kebencian terkirim padanya.

 _Kau menghancurkan Yoongi Oppa._

 _Kau menghancurkan karir AgustD._

 _Enyah ke neraka._

 _Tinggalkan Oppa kami, Makhluk Menjijikkan._

"Hei," panggilan tersebut membuyarkan pikirannya, membuatnya tersentak sejenak. "Kau melamun– Jimin, kau menangis?" yang lebih muda menggeleng, menundukkan kepala. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, memeluknya. "Katakan padaku."

"Aku hanya merasa ini menyedihkan." Gumam Jimin, wajahnya terbenam pada leher tunangannya. "Mereka semua ingin kami mati. Mereka ingin aku, Jungkook, dan Seokjin Hyung mati."

"Itu tidak benar." Tahan Yoongi.

 _Itu tak benar juga_. Rumor antara Seokjin dan Namjoon lebih dramatis. Mengingat ada seorang penggemar yang melihat mereka ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, ketika tes Seokijn dinyatakan salah dan dia adalah seorang _carrier_.

Dan hari-hari kehamilan Seokjin harus dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan kiriman iblis penggemar Namjoon. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu yang terburuk. Ketika Seokjin akhirnya tak tahan dan sakit berhari-hari, membahayakan tak hanya dirinya, namun juga janinnya.

Itu membuat Namjoon murka.

Itu juga adalah pertama kali Jimin – tidak – mereka semua, melihat sisi menyeramkan dari seorang Kim Namjoon. Mereka harus beruntung, karena agensi mereka adalah agensi yang sadar bahwa pekerja mereka adalah manusia.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Namjoon menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caranya sendiri, sementara agensi mengusulkan untuk ikut melindungi Seokjin dan menuntut siapapun yang mengirimkan kebencian padanya.

Dan tak hanya Seokjin, namun Jimin juga.

"Itu tak pernah benar." Yoongi tak pernah kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini, karena apapun yang dia katakan, semua yang diucapkan Jimin benar. "Kami mencintai kalian semua, jadi kami takkan membiarkan kalian mati. Aku berjanji."

Denting bel rumah itu membuat Jimin mengusap pipinya yang basah, "Aku akan menjawab itu."

Namun Yoongi menahan tangannya, tersenyum, "Aku saja."

.

Jackson memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Taehyung, tersenyum pada Hoseok dan memberi isyarat pada Hwimang untuk turun. "Duluan saja." Ujarnya sambil membenarkan topinya, membuat pasangannya mengangguk dan beranjak.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Yoongi yang menyipitkan mata melihatnya. "Hei," sapanya, "Kami dengar tentang Jungkook." Ujarnya, dari wajahnya, yang lebih tua tahu bahwa dia tak ingin membicarakan sesuatu seperti itu di depan putrinya.

"Hai, Hyung." Panggil Jimin dari belakang dan Hwimang segera masuk, memeluk Jimin ketika dia memberinya tanda. "Masuklah. Jackson." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Terserah, Chim." Ujar Hoseok.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "Kau tak ke studio?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sedang cuti, sepertinya aku tak terlalu enak badan belakangan ini."

.

Hwimang yang bisa mendengar percakapan ibunya dengan sang paman hanya bisa menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dikenakan Jimin, yang tengah membuatkan minum untuk tamu-tamu Jungkook.

"Samchun," pria itu hanya bergumam menjawab. "Apa Eomma sakit karena aku minta adik?"

Dan demi semua kertas-kertas musik yang Yoongi simpan, Jimin tersedak udara, benar-benar tersedak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu," gadis kecil tersebut memainkan ujung roknya yang pendek, menggigit bibir dan membuat pipinya menggembung lucu. "Aku pernah bertanya kenapa aku tak punya adik sedangkan teman-temanku punya, sejak itu aku sering terbangun karena Eomma berteriak terus setiap malam, dan sekarang Eomma sakit."

Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal. Sekarang bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Hwimang tentang... tentang... itu? Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Begitukah?" dia mengangguk polos. "Kalau begitu– ini untukmu," dia menyerahkan segelas susu dingin untuk ponakannya itu. "Minumlah disana, dan bisa kau panggilkan Eomma-mu?"

Hwimang tersenyum senang, mungkin ibunya bisa sembuh dan dia akan mendapat adik setelah Hoseok bicara dengan Jimin. "Baik."

.

"Hei, Chim." Sapa Hoseok, menyandarkan tangannya di atas meja. "Hwimang bilang kau memanggilku."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hyung," yang disebut hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Ketika kau melakukan," lidahnya kelu, sedikit aneh bicara seperti ini, tangannya membentuk gerakan acak karena bingung.

"Seks?" Hoseok tertawa ketika melihat wajah Jimin memerah. "Ayolah, Chim. Kita bahkan pernah _roleplay_ di ranjang sekali, kau tak perlu malu seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau membahas itu, Hyung?" dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujarnya, kesal. "Ketika kau melakukan itu, kau yakin Hwimang sudah tertidur?"

"Iya," dia mengangguk, "Biasanya Jack yang membacakannya dongeng, tapi aku juga ikut disana." Gumamnya, "Kenapa?"

"Hyung," rengek yang lebih muda, merasa frustasi akan bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan ini. "Dia _legit_ mendengarmu melakukan itu, dia bilang dia mendengarmu berteriak setiap malam sejak dia meminta seorang adik."

Wajah Hoseok memucat.

"Sekarang," mulainya, "Jelaskan padaku sekeras apa Jackson menghantammu hingga dia mengubahmu menjadi _carrier_."

"Sialan, Chim, aku bahkan belum periksa ke dokter tentang kenapa aku sakit."

"Kalau begitu periksalah." Ujar Jimin, bergidik. "Pasanganmu sungguh mengerikan, bagaimana bisa kau berubah karenanya. Wah, bahkan Yoongi Hyung tidak."

"Bukankah kau _carrier_?"

"Itu poinnya," seru Jimin, "Aku _carrier_ tapi aku bahkan belum hamil."

Hoseok nyaris memuntahkan tehnya, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bilang kalian ingin menunda anak."

"Tapi aku ingin punya anak," gumam yang lebih muda, menghela nafasnya. "Tapi Yoongi Hyung selalu sibuk di studio. Bagaimana jika anak akan membuatnya terbebani?"

Hoseok ikut menghela nafasnya, meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Bicara dengannya." Sarannya, "Dia juga ingin memiliki anak?"

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Jimin, menunduk. "Aku merasa munafik, padahal aku juga menginginkannya. Aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Sebenarnya," yang lebih tua duduk di sampingnya. "Ketika aku dinyatakan bukan _carrier_ , kami nyaris tinggal berdua seumur hidup, memutuskan bahwa kami takkan mengambil anak apapun. Tapi kau tahu, Chim, sesibuknya kalian, pernikahan akan membutuhkan seorang anak. Aku mengerti, kau dan Yoongi Hyung belum menikah, tapi jika dilihat, sepertinya sebentar lagi kalian juga akan menikah, kenapa mundur sekarang?"

Jimin menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Kau hanya perlu meminta." Ujarnya, "Sedikit sulit, sih. Saat kami hendak mengambil Hwimang, kami juga sedikit ragu. Dia bukan darah daging kami, apa kami bisa merawatnya dengan baik? Bagaimana jika kami terlalu sibuk? Apa kami harus menyerah? Tapi lihat, Chim. Dia menjadi putri kami yang berharga."

Jimin tersenyum, menatap mantan _partner_ -nya itu. "Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Sama-sama." jawabnya, menepuk pundaknya.

"Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Taehyung, yang dari antah berantah tiba-tiba muncul, menggelengkan kepala ke arah mereka. "Ini seperti masa lalu, bedanya kalian memakai baju sekarang."

"Kim Taehyung!"

.

Hardikan keduanya membuat Yoongi dan Jackson melirik ke arah dapur, mengernyit ingin tahu. "Menurutmu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah." Dia tersenyum pada Taehyung yang turun menuju ruang tamu, mengangkat tangan pada mereka, yang Yoongi terima dengan senang hati. "Mana adikku?"

"Tidur." Jawabnya. "Aku benar-benar ingin menampar wanita itu."

"Kau tak perlu mengurus wanita gila itu," Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cukup jaga Jungkook. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju.

"Tidak, Hyung! Jangan muntah disitu, kamar mandi disana, Hyung!"

Mereka kembali terlonjak ketika mendengar lengkingan teriakan Jimin, yang berlari-lari membawa handuk, mengikuti Hoseok ke kamar mandi. Yoongi menunjuknya, "Ada apa dengan pasanganmu? Muntah-muntah?"

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, dia sudah seperti itu selama beberapa hari."

"Kau tak membawanya ke dokter?" tanya Taehyung.

"Rencananya tadi." jawabnya, menghela nafas. "Lalu kami mendengar tentang Jungkook, dan dia bersikeras untuk datang kemari. Padahal dia hampir tumbang tadi pagi, kenapa sangat keras kepala?"

"Omong-omong rumah sakit," mulai Yoongi lagi, "Bagaimana Seokjin Hyung?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Taehyung. "Dia sangat ingin melihat bayinya, tapi kupikir dokter takkan membiarkannya sampai dia menetapkan bahwa mereka sudah aman dibawa keluar dari inkubator."

Keduanya mengangguk. Jadi begini. Seokjin sudah melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu, dua bayi kembar prematur yang segera dimasukkan ke dalam inkubator untuk perawatan lebih. Seokjin, tentu saja, putus asa untuk melihat bayi-bayinya, tapi Namjoon meyakinkan padanya bahwa mereka akan melihatnya nanti, ketika sudah cukup sehat.

"Dan," Jackson menepuk meja perlahan. "Omong-omong bayi, Hwimang-ah, mana tas yang Appa bawa tadi?"

Gadis mungil itu meraih tas kebiruan yang mereka bawa dari rumah, menyerahkannya pada Taehyung yang kebingungan. "Hoseok membawakan ini untuk kalian. Jungkook sudah harus menginap di rumah sakit besok, kalian takkan sempat membeli baju bayi."

"Kau membeli ini tadi?"

"Bukan tadi sebenarnya," Jackson menggeleng. "Sebenarnya itu kado lahiran kalian, tapi kami memutuskan untuk memberikannya lebih awal, mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi."

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu baju mungil di dalamnya, tersenyum senang, membayangkan anaknya nanti mengenakannya. "Terima kasih, Jack." Gumamnya, merapikan baju tersebut. "Jungkook akan menyukainya."

.

"Aku melihat baju yang dibawakan Hoseok Hyung tadi." ujar Jimin, merapikan rambutnya sementara Yoongi tengah berbaring dengan ponsel di tangan. "Mereka semua imut dan manis."

"Tentu saja, itu 'kan baju bayi." Jawab yang lebih tua, masih memainkan ponselnya, menyetel sebuah lagu, yang sialnya sangat Jimin ingat nadanya. Dia mengerang ketika mengetahui apa yang disetel pasangannya tersebut.

"Hyung," protesnya, "Kau tak serius telah merekamku."

"Apa salahnya?"

"Aku di kamar mandi, Hyung."

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, untuk apa kau malu." Ujar Yoongi, meletakkan ponselnya, lagu masih terputar, sementara kakinya membawa pada Jimin yang masih terduduk di meja rias, cemberut. Pria itu hanya bisa mengecup bibirnya sebentar, "Kau mau bernyanyi dimanapun, tetap bagus, Jimin-ah."

"Tapi aku malu, bagaimana bisa kau merekamnya saat aku sedang mandi. Bagaimana jika ternyata kau salah buka dan justru merekam video." Gumamnya, memainkan ujung kaos yang dikenakan dominannya.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu akan sangat berguna jika aku sedang bekerja."

"Hyung!"

Pria itu tertawa sebelum mengangkatnya dengan dua tangannya, kaki melingkari pinggangnya sebelum terjatuh duduk ke atas kasur. "Kau semakin berat ternyata."

"Kau yang lemah."

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya, sebelum mengangkat kepala – karena Jimin menjadi lebih tinggi di posisi ini – dan menciumnya dalam. Biasanya, Yoongi adalah orang yang mendominasi, membuatnya sedikit terkejut ketika Jimin mendorongnya hingga terbaring, mengecupi lehernya.

"Jimin?" panggilnya ragu ketika merasakan bahwa ujung kaosnya telah terangkat.

"Hyung," bisik yang lebih muda, "Aku ingin..." Yoongi menyeringai, merengkuh punggung Jimin sebelum membalik posisi mereka. "Hyung," erang Jimin ketika pria itu menghisap satu titik di lehernya, tangannya sontak meremas rambut yang lebih tua.

"Jangan mengataiku pembohong gila lagi." Larangnya, berbisik di telinga Jimin dengan nada rendah, membuat yang lebih muda menggeliat geli. "Karena aku tak menjanjikan apapun."

.

Yoongi benar-benar tak menjanjikan apapun.

Sekarang pukul empat pagi dan Jimin masih tak bisa merasakan kakinya, walaupun mereka sudah beristirahat selama setengah jam. Pria itu menghela nafasnya, memainkan jarinya di atas dada yang lebih tua, termenung.

Hingga akhirnya Yoongi meraih tangannya, mengecup buku-buku jarinya. "Tidurlah. Atau kau masih ingin bertingkah seperti _hybrid_ dalam masa _heat_ seperti tadi?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi. "Hyung," dia hanya bergumam menjawab. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin punya anak?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi, nyaris tertawa, "Apa karena baju tadi?" rengekan Jimin membuatnya semakin tertawa, mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Apa yang salah dari punya anak? Aku juga mau, hamil saja sana, kembar tiga kalau bisa, lalu lima tahun berturut-turut."

"Lima tahun berturut-turut." Ulang Jimin, menatap yang lebih tua dengan kesal. "Hyung, kau pikir aku ini gudang bayi?"

"Aku bercanda, Jimin-ah." ujarnya, memeluknya dari belakang ketika yang lebih muda dengan mencebikkan bibir berbalik memunggungi Yoongi. "Hei," dia menekan bibirnya di atas bahunya yang tak tertutupi apapun. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin dua."

Dia merasakan Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku ingin menemani Seokjin Hyung di rumah sakit besok."

"Aku ikut."

"Kau harus ke studio, Hyung." Ujarnya, "Aku sudah membuatmu bolos tadi, aku tak mungkin membuatmu tak masuk lagi besok. Bisa-bisa kau dipecat."

"Mereka tak mungkin memecatku," Yoongi meyakinkan, "Aku ini gudang uang mereka."

Jimin mencibir kembali, "Dasar arogan."

Hingga Yoongi menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, menghitung. "Pertama, aku ini AgustD. Kedua, aku ini Suga. Ketiga, aku ini Min Yoongi. Keempat, aku pasangan Park Jimin."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tuntut Jimin, mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja," dia menjawil hidung Jimin, "Karena kau istimewa."

"Oh, diamlah."

Yoongi tertawa sebelum memeluknya lebih erat, dan itulah posisi tidur mereka.

.

Seokjin nyaris menangis, ini sudah hari ketiga dan dia baru melihat anak-anaknya sekarang. Satu di gendongannya dan satu pada Namjoon, dua buntelan warna biru itu menggeliat. Mata yang satu terbuka, menatap sang ayah, sementara satu lagi masih menguap dengan mulut kecilnya.

"Mereka indah." Gumam yang lebih tua, air matanya menetes, memeluknya erat. "Aku tak percaya ini, aku berhasil melahirkan mereka. Kupikir aku akan mati sebelum bisa memberikan mereka padamu."

"Hei," panggil Namjoon, sedikit mendekat pada pasangannya, "Kau baik-baik saja, kita semua disini, jangan begitu." Dia duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyingkirkan mereka, media takkan pernah menyentuhmu lagi." Dia mengelus pipi lembut putranya, "Mereka juga takkan pernah dilukai lagi."

Seokjin menghisap ingusnya, menganggukkan kepala. Dia melihat Namjoon mengecup kepala bayi di gendongannya sendiri, lalu di gendongan Seokjin, dan yang terakhir adalah dahi pasangannya. Dan matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tawanya, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kau tak hanya memberiku satu, tapi dua. Sebenarnya aku lumayan takjub pada diriku," dia meletakkan tangannya pada kaki Seokjin, posesif. "Bagaimana caranya dokter mengatakan bahwa kau bukan _carrier_ dan sekarang kau melahirkan anakku?"

Seokijn mencibir, "Dasar sombong. Kalau begitu caranya, Hoseok juga bisa hamil." Gumamnya, "Dokter pasti salah diagnosa, atau mungkin aku belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda _carrier_ dulu."

" _Timing_ yang aneh, bukankah begitu?"

Belum sempat Seokjin membalasnya dengan berbagai ucapan, pintu didobrak terbuka, menampakkan kelinci hamil dengan wajah panik, di belakangnya adalah pasangannya yang mencoba menahan. "Hyung, bayi-bayimu hilang! Aku tak melihat apapun di– Oh."

Seokjin tersenyum, mengangkat sejenak putranya yang menggeliat karena suara keras Jungkook, yang kini tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Malu. "Hai, Jungkook. Kau sehat?"

"Sehat sekali, Hyung." Balas Taehyung untuknya, "Larinya masih kencang, aku jadi takut dia terpeleset." Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya. "Dan siapa mereka? Ponakanku?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Seokjin, "Kau mau menggendong satu? Anggap saja latihan sebelum kau menggendong bayimu sendiri."

Sang adik menganggukkan kepala. "Nah," gumamnya, menatap ponakan barunya. "Samchun akan mengajarimu bagaimana ibumu berkenalan dengan orang yang baru dia temui." Yang lebih tua hanya menelisiknya, ragu. _"Hi, do you know BTS?"_

Jungkook hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, dia tak bisa mencubit Taehyung sekarang karena kedua lengan pasangannya itu penuh, dia tak bisa membuat bayi baru lahir jatuh ke tanah. Sementara Namjoon terkikik geli, telinga Seokjin memerah karena malu.

"Apa?" tanyanya, menyadari bahwa setiap mata di ruangan menatapnya. "Ayolah, aku ingin melucu sedikit, mana tahu dia akan tertawa dan satu peri akan terlahir di Neverland."

"Hyung,"

"Ya, _Bunny_?"

Jungkook memberinya sedikit senyum terpaksa ketika Taehyung memberinya balasan. "Hentikan. Kau garing."

"Hyung," mata Jimin langsung terbelalak ketika dia masuk dan seluruh kepala beralih ke arahnya, "Apa aku masuk di saat yang tak tepat?" tanyanya ragu, menatap mereka satu persatu. "Kukira bayinya hilang. Rupanya kemari."

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas, "Masuklah, Jimin." Dia menelisik ke belakang, justru menemukan Hwimang alih-alih Yoongi. "Mana tunangan judesmu?"

"Jika yang kau maksud Yoongi Hyung, dia sedang ada di studio. Dia bolos kemarin, jadi aku memaksanya datang sekarang. Dan Hoseok ada di bawah dia sedang..." dua _bottom_ itu saling mendekat. "Sedang cek kandungan."

"Apa Hoseok hamil?" Namjoon yang mendengar itu otomatis tertawa paling kencang, mereka baru saja berdebat soal itu dan bukti sudah ada di depan mata.

"Belum tahu." Ujar Jimin, "Aku memaksanya, dia sakit berhari-hari dan muntah terus. Apalagi dia punya aktivitas malam yang sangat lancar." Sepertinya Seokjin mengerti ketika dia melihat Jimin menutup kedua telinga Hwimang.

"Kenapa Yoongi Hyung bolos kemarin? Dia biasanya tak begitu." Tanya Namjoon.

"Oh," Jimin menghela nafas. "Jadi begini, Hyung– Aduh!" dia hanya bisa menjerit ketika merasakan cubitan keras Jungkook di lengan bawahnya, matanya mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahu hal tersebut di depan Seokjin. "Jadi begini," ulangnya, matanya membelalak memohon kebohongan. "Kami berdua berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook."

Seokjin menatap bingung. Sejak kapan? "Karena Jungkook Samchun tak berhenti menangis, Jin Samchun."

"Hwimang-ah," tahan Jungkook, tapi apa daya, anak kecil sungguh polos. Dia tertawa gugup ketika yang paling tua masih kebingungan. "Maksudnya adalah aku menangis karena ingin sate domba. Aku sangat menginginkannya, aku sampai menangis."

Giliran Taehyung yang memotong, "Oh, tapi aku sudah membelikanmu itu, _Bunny_. Dan, Hyung, tebak apa."

"Apa?"

Sang adik mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kami menginap di samping, karena Jungkook sudah diminta rawat inap untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Artinya kau sudah akan melahirkan?" tanya Jimin, terkejut. Dalam hati bersyukur karena sahabatnya dengan cepat memikirkan topik untuk menghindari pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Tapi lebih baik berjaga-jaga saja." Ujar Jungkook, tepat ketika pintu terbuka, menampakkan Hoseok yang berjalan masuk dengan lesu. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hwimang, seolah mengerti, berjalan mendekati sang ibu. "Eomma?"

"Hwimang-ah," gumam Hoseok, tersenyum sambil mengangkatnya ke gendongan. "Bagaimana jika setelah ini giliran Eomma yang memiliki bayi?"

"Apa?" kelima kerabat itu langsung membelalakkan mata mereka, terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa kata dokter, Hyung?"

"Kau yakin itu benar, Hyung?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar hamil, Hyung?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau hamil, kau bukan _carrier_."

"Apa kubilang, itu mungkin saja terjadi."

"Satu-satu bertanyanya, astaga." Gumam Hoseok, menghela nafas. "Iya, aku hamil. Dokter Son juga sungguh terkejut karena dia melihat riwayat yang menyatakan bahwa aku normal. Tapi itu terjadi."

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah seberapa kuat Jackson–" Taehyung langsung menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika segerombolan orang tersebut menatapnya, penuh racun dan mencobanya untuk tetap mensensor percakapan menjadi umur tujuh ke bawah.

"Memang Appa kenapa?"

Oh, sial.

.

Jimin berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung agensi Yoongi, seolah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri dan dia selalu berkeliaran. Misinya kali ini adalah membawa makan siang untuk pasangannya. Yang dia temukan tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di depan Genius Lab-nya.

Dan Jimin merasa sangat sial.

Sial kuadrat.

Dia menelusur jemarinya di lengan Yoongi, walau produser itu sempat mengelak.

"Wanita gila itu," gumam Jimin, kenangan Jungkook yang didorong tercetak kuat di dalam ingatannya, sungguh tepat sasaran. "Kau ingin menggoda pasangan orang lain? Siapa yang pendosa disini?"

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi, menarik lengannya yang baru saja ditelusur wanita itu. Dia bisa saja menggamparnya di tempat, namun koleganya takkan setuju jika dia menyiksa pegawai baru, lebih lagi dia adalah seorang perempuan.

Dan bagai malaikat, Jimin datang. Dan Yoongi berani bersumpah, Jimin tak pernah sebersinar ini, atau mungkin karena otak Yoongi tengah menyalakan sinyal bahaya akibat wanita itu, membuatnya melihat pasangannya dengan sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Jimin, kau datang."

Dia tak merespon apapun, melainkan langsung menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menciumnya tepat disana. Yoongi mungkin menutup matanya, namun Jimin jelas tidak. Dia ingin melihat responnya. Dan benar saja, wanita tersebut menghentakkan kaki bersepatu tingginya.

" _Fucking slut!"_

Sebelum pergi dari pandangan, dan Jimin melepas ciuman mereka.

"Jimin, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi, merasa aneh dengan tingkah yang lebih muda.

Namun dia hanya tersenyum ringan, mengangkat Tupperware yang dia bawa dari rumah. "Makan siang, Hyung?"

"Hei, tunggu," tahannya sebelum Jimin memasuki studionya, membuatnya menatap pasangannya, menunggu untuk apapun yang Yoongi ingin katakan. "Apa kau cemburu dengan Nona Shin?"

"Kau kenal dia, Hyung?"

"Dia magang." Jawabnya. "Jadi kau cemburu?"

Wajah Jimin memerah, mencoba menahannya walaupun dia sudah semakin merah ketika melihat Yoongi yang menyeringai padanya. "Tidak." jawabnya, suaranya bergetar ketika yang lebih tua menariknya lebih dekat. "Hyung, ini kantor." Bisiknya.

"Ini memang kantor," dia mendorong Jimin masuk ke studionya, menciumnya dalam sambil meletakkan dua kotak makan siang mereka. Terengah ketika melepasnya, "Tapi Genius Lab adalah teritoriku."

"Hyung," Jimin hanya bisa mengerang ketika Yoongi menekan titik spesifiknya di leher, lebih kuat dan nyaris membuatnya menjerit. "Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa akan ada yang memergoki kita."

"Jimin _Honey_ ," bisik Yoongi, "Sekali saja."

Yang lebih muda hanya menghela nafas, "Terakhir kali kau mengatakan itu, aku berakhir seperti pinguin tersasar di studio Jungkook." Gumamnya, namun tangannya justru menahan kepala Yoongi yang makin menelusup ke lehernya. "Hyung,"

"Sekali." Gumamnya, "Aku janji."

"Ini sedikit berbahaya." Bisiknya, membuat yang lebih tua tertawa dan merengkuhnya lebih erat.

Dan keduanya berakhir tertidur di sofa Yoongi, dengan Jimin yang dipeluk posesif oleh pasangannya, sepenuhnya lupa dengan kertas yang dia bawa sebagai salah satu alasan utamanya datang kemari.

 **.**

 **Unedited.**

 **No Author Notes.**

 **I'm sorry, guys,** **depresiku menguat lagi dan aku merasa tertekan selama beberapa hari ini, aku gak tau bisa lanjut atau gak, semoga bisa.**

 **Last Chapter is tomorrow and I'll reply your reviews by tomorrow also, maybe. So...**

 **Until Tomorrow,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, Out!**


	14. La Vie En Rose

**La Vie En Rose – French expression to describe when you're happy and feel optimistic with life in general**

Jimin menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Yoongi, yang justru terus mendekapnya lebih erat dalam tidurnya. "Hyung," gumamnya, masih mengantuk. "Aku harus bangun."

Pasangannya itu hanya berdengung menjawab, membuat yang lebih muda merengek mendengarnya, mencoba menggeliat lagi dari rengkuhan pria di belakangnya. "Nanti, Jimin-ah."

Penari itu berputar menghadapnya, menabrak leher Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk tersebut. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Yoongi mengetatkan lengannya pada pinggang Jimin, masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. "Hyung," dengungan terdengar. "Hyung, buka matamu dan jawab aku."

Perintah itu membuat yang lebih tua dengan terpaksa membuka alat optiknya, "Sudah." Jawabnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" pasangannya tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi malu-malu. "Jimin?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang anak?"

"Anak?" ulangnya dan Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu akan menyenangkan, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." gumamnya, "Kenapa?"

Jimin hanya memberinya sebuah kecupan di pipi sebelum berbisik di telinganya, "Aku hamil, Hyung."

Matanya membelalak dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman, "Kau serius?" yang lebih muda hanya menganggukkan kepala, membuat pria itu mengangkatnya ke atasnya dan menciumnya dalam, bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Namun belum sempat Jimin membalasnya, kebahagiaan kecil itu harus terganggu karena ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan dari Taehyung di pagi-pagi buta. Membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jimin, mencoba mengintip ponselnya dari depan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Ujar Yoongi, menghela nafas. "Jungkook akan melahirkan."

.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar, matanya berkilat khawatir, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari pintu ruang operasi yang lampunya menyala terang. Jungkook ada di dalam sana dan dia tak bisa masuk.

Pasangannya itu dengan tergesa membangunkannya tadi subuh, membuatnya dengan panik memanggil dokter untuk segera mengoperasi Jungkook. Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja, mereka akan memiliki anak, itu bagus.

Tapi kenapa perasaannya mengatakan lain?

Sesuatu mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapat kejutan lain pagi ini. Dan itu takkan menyenangkan. Demi apapun, dia takkan menginginkan itu. Kejutan apapun itu, itu bisa menunggu, dia hanya ingin melihat wajah Jungkook setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. Segera. Perasaan ini membuatnya sesak.

"Aku terlambat, ya?" tanya Hoseok dan Taehyung meliriknya, tak ada Hwimang atau Jackson bersamanya sekarang, yang lebih tua benar-benar sendirian. "Hei, kau tak apa?" tanyanya lagi ketika melihat wajah campur aduk Taehyung.

"Ya," ucapnya, serak. Matanya berkedip menahan air mata, "Ya– Tidak, Hyung." Gumamnya, suaranya berat dan kecil. "Aku tak baik-baik saja." Hoseok menatapnya simpatik sebelum duduk di sampingnya, menunggu Taehyung mengeluarkan perasaannya. "Aku takut, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Jungkook. Akan selalu ada yang salah ketika _carrier_ melahirkan, aku tak ingin ada sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Hoseok. "Dan kau membuatku takut, aku sedang mengandung, kau tahu." Dia berhasil membuat yang lebih muda melonggarkan bibirnya, tersenyum sedikit. "Tapi Jungkook adalah anak yang kuat, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia lebih muda daripada kita." Ujar Taehyung, "Itu membuatku lebih khawatir." Ponsel di tangannya berbunyi dan dia melihat namanya, "Ini Lisa." Gumamnya sebelum mengangkat.

* * *

" _Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?"_

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, bahkan dia menjawab sebelum dering ketiga. Pria itu mengusap kepalanya, lelah, sulit untuk berdebat dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Jangan bicara denganku, aku tak ingin meladenimu."

" _Mana Jungkook?"_

"Di ruang operasi." Jawabnya, matanya masih setia menatap lampu yang menyala.

" _Maksudku adalah, Oppa, kalian di ruang operasi berapa, karena aku akan kesana."_

"Enam." Jawabnya singkat, "Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku, cari saja di resepsionis rumah sakit, aku sedang tak ingin diajak bicara sekarang, terutama denganmu."

" _Ada apa denganmu? Bangun di sisi yang salah?"_

Taehyung menutup matanya, semakin kesal. "Sudahlah."

* * *

Hoseok menggoyangkan pundak yang lebih muda, mencoba memberitahunya ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi setelah berjam-jam mereka menunggu. Bahkan Jimin dan Yoongi sedang mencari makanan di kantin rumah sakit karena Taehyung enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dokter Son." Panggil Taehyung, suaranya bergetar.

Dokter Son Seungkwan, wanita baik hati yang telah menjadi dokter Jungkook semenjak pasangannya itu mengandung, tersenyum simpatik pada Taehyung. "Operasinya berhasil," Taehyung ingin menghela nafas lega, namun mata sang dokter tersirat lain.

"Dokter?" Seungkwan tersenyum pada perawat yang mengikutinya, menggendong bayi berbalut kain biru muda. "Dimana pasanganku?"

Wanita itu menundukkan kepala, "Dia baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Dia hanya tak sadarkan diri."

.

"Jungkook koma?" ulang Seokjin, menggendong Jaehwan, putranya yang pertama, menimangnya agar dia tertidur dan bicara dengan suara berbisik. "Apa maksudmu koma? Kau yakin?"

"Dokter Son mengatakan bahwa itu karena ketidaksiapannya." Jawab Taehyung, menghela nafasnya. "Dia berjanji bahwa itu akan sebentar saja, tapi aku semakin pesimis setiap hari." Dia memaksakan senyumnya pada Jaeshik, putra kedua sang kakak yang ada di gendongannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan. "Kami, _carrier_ , kekurangan organ wanita untuk melahirkan, itu akan membuat situasi kami semakin rumit. Aku hanya beruntung melahirkan bayi prematur, bukannya pendarahan hebat, koma, atau meninggal."

"Maksudmu Jungkook tak beruntung, Hyung?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Tae." Jawab sang kakak, menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana dengan bayi kalian? Kau sudah melihatnya?" Yang lebih muda menganggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Tampan." Gumam Taehyung, sedikit tersenyum sekarang. "Matanya sangat mirip dengan Jungkook." Yang lebih tua menepuk punggungnya perlahan ketika setetes air mata turun ke pipi sang adik. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Seokjin nyaris memukul kepalanya, "Aku ini kakakmu, Berandal." Tegurnya, "Kau tak perlu bersembunyi di depanku, kau bisa meraungkan tangismu sampai mencabik-cabik kepalamu dan aku takkan menghakimimu sama sekali. Kau sudah sangat tersiksa seminggu ini."

Taehyung merengut dalam ucapan Seokjin, air matanya menetes deras dan dia dengan pasrah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar sang kakak, seolah mengadu karena seseorang memakan permennya ketika dia masih kecil dulu.

"Aku takut, Hyung." Ujarnya, masih menangis. "Aku takut dia takkan bangun. Aku takut bayi kami takkan mengenalnya secara langsung. Aku benar-benar takut." Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan sang adik terus mengoceh.

Hingga Namjoon masuk ke ruangan rumah sakit mereka, terkejut melihat adik iparnya terisak, namun tak mengatakan apapun ketika Seokjin meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir. Isyarat diam. Pasangannya itu hanya duduk di sampingnya, mengambil alih Jaeshik dari Taehyung dan membiarkan pasangannya menenangkan sang adik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Taehyung tertidur dan Seokjin menceritakan semua pada Namjoon, yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jennie, melihat Lisa yang membereskan tasnya, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Eonnie ingat Jungkook baru saja melahirkan," ujarnya, masih sibuk, "Dia masih tak sadarkan diri, Eonnie, aku hanya khawatir."

Yang lebih tua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti bahwa Jungkook adalah sahabat pasangannya sejak masa sekolah, tentu saja wajar bagi Lisa untuk khawatir padanya. Dia juga sering mendengar bahwa _carrier_ akan melalui banyak hal ketika melahirkan.

"Mau kuantar?" tawarnya dan yang lebih muda tersenyum senang, mengangguk.

.

Jimin memijat tangan Jungkook, menghela nafas sementara Lisa di seberangnya menyeka wajah sahabatnya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak teman dan adik mereka itu tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya menderita. Terutama Taehyung.

Pria itu baru saja mengembalikan putranya ke ruang bayi tadi sebelum beranjak untuk mandi. Tapi tetap saja, mandi atau tidak, Taehyung tetap tampak tak bernyawa. Lingkar matanya menghitam dan wajahnya kuyu. Seperti jasad tanpa jiwa.

Yoongi dan Jennie memperhatikan pasangan mereka masing-masing dari jauh, sedikit tersenyum atas kepedulian mereka. Diam-diam, produser itu menyelipkan rasa takut dalam hatinya, memperhatikan perut Jimin yang sudah sedikit buncit.

Jennie menyadari hal itu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat itu membuatnya melirik mantan tunangannya tersebut. "Adikmu dan pasanganmu."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil padanya. Bertahun-tahun bersama Jennie membuatnya mengenal pria itu dengan baik, dan sepertinya Yoongi membutuhkan itu sekarang. "Terima kasih, Jen." Dia butuh dukungan untuk memastikan bahwa dua _carrier_ yang sangat dia sayangi tersebut akan baik-baik saja.

Taehyung masuk ke ruangan, mengusap rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah, mengecup kening Jungkook yang tertidur sebelum duduk di samping Jimin. "Jungkook adalah orang yang baik."

"Dia belum mati, Lisa."

"Aku hanya ingin mengenang," gumam yang lebih muda, menanggapi celetukan Taehyung, yang akhirnya menghela nafasnya. "Guru-guru menyebutnya murid paling lurus di kelas." Dia menahan senyumnya. " _Lurus_."

Jimin menangkupkan kedua lengannya di atas tempat tidur, antusias.

"Dia sangat taat aturan, penakut." Ujar Lisa. "Pelanggaran aturan pertamanya adalah menerima ID palsu yang kuberikan dan mencarimu ke bar." Pasangan sahabatnya itu menaikkan kepala. "Itu paling pertama."

Pria itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook, tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah Jungkook pindah ke Los Angeles, Ibu Guru Seo menemukan lukisan terbengkalai dengan tanda JK di ujung kanvas. Tak ada anak klub seni lukis yang memiliki nama kuas seperti itu. Tapi karena bagus, dia memajangnya disana."

"Apa judulnya?"

" _Because of You – Park Hyung Shik_."

"Apa dia menonton drama?" tanya Jimin, membenahi selimut Jungkook yang ternyata sedikit berantakan. "Aku mendengarkan lagu itu, lumayan bagus. _Vibe_ -nya lembut dan romantis."

"Omong-omong romantis," ujar Jennie, "Lisa, kita harus pulang. Kita punya makan malam keluarga hari ini."

"Oh, benar." Gumam yang lebih muda, meraih tasnya. "Kami pulang dulu, Oppa-deul. Dia menyentuh sedikit tangan sahabatnya. "Jungkook, aku pulang, ya. Cepat bangun, oke?"

Yoongi juga ikut berdiri dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin dari belakang. "Mau pulang?" yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil, menganggukkan kepala. "Kami pulang juga, Tae, Kook."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Salam Taehyung, melambaikan tangannya.

.

Malam menerpa rumah sakit dan jalanan telah sepi, semua orang juga telah pulang untuk beristirahat. Namun Taehyung masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook, mengecupnya berkali-kali, merindukan pasangannya yang telah lama tak dia jumpai senyumnya.

Ponsel berderingnya membuat harus menepi sebentar.

* * *

"Abeonim," sapa Taehyung.

" _Ini aku,"_ ujar Catania, membuat kakak iparnya sedikit menurunkan bebannya. _"Aku dengar soal kakakku, maaf baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Appa juga sedang sakit ketika mendengar Jungkook koma."_

"Dia tak koma," sanggahnya, "Dia hanya... tak sadar."

" _Sama saja."_ Gumam wanita itu. _"Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Jungkook akan baik-baik saja, ini normal untuk_ carrier _, kau tak perlu khawatir."_

"Terima kasih, Cat." Jawab Taehyung sedikit tersenyum. "Abeonim sakit apa?"

" _Demam."_ Ujar Catania, menghela nafas. _"Tapi sekarang sudah sedikit baikan."_

"Kuharap anaknya juga."

"Amen _."_ Jawab yang lebih muda, _"Aku punya teman seorang_ carrier _dan dia memang koma setelah melahirkan, sama seperti Jungkook. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Kakakku juga nantinya, kita hanya perlu menunggu."_

"Terima kasih, Cat. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

" _Di rumah Appa,_ duh _. Aku memberitahu Fritz bahwa Appa sakit dan dia mengizinkanku menginap disini."_

"Sampaikan salamku pada si pirang itu." Dia dapat merasakan putaran mata Catania dari Los Angeles sana. "Sampaikan salam cepat sembuhku juga pada Abeonim."

" _Ya."_ Jawabnya singkat, _"Kututup dulu, aku belum memasak untuk makan siang."_ Taehyung mengangguk dan sambungan mati.

* * *

Dia menghela nafas dan duduk lagi di samping tempat tidur. " _Bunny_ , ayahmu ikut sakit karena kau begini. Kau juga membuatku menderita. Jadi cepatlah bangun dan lihatlah anak kita, oke? Aku merindukanmu, _Bunny_."

Dan begitulah keadaan Taehyung ketika tertidur, menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat dengan air mata kering membentuk jejak dari mata ke pipinya. Membuatnya mengernyit ketika terbangun, mata setengah sadarnya tertipu ketika satu jari pasangannya bergerak.

Namun ketika dia mengedipkan matanya untuk menjernihkan pandangan,

Gerakan itu masih ada.

Dan mata jernih Jungkook yang sangat dia rindukan menatap balik padanya, pancaran bahagia muncul dengan sangat jelas dari sana.

.

Hoseok menggedor-gedor pintu Genius Lab, membuat Yoongi memunculkan diri dengan wajah lelah dan kesal, mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah yang lebih muda. "Apa?" tanyanya kasar, ketidaksukaan tampak dengan jelas.

"Jangan tatap aku begitu, Hyung. Seseorang sudah terbangun di rumah sakit."

Dengan ucapan itu, Yoongi meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa, menghubungi Jimin yang ternyata sudah diseret kesana terlebih dahulu oleh Namjoon yang kebetulan tengah berada di dekat perumahan mereka.

Sementara Seokjin yang mengetahui ini segera mengangkat dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri, menuju kamar sebelahnya. Dengan tergesa menemui adiknya yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur sementara pasangannya tengah diperiksa oleh Dokter Son.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungkwan, tepat setelah memeriksa. Sementara Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang sakit? Kau tak sadar selama berhari-hari."

"Saya baik-baik saja." Jawab yang lebih muda, tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Aku akan membiarkan Tuan Kim mengambil alih, kalau begitu." Dia tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Alat vitalnya bagus dan tak ada masalah berarti untuk sementara ini."

"Sementara ini?"

"Dia baru sadar, dan darah seusai melahirkannya masih mengalir. Kami sudah memberinya suplemen tambah darah, tapi kau harus berjaga-jaga, tubuhnya juga masih mengalami sedikit trauma setelah terbangun. Dia bisa pingsan di saat-saat tertentu, jika itu terjadi panggil aku."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

Jungkook baik-baik saja, dia bisa pingsan sebanyak yang dia mau, namun Jungkook baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang terpenting bagi Taehyung.

Pria itu memperhatikan pasangannya yang tersenyum di atas tempat tidur, lemah dan lemas. "Hai, Hyung." Taehyung tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk datang dan merengkuhnya, memeluk erat dirinya sebelum mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Aku merindukanmu juga."

"Senang kau kembali, Kook." Sapa Seokjin, menyeret tiang infusnya agar dia bisa mendekat, meletakkan tangannya di dahi si adik ipar. "Bayiku baik-baik saja."

Jungkook sedikit tertawa mendengarnya, "Bayi." Ulangnya, geli. Namun matanya membelalak ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Bayi! Hyung, bayi–" dia nyaris terisak, "Mana bayiku?"

Pasangannya itu mengecup keningnya lembut, "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

.

Taehyung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sementara Jungkook menatap anaknya yang masih ada di ruang perawatan. Air matanya menetes diam-diam. Sejak dia melahirkannya, dia bahkan tak pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

"Dia tampan." Bisiknya, dan yang lebih tua menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertimu."

Pria itu mengelus kepalanya, merapikan poninya yang panjang, "Tapi matanya sangat mirip denganmu." Ujarnya, " _Mezmerizing_. Indah."

Jungkook menatap pasangannya dengan mata berair. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata saat ini, semuanya tampak sangat sempurna dan tak ada yang dia inginkan lebih dari sekarang ini. hanya dia, pasangannya, dan putranya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Taehyung tersenyum, menggesekkan hidungnya, pada yang lebih muda, "Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Jeon Jungkook!" jerit Jimin, yang mungkin sudah berlari jika pinggangnya tak ditahan oleh Yoongi agar tak terpeleset. Dan begitulah. Tujuh orang yang berkumpul di depan ruang perawatan bayi, menyatakan rasa rindu mereka pada yang paling muda.

Sekarang mereka bahagia.

Butiran salju kristal memiliki bentuk yang unik di masing-masingnya. Alur naik dan turun, alur sedih dan bahagia, alur berbelok, alur persimpangan. Akan ada kesedihan, akan ada tawa, tapi itu adalah kehidupan.

Tujuh dari mereka sadar akan hal itu. Tapi itu adalah kehidupan. Seperti alur naik dan turun yang membentuk indahnya butiran indah bening kristal salju, alur sedih dan tawa juga akan membawa mereka ke kehidupan yang nan indahnya.

 _Even after hundred years, I want to live with you._

 _Can I be your one?_

 **끝**

* * *

 **{BONUS SUB-CHAPTER}**

 **18 tahun kemudian**

 **[Special Bangtan's Children]**

 **Jackseok: Wang Hwimang (23), Wang Seondeok (17)**

 **Vkook: Kim Daehan (18)**

 **Namjin: Kim Jaehwan (18), Kim Jaeshik (18)**

 **Yoonmin: Min Taehwa (17), Min Henna (17)**

Pagi hari yang cerah, dan seluruh murid buyar dengan cepat ke tempat duduk masing-masing ketika guru mereka datang, membawa catatannya, meletakkannya di podium sebelum menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian tak melupakan tugas rumah kalian, kan?"

Jawaban serempak terdengar, namun ada satu yang dengan panik menatap teman-temannya, menarik-narik lengan baju sepupu berkacamatanya. "Jaeshik, kau tak bilang kita punya tugas." Gumamnya.

"Dia bilang, kok," ucap kembarannya, melirik sepupunya itu.

"Diamlah, Jaehwan. Kalian bersekongkol, kan?"

"Kim Daehan?" murid itu menegakkan badannya ketika sang guru memanggil namanya, mendatangi mejanya dengan penuh curiga. "Mana tugas rumahmu?"

"Seonsaeng-nim," gumamnya, mencoba menatap Ibu Guru Oh yang mengikuti jejak kakeknya untuk mengajar di sekolah itu. "Itu, dia pasti tertinggal di atas meja belajar saya–"

"Keluar, sekarang." Ucap wanita itu dan Daehan harus pasrah ketika dia harus berlutut di depan kelas.

.

Ini sudah nyaris dua jam pelajaran dan kakinya benar-benar pegal, menarik perhatian seorang adik kelas yang berjalan ke toilet di depannya, berjongkok. "Oppa," panggilnya, membuat yang lebih tua mengangkat kepala.

"Seondeok-ah!"

"Kau dihukum lagi?" tanyanya, menghela nafas. "Jika aku mengatakan ini pada orangtuamu, kau akan marah padaku, tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar kau sadar."

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu." Pinta Daehan, menatap gadis di depannya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, jangan katakan pada ibuku, dia akan menggantungku kalau tahu soal ini."

* * *

Seondeok meraih ponselnya, menunggu panggilannya terjawab oleh pamannya. "Jungkook Samchun, Daehan Oppa–"

* * *

"Hei, Wang Seondeok, apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritan tertahan Daehan tak menghentikan yang lebih muda. "Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, sudah kubilang itu, kan? Atau kita ke Lotte World nanti." Namun yang lebih muda hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Aku akan mengerjakan semua tugas rumahmu selama seminggu."

Dan seringai muncul di wajah Seondeok. "Oke."

* * *

" _Seondeok-ah, Daehan kenapa? Kau tak menjawabku."_

"Daehan Oppa menyampaikan salam untukmu, Samchun."

" _Salam? Setiap hari 'kan dia di rumah."_

"Entahlah, Samcun, Oppa sedikit aneh."

Mereka dapat mendengar helaan nafas Jungkook, _"Aku akan menutup ini, kalian seharusnya belajar."_

"Baik, Samchun."

* * *

Seondeok tersenyum jahat pada anak kenalan dekat sang ibu tersebut, "Aku punya tugas fisika untuk besok, Oppa. Datang ke rumahku untuk mengerjakannya, ya? Kita bisa berangkat bersama." Ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Daehan yang menghela nafas kasar.

"Fisika? Fisika, pantatmu. Nilai ulanganku kemarin saja empat puluh." Geramnya kesal.

.

Seondeok dan dua temannya tengah makan di kantin ketika Daehan menepuk pundaknya keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku akan langsung pulang, jika tak mau pulang jalan kaki, selepas bel langsung ke parkiran."

"Baiklah." Gumamnya, menganggukkan kepala ketika yang lebih tua duduk di sampingnya. "Oppa, kenapa kau duduk di sampingku?"

"Aku makan disini." Jawabnya dan dua sepupunya, Jaehwan dan Jaeshik, ikut duduk.

"Seondeok-ah, aku tak tahu maksudnya apa, tapi dia bilang dia ingin mengganggumu selama seminggu ini." _bisik_ Jaehwan, yang bisa didengar seisi meja. "Katakan padaku kalau dia macam-macam, Oppa akan memiting kepalanya."

"Tolonglah," gadis berambut gelombang di samping Seondeok memutar matanya, "Oppa, bisakah kau lebih transparan? Tembak saja Seondeok disini, aku kesal melihatnya."

"Cemburu, Min Henna?" kalimat itu membuat kembarannya, Taehwa, tertawa keras berujung pada Henna yang menumbuk lengannya, kesal. "Aku bercanda, astaga."

"Tak lucu. Kita masih segaris keluarga, berhenti bergurau seperti itu." Gumam gadis Min tersebut, melirik sahabatnya yang memainkan makanannya. "Kau tak makan, Seondeok-ah?"

Daehan menyangga kepalanya ke arah gadis itu, tersenyum terlalu manis dan membuatnya sedikit muak. "Kau tak makan, _Chagi_? Aku tak ingin pipimu yang tembam ini hilang seketika." Dia menjawil pipinya yang langsung bergoyang.

Seondeok meniru pose Daehan, tersenyum paksa. "Bisakah kau diam, Oppa? Atau kau mau merasakan ciuman dari sepatuku?"

"Aku tak begitu menyukai sepatumu," ujarnya, membalas, "Tapi jika itu dari bibirmu, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Sementara Daehan dan Seondeok saling bertatapan dengan amat sangat mematikan, empat orang di sekitar mereka menjatuhkan sendok. _Sexual tension_ benar-benar merayap di lingkungan mereka, membuat mereka tak bisa berkata-kata.

Hingga Taehwa bergumam, "Seseorang dorong kepala mereka ke depan, akan lebih baik jika mereka berciuman saat ini. Disini. Sekarang juga."

.

Daehan memarkir motornya di depan rumah Seondeok, yang melepas helm-nya dan merapikan rambut di kaca spion. Membuat yang lebih tua mengernyit heran. "Kau sudah sampai di rumah, untuk apa merapikannya."

Gadis itu mengabaikannya dan membuka pintu gerbang, "Masuklah, atau kau mau mengerjakan tugas rumahku di luar, Oppa?" Daehan memutar matanya dan mengikutinya masuk. "Eomma, aku pulang."

Hoseok berteriak membalas dari dapur. "Siapa bersamamu, Seonnie?" tanyanya, mengintip dari dinding dapur. "Oh, Daehan-ah." remaja itu membungkukkan badannya, sopan. "Duduklah dulu, makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi."

"Eomma tak butuh bantuan?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Duduk saja, kau punya tamu."

"Ya." Daehan terkesiap ketika Seondeok menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya, namun terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Hwimang Eonnie belum pulang?"

"Dia baru pergi." Jawab sang ibu, "Katanya ada kencan buta."

Putri keduanya membulatkan mulut, kakaknya yang anak kuliahan itu sudah mengikuti kencan buta sementara dia terjebak menjomblo disini. "Appa?"

"Appa-mu masih di kantor." Jawab Hoseok, tersenyum. "Sekarang duduklah. Biar Eomma bisa menyelesaikan masakan ini. Daehan-ah, kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam, kan? Aku bisa memberitahu Jungkook."

Daehan hanya mengangguk. "Saya mungkin bisa tinggal."

.

Secepat mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, keduanya beranjak naik ke kamar Seondeok.

Kamar Seondeok rapi dan feminin, cantik sepertinya. Daehan menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati, apa yang dia pikirkan? Bersama-sama sejak mereka masih kecil membuatnya tak pernah melihat yang lebih muda sebagai seorang perempuan, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku akan mengambil tugasku dulu." Ujarnya, "Ini hanya sepuluh soal, atau jika kau mau, Oppa, kau hanya perlu mengajariku apa yang perlu kuketahui."

 _Sialan_.

"Tentang apa?"

"Fluida statis."

 _Dobel sialan_.

"Aku," dia berdeham, "Kau tahu aku tak terlalu pandai fisika, ya, kan?"

"Kalau begitu kita belajar bersama. Kau juga akan membutuhkan ini untuk ujian masuk universitas."

"Kau sudah memikirkan itu?" Seondeok hanya tersenyum lebar, mengangkat buku tebal fisikanya di depan mereka berdua. "Atau kau tahu aku takkan belajar jika tak disuruh?"

Yang lebih tua mendekatkan dirinya, membuat Seondeok melakukan hal yang sama. "Lebih baik dari Jungkook Samchun yang tahu kau tak mengerjakan tugas rumah, kan?"

Daehan menjilat bibirnya, bertatapan dengan Seondeok seperti ini membuatnya gugup. Aneh. Namun instingnya berkata lain, "Kita terlalu banyak bicara, benar, kan?" Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, terkejut ketika remaja itu menekan bibirnya pada bibirnya sendiri.

.

Taehwa memilin sumpitnya, matanya penuh pikiran. "Apa?" tanya Yoongi, yang ikut makan di sebelah putranya. "Kau sudah seperti detektif dengan wajah seperti itu."

Dia menjentikkan jari, "Benar sekali, aku bisa saja menjadi detektif dengan kemampuan seperti ini." dia melihat kembaran berbeda gendernya memutar mata. "Apa? Jangan hakimi aku, aku benar-benar penasaran."

"Itu urusan mereka, kenapa kau suka sekali ikut campur?" ujar Henna, kesal.

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Jimin, yang ikut penasaran.

"Dia penasaran jika Daehan Oppa dan Seondeok berkencan." Jawab putrinya, menerima injakan kaki dari kembarannya yang lebih tua. "Aduh, sakit!"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun dulu, aku harus melakukan investigasi."

"Investigasi," gadis itu nyaris menyentak kepalanya dengan sumpit yang dia pegang. "Eomma, Appa, kenapa kalian memberiku kembaran menyebalkan seperti ini? Kenapa tak seperti Jaehwan dan Jaeshik Oppa saja, sih?"

"Kau tak bisa menyangkal kalau kau menyayangiku."

"Menjijikkan."

"Tapi aku serius, Daehan Hyung memanggil Seondeok _Chagi_ di kantin tadi–" Jimin tersedak dan Yoongi menepuk punggungnya pelan, "Dan mereka pulang bersama. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?"

Henna mendengus, "Apa cita-citamu menjadi wartawan Dispatch? Cari saja rumor kencan BTS dan berhenti mengganggu temanku."

"Apa hubungannya dengan BTS? Hanya karena wajah Appa mirip dengan Suga dan Eomma sangat mirip dengan Jimin, bagaimana bisa kau mengejekku karena menjadi _fanboy_?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengejek sisi _fanboy_ -mu. Yang kumaksud adalah berhenti merecoki hidup Seondeok, kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja."

"Asal kau tahu, aku menyukai Hwimang Noona, bukan Seondeok." Kalimat itu membuat mata Henna membelalak, juga mata kedua orangtua mereka yang sangat terkejut dengan fakta itu. Namun Taehwa hanya tertawa gugup. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

.

Jaeshik dengan tekun mengerjakan tugasnya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, sementara kembarannya, Jaehwan, sibuk bermain gitar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ranjang mereka adalah ranjang susun nyaman yang telah mereka tempati sejak kecil.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mengerjakannya di hari tugas itu diberikan." Ujarnya, "Kau jadi keteteran sendiri seperti ini."

"Masih ada waktu." Jawab kembarannya, "Atau aku perlu minta tolong Daehan untuk membantuku?"

Jaehwan mengendikkan bahunya, meletakkan gitarnya dan keluar dari kamar, "Eomma, aku lapar." Ucapan itu dijawab Seokjin dengan menyuruhnya memanggil Jaeshik dan Namjoon karena makan malam baru saja siap.

Jaeshik hanya mengangguk, mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ponsel Daehan tak aktif."

.

"Oppa," rintihan terputus Seondeok tertahan ketika Daehan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Sakit." Gumamnya, air mata turun ke kedua sisi kepalanya.

Yang lebih tua mengecup keningnya dalam, membisikkan banyak kata untuk membuatnya baik-baik saja sebelum bergerak lagi di dalamnya, melingkarkan kaki Seondeok pada pinggangnya, menggeram karena keketatan yang menyapanya.

Gadis itu mencengkram lengan atasnya, mendesah kecil ketika Daehan mendorongnya kembali. "Lain kali takkan terasa sakit."

Lain kali?

Apakah ada lain kali?

.

Seondeok menghindarinya di sekolah.

Sialan, bahkan Daehan sengaja tak mengeluarkan buku tugasnya agar dia dihukum di depan kelas, hanya untuk mencari perhatian gadis itu ketika dia pergi ke toilet. Tapi tidak, Seondeok hanya terus berjalan seolah mereka tak saling mengenal.

Itu membuatnya frustasi dan Jungkook menyadarinya. Dia mengelus rambut putranya sebelum bertanya padanya. Yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Daehan. "Appa," Taehyung yang tengah menonton televisi hanya bergumam menjawab. "Bagaimana cara Appa menembak Eomma dulu?"

Taehyung menjaga wajahnya, mematikan televisi dan menatap putranya dengan serius. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya, namun Daehan hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke paha sang ibu yang dia gunakan sebagai bantal.

"Apa dia Seondeok?"

Daehan membelalakkan matanya, terduduk langsung ketika mendengar sang ibu. "Bagaimana Eomma tahu?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu, _Bunny_?"

"Jimin Hyung memberitahuku." Jawabnya, "Dia bilang Taehwa tak bisa berhenti mengoceh kalau sepertinya kalian berkencan." Dia menahan tawanya, "Kau memang menyukainya?"

Taehyung ikut menahan tawa, semburat merah muncul di pipi Daehan. "Aneh," ujarnya, "Kalian tak pernah akur sejak masih kecil."

"Orang-orang berubah, Appa." Lawan Daehan. "Maksudku, dulu dia sangat buluk dan tomboy. Sekarang dia sangat cantik, rambutnya – wah – dan bahkan ketika dia belajar, cara berpikirnya sangat seksi, sepertinya aku terkena _sapiosexual_ **(rasa tertarik karena kecerdasan)**."

"Seksi?" ulang Taehyung, membuat anaknya segera menutup mulutnya. Daehan nyaris menjerit ketika sang ayah mengangkat tangannya ke udara, mengira dia akan ditampar karena bicara kurang ajar. Namun Taehyung hanya bergumam, "Ayo tos."

Remaja itu berdiri dan menerima telapak tangan sang ayah di udara. "Appa setuju denganku?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Taehyung, "Kau tak lihat ibumu? Aku juga seperti itu dengannya dulu. Ketika dia melukis, dia jauh lebih seksi lagi. Aku sangat beruntung ketika menikahinya. Bahkan ketika dia melukis saat memilikimu, sepertinya Appa punya _fetish_."

"Appa benar-benar mesum ternyata."

"Kalian sama mesumnya." Ujar Jungkook, "Bagaimana caranya kau tahu _fetish_ jika kau tak mesum? Anak SMA jarang ada yang tahu soal itu."

Daehan hanya mengangkat tangannya, "Maaf."

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas, "Tidurlah, sekarang sudah malam."

"Ya," jawab putranya, sebelum berhenti dan berputar balik pada orangtuanya. "Jika aku mengajak Seondeok ke Lotte World, apa dia akan luluh?"

.

Hwimang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kampusnya, menjadi mahasiswa yang rajin dan taat memiliki kekurangannya sendiri. Dia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya, bahkan adiknya juga harus memohon padanya untuk makan malam di rumah.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan panggilkan masuk.

* * *

"Halo?"

" _Noona,"_ suara Daehan terdengar dari seberang, _"Kau dimana?"_

"Dimana lagi?" ujarnya, menghela nafasnya, "Aku di perpustakaan."

" _Seondeok ada di rumah sekarang?"_

"Mana kutahu. Tapi sepertinya iya, dia jarang keluar." Jawabnya, "Kenapa?"

" _Noona, bisa kau bantu aku?"_ dia menunggu. _"Bisa kau bantu aku apa yang Seondeok suka? Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan."_

"Hal romantis." Ujar Hwimang. "Lakukan seperti di drama dan hidupmu aman."

" _Ah, aku tak terlalu pintar jadi romantis."_

"Tapi sejak kapan aku memberimu izin untuk kencan dengan adikku?"

" _Sejak sekarang."_ Dia bisa mendengar kekehan yang lebih muda. _"Sampai nanti, Noona, terima kasih atas sarannya. Semangat belajar."_

* * *

Hwimang tertawa kecil ketika sambungan dimatikan. Tentu saja, dia dapat melihat kemistri keduanya sejak mereka masih kecil, dalam hatinya, dia ingin adiknya tahu bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang sangat menyayanginya, namun keduanya gagal untuk melihat itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutunya, kembali membuka buku-buku tebal di atas meja.

.

Seondeok terburu-buru mengenakan jaketnya sebelum keluar rumah, melihat Daehan yang telah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Oppa?"

Dia tersenyum, "Mengajakmu kencan."

"Kapan aku setuju untuk kencan?"

"Sekarang."

Dia menarik gadis itu untuk mengenakan helm-nya dan naik ke atas motor, membawanya pergi ke Lotte World untuk _play date_ – paksaan – mereka. Namun Seondeok menahannya ketika mereka akan turun dari motor. "Ada yang salah?" mungkin dia tak menyukai ide ini, mungkin Daehan salah karena dia menyeretnya keluar tanpa persiapan.

"Aku masih memakai piyamaku." Daehan menahan tawanya ketika melihatnya masih dalam baju putih panjang dengan rambut yang terurai. Kenapa dia baru sadar? "Kau tetap cantik." Ujarnya, "Tapi aku akan membelikanmu baju, ayo."

.

Seondeok berakhir dengan blus terusan putih dengan gambar burung hitam di pundaknya, rambutnya diikat dengan karet gelang yang dia kenakan di pergelangan tangannya. Namun Daehan menariknya, membuat rambut hitamnya terjatuh ke kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini." Dia tersenyum pada yang lebih muda, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari gadis itu. "Ayo."

Keduanya berakhir di bianglala, malam telah tiba dan cahaya lampu telah menyala, sementara dua remaja tersebut masih berada di titik tertinggi roda raksasa itu. Seondeok menghela nafasnya, menatap Daehan yang mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali.

"Oppa, kalau kau sibuk, kenapa mengajakku kemari?"

Mendengar itu, yang lebih tua langsung mematikannya, tersenyum. "Aku tak sibuk." Jawabnya, tertawa gugup ketika gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. "Ah, itu," _pikir, Daehan, pikir_ , "Itu Taehwa, dia ingin mengajakku ke studio ayahnya besok."

"Oh." Gumamnya, "Tapi sepertinya lumayan seru, kau lama tadi."

"Yah," dia menelan ludah. "Begitulah."

 _Awkward silence part two._

Seondeok mengaduk _bubble tea_ yang dia beli tadi, esnya telah mencair karena lama dan minuman itu juga hampir habis. Kapan bianglala ini turun? Dia merasa sangat gugup, terutama dengan Daehan yang ada disini.

Yang lebih tua menggigit bibirnya, merasa bahwa gadis itu mulai tak nyaman. "Begini, Seonnie," dia kembali menelan ludah ketika teman masa kecilnya itu menaikkan kepala. Entah kenapa, Seondeok lebih cantik seperti ini ketimbang jika mereka bertemu di sekolah.

"Ya?" tanyanya, membuyarkan pikiran singkat Daehan.

"Soal kemarin itu," dia menunggu, "Malam itu," gadis itu mengerjap. "Malam kita melakukannya."

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

Daehan mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan memintaku menganggap itu kesalahan, bahwa kau menyesal telah mengambilku, dan bahwa kau tak bermaksud melakukannya." Gumam yang lebih muda. "Oppa, kau itu _player_ sejuta umat di sekolah, kau bisa membawa satu gadis dan beralih ke yang lain seminggu kemudian."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Jujur saja, di pagi aku terbangun tanpamu, Oppa, aku sudah bersiap-siap akan beritamu yang telah berkencan."

"Jadi kau menghindariku?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya, "Apa kau tahu betapa memakan hatinya aku ketika melihatmu bersama gadis-gadis itu? Aku memberimu kode sejak kita SMP dan kau tak pernah melihatnya. Henna mengatakannya dan kau tak menggubris sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan sepupuku? Dan Taehwa?"

Seondeok menghela nafas, "Mereka tak tahu." Gumamnya, menjawab. Melirik ke arah panorama malam sebelum merutuk, "Kapan bianglala ini turun? Aku ingin pulang."

"Kita takkan turun." Jawab Daehan, membuat gadis di depannya mengernyit. "Kita takkan turun sebelum aku memberi sinyal dari sini." Dia mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat yang lebih muda mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berikan itu, aku akan memberitahu mereka."

" _Nu-uh_." Dia menjauhkannya, "Aku bisa melempar ponsel ini dari ketinggian dan kita takkan bisa turun hingga kita punya anak disini."

"Itu menjijikkan."

"Kau tak mau punya anak denganku?"

"Aku ini apa, Oppa?" tanyanya, "Pacar saja bukan."

Daehan tertawa miris, menyibakkan poni tebalnya ke belakang. "Kita sudah melakukan _itu_ dan kau berharap untuk lepas dariku? Kau bercanda sekarang, Wang Seondeok?"

"Lalu apa maumu, _Kim Daehan_?"

Daehan menelan ludahnya, persetan dengan bianglala yang bisa saja bergoyang jika dia mengganggu keseimbangan. Remaja itu beranjak ke depannya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat, menciumnya dalam.

Mata Seondeok terbuka lebar ketika bibirnya disentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin, sementara dia dapat melihat wajah seniornya yang amat sangat dekat dengannya. Perlahan, matanya tertutup, tangannya menggenggam erat dua sisi kemeja yang dikenakan Daehan, terbuai dalam ciumannya.

Hingga akhirnya dia melepasnya, menghela nafas. "Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" mata Seondeok mengerjap polos. "Kau takkan percaya, tapi ketika kita melakukannya, aku masih perjaka. Dan ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

"Ha?"

"Aku mungkin mengajak satu atau dua gadis, tapi itu hanya _play date_ , aku tak pernah mencium mereka sama sekali." Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku benar-benar jujur."

Seondeok kembali menghela nafasnya, menarik kerah yang lebih tua untuk menciumnya lagi. Dan Daehan menjawabnya dengan sama dalamnya. "Jika kau berbohong, habislah kau." Remaja itu tersenyum, kembali meraup bibirnya di tengah gemerlap cahaya imitasi dan bianglala yang kembali bergerak.

Satu lagi butiran salju kristal telah terbentuk.

 **진짜 끝**

* * *

 **For You:**

 _ **Acha0405**_ **: Hai, kuharap semua chapter sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya and have a nice morning!**

 _ **Hjong**_ **: Haha, iya, aku mencoba membuatnya seperti itu, dan melihat reviewmu, sepertinya aku berhasil. Dan iya, cowok macam Tony rada susah kayaknya untuk di temukan. Makasih udah review, see ya!**

 _ **Freja Project by Mirai Team**_ **: Hei... Aku minta maaf karena sudah menghancurkan ekspektasimu tentang Yoongi yang dibobol oleh Jimin, tapi sejak chapter pertama, ini adalah Top!Yoongi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaan salah satu anggotamu.**

 _ **Freja Project by Mirai Team:**_ **Dan terima kasih, hanya... Terima Kasih, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa banyak dari kalian adalah penderita depresi sejak masih kecil. Dan, ya, maybe we're the same. Trying to find** _ **How to Die 101**_ **. And I'm never been so lucky for your review, knowing that I won't walk alone, that lots and lots of people being like me. Thank you for your support, and I hope four of you too can be able to cope. Sincerely, Sooji.**

* * *

 **This is the last chapter.**

 **That's why I put** _ **For You**_ **corner in the upper part. I want to make sure you read it since it'll be the last time we'll be** _ **seeing**_ **each other. I've had a great time writing Crystal Snow, and I hope you enjoy with their children's slight story.**

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau review, favorite, atau follow cerita yang pertama kali tertuang idenya di rumah kakekku di Jogja. Dan sudah mengikutiku hingga aku menulis chapter pertamanya di Kepri.**

 **Terima kasih untuk mengikuti cerita ini. kuharap akhir tahun 2018 kalian akan berakhir bahagia dan tahun 2019 akan menyambut kalian dengan bahagia. Terima kasih semuanya.**

 **Dan ini akan menjadi cerita terakhirku. Aku akan hiatus hingga SBMPTN selesai, aku akan fokus pada sekolahku mulai sekarang. Aku sudah membuat beberapa draft cerita, tapi aku takkan menulisnya hingga aku dinyatakan diterima di perguruan yang kuinginkan. Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris.**

 **Dan aku minta maaf jika ada typo berlebih atau grammatical error.**

 **Ps for Armys: Stay strong guys, hurricane will come soon – possibly – kalian tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi di Twitter pada ulang tahun Tae tercinta kita, dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Antis to our boys. Jangan terpengaruh. Just report them as quick as possible.**

 **Until next story,**

 **Yoon Soo Ji, out!**


End file.
